


Hide and Seek

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 146,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: 标签将就ao3了，实际上是Theseus/Newt





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

 

四个向导里面就有一个是傲罗。

这是忒修斯告诉他的。塔很神秘，忒修斯所用的口吻也很神秘。纽特向来认为，忒修斯需要的向导必须符合一条清晰的标准：他或者她必须是一个傲罗。

纽特不是傲罗，亦不愿意成为一个，打那以后他就不再把这件事情放在心上了。从某种程度上来说，他算是个大器晚成的向导，很晚才明确自己的职能。在他十六岁的时候，忒修斯已经是塔里的高阶哨兵了，而那个到他们家来叩门的魔法部职员在对纽特做了一系列简要的测试以后，轻蔑地在表格最末端的一个小格子里打了个叉。纽特从他那里听到一个词：木头（Mute）。这个词对当时的纽特来说只有一个含义：自由。

塔不再需要他，反而给了他无数的个人时间来砥砺他自己的感官，但纽特对哨兵们缺乏兴趣。从以往的经验里汲取了教训，他开始在那些寻找向导的哨兵跟前隐藏自己的才能。他更喜欢做魔法生物们的向导，它们更对他的脾气，纽特曾经引导一条龙从洞穴里走出来，与自己成为朋友，就在这时他收到了忒修斯的信。他站在龙窟的入口处，它口中吐出的长达三米的火舌为纽特照明，纽特于是读到了以下句子，它们是由一只稳定的手草草写下的。

“魔法部已经确认了，格林德沃是个黑暗哨兵。”

忒修斯得到消息时的震惊和兴奋溢于言表，纽特可以从他的字迹上看出来。他略过自己不感兴趣的几行——大多是塔里面的消息——直接跳到最后的几个句子，也就是忒修斯擅长用官方辞令隐藏自己的真实感受的部分，他留给纽特的部分。

“我通过了最后一次的高阶哨兵评测，”忒修斯说，“他们要给我分配向导了。”

落款是一片空白，没有通常可见的“你的忒修斯”或者是“一个哨兵”，前者是情感联系，后者是虚荣与骄傲。纽特的视线掠过那片空白，他的龙也许感知到了他此刻的精神屏障，它突然变得薄弱了。纽特凝望着信伸出手去，掌心抚过龙的翼膜。“我该告诉他我已经成为了一个向导吗，阿特弥斯？”

是的，他给他的龙起了名字。

纽特很清楚为忒修斯寻找向导的这一程序是如何进行的：魔法部会搜寻已经觉醒的所有向导，一个坐在办公桌前的傲罗——大致形象来自纽特经常在魔法杂志上看到的那种人——会决定他们是否匹配，随即这个被认定的向导会被送进魔法塔里，他的精神体会被打上魔法部所属的印章，直到他和这个选定的哨兵完成结合。据说成功叛变了这套规矩的只有两个人：格林德沃——因为他要的是纯种血统的魔法师，自从塔成立以来，高贵血统的向导已经绝迹了；至于邓布利多——纽特听过许多种不同的传说，其中一种是他有过哨兵，但那个哨兵后来成为了黑暗哨兵，再也不需要他的能力，纽特更喜欢后一种：他曾经从塔里逃脱。

无论如何，纽特现在迫切需要做一件事：跑。他的第一个想法是去美国，或者更远的地方。魔法部一旦开始为忒修斯寻找向导，他们终究会找到他的。纽特刚作为向导觉醒的那个夏天，忒修斯从霍格沃兹回到了家，纽特在忒修斯身上试验了自己新获取的能力——事实证明他们的匹配度相当高，他们完全符合标准。

忒修斯不知道这件事，他在睡梦当中，以为自己不过是梦见被一个能力高强的向导选中。纽特从精神契合中脱困而出，冷汗涔涔，心跳声撞击着胸腔。他同时想到了好几样事情，比如忒修斯在塔里居住的那个充满白噪音的房间——他十六岁的时候，他给当时八岁的纽特寄来过一张给纽特留下深刻印象的明信片。比如每一个觉醒的向导都会在塔里登记自己的向导素，但纽特没有，塔尚未知道他的存在；但纽特的思绪回到了阿不思邓布利多曾经告诉他的一句话上。

“哪天你要是走投无路，或者不想被人找到，”邓布利多说，“来找我吧。”

美国。纽特边收拾自己的行李边下了这个决定。他必须走。他把皮箱扣好前，把忒修斯寄给他的明信片和信带上了，信件封口处有魔法塔留下的银光闪闪的月亮印章（每一封哨兵寄出的信都会经过塔的检查，这还是忒修斯告诉他的），因此，嗅嗅会帮纽特看守它的，避免它被想要磨牙的食草类魔法生物当做早餐。

一切安排都再好不过，纽特准备仓促，并未来得及给忒修斯回信。离开之前，他突然心血来潮，花了四十加隆，搭乘门钥匙去了一个地方，那是多佛的白悬崖，是邓布利多提到过的“来找我”的地方。纽特在悬崖顶端按住帽子，迎风伫立，不明白邓布利多为什么要如此戏剧化的时候，那个让所有人敬佩的向导出现了。

“我收到了你的信，”邓布利多并未对他这身旅行着装置评，“出了麻烦？”

“是……是的，”纽特没来由地口吃了，“我得走。”

“看来如此，”邓布利多背对着悬崖，正面打量纽特，“还回来吗？”

纽特摇头，不是因为他不想回答而是因为他不知该如何回答。“如果塔里的人到霍格沃兹来，询问是否有适合我哥哥的向导人选，他们肯定第一个找的是你。你能搪塞一下他们吗？”

邓布利多笑了。“我这辈子都在搪塞傲罗们，纽特。我已经驾轻就熟了。”

纽特不管怎么心情沉重，始终感染了邓布利多身上那股子轻快的气氛。邓布利多有让世界的崩溃看起来不过是茶杯里的风波的能力，纽特用目光表达自己的感激。

“你必须得小心，”邓布利多突然换了个话题，以纽特对他的了解，他不像是那种临行前喜欢嘱咐人的长辈，所以纽特对此感到颇为意外，“格林德沃跑了，魔法部一直在大肆搜捕向导，纽约和巴黎情况也不例外。如果你不得已使用了你的能力，有一个地方可以给你藏身，这是我的一位老朋友了。”邓布利多使用了他的共感力，纽特根本无法拒绝。他离开时，胸前塞着安全屋的地址，它被邓布利多的手套捂热了。整个旅行过程中，纽特一低头就看见它的金星。

为了躲避魔法塔，一踏上纽约的地盘，纽特便决定到当地的魔法部去报道。和以往一样，他提着皮箱在长长的队伍里等待着，而在队伍的尽头，柜台后面坐着一个通常处理此类事物的低阶向导：他的同类。轮到纽特的时候，他递上填好的表格，安之若素地摆出一副拙笨的姿态，等待那个向导来嗅探他的感官。和前几次一样，他会被分类为“木头”（Mute），然后他的旅行文件后面会盖上一个属于木头的印章：一个死月亮。那个女向导接过表格，对他投来漫不经心的一瞥。

纽特尽可能摆出一副讨人喜欢的微笑，尽管那种审视让他后背发凉。他忘了该怎么讨人喜欢了，忒修斯不在家的这段时间里，纽特压根没有考虑过这个问题。

那个向导问了句什么，纽特走神了。他正凝视着大堂上方格林德沃的悬赏招贴。

“什么？”纽特俯身把头贴近那个向导，像某些上了年纪的麻瓜会做的那样。

“公务还是娱乐？”那个向导举着印章——又是一枚死月亮——不耐烦地重复。

“噢，娱乐，”纽特提了提自己的箱子，“我是来观光的。”

印章盖下去了，木头笃定的声响让纽特放下心来。他的行李被系上了放行的标签，他从队伍里离开时，注意到这个不大的地方四处都有魔法塔的人。纽特朝门口走去的时候，一队魔法塔的傲罗正从门口气势汹汹地进来，一面讨论着那个潜逃的黑暗哨兵——这在纽约，在巴黎，在伦敦都是大新闻。纽特努力不引人注意地绕过他们，从角落溜出去，却被那个队伍里的一位先生叫住了。“嘿，”他冲纽特转过身吹了一下口哨，纽特很不舒服地感觉到自己被当做了宠物，“你！来一下！对就是你！——他能行吗？”最后这句是问他的同伴的，后者耸了耸肩。

“随便哪块木头都行吧，”那个同伴幽默地说，“又不是要用它来建大教堂。”

他的双关语让他自己很满意，其余几个人也笑了起来。纽特迫不得已朝他们走了过去，攥紧手上的行李，低着头。他的步子过于谨慎，那个人没什么耐心地捞过他的肩膀，把他拽过来拍了拍他。“先生，你愿意跟我们走一趟吗？72街的魔法塔正在征召像你这样的普通人，有个活儿——别操心，安全得很。”

纽特想起了邓布利多的那句“别惹麻烦”。他被迫点了点头。

“我希望这不会花太久，”他像一个人生地不熟的旅客那样嗫嚅，“因为我还没找到旅店。”

“伙计，如果你干得好的话，”另一个人说，“你的膳宿魔法部全包了。”

纽特认出他就是用木头开了玩笑的那个人。

他被带到一栋高楼大厦的顶层，那里有许多像他一样对自己的任务懵懂无知的普通人。纽特趁无人注意，刺探了一下人群，发现其中大多数是麻瓜，另一些则是从塔里涮下来的不合格的共感者——他们有一项或者不止一项的感官残缺，或者在塔里的这段时间始终找不到自己的向导或者哨兵。为了避免被人发现，纽特匆匆收回能力，却发现队伍里一个人注意到了他。那是个普通人，纽特在他朝自己走来的时候别过头咳嗽。“雅各布，”那人伸出手，热情地对他打了个招呼，“先生，你也许想要——”负责放行的人叫出纽特的号码，纽特借机躲开那个叫雅各布的男人，走进里面的房间。他一进去便惊讶地站住了脚，回头望向把他带进来的那个傲罗，满心希望这只是一个玩笑：有人把他身后的门关上了。

“好了，斯卡——曼达先生，”房间里一个抱着双臂的人朝他转了过来，“要你做的事情很简单。你是个普通人，不会受到哨兵的感知力影响，所以你放心，你是绝对安全的。所有可能与邓布利多秘密通信的哨兵都在这个房间里，进去，让他们在你身上试试能力。这个哨兵受了伤，他运用能力的时候一定会暴露自己。”

纽特难以相信，这种危险的活儿，他们竟然用平民来做。而且这也太不公平了。

“如果只是这样，不需要这么多的人，”纽特快速地思考，“对你来说我就够了。”

“我知道你是个绅士，”美国人不耐烦地说，“但这不是发挥绅士精神的时候。普通人承受不了哨兵，一次一个对他们来说就够多的了。开始吧。”

他做了个手势，有人按下了电门，在他们面前的一道屏障打开，纽特看到在一面横越房间的玻璃后面，坐着一排哨兵。房间的陈设有点像询问室，纽特在电影里面见过，但他刚才的预感是对的，这个房间里存在着一定程度的白噪音。他十八岁，只有不到两年的向导觉醒经历，但他能看出来，这都是些未结合的哨兵。

挑一个吧，我们给你这个优先权，那个美国人说。另外一个人说了个黄色笑话，是关于邓布利多的，让纽特浑身气得发抖。为了掩饰自己的怒火，他从房间一头踱到另一头。他看见在最后一格里一个熟悉的身影坐在一把椅子上，震惊得几乎叫出来。阿特弥斯在皮箱里撞着，它感知到了他的不安和惊慌失措。

忒修斯坐在那个房间里，他在纽特发现他的同时也看见了纽特。纽特快速转过身，避免与忒修斯对视。“我选好了。”纽特指了指忒修斯所在的隔间。他神色镇定，内心却翻滚着许多无稽的想法：忒修斯如果发现他是个向导会怎么想？你的小弟弟躲避了在塔里服役，他不愿意与一名哨兵匹配，更荒唐的事情是他和一头龙捉对儿活动，这一年多的时间里，他宁可当龙的向导也不愿——门打开了。

为了赶跑自己的想法，纽特快步走进房间。他在地上搁下自己的皮箱，脱了外套卷起袖子。他站到忒修斯的对面，摆出一副速战速决的姿态，语调快而低沉。

“外面那些先生们让我来试试你的能力，”纽特说，“显然，木头就该配哑炮。”

他太紧张了，这让他也开起了不合时宜的玩笑。忒修斯抿紧嘴唇，下颚线条紧绷起来，眼睛微微眯起，这表明他并不欣赏纽特的玩笑，但他还是把头昂起来。

“你能行吗？”忒修斯就事论事的语气让纽特脊背掠过一道颤栗。他了解在他面前的这个哨兵，忒修斯并不藐视他或者表现自己，他只是实事求是地认为纽特属于另一个世界——一个哨兵和向导们很少接触的世界，普通人的世界。那里头存在的生命都很脆弱，需要保护，而且他们往往不理解使命和责任的意义是什么。

“我藏，你来找，”纽特告诉忒修斯，这是只有他俩才能明白的话，“开始吧。”

忒修斯坐在那把高靠背椅子上，穿着他整整齐齐的彰显傲罗身份的套装。他还很年轻，但他的衣襟翻领上别着的高阶哨兵勋章让纽特心中一阵刺痛。钥匙的纹样表示忒修斯还未结合过，而月亮则是塔的属地标志——不同地区的魔法塔有不同的色彩，忒修斯的是大海的蓝色。忒修斯两手搁在椅子扶手上，听到他的这句话以后，交握起来，搁在他自己的膝头。他往前略微倾了倾身子，脸上浮现淡淡笑意。

纽特从未想过，他与忒修斯——那个自打他记事以来，所有人都在谈论的早熟聪慧的哨兵——的重逢竟是这样开始的。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

忒修斯在那个比鸽子笼大不了多少的陋室见到纽特的时候，他已经有很长一段时间没有见到过纽特了。

他待在魔法塔的过程中的确回过一趟家，过程闹得很不愉快。纽特的那些魔法生物在房间里到处留下痕迹，它们干扰了忒修斯的感官。忒修斯那时急于巩固他高阶哨兵的地位。他每日里所渴望的，莫过于获得塔的认可。一个低阶哨兵——比如说斯肯德这样的——只能接受指定的向导，而真正的高阶哨兵有所选择，至少有一个模糊的可供选择的区间。忒修斯自恃身份，如果他要有一个向导，对方起码得是一个傲罗。他并非来自于那些古老而强大的氏族，他决定自己去争取。

他本来是这么计划的，也一直是如此盘算的，他从魔法塔带回家的不仅仅是一只格林迪洛水怪（这是给纽特准备的，以免他问太多的问题），还有关于一位高阶向导的清晰踪迹。她在忒修斯离开塔内那个房间，踏上码头的那晚召唤过他一次，她的情绪清晰而稳定，并且丝毫不受到忒修斯的制约。忒修斯原本筹谋在结束这次假期以前，回应这位稀有向导的邀请，然而纽特的焰尾蜥突然扑到他身上，扰乱了他脑子里关于那个向导的唯一一条线索，把她给吓跑了。这次意外不仅扑灭了他的雄心，还让他生了纽特的气。正值格林德沃自狱中脱逃，他的假期提前结束了，他收到了塔里的召集令。从发生了焰尾蜥的那场意外起，到离家的那一刻，他都没有同纽特说过一句话。另一方面，纽特似乎也隐瞒着他什么事情。忒修斯这次回到家，纽特不像过去那样喜欢粘着自己了。忒修斯发现他总是独自一个躲在阁楼上，想着心事，逗弄他拯救的那些断了翅膀的鸽子：忒修斯从塔里带回来的新鲜魔法，扰乱了它们的飞行路线。

现在回想起来，忒修斯也有部分原因是在为这个而发火——弟弟和自己疏远了，他却找不到因由。整个假期他们没有说过超过十句话，而忒修斯本来是有许多话要告诉他的，他在塔内积攒的信件，很多都未曾寄出。因为他在很久以前有一次意外发现了纽特对魔法塔的看法，忒修斯不想把这个畏惧社交，对一条吱吱乱叫的焰尾蜥比对任何共感者都更为亲近的弟弟吓跑。纽特不是个共感者，在两兄弟里，忒修斯才是那个引人注意的明星。他一直觉得对纽特有些亏欠，为此便加倍补偿他的弟弟。然而，也许纽特把对塔的那种反感也囊括到他当哨兵的哥哥身上了。

等到他顺理成章地成为高阶哨兵以后，那年失落向导的事情他便很少想起。那个向导也有些奇怪的地方，她为什么从来不联络自己？她如果觉醒了，又能清晰地为忒修斯打开一条通道，屏蔽其他向导的诱惑而指向自己，为什么她至今仍无人问津？忒修斯寻找过，向导素来自莱特斯兰奇家族的萧瑟墓地。他就此断了线索。只能认为，有人在对他恶作剧。他早就不再生纽特的气了。

“忒修斯，”在那个假期里，纽特问过他一个问题，“有过不属于塔的向导吗？”

多么幼稚啊，倘若忒修斯要回答这个问题，就不得不详细说明塔的职责。格林德沃已经使两座魔法塔的存在变得像个笑话了——他在那个夏天闹得天翻地覆——忒修斯理所当然地认为，纽特问这个问题是想要戳到他的痛处。“弟弟，“忒修斯竖起报纸挡住自己的脸，“我们不该在餐桌上谈论这种话题。你忘了，妈会不高兴的。”自从纽特被定义为木头以后，斯卡曼德家的餐桌上就多了这样一条不成文的规矩：我们不讨论共感者。忒修斯对这条规矩万分感激。

它堵住了纽特的问题。

眼下，忒修斯再次见到纽特却是在一种他完全没有预料到的情形下：二十三个伦敦塔的哨兵被引渡到美国魔法部，接受审查，因为格林德沃手下的一个叛逃者指责有人暗通邓布利多，给这位格林德沃的前向导送信。忒修斯自己不幸成为了这二十三名未结合的哨兵中的一员。他抵达纽约已经一个星期了，当地魔法塔一直拖拖拉拉给不出一个结果，忒修斯猜想他们是在权衡闹出丑闻和追捕格林德沃之间的利弊。现在，他们想出了雇佣平民这一招，而“平民”里竟包括另一位斯卡曼德——从来没有任何人对他抱有期望的那一位，向来不务正业的那一位。

他长大得多么快啊。亲缘关系让忒修斯心里涌出了热烈的感情，以好奇的目光探视自己弟弟身上的变化。然而他很快带着厌烦回想起纽特一点也不喜欢共感者，他们之间的芥蒂，以及纽特对忒修斯带回来的任何消息的那种死板板的回应。

“我藏，你来找，”纽特的用词来自于他们孩提时的游戏，“开始吧。”

忒修斯玩味纽特的用词。木讷是纽特的本色，但这句话透露出些许自负的味道。纽特穿得像个失意的麻瓜，他脸上的红晕也清晰地表明他知道忒修斯看出了这些：他为了掩饰自己的棱角时那种捉襟见肘的伪装，他总是藏在里头的那副书呆子的外壳，他躲闪的眼神。他不知道忒修斯对此多么厌倦。

斯卡曼德家的人不是傻瓜，忒修斯不知道纽特为什么要装成一个。就因为他是木头吗？因为忒修斯在塔里的出色成绩把魔法塔的人引到了自己家门，就此产生了让纽特的整个青少年时期都十分不快的木头事件，可那能怪他吗？

至少母亲是怪你的。一个声音在他脑海里说。

忒修斯展开了他的精神图景。他观察和记录。他很清楚，当他在自己弟弟的脑子里戳探的时候，一个魔法部的探员会始终在场，并且记录下他所看到的，这让忒修斯恶心。他的弟弟无法过滤掉任何事，那个傲罗甚至会看见他吃的早餐。

然而当他这种不快的情绪在脑海里一闪的时候，纽特却对他眨了眨一只眼睛。

 

纽特在炫耀。

很可能，如果远在伦敦的魔法塔知道了这一幕，再也不会有他的容身之所了。纽特释放他的感受能力，把它展开，其中最细微的知觉就像一条小小的触角，属于深海里最罕见的魔法生物。他能够感知到，在忒修斯和他所在的这个隔间附近，还有十二个同样的隔间，其中七个里正在发生的事情与这里面相差无几。被带进来的平民们充盈着混乱的情绪，他们想要离开的冲动深深印刻在纽特的脑海里，并且在每一个房间里乱撞。纽特把自己共感力的羽翼扩大了些，不仅囊括这个房间，并且涵盖外面的街道。在旋转玻璃门外，还有一小队平民等着被带上来从事相同的工作，他们与几个领到了菲薄报酬，正打算从里面出去的感官残缺者碰撞到一起，制造了一场骚乱。纽特建立起屏障，把他和忒修斯从中隔离出来，再把那个等着看他们笑话的魔法部探员引入其中。至此，基础的准备工作做完了。

忒修斯跟随着他留下的线索来到了拉雪兹公墓，微弱的精神力在其中逗留。纽特之所以把他带到这儿来，是因为他有个计划，一个他哥哥会称之为疯狂的计划：既要完成魔法部交给他的任务，又不能让任何人发现他是个向导，他必须把自己的精力兵分两路。其中一路伪装成一个在塔里登记过的向导，把忒修斯带到他所在的地方，另一路扮演那个一无所知的木头纽特，藏在拉雪兹等待被忒修斯找到。

这是个大胆而且冒险的计划，一切的前提是忒修斯——这个自觉醒起便在塔中受训的哨兵——不会发现纽特的能力足以分成两股，一个作为暗房，一个作为明室。伪装身份以至情感，这通常是高阶向导才能做到的事，忒修斯曾对此津津乐道，想到即将就此做点什么，纽特心里有种温暖的讽刺感情，是那种彼此竞争的兄弟所特有的。他了然于心，甚至在他对忒修斯开口前就已经知道了，他要伪装成谁。忒修斯从魔法塔回家度假时，有过一个属意的向导。她很稀有，她符合任何一条忒修斯对于自己搜寻的向导的标准。为了她，忒修斯还生过纽特的气。

忒修斯所不知道的是，纽特对她进行过精神凝视，能够轻而易举地模仿她。

忒修斯在拉雪兹公墓漫游，那里有纽特故意留下的踪迹。以他哥哥对他的轻视，自然以为他会轻而易举地被找到。公墓这种人迹罕至之所也确实是纽特喜欢躲避人群的地方。纽特接触过那位向导，恐惧和仇恨是她的特质，倘若纽特要伪装成她，只需要留下同等情绪的蛛丝马迹——就像即将碎裂的瓷器上出现的一丝裂纹——忒修斯会马上闻风而至。恐惧和仇恨是她的力量源泉，不断增强着她的能力，但纽特在她的精神图景中搜寻时，发现用来存放其余情感的地方一片荒芜。没有爱，没有通常能够辨认出来的好奇，没有一丝宽容。纽特不无心惊地意识到，忒修斯的向导倘若是她，对他那位哥哥来说恐怕弊大于利。这时，那位喜欢记仇的向导发现他了，纽特不得不匆匆从她的思绪里撤出，没能窥知她对忒修斯的看法。他未曾把这些对忒修斯透露一个字，因为哥哥是不会相信的。纽特模仿起她出现在码头当天那种悒郁的心境，他的变形成功了。没多久，在拉雪兹公墓上空出现了裹尸布一样的漂浮的白色——那天，正是这种白色吸引了刚下码头的忒修斯。它们迎风飘扬，曲折地前进，覆盖了89墓区。忒修斯抬起了头。

纽特的心被深深地刺痛了：忒修斯从来不会以同样的仰慕凝视着他。

哨兵的执行力体现出来。忒修斯迅捷地采取行动。他抽出魔杖，魔杖记录下纽特所临摹出的这种情绪。忒修斯随即念出原型立现（revelio）。纽特建造的这个场景——它当然不是真实的拉雪兹公墓——里的几座雕像纷纷倒了下来，被忒修斯的魔杖弄伤的火龙跳到纽特怀里。如果忒修斯仔细凝视这些魔法生物变成的雕像，他会发现纽特的诡计。但他太急于追随那个向导了。

纽特留心到有什么不对。

被忒修斯的魔杖击退的魔法生物们四散纷逃，躲进纽特仓促为它们建立的庇护所。忒修斯加强过的五感应该能感知到什么，但他像一个聋人一样漫步在拉雪兹，跌跌撞撞。忒修斯始终未使用过他的听觉！如今纽特意识到问题所在了。

忒修斯受伤了。识破这一点打乱了纽特的计划。那个魔法部的探员始终跟在忒修斯身后，纽特不能采取任何会暴露忒修斯身上伤痕的举动。他旋即明白过来，他这个计划有个致命的漏洞，他伪装成的这个向导不管是谁，她的情绪无法与忒修斯共鸣，更别提引导他度过眼前的难关了。要护住忒修斯，纽特只能动用真情。

他还不曾结合过，不曾在塔里接受过训练，他得用自己去弥补这个哨兵的缺陷。

纽特打开屏障，让这个哨兵进来。“你是谁？”忒修斯惊奇地说。

纽特不作声，专心地用自己的力量弥补忒修斯的缺陷。他将全部的注意力化作忒修斯的听觉，他会成为忒修斯的耳朵。他不仅能带领忒修斯听见，而且能引领他往哪儿去听。火龙的高频率振鸣传入忒修斯的耳朵。他听到了在89墓区，那座垂着头的少女雕像后面，捧着年幼小火龙的男孩的哭声。那是八岁时的纽特。

“很不赖嘛，你找到他了。”跟着忒修斯的那个傲罗说，并未察觉纽特的踪迹。

他跟忒修斯谈论起了为什么木头们都喜欢选择自己的童年场景这个话题，给了纽特脱身的机会。纽特的向导能力在这天下午小试牛刀，但他现在非走不可了，他还得扮演那个缠着忒修斯不放，非要让他带自己去找一条真正火龙的小男孩呢。

纽特睁开眼睛，他转身朝玻璃大步走去，敲了敲玻璃。来了来了，外面那个把他带进来的职员嘟囔，这些木头每次被窥探了精神世界就像见了鬼似的，梅林保佑他们不要管我们要精神补偿费。纽特大口喘气，装出一副被欺骗和羞辱了的神色，那不完全是假的。等待对方为他开门时，他回头偷偷瞥了一眼忒修斯。

忒修斯用一种叫他困惑的目光望着他，不像发现了他是个向导，更像是对他上演的这场演出的不屑一顾。纽特在其中分辨出指责他在纽约到处乱窜的潜台词。

门打开了，纽特松了口气。“怎么样？”管他叫绅士的那个男人问。

“是拉雪兹公墓，他在拉雪兹公墓找到我的，”纽特申辩，如同要摆脱掉什么肮脏东西，“我不知道他是怎么在我的童年回忆中突然出现的，但我告诉你，我一点也不欣赏这种……”那两人交换了一下眼神，其中一个点头确认纽特的话。“……冒犯隐私的行为。梅林在上，这完全败坏了我在此待下去的胃口。”

在他身后的忒修斯咽下了一声窃笑。高级别的傲罗不耐烦了。胸前的月亮变为血红。“行了！我们会弥补你的损失。卡尔，带他去领膳食补助，顺便送他出门。这一个没受伤，不是我们要找的人。还剩几个？”小职员低语了个数字。

接下来他们在咬着耳朵说话了。纽特已经走到电梯，他的耳朵里冷不丁响起一阵嗡鸣，就像被两根锋锐的钢针对准似的。他尽可能表现如常，不想引人注意，但他忽然有一瞬间什么都听不见了，忒修斯身上的痼疾传染到了他身上。

他们精神契合的时间并不算长，不该留下后果才对。纽特不知道这样是否正常。

他装作另一个向导所接收的负面情绪回来吞噬他了。纽特担心过，要佯装成她，就不能打开对仇恨情绪的精神屏障。刚才那场小小的测试里他接收了太多像是海绵一样渗透到他身上的忧伤，仇恨和敌意，这直接损害了他的感官功能。

旅店是泡汤了，纽特一想到这一点，便叹了口气。电梯停下时他猛一阵不舒服，在跨出电梯门时趔趄了一下。“嘿，稳着点儿，”有人把他扶住了，是那个叫雅各布的家伙，纽特感激地对他一笑，“他们让我们这些人干的活真够呛，对吧？”

纽特闭拢嘴唇无法回答。进入忒修斯的感官世界对他来说产生了别的后果，一个他始料不及的后果——发烫的额头和额上的潮湿都在提醒他这个可怕的后果。

那是结合热的先兆。

纽特不得已求助于他的新朋友。过后总能使用一忘皆空咒语的，他这样安慰自己。“雅各布，能帮我个忙吗？别往后看，我们被人跟踪了。”

 

特拉维斯在出口处等待忒修斯，他胳膊上挎着大衣，打扮得像是一个旅行推销员。“部里有事耽搁了。我替你交了保释金。别的事情路上再说吧。”

忒修斯一路上心情大好，这个魔法塔的傲罗看出来了。“有意思的事？”

“现在还看不出来。”忒修斯说。特拉维斯抬手叫了出租车，一手打开车门。

“我倒有个好消息。伦敦塔找到了一个属于你的高阶向导，她的名字叫莉塔，人就在纽约。怎么，你不打算去见她啦？媒介人还在等着哪？”

忒修斯拐了个弯，已经开始往回走了。特拉维斯朝他喊出最后一句话时，他的精神体预感到目的地位于相反的方向。“你的博格特是你的精神体，”忒修斯耳边响起邓布利多的话，“这是为什么？”魔杖由于残留着向导素还亮着，短暂地让忒修斯分心，那是属于刚才那个向导的，忒修斯用手套盖住魔杖顶端，轻轻一拂，藏起线索不让特拉维斯发现：火龙的气味，那个高阶向导留下的唯一线索。忒修斯能够判断出这个小东西的攻击力，但无法追踪它的路线。

他碰巧认识一个人能帮他的忙。这个人十分钟前还在纽约塔。“不了，”忒修斯朝那个傲罗喊回他的回答，“我得去见见我弟弟，他来了纽约。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

就在忒修斯与魔法塔的傲罗分道扬镳的时刻，纽特坐在博佛里街的一栋小房子里。已经到了吃晚饭的时刻，屋子里除了纽特以外的两个人都有些无缘无故地坐立不安，好像他们很愿意找到一些话题来谈，却又不知道该谈什么似的。这两个人是纽特新认识的朋友：雅各布和奎妮。纽特不擅交际的缺点在这种场合下暴露无遗。那两个人为了照顾他的感受，都不愿提起他在电梯里的那场发作，反而使得客厅内的气氛颇为尴尬。起先，雅各布很努力地用话题去填满起居室里的沉默，但渐渐地，他也安静下来。纽特很快发现，奎妮有她自己的秘密。

于是谈话就变成了这样。“茶，斯卡曼德先生？”

“叫他纽特，奎妮。他是个脸皮薄的人。”

纽特窘迫地笑了笑为自己辩解。“茶很好，谢谢。”（“雅各布不知道你是个向导？”）

“要糖吗，斯卡曼德先生？”（“不，梅林原谅我。魔法塔不允许觉醒了的向导和普通人结合。如果纽约的四座魔法塔其中一座发现了我，我们必须得分开。）

纽特慌乱中把头对着茶杯。热气蒸腾他的眼睛，但实际上是打探别人的隐私让他涨红了脸。“瞧，”雅各布一拍大腿，总结似的说，“我告诉过你了，他脸皮薄得很。我向他申明，他大可以在我们家住一晚，明天再离开纽约，可是他非要去找那个什么——糟糕，我又忘了。”

“向导之家，”纽特补充道，“我想在离开之前，看看这里的向导之家的情况。”

“噢！”奎妮露出一副尝到了恶心味道的表情。“你不会想去那里的。”但没有作进一步的解释。（“他们不欢迎流浪汉？”纽特感知到了另一位向导的反感情绪，它正在像绕毛线一样缠绕起来，越积越厚。“我想他们从未欢迎过任何人。”她回答。）

雅各布满足地摸着肚子，快活地表示对刚才那顿晚饭很满意。奎妮和纽特交换无言的向导信息的时候，雅各布在屋子里四处找着东西。“奎妮，亲爱的，你把报纸放哪了。我觉得可以给我们的客人消遣消遣——”他拿着报纸回来了。奎妮快速地用无杖魔法把他绊了一跤，在他跌倒前让摇椅飞来，报纸里的一份东西被奎妮抽起，从身后递给了纽特。魔法杂志上的标题在纽特眼角一闪而逝：“谁是那个能让伦敦塔首席移步纽约，亲自保释的高阶哨兵？”忒修斯的名字赫然在目。雅各布在摇椅上坐下，纽特迅速把杂志掖进箱子底，奎妮对他投来感激的一瞥。

（“不能让他知道我还订阅这些东西。”）“再来点儿茶吗，纽特？”纽特却走神了。

这么说来，特拉维斯是伦敦塔的首席哨兵。纽特只听忒修斯提到过阿伯纳西，还以为那个家伙是伦敦东塔的首席呢。不过眼下纽特有更急迫的事情要操心。结合热会让这附近哨兵都察觉到他的存在，塔很快也会侦测到附近向导的情绪变动。可以将奎妮交出去，抵挡魔法部的利剑——这样一来，在博佛里街侦测到未结合的向导就说得通了。奎妮引开他们的注意力的时候，纽特趁机用门钥匙逃回伦敦，这是个很不错的计划——唯一的缺陷是，纽特不愿意这么做。

纽特突然放下茶，对这幸福的一对说：“我梦游。”

“什么？”雅各布大惑不解。

“我最好还是睡在客厅里。”纽特摆出他最能说服人的微笑，然后转向奎妮。（“别让他晚上出来，拜托了，我不想对他使用一忘皆空。“奎妮听出了他的言下之意——我不会告诉魔法部你的身份。纽特一开始所感觉到的那种惴惴不安消失了。）

实际上还没到午夜，纽特便被自己的身体状况弄醒了。耳朵里的嗡鸣声越来越严重，汗水浸透了他的睡衣。他在雅各布家的沙发上辗转反侧，虽然明知道应该尽力维持住精神屏障，不让此刻的情绪泄露出去，可是身体的本能仍然在诱惑他。也许只需要打开一丝空隙，一道缝，并不会让人发现，他这样欺瞒自己。可是这个理由他连自己都说服不了。他知道是什么让奎妮将自己的能力对最亲近的人都藏起来，因为他也是一样的。他已经坚持了这么久，不可能就这样放弃。

纽特在热潮中勉强入睡，脑海中朦胧出现了忒修斯的身影。“你躲在这里生什么气？”忒修斯推开阁楼的门走进来，纽特侧过身转向另一边，假装已经睡着了。

“妈妈说你明天就要到塔里去了。”

“在这种事情上你消息倒是挺灵通。”

“你明明不想去，为什么要去？告诉他们你不想去，他们会通情达理的，不是吗？”

“纽特，人总不能对所有事情说不。”

纽特不记得忒修斯当时说的是不是“不能”了，时隔多年，他的记忆有些模糊了，但他还非常清晰地记得忒修斯当时用的语气。他正在努力回想忒修斯的措辞的时候，某种毫不让步的情绪，一种公事公办的意向闯进了这条小街，纽特马上感知到了这种情绪投射，它属于一队闯入博佛里的不速之客。他们的脚步声沉重地溅起水花，步伐一致，并且愈来愈近了。公事公办的情绪变成了厌烦，纽特辨识出一丝厌倦在这样下大雨的夜晚执行任务的疲惫。纽特溜下沙发，第一个反应是找个地方藏起自己的皮箱，他刚从窗前转过身，便看到了奎妮，他俩交换了心照不宣的眼神。有人很快敲响了博佛里街这栋小房子的大门。皮克特的脑袋露出来，纽特对它摇摇头。他打开门，四个傲罗站在门外的台阶上，身上的外套被雨水弄得不成样子了。领头的傲罗对他出示了一份文件：他是个哨兵。

雨声滂沱，衬托出这个傲罗严厉的面容，纽特不需使用能力便能刺探出眼前这一小队哨兵的情绪。如果他反抗的话，这个人在想，我可就要让他尝尝厉害了。转身抽烟的另一个人脑海里的情绪则更容易窥见：该死的魔法塔，没有津贴的公差。MACUSA的第四十三章便宜了这些白痴。十六个哨兵，就为了这么一个——

“斯卡曼达先生？”语速很快，没有给他自辩的机会，“你被纽约塔征召了。” 

纽特的心往下一沉。

 

纽特的踪迹在第十三街拐角处戛然而止，忒修斯打听了这附近所有的旅店，这些地方都没有纽特的踪影。忒修斯不想动用当地魔法塔的力量，这样未免显得有些劳师动众。他最后想到去问那些孩子，那些向导之家收留的孤儿，他们任意一个有可能在未来成为伟大的魔法师，但此刻他们只是些无处可去的孩子。纽约街头没有比他们更熟的了。

“你说英国人，先生？”一个蓬头垢面的孩子在他离开东塔的向导之家时叫住了他，“昨天晚上，博佛里街倒有个这样的人。但他是个向导，不是你所说的平民。”

忒修斯没有放在心上。在纽约，郁郁不得志的向导多了去了，轮不到他来操心。“那他现在在哪？”他被魔法塔带走了，先生，那个孩子说。就在昨天晚上，一队傲罗半夜潜进博佛里街把他带走的。他说完摊开手掌，清点忒修斯给他的硬币。

忒修斯记下了地址，决定晚些再去看看博佛里街的这栋房子。已经过了一个晚上，想要见到纽特的心情没那么迫切了，纽特太聪明了，忒修斯不想就魔法塔因为邓布利多而调查他这件事对自己的弟弟多谈些什么。如果他泄露得太多，纽特说不定会猜出端倪的。他已经把去见那个向导的事情推迟了一天，不能再往后推了，今天就必须去见见她。莉塔·莱因斯坦，美国魔法塔塞给他的向导。特拉维斯话里话外暗示，如果结合成功，邓布利多这桩公案可以一笔勾销。忒修斯在这其中嗅出了暗中谋划的气味：有人，也许是纽约塔，急于摆脱这位向导。

特拉维斯这次对他的守时很满意。他和两位女士在一起。

“这是文达·罗西尔，她是你的媒介人。这位是莉塔·莱因斯坦。她就是我提到的那位皮包里装着赛拉菲娜·皮盖瑞的推荐信，到纽约来寻找哨兵的向导。”

这个响亮的名字显然意在给忒修斯留下印象，忒修斯到这里来本来有种堕入陷阱的错觉，然而看到莉塔的时候，他脑海里的这种疑虑消失了。她从容地打量着他。

“她怎么样了？那个妒火中烧，为了你探听我头脑的向导？”

忒修斯摸不着头脑。“她很有天赋，”这位莱因斯坦女士又说，“只是太害羞了。”

她是个尖刻，不易取悦的人。忒修斯以为她这只是要表现自己。等到莉塔靠近他耳边低语出“在码头上”这四个字，忒修斯恍然大悟：就是她，这么说来一切都说得通了。她一直没有联系他，因为她并不在英国，一定是这样。她拿着推荐信来了纽约。罗西尔在旁边懒洋洋抽着女士香烟，一条腿优雅地伸出来靠在阳伞上。

“抓捕格林德沃的任务当前，任何高阶哨兵都有结合的优先权。如果你们俩不打算向属地魔法塔抗辩的话，我可以先给你们做个评估，看看你们的精神契合程度。”

“没必要这么麻烦，”莉塔靠过来，挽住他的手臂。这让忒修斯很是惊讶——她看起来不像是这种类型的向导。“直接给我们一个房间吧。注册的事情可以等我们回到伦敦再谈，对不对，忒修斯？”特拉维斯低头喝了一口咖啡。

“有什么原因让你打算跳过正常程序吗，莱因斯坦女士？”文达面无表情地说，“你不会打算步格林德沃的后尘吧？”莉塔笑起来，忒修斯愉悦地发现，在她和善的笑容——像是被文达的话语逗乐了的优美笑容背后——她的情绪坚冰般平滑，坚硬。她是一座冷冰冰的风雪堡垒，所有的真实情绪都并不轻易泄露。

“不是这样，罗西尔，”莉塔仍然靠着他的肩膀，“只是我们已经见过面了。”

特拉维斯呛了一口咖啡，忒修斯点头。“我对赛拉菲娜太尊敬了，对她的尊崇和对魔法塔的感情不允许我跳过这些程序，”忒修斯把长期与伦敦塔打交道的天赋发挥出来，照搬文书上的漂亮辞藻，“照原样办吧，莉塔。档案和精神世界是骗不了人的。”莉塔浑身掠过一阵寒噤，忒修斯疑惑地望向她，她讳莫如深地对他投来估量的一瞥，然后再次把她的情感藏了起来。她表现出来的爱慕，对于忒修斯这个哨兵的欢迎——这些表面的情绪把他包围，像孩童吹出的肥皂泡。忒修斯没有见过她这样的向导，他刚皱起眉头，罗西尔却正好同意了。

他就这样获得了一个向导，那时，他正不安地摸着怀表，想要知道纽特在哪。

 

纽特在纽约四座魔法塔的其中一座——西塔里。这地方大而空旷，到处都亮堂堂的，但不知道为了什么，纽特此时格外留恋雅各布那座小房子。他坐在指定的位置，大衣往下滴水，模样要多狼狈就有多狼狈。他唯一庆幸的是他没带皮箱。

“未结合？”纽特点头。

“注册了吗？”纽特摇摇头。

一个印章盖了下来，纽特本能地震了一下，队伍后面有人在嗤笑。“我们必须把你遣送回伦敦的魔法塔，”那个职员打了个哈欠以后说，“他们会决定怎么处置你的。我们这儿四座塔都已经满员了，长期人满为患。现在又出了格林德沃的乱子，所有的哨兵都出去搜捕了，向导们蠢蠢欲动——知道全纽约有多少共感者吗？在这里签个字吧。”纽特拿一个指头按住文件的一角，没有接过那支笔。

“我不能回伦敦去，”纽特小声说。

“什么？”那个职员又打了个哈欠，用一只手从另一只手上刮下印泥。

“我说我不能回伦敦去！”纽特抬高了点声量，这下整条队伍的人都听到了。

“先生，要在纽约塔居留，你必须有被留下来的价值。像你这样刚觉醒的木头，你知道我们一天接待多少吗？想知道他们中有多少是臆想症患者吗？不？你犯了事还是怎么的——头一回见到像你这样的逃跑分子。那你在这等会吧。”

纽特在登记柜台对面的那条长凳上度过了后半夜，结合热使得他的睡眠很浅，天没亮透便醒了过来。他站起来活动一下酸痛的背，出来一个小职员把柜台的隔板放下：不是昨天那个人。纽特等到他把胸前铮亮的勋章扣上，准备向他询问的时候，一位夫人昂首阔步走了进来，边走边摘下手套。那位哨兵接过她的雨伞。

“阿伯纳西夫人，”小职员指了指纽特，“这里有个家伙想要留下。”

“向导还是哨兵？”阿伯纳西夫人并未看纽特一眼。

“向导，夫人。结合热是昨天晚上发作的，伦敦塔没有他的注册记录。我想我们正好可以用他来——”后面的声音低下去。觉得事情颇为有趣，因而在柜台对面站住的纽特，发现那位阿伯纳西夫人（黑雨伞，黑手套，黑色的向导之家纹饰）恰好在此时不经意看了他一眼，但看过之后，她便越过纽特继续往里走了。

“想留下？”与纽特擦肩而过时，她冷冷地丢下一句话，“跟我来。”

纽特跟着她穿过一条长长的走廊，上了一部小小的电梯。奇怪的是，电梯并非上升而是下降。那位不苟言笑的夫人注意到了他的目光。“没到过魔法塔的底层？那么命运待你不薄。”纽特还没来得及回答这句暗藏机锋的嘲讽，电梯门悠悠地打开。阿伯纳西夫人与他一同走到通道尽头，从腰间的钥匙里取出一把头部雕有银骷髅的长钥匙，插进锁孔。门上的方形长孔开了，她示意纽特往里看。

“想要留下的话，”阿伯纳西夫人说，“进里面去试试。我给你两小时的时间，两小时后我会放你出来。在那以前你就靠你自己了，纽约塔的膳宿从来不是免费的。”

“他是谁？”纽特凑近窥视孔，里面只有一团漆黑的浓雾，时而聚拢，时而扩散。

“他的名字是克雷登斯，他是在这里出生的。你们伦敦塔有你们的秘密，我们有我们的。他自觉醒以后便被关在塔里了，没有向导驯服得了他。祝你好运。”

纽特权衡了一下他的选择：被遣送回伦敦，被伦敦塔顺理成章地接收，等待媒介人为他挑选一个哨兵，怎么看都不是一个理想的前景。比起这个，他宁可去试试这个哨兵。他同意了。在他进去以后，阿伯纳西夫人把外面那道门锁上了。

纽特希望两个小时后他不要后悔来到美国。

 

“呃——”雅各布靠在沙发里瞪着忒修斯的脸说。

忒修斯的哨兵勋章和他追踪到此的能力显然让这对夫妻不知所措，有点受惊。忒修斯现在后悔没有换套衣服再过来了。让他更感到奇怪的是，他按门铃的时候，一个住在里面的金发姑娘怒气冲冲从里面冲出来，一手按在门上，忒修斯一眼看出她袖子里藏着魔杖。“你们这些人到底想要什么？”她质问，“昨晚难道还不够吗？你们一定得毁掉一切吗？”忒修斯哑口无言：地址确实是这个地方没错。

“奎妮，”另一个人站在她身后搓着手，缓解了冷场。“我想他不是和他们一伙的。”

“我叫忒修斯·斯卡曼德，”忒修斯觉得有必要开口了，“是伦敦塔的一个服役中的高阶哨兵。我来是为了我弟弟的事情。他是个静音者，在我们那儿叫做‘木头’，你们这儿的俗称是什么我不清楚，”多粗俗啊，金发姑娘嚷道。“你们见过他吗？”

经过一番混乱的解释和自我介绍，他现在坐在这对夫妇的客厅里。“所以，咳！纽特的哥哥，你怎么不早说！抱歉，昨天晚上一群魔法塔的人冲进这儿来—— “具体发生了什么雅各布一语带过，“——我们以为你和他们是一伙的。”

忒修斯打断了他。“科瓦尔斯基先生，我弟弟现在究竟在哪？”

雅各布和奎妮对视了一眼。忒修斯当然发现了奎妮是个向导，但他没多说什么，因为这不关他的事。他以为雅各布是在顾虑这件事，正当他要开口的时候，奎妮抢白了他的话。“斯卡曼德先生，”奎妮说，“事情有点复杂。（雅各布在72街的魔法塔遇到他的，他在那儿突发了结合热。）我们无法具体告诉你他去了哪。（他在我们这里留宿的时候，为了掩饰我的踪迹，被魔法塔的人带走了。）但也许你在魔法塔里能找到他。（他把箱子留在这儿了，如果你想要看看的话？）”

“你是说，”忒修斯这才把两件事情联系起来，“魔法塔在博佛里街带走的那名向导，就是纽特？”

雅各布叹了口气，奎妮沉重地点头。“恐怕如此。“（求你了，雅各布不知道我是个向导。我们不能被当地魔法塔发现。）她的读心能力和传感能力之强让忒修斯印象深刻，但忒修斯的第一个反应是笑出声来。“这不可能。一定是哪儿弄错了。”

科瓦尔斯基夫妇对视了一眼。“我弟弟不是个共感者，”忒修斯重申，“他只是平民。呆瓜（Muttonhead）！我想起你们这儿的人管木头叫什么了——对不起。”

奎妮了然地眨了眨眼。“瞧，这就是你到现在还不知道他是个向导的原因。”

忒修斯被她说得满脸通红，觉得现在是起身告辞的最佳时机。“看来只有在找到我弟弟以后才能弄清楚了，”他站起身，准备去拿帽子和大衣，“至于皮箱，我带给他吧。还有件事，为什么这里到处都有火龙的味道？如果你不介意我问的话？”

“噢，那是纽特送给我和雅各布的礼物，”雅各布听愣了，但奎妮对她使了个眼色以后他后知后觉地附和起来，“对吗，亲爱的？”雅各布点头称是。在他的神态里，忒修斯奇怪地发现了使用过一忘皆空的迹象。事情的疑点越来越多了。

忒修斯提着纽特的行李告别了科瓦尔斯基夫妇，认为所有这一切——纽特是个向导，他送给这对怪异的夫妇的一窝火龙刚好与他魔杖上的向导素符合，还有纽特的能力居然足以在一队哨兵眼皮子底下藏起另一个向导——都不过是个误会。他没有想到，等他到达西塔的时候，还有比这更惊奇的事在等着他。


	4. Chapter 4

忒修斯站在魔法塔西座的入口。

纽约的四座魔法塔各有各的职能，东西两塔主要用来处理共感者的入册和培训，北塔则更多地归属于行政用途；而南塔，据说是用来关押那些臭名昭著的共感者的：格林德沃那富有传奇色彩的逃脱便发生在南塔。忒修斯已经去过东塔了，由于人生地不熟，他闹了个笑话，那地方是属于哨兵的。有人告诉他，要找向导，必须拜访西塔——这座巨大的堡垒是一个完整的向导之家，这让忒修斯很不适应，仿佛伦敦塔的其中一层，那个小小的向导之家在这里被独立出来，成了一个完整的，并不附属于塔的庞大分支。这也许就是特拉维斯偶尔会语带不屑地提起的，塞拉菲娜所施行的改革：让向导事务分立出来，给向导以更多的自主权。

忒修斯把两手揣在大衣口袋里，伫立在进入纽约西塔的必经之处谛听。他的肩膀微微耸起，浑身可以调动的肌肉紧绷，目光虽落在近处，却仿佛在凝视着某种远不可及的东西。他不顾塔里往来人群的视线，就这样静立了片刻，全神贯注。他把所有的知觉拂起来，像掀动一条厚厚的毯子一样把它们全都调动起来，然后再让它们轻巧地，几乎不受到搅扰地落在最细小、最无人注意的东西上。他最细的感官分支如同绒毛，能够搜寻到西塔顶端一位打字员的指尖，继而它像雪花一样，落在她的肩膀上。她正在打出一份报告：“至21日止，本部及各州份魔法塔均未发现格林德沃踪迹，纽约魔法部已向伦敦双塔寻求支援——“忒修斯鹰隼一般的感官收拢起翅膀，停栖在她的肩头，在这个制高点不受干扰地观察四周。

一阵风扫过了走廊，也许只是一扇突然打开的门吹进来的暖热的空气。他听：  
从地下室里档案车的轮子滑过上蜡地板的吱呀声，到最顶楼，一个魔法塔职员的腰间钥匙在她走路时的轻晃。她在哼一首歌，是《意乱情迷》流行过的一首曲子：“Spell-bound Spell-hound……”。头顶，是送信的猫头鹰低翔时所划破的气流，下层，则是家养小精灵收拾会议过后的桌凳时挥胳膊、打响指的轻响。外面，层层来访人群在喁喁私语，而在内侧走廊中，可以听到刚完成值班任务却又找不到格林德沃的蛛丝马迹的护卫们，一边喝着糟透了的咖啡一边抱怨。忒修斯一边拓展开他的听觉，一边惊喜地发现，在那位向导施以援手以后，他的听觉不仅稳固下来而且有了明确的方向。他摒除所有那些干扰，渐渐地，在所有的纸张拍打和人群交谈声之后，在哨兵们列队步操的脚步声的潜流中，听到了一个小小的叫声。

那是皮克特的声音。它有一种细细的尖音，听起来就像是一根魔杖对你发出质疑，或者是一块木头开裂前的警告。忒修斯过去对这种动静算得上叫声十分质疑。如何分辨它们的意愿，它们的声响代表着什么，这些还是纽特告诉他的。

而在忒修斯认识的人里面，也只有一个人，敢于把皮克特带入魔法塔。

这种尖细而精微，容易被忽略的声音是从向导塔的底部传来的，比忒修斯预想的地方要深得多。惊讶与愠怒让他的精神力量犹如一股小小的风暴，瞬间掠过纽约塔，被狂风扫过的人群议论纷纷，其中有几个共感者注意到他了。忒修斯回过神，马上收起了游离在外的感官。他不该在纽约的魔法塔班门弄斧，这会让他显得不知天高地厚。在刚才那一掠中，这座高楼大厦里所有的房间都对他敞开，而其中并没有另一位斯卡曼德的踪迹，即便是那些专门用来关押不羁向导的陋室里也没有。忒修斯预感到，要找到纽特，必须去找那些这座精密复杂的建筑物不愿意让他找到的地方，通过平常的途径是找不到了。他的精神体栖息在他的肩上，用喙轻啄他的耳朵，它震动翅膀的气流隐晦地表明，它对眼前的一切也有同样的看法。

这个警惕地站在塔的门前，如同一尊雕像一样安静伫立了一分钟之久的哨兵迈步踏入西塔，但没有向其他的人一样走向接待访客的柜台，他径直步入电梯。令他意外的是，一位哨兵选择了与他高度一致的路线：从方才起，她就在他身后。

“蒂娜·戈德斯坦，”她在忒修斯不快的目光下先介绍了自己，“哨兵，纽约塔。”

她的傲罗身份不言而喻，忒修斯不由得感到有趣。“他们不会把格林德沃藏在自己塔里的，我们找过了。忒修斯·斯卡曼德，哨兵，伦敦塔。”他不无揶揄地说。

“斯卡曼德先生，”她严肃地纠正他的表达，“我不是来找格林德沃的。”

这倒是件新奇事。我也不是，忒修斯在心里补充。为了不给伦敦来的哨兵们丢面子，他没有再说什么。“我是来找克雷登斯·拜尔本的。”她进一步说道。

忒修斯在纽约塔喧宾夺主使用能力的事自然没逃过她的法眼，这位本地傲罗对此只字不提。两人很有默契地让电梯下行，都不打算多问对方的目的。电梯顺畅地往下走，来到魔法塔的底层停下了，这位严肃的傲罗步伐匆忙地踏出了电梯，只是匆匆对忒修斯道了一声别。忒修斯望着她朝静音室走去的背影，摇摇头。

她不会在那里找到什么的，因为忒修斯已经找过了。忒修斯的感官在可疑的这一层敲敲打打的时候，发现这一层的两间静音室全都没有费心锁上——如果说忒修斯对自己的弟弟有什么了解的话，那就是人们把他叫进去的地方很少不把门锁上。忒修斯不知道这位拜尔本是何许人也，他想必不在静音室里，不过他能帮助忒修斯引开MACUSA的注意力。忒修斯走出电梯后，折身朝另一个方向走去。

忒修斯避开两个走过的职员，靠在墙角处抽出了魔杖。“痕迹立现（Appare Vestigium）！”他低语时，暗自庆幸纽特不在这。这是纽特最喜欢的魔法，看到忒修斯把它用在自己身上，纽特会抱怨个没完的。空气中显现出魔法使用过的痕迹，忒修斯首先看到一枚钥匙——银色骷髅装点着它的头。随即是女管家装束的一位向导，纹饰图样表明她是个次席。她的脚步终止的地方，出现了一扇门。

纽特的脚步走向那扇门，皮克特的声音就是自那里传来的。“纽特！”忒修斯喊道。可是纽特的背影径直朝那扇门走去，在门后消失了。魔法的效力已经过去，落下来的尘埃清晰地在地面上勾勒出了向导素的踪迹。忒修斯低头望着自己的脚下，他站过的这个地方，纽特也曾经迟疑地站在这里，这里有他身上往下淌的雨水，雨滴稀释了向导素的印痕。从这里望去，有一条通道通往东塔。纽特一定在这里站了很长时间，凝望着这个方向。

纽特一定考虑过这个选择：跑。但他无处可去。

忒修斯蹲下身，抓起地上的尘土，凑到自己的眼睛下面。在他强化过的视觉下面，灰尘、泥土和砂粒里混杂着微细的向导素。它们很不起眼，轻轻吹一口气也能让它们飘散在空气中，这也能让它们传播到很远，达到被未结合的哨兵发现的目的。纽特的却不一样：哨兵的感官一探触到它们的存在，其中一些马上闷燃起来，火焰如同蓝色的漩涡，旋转着，迅捷地抹去自身。忒修斯拍了拍手掌，再次起身时眉头皱得死紧，他被牵扯进纽特带来的意外时通常会这样的。要么纽特被关的地方有一个力量非常强大的向导，其能力足以掩盖她自己留下的踪迹；要么纽特就是那个向导，未受训练，到处乱跑，而且危险地处在结合热再次发作的边缘。

哪一种都让忒修斯高兴不起来。为了弄清真相，他得想办法进入这个房间。

这就是每次见到纽特以后会发生的事情：到最后，忒修斯总得打破自己的原则做点什么。他正在琢磨进去的办法，一转身，那位MACUSA的傲罗与他撞个正着。

忒修斯一看见她的脸色便明白了。“你要找的人也关在那个房间里。”

她苦笑了。“有什么主意吗？事前提醒：我们不能在纽约塔使用移形换影。”

忒修斯对她手里的魔杖瞥了眼，一个笑容浮现在他的脸上。他也喜欢恶作剧，不过他只在必要的时候用到它们罢了。而且，和纽特不一样，他倾向于让别人动手。

 

那位阿伯纳西向导一定对纽特说了谎。

纽特不知道自己在这里头待了多久，但肯定不止两个小时了。那位女士把他送进来以后，纽特听到她阔步离开的有力的脚步声首先对自己苦笑了一下。在他来到纽约以后，所有人似乎都在迫不及待地想要摆脱他：忒修斯，那个读心能力很强的女向导，现在则是整个纽约塔。门锁的响声迫使纽特往前走了两步，来到囚牢中央，而房间里的那团浓雾足以吓坏任何人。这是一片蔓延着的，不断变化着自己的形态，但并不愿意接触地面的黑雾，纽特试着接近它的中心。

“又一个向导。”一个声音响了起来。纽特这才发现在这团黑霾的角落里，站着一个人。他低着头弓着背站着，似乎习惯长期被人所轻视，一种关于被斥责和侮辱的姿势，即便在他对纽特开口时也没有抬起头来。他的声音平稳，没有情绪特点，悒郁不乐，暗藏着一丝威胁的味道。纽特过去从未认识一个能用如此轻的语调表达如此严厉的威慑的人。一丝丝黑色的雾气如同格林德沃的召集语，缠绕着他，给他的轮廓增添了凌厉的气息。纽特汲取了这几天的经验，没有轻举妄动。

“我告诉过他们了，”克雷登斯又说，“告诉我我是谁，并且放我出去。否则不管他们送多少个向导进来，都没有用。”皮克特从纽特的衣领内侧露出来，好奇地左右张望，它跳到了地面上，一蹦一跳地消失了，纽特虽然立刻跪到了地上，用手合扑向那个绿色的小小身影，却来不及阻止它。他拘谨地站在那里，好像被邀请到别人家做客那样很不好意思地横握住他的魔杖。突然间，他好奇地嗅了嗅。

“这不是……我的意思是……”纽特尽量理顺自己的思路，并且把它顺畅地表达出来，但勘察出事实的喜悦——和每一个向导一样——让他有点忘乎所以，“……默默然！你的精神体……是默默然！……是因为这个他们把你关在这儿吗？”

他没有听到回答，因此不安地把手伸进口袋，想要找到一样东西能让皮克特回来，却没有找到。纽特焦灼地转动身子，希望能找到办法让皮克特回来的时候，那团黑雾收拢来，形成了一个防护罩，皮克特被弹了出来，正好掉在纽特的鞋面上。纽特躬下身子，用手把它掬起。纽特转身走向门口，走到一半却顿住脚步。“谢了，呃，”纽特小心地问，“虽然我应该礼貌地遵守——但我实在按捺不住想问——在我看来，你实在不像是一个哨兵。”

默默然收回到了那个年青人的身体里。他抬起头与纽特对视，重重地呼吸着。

“他们不知道我是什么，”克雷登斯略微俯着身子，仿佛在隐忍地将就着这个地方的条件，他的目光，站姿，他与人交谈的方式无一不表现了长时间的孤寂。“所以我才被关在这儿。自出生起，唯一照顾我的是一个半精灵，但她在不久前去世了。从那以后，他们便不断地把未结合的向导扔给我，你是第五个，你想要什么？”

他像一口深井，无法探测到底，任何敢于在他身上一试自己能力的向导，他们的精神力只会被吸入这个无底的深渊。这也许就是为什么阿伯纳西女士别有深意地说出那句祝你好运的原因。纽特把自己的精神力在这个房间里平伸开来，并未测知到这个年轻人身上任何一丝泄露出来的情绪，除了那些深刻并且紧张地搏动着的痛苦和敌意以外。他像一场海上的暴风雨，任何不幸被困其中的哨兵和向导只是一只被掀起的小艇，找不到回去的方向。这场风暴还在不断地扩大，增强，距离失去控制的时日恐怕不远了——纽特看到了在他脚边的那些向导的骸骨。

“我什么也不想要，”纽特尽可能看着对方的眼睛说话，对付难以驯服的魔法生物通常是这样的，对人他却没有多少经验，“抱歉，我的名字是纽特·斯卡曼德，我是为了逃避伦敦塔的征召来的纽约。结果如你所见。我得想个办法度过今晚，因为这该死的结合热！——对不起，我不该咒骂的——快把我变成另一个人了。”

克雷登斯所有的情绪忽然涌至他的身边，扼住他的咽喉，纽特感到透不过气。这是他的错，他不该在这样一个强大的共感者脑子里随意窥探的，为表后悔，他马上撤了出来。然而，那幅宏大却毫无条理的精神图景却让他印象深刻，虽然只是惊鸿一瞥，并且纽特很肯定以自己的能力他还没看到全部，然而假以时日，如果克雷登斯学会如何运用这种力量的话，纽约乃至于伦敦的魔法部都会对他非常感兴趣。那是一种如同在一根针的针眼里窥见整个大海的感觉，而同时，波澜壮阔的海也能被收纳到同样大小的针眼里，只需要一瞬间。这是种骇人的能力，难以相信有这样能力的共感者是个囚犯。克雷登斯阴郁而安静地思考，估量着纽特这个人，默默然的几丝黑色触角伸了出来，缠绕着纽特的魔杖上，纽特尽力不后退。

“那么你对我来说一点用处也没有，”克雷登斯漠然说道。“你只是和其余人一样。”

纽特突然有了一个主意，一个心血来潮的主意。“我可以给你做个精神疏导，这能够帮助你控制你的感官，”纽特干练地，脚踏实地地提出了建议，“如果你不学会如何控制默默然的话，它早晚会吞噬你的。我不能说有过这方面的实践经验，但是阿特弥斯对此反应良好……唔，阿特弥斯是一条龙，如果你介意的话……”

“而你为什么要这么做，”那位共感者更警惕了，凝视着他的目光变得更为阴沉，“我对你和你的结合热一点帮助也没有。”

“我不知道，”纽特掩饰地别过头，不让对方看到他眼里的落寞，“也许因为我没有精神体？我是很晚、很晚才觉醒的，他们说这对于任何一个向导来说都太迟了……而且我没有精神体。我可以试试，克雷登斯，你只需要在我替你做精神疏导的同时照顾一下皮克特，而且要快，我不知道结合热会把我变成什么样子。”

克雷登斯在一次长长的审视后抿住了嘴唇，纽特知道那表达了同意的意思。克雷登斯走近一些。纽特像一个张开双臂准备往下跳的人，闭上双目，朝这个年轻人情感和记忆的大海中一跃。海水没过他的头顶，把他包围。缺乏深层链接和真正的结合，纽特只能看到克雷登斯情感与记忆的表层，但所有这些已经足以让他目不暇接，并且对这个不幸的年轻人产生了深深的同情：这是一片漆黑的大海。

他未曾接受过任何一座魔法塔的训练，没有在哪一个资深的向导，例如邓布利多的麾下接受规训，否则他会知道这样贸然闯入别的共感者的精神世界是非常危险的，会导致感官受损，重伤乃至于死亡的后果。但当时他只是凭借本能，往下潜，对接收到的情绪进行梳理，分类和纾解。克雷登斯在塔内的生活展现在他面前：

裹着婴儿的襁褓，银光猎猎的马车。

十岁时不幸的觉醒——半精灵保姆所讲的那些故事——在魔法塔接受测试时所受的屈辱和嘲笑——“克雷登斯·拜尔本，塔鉴别出你是个哨兵”——“最低等的那一种，孩子。你不该有个向导”——“勋章是属于有高贵血统的哨兵的，而你不配“——那个高高举起的木头印章盖下来的响声——锁链敲击着脚踝，在拖行中经过哨兵塔，塔顶的月光照落在这个私生子的脸上——关闭的门，向导塔底层的地下室，钥匙上的骷髅封印——高空中的铿锵，飞马的呼啸，驾驶马车的使者手里的长鞭振响空气——”格林德沃跑出来了！格林德沃逃走了！”

所有南塔的镣铐都在同一时间震响，所有的喉舌都在喊出同一个名字。骷髅深凹的眼窝中喷出迷雾，纽特追踪它留下的氤氲氛围，它变成了婴儿身上的黑雾。

那婴儿变成了今天的克雷登斯，抬头凝视着世界。从这种情感中抽离的巨大力量，让纽特跌倒在了地板上。克雷登斯快步走到窥视用的小孔前，额头抵在铁板上朝外张望。刚才纽特与他精神力碰撞的一瞬间所产生的力量释放，很快会被塔察觉到，纽特还在奋力地呼吸，那种喘不过气来的感觉跟随着他回到了地面。

他在全然的失聪中像个聋子一样站起。克雷登斯挡住他的去路。

“所以？”

“你是个全能共感者，是邓布利多的匹敌，”纽特汗流浃背，很不舒服。他的心里有一种不安，好像他刚才预感到了他不该知道的事，“如果我没有弄错的话。你不需要向导或者是哨兵，克雷登斯。塔对你的结论是错的，你能带领自己。”

克雷登斯的痛苦如同窗外一闪而逝的闪电那样消失了。他给纽特让出了通路。皮克特从他的袖口爬下来，攀住锁头，纽特用力摇头，朝门走去，想让自己恢复知觉。他的视野开始变得模糊，像某些喝醉了酒的人一样。他的精神屏障破损了。

所有共感者的情绪朝他蜂拥而至，让他脑袋发胀，他接收到的信息里充斥着他们的怀疑，藐视和不信任。“一个未受结合的高阶向导竟然跑到了纽约！”——“梅林在上，我们会抓住他的！今天塔里值班的护卫们究竟在哪？”——“这个无法无天的向导竟然还敢与那个私生子结合，在没有得到MACUSA的批准下！”——“阿伯纳西夫人，马上联络伦敦塔！”纽特已经失去了听觉，他只能凭借他们挪动的嘴唇辨认出这些话语来。声波通过震动的空气传来，以同样的途径传来的还有四队来寻找这个闯入者的哨兵们的脚步声，其中有一个人的他很熟悉。

纽特无法对此加以辨别，他的手刚碰到皮克特为他打开的门锁，就倒了下去。

 

一阵横扫大堂的波涛让所有队伍里的共感者震惊。许多向导当即打开了自己的精神屏障，而不少哨兵开始寻找这股让人神色一变的巨大力量的来源。“格林德沃来了！格林德沃在入侵！”类似这样的话语在人群中迅猛传播，几近引发一场骚乱。它们传到忒修斯和蒂娜身边时，蒂娜正手拿一张装模作样的公文递过柜台，假装成伦敦魔法部的人，来此引渡克雷登斯。那个傲罗一听到格林德沃的名字，神色一变，转身就要追出去，忒修斯不动声色地按住她胳膊。

“你干什么！“蒂娜小声质问。

“不是格林德沃，”忒修斯同样压低了声音，“如果我的猜想正确的话，只是我弟弟而已。”蒂娜一脸你说什么的表情，忒修斯把那份文件塞回到她的手里。

“我们不需要这个了，”不知道为什么，忒修斯对纽特把这栋他一点也不喜欢的塔搅了个天翻地覆感到愉快，“你没发现震荡是从哪儿传来的吗？”两人对视一眼，异口同声说出克雷登斯这个词。忒修斯率先反应过来，冲向电梯，在惊慌失措的纽约塔居民还没抓住它以前，挤了进去，蒂娜却没有赶上：忒修斯关上了门。

像其余哨兵一样，忒修斯有种多余的好胜心：“祝你好运。”那位傲罗重重哼了一声。

这一回他来到纽特所在的地方没有遇到什么障碍，傲罗们正在塔里四处搜捕这个倒霉的向导，忒修斯只需装作是他们中的一个便好。他把一队哨兵的注意力引向另一个方向，自己悄悄来到了囚房门口。门是开的，克雷登斯不知去向，纽特倒在里面昏迷不醒。忒修斯蹲下身探了探他的额头，纽特是个向导这个事实已经不容置疑了。忒修斯还来不及想这件事，他得想个办法在这种情况下保住弟弟。

“还真是谢了，纽特。”忒修斯对失去知觉的纽特无可奈何地说。

 

纽特在剧烈心悸中醒过来，第一个反应是伸手去抓皮箱，但他马上意识到自己不是在一条冷冰冰的长凳上，而是在一张床上。他的手腕有点刺痒，他下意识地抬起来看了一眼：腕部缠绕着用来定义向导的丝带。这让他的胃部一阵翻搅。纽特撑住上身，坐了起来，不解地望向四周，正好遇上了坐在床边的忒修斯的视线。

“我在哪？”纽特呻吟着说。他的头仍然很痛，两侧的太阳穴发胀，喉咙干哑。

“西塔的静音室，”忒修斯回答，“他们还没决定好要拿你怎么办，纽特。”

纽特笑了一下，这是他表达自己不满的特殊方式。“‘拿我怎么办’——我又不是屠场里待宰的羔羊，忒修斯。你为什么会在这儿？我以为你直接回了伦敦。”

“显然，一个突发结合热的向导把我绊住了。他把整个纽约塔弄得天翻地覆。”

纽特安静下来与他对视着。两人沉默了一阵，同时开口。“你是什么时候开始隐瞒（你是什么时候发现）——”纽特首先败下阵来。他记得很清楚，他没有把求救讯号传达给任何共感者，忒修斯是怎么发现他的？他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，无法有效地思考。他只记得他见到了一个全感者——那种只有邓布利多才会讲述的传说今天真的出现了。“所以，”忒修斯抢先了，一如既往，“你真的是个向导。”

纽特的心思却在别的事情上。克雷登斯的记忆依然在他的脑海里留下了清晰的印痕，而纽特不会忘却自己所发现的。他环顾四周，纽约塔的静音室是由隔绝共感的材料所建造的，他们在这里交谈的声音不会被共感者发现。纽特再望向门边，那里挂着他的大衣，紧挨着忒修斯的外套，而他的皮箱完好无缺地搁在角落里。

“替邓布利多暗中送信的人是你（你真像他们所说的成了拜尔本的向导）？”

两兄弟再次同时开口，又不约而同地陷入了沉默当中。窗外投来的光线，表明时间已经不早了。纽特勉强扯了扯嘴角，用笑容掩饰自己的心事。他歪着头，眼角余光瞥向忒修斯。

“如果我告诉他们格林德沃的行踪，”纽特说，“他们能否让我自己选择哨兵？”

“他们会把你关在阿兹卡班然后把钥匙扔掉。”忒修斯毫不犹豫地说。

“但是值得一试，不是吗？”

忒修斯意识到他是认真的，看来得对弟弟刮目相看了。他不仅是个向导，还是个喜欢冒险的，胆大妄为的，会让他将来的哨兵非常头疼的向导。他早该知道的。

“好吧，”忒修斯希望纽特注意到他做出了让步，“你想要谁当你的哨兵？”

纽特垂头凝视着自己扳在床沿的那些手指，窗外的光线透过玻璃折射进来，短暂地映亮他的脸。他和忒修斯并排坐着，默默凝视着皮克特从自己的手指爬到忒修斯的手指上。“在克雷登斯·拜尔本的情绪记忆里，我嗅探到了格林德沃的藏匿处……”他等着忒修斯嘲弄地说“嗅探？你是什么，嗅嗅吗？”但他却没有等到。

“纽特，”忒修斯用的是另一种关切，责备的口吻，“你想让谁成为你的哨兵？”

纽特迅速地抬起视线，落在忒修斯的脸上。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

在忒修斯问出那个问题以后，房间里的空气仿佛沉滞了。

向导的情绪在屋子里乱撞。城市，整座纽约城充满了那么多行色匆匆的脚步声，每一颗心都是千变万化的情绪的载体，这个刚苏醒过来的向导无法把它们分辨出来。外面一名值班的护卫在阅读《第谷•多多纳斯的预言》，但纽特无法分清他的疲劳是由于书本的内容，还是由于自己今晚的职责。有人牵着一只身系锁链的小动物行走在走廊上，引起行经女士的侧目。从她们震动的裙裾，她们心中的厌恶和走廊里此起彼伏的反感，纽特能够判断出…… 卓柏卡布拉！那是一只卓柏卡布拉！“你答应了循规蹈矩的，安东尼奥。”那名把它带来的哨兵叱责它。

作为回答，安东尼奥的舌头飞快地刺中一只飞虫。

他所能感觉到的就只有这么多。他的能力锐减了，衰退了，他能看清的一切不超过自己身边的范围，这还包括和他坐在一起的这个哨兵的那颗心。忒修斯从来不是个喜怒形于色的人，但纽特在他的情绪里分辨出了忧虑（一点也不让人意外），紧随其后的不快（它的调子纽特已经非常熟悉）。然而，完全占据他哥哥那颗心的那种暗涌奔流的情感，他却无法辨别分明。他把这归咎于对于拜尔本的精神凝视。打那以后，纽特的知觉里总是残留着一种低频率的，模糊的噪音。

忒修斯的目光仍然凝视着他的脸。“你难道不能自己去看吗？”纽特喃喃，语速过于快了，不过调子是诚恳的。忒修斯因为他的挑战而紧紧皱起眉头，一句“梅林在上”显然到了他哥哥的嘴边。纽特冒着风险在忒修斯说出那句话以前打开了自己最后仅剩的那点儿屏障（克雷登斯的审判已经使它破损了），容纳眼前这个哨兵进入。忒修斯无孔不入的五感和他尖锐平稳的情绪——如同敲击一根长木头，过去，纽特喜欢这样讥讽地描述自己哥哥那单调的情绪波动——马上钻了进来，令纽特倒吸了一口气。他很勉强地放松了自己，与忒修斯共享他的精神图景。

那些用来雕刻魔杖的树上有一个洞，是皮克特和他的伙伴们藏匿的地方。这些瘦长，绿色的精灵，总是要在确认走近的人是纽特以后才小心地攀爬到他的手腕上，漫步在宽大的魔法袍的袖口。纽特喜欢在这里长时间地观察它们，对他来说，它们比人更明白易懂，它们从不取笑他的忸怩和笨拙。但这个地方还有另一个用途。

“纽特？”藏在树下的纽特听到了忒修斯的声音。“纽特？该回家了！”

忒修斯的脚步越来越近了，纽特把一封信塞进树洞里，在他哥哥抵达之前快速地跑开了。忒修斯是个哨兵，纽特当然知道，他不仅能够听到纽特跑步时喘气的声音，还能听见树林里的每一根枯枝在他慌乱的脚步下破碎。他能够嗅到纽特身上泥土和树液的气味，纽特那些谎言从来就骗不了他，但纽特依然尽力朝前奔跑，直到跑不动了他才停下来。他伸出稚嫩的向导触觉，悄然回到树下的忒修斯那里。

从惊讶和哑然失笑的情绪来看，忒修斯在拆开那封信。纽特不敢大意地等待着。

“给忒修斯：对不起。”忒修斯猛地折起信笺，抬头朝自己的四周望去，他的目光掠过岛上的悬崖，掠过草丛里长满铃兰的低地。他回过头，纽特就站在树洞下。

“你真能藏。”年纪稍长的哨兵开玩笑似的说。

“那是因为你知道到哪去找我。”纽特回答。

忒修斯突然中断精神衔接，做了个果断把信放下的手势——这委实有点多余，那封信实际上并不在这个房间里——并且猛然拥抱了纽特。纽特浑身都僵住了，这不是他预料到忒修斯会有的反应，他的一只胳膊直僵僵地垂在自己的身侧，另一只勉强抬起去够忒修斯的背。他的头拧向一旁，好像不知是否应该搁到忒修斯的肩窝上。这些不配合的小细节，全都被他这个哥哥忽略了。忒修斯紧紧地拥抱住他，嘴唇就贴在他的耳边，掌心按在他的后颈上。纽特强忍住又一波热潮的袭击，它来得这样迅猛，仿佛席卷过某个边陲小城的一场沙尘暴似的。他不忍心提醒自己的哥哥，和一个尚未结合的哨兵离得这么近，是在对他的状况火上浇油。

“那时候你可没有道歉。”忒修斯依旧紧抱着他说。

“唔，也许现在还不晚，”纽特抓住忒修斯的衣袖一角，以免自己因为哨兵的吸引力而头晕目眩地朝前倒去，“重点是我回答了你的问题。”

这句话起作用了。忒修斯放开了他。纽特仍然维持那个被人抱住的姿势硬邦邦地坐着，两只手放在自己的大腿上，他的目光好奇地望向忒修斯，等待着他的答复。希望这不需要太久，他内心的一个声音呻吟着说。“嘘。”纽特告诉那个声音。

他的自言自语让忒修斯微微一笑。“你确实没有变。”

纽特不解地望向他。“我很为你担心，”忒修斯的话语让纽特浑身一阵不舒服，因为他很明白忒修斯所指的是什么，“在塔里的时候。甚至是回到家的时候。你知道为什么吗？”

“我当然知道了。”纽特苦涩地回答，补上一个笑。为他的前途，为他将来在这个世界上如何找到自己的位置，为他怎么才能摆脱木头的名声——一个即便身为邓布利多的爱徒也不能使他摆脱的名声——而不为斯卡曼德家丢脸。

“不，”忒修斯打量了他一遍，总结似的说，“你不知道。”

纽特带着惊讶，迷茫地凝视着他，忒修斯的语调中有一种全新的含义，他过去从来没有注意到。它的内蕴似乎与那种纽特无法分辨出来的，总在忒修斯心灵中暗潮涌动的情绪来源于一处，它们的关系如同一首曲子和奏出曲调的管风琴。纽特的手指拧皱了自己大腿上的布料，他那混沌的头脑正在犹豫着对此酝酿一个问题的时候，忒修斯却在不知不觉中拉近了他们的距离，扳住纽特的肩膀，吻了上来。

这个吻一开始很温和，仿佛在试探他的反应。与嘴唇的温柔不同，忒修斯的两手按住他的肩膀，用力到纽特几乎要出声抗议。纽特不知道怎么表达自己，他从来没和另一个人如此亲近过，不管怎么反应，他好像都会落入肢体不协调或者过分大胆的陷阱。忒修斯攫取他的嘴唇的时候，他怔楞了片刻，随即做了一个完全属于纽特本色的动作——而这成为了他哥哥日后很长一段时间以来的快乐来源。他的手指拙笨地试图扯开自己的领结，以免在忒修斯的这个吻给他脸颊带来的热度，以及他自己过分急促的呼吸两者夹击之下，最终窒息而死。他的指头实际上只胡乱拨了一下领结，因为他现在脑子无法顺畅地工作，更别说找到把它解下来的方法了，正在吻他的忒修斯便已经闷笑出声。“你在干什么？”年龄稍长的哨兵断开这个吻说道，他的手仍然占有性地搁在纽特的后颈上，轻柔抚摸着他。

“我也不知道，”纽特老实回答，道歉般眨眼，“我搞砸了吗？我们能再来一次吗？”

“作为你的哥哥，我会说去你的吧，”纽特的心沉下去，“但是作为你的哨兵，我可以再给你一次机会。”纽特又重新看到了希望。忒修斯依然把手搁在他的肩膀上，似乎在预防他逃跑。他把话说完就在那里泰然自若地等待着，纽特这时候才明白，所谓的第二次机会，是让纽特主动去吻他。忒修斯绝对是个傲罗，典型的。

纽特的指头扣在自己的衬衫背带上，这么个别扭的小动作是不会被忒修斯发现的。他深深地吸了口气，拉近了两人之间的距离然后凑上去。他没有准确地估算好距离，事实证明。他俩的嘴唇的确贴到了一起，但那个哨兵立刻捂住被撞到的鼻子，纽特慌乱地小声说“抱歉”，并不敢抬头去看自己的冒失所造成的后果便马上往后撤出这场战斗，想当然，忒修斯会马上溢出一阵让纽特颜面全失的大笑，或者冒出几句和魔法相关的讥讽话，到时候纽特便会发现这一切不过是在逗着他玩……纽特的这些胡思乱想没来得及成形，忒修斯把他拽回，再一次吻住了他。

这个吻与刚才那个毫无共同之处，它激烈而且深入，纽特的脚尖因此颤抖了。他的背部升起一阵崭新的颤栗，仿佛他的身体现在才开始理解自己在干什么似的。这个漫长的深吻带来一种欲望的空虚，忒修斯最后撤出来时，流连在他唇上的呼吸煽动着他，纽特脸上的热度不断上升：这个吻的意思再明确不过了，没有人会这样吻自己的弟弟。那是一个给情人的吻，一个求爱之吻，纽特不得不唇舌大张接受这个吻，忒修斯吸吮着他的舌头，手指从他的耳廓抚摸到喉结，当他发出喘息，让他不由自主把忒修斯拉近紧贴住自己：那些灵巧的手指把他的领结解开了。

“让我先——”纽特嘟哝了一句什么，从忒修斯的怀里脱身出去。他的心跳完全不受控制，在这个小小的静音室里，即便背对着这个他选择的哨兵，纽特也能够感觉到他的感情，那像是一支悠扬的曲子，专门为他而奏。他同样明白，忒修斯能够听到他疯狂的心跳，他换气时泄露出的慌乱，还有他喉结吞咽的声响。

他在锁眼后面找到了皮克特，它捂住眼睛，一片小小的嫩叶在它的头上塌着。纽特让它在自己的手腕上站稳，走到皮箱的跟前。他半蹲在地上，把皮克特送进去。

“即使是你的哨兵，也得和这些小家伙竞争，”忒修斯的低嘲从他身后传来，“还真是你的作风。”他在抱怨，纽特禁不住微笑，这可不是人人都能听得出来。

纽特站起身，朝忒修斯转过去。皮箱自动上好了锁，他一边朝那个不悦的哨兵走去一边脱起了自己的衬衫，让忒修斯看到他把衬衫下摆从裤子里扯出来的那个连贯的动作——其实纽特觉得自己更像换季时扎堆褪毛的卜鸟。“感觉好点了？“

“如果你把裤子也脱掉的话，我会感觉更好的。”忒修斯这个机灵鬼评价。

纽特警觉地在床边停下。“你该不会也嫉妒魔杖吧，因为我可不能把它扔掉。”

忒修斯大摇其头。他的手指勾进纽特左肩那根已经落下来的背带，把他拽了过来，纽特绊了一跤，跌在他身上，卜鸟帕特里克的那个想法仍然让他吃吃笑个不停，不过他不会傻到对忒修斯提起的。忒修斯狐疑地，不赞同地望着他。纽特刚想张嘴解释，忒修斯抬起手掌捂住了他的嘴。“纽特，闭嘴，”这次忒修斯没有吻他，而是有一种让他满面通红的目光若有所思地注视着他，“你正在毁掉我的兴致。”

“这件事我难道不是已经做了十多年了——”

纽特不失时机地插嘴，然而他没能完成这个句子。

忒修斯把他拽倒在床上，纽特溢出一声抱怨，忒修斯解开他的腰带时，他自己踢掉了裤子。他的呼吸变得有点儿嘶哑了，忒修斯放开手，让他表演。如果这不是在一张床上，纽特会觉得他那种全神贯注地望着自己的表情很好笑，但忒修斯伸手环住他的腰，把头抵在他的肩窝上，亲吻那儿的雀斑，纽特悄悄地把他抱住。

“忒修斯，如果我们干这个——”纽特没有说完后半句话。

“我知道。”

“——我们就回不了头了。”纽特艰涩地完成后面那个句子。

“我知道。”忒修斯再次说，在那句回答里有种东西让纽特安静下来。

忒修斯感觉到了他的沉默，在他的怀里把头稍微抬起来一点，蹭了蹭纽特的颈侧。纽特伸手拍拍他的后背，把他再抱紧了些。他对自己能力的那种不自信消失了，他受过的伤从他的意识里流走了。这是忒修斯，不管他是否是个哨兵，纽特很清楚自己会在他精神领域里找到的构筑物：钢铁和玻璃，怜悯与坚韧。在他的情绪里既有金属一样的坚不可破，但也有水晶般的清晰和羽毛的精细柔软。

忒修斯撑起自己，注视着他：精神领域的平等导致一种深沉的共鸣，纽特汲取着这种大海一样的安宁。他的精神屏障像一层旧壳一样脱落了，他的能力与忒修斯的汇合到一起，现在他能够看到忒修斯冒险为邓布利多送信所留下的那个不起眼的伤疤，他能够看到忒修斯的每一处不足之处，就像忒修斯也能看到他的一样。

精神链接像锁眼与钥匙契合那样完成了。

 

蒂娜•戈德斯坦在MACUSA的会议室门外坐立不安地等待着。橡木制成的大门打开的噪音让她皱了一下眉头，她负载过重的感官——十几个小时不眠不休地追逐那个共感者——使得她很不舒服。他们出来了，蒂娜今晚要见的人。这里面有几个她过去未曾见过的人：伦敦来的客人们，他们刚结束和MACUSA的会议。

急性子的她挡在了主席的前面。“夫人，”她开门见山，“很抱歉，我让克雷登斯•拜尔本逃脱了……”

别在这儿，塞拉菲娜阻止了她。我们到别的地方谈，哨兵。

在另一个僻静些的房间里，蒂娜坐在一张桌子后面，目光固定在一旁的速记员身上。他打下的那些字眼像小锤子一样敲击在她的神经上。她反感地望着锁上的门，会议桌后面的几位先生，还有坐在中间的那个所有人目光的焦点：纽约东塔的次席。

阿伯纳西的母亲是纽约向导塔的次席，但他本人与他那位严厉寡言的母亲并不一样。他看人的时候总有一种蔑视的恨意，不轻易流露出来。珀西瓦尔失踪以后，他的地位在哨兵塔直线上升，几乎要赶超首席了。蒂娜咽下喉咙里的不适。

“哨兵，拜尔本的事情可以以后再谈，”阿伯纳西说，“我们了解到你尚未结合。告诉我，如果塔分配给你一个向导，你对此怎么看？事实上，你今天见过他了。”

蒂娜的嘴唇扭曲了一下，本能地清了清嗓子。她对这个人的暗示一点也不喜欢。

“‘他’？先生？”

“纽特•斯卡曼德，”这个哨兵说，“今天在纽约塔放跑了克雷登斯的那个向导。”

 

忒修斯的结合热是在他们精神契合以后才出现的，在纽特完全忘记了这件事以后。忒修斯突然呻吟了一声，他的手肘无法撑住全身的重量而倒在了纽特身上，他的呼吸变得粗粝。“忒修斯？”纽特说，随之而来的重重撞入让他咬了一下嘴唇。

“你没有精神体，这是怎么回事？”忒修斯呼吸急促地质问，紧扣住他的腰。

纽特总是忘了精神契合会让他对于忒修斯来说就像一本翻开的书，而他忘了藏起书里缺少的这一页。忒修斯的精神体——一只成年游隼——正在他的脑海里翻找，希望能找到它的伴侣，但它不会找到，纽特不忍心看到忒修斯失望的表情。

“这会成为问题吗，”一丝不安，它像阴影那样扩大，“忒修斯，这会成为障碍吗？”

他们的情绪联系得如此紧密，忒修斯立刻察觉到了他的不安。“不，纽特，”他安慰起弟弟，“这不会成为一个问题。你的哨兵会想到办法的。”

“你的哨兵”这几个字眼让纽特呻吟起来，他哥哥喜欢说这些老掉牙的情话，为什么这点他过去没有想到？以后会找到机会取笑他的。“我想重新考虑了。”纽特的脑子里掠过一个隐蔽的主意，却被忒修斯捕捉到了。这哨兵咬了一下他的肩膀。

第一次并不很疼，过去，在希克斯老师的课堂上，那些刚结合的高年级向导没少讨论这种事，但这和他们讨论的一点也不一样。比起疼痛，纽特更惊讶的是自己竟然能够与另一个人亲近到这种地步，完全接纳对方的一切。忒修斯的亲吻愉悦中带着戏谑，他总在试探纽特的接受程度，但有时候又会要求回报。纽特尽可能地给他制造难题，把背部朝他弓去，用裸露的后腰蹭他的小腹，让他的手找到自己皮肤上那些颤栗的火花。忒修斯总是知道到哪儿去找，因为他相当地敏锐。

忒修斯把他翻了个身，再次把他撑开，这一次全进去了。纽特的腰陷入床单里，两条腿架起来挂在忒修斯的腰间，这个姿势毕竟让他害臊。他喘息里夹杂了一些水声，膝弯伴随着忒修斯撞击进来的节奏而无力地摇摆。他的膝盖分开得不够宽，和他的个性相像，忒修斯挤进来时，纽特挣动间抱住他的背，没来由夹得很紧。

结合热让他没有注意到自己的动作帮了自己的倒忙。忒修斯轻抽了口气，再次开口时嗓子哑着，有些不稳。“如果你再这么做，弟弟，”忒修斯压低音量，贴着他耳边调笑似的说，“我发誓我会打你的屁股。”热潮让纽特觉得身体不听使唤，他的呼吸灼热，而他的承受能力即将抵达极限了。忒修斯太硬，而他手足无措。

他在混乱中把紧搂住哥哥的怀抱松开，忒修斯借机又往里挺进了一寸，纽特双手拧绞住床单，脚踝抵在了床上。忒修斯俯身亲了亲他的鼻尖。他还是无法放松。

忒修斯眨了眨眼，突然意味深长地回过头。他的目光落在箱子上，在纽特分辨出他的神色前回过头来。“我刚才听到了什么？那是马面水怪的叫声吗，弟弟？”  
纽特立刻分了心。他忧心忡忡地想起，不知道邦缇是否记得给水怪上好药膏。

忒修斯扣住他的手指，把他牢牢固定在自己身下，深埋进他的身体里。纽特在完全放松的状态下被撞到了深处，发出的叫喊声让他自己面红耳赤。他挣扎着翻过身，想藏起自己的表情，忒修斯覆上他的背，手掌顺着他的小腹摸到他的阴茎。

“你知道，我一直想知道是什么先到，精神契合所带来的快感，还是身体的高潮？”

“梅林的胡子，”纽特皱着眉头溢出一声抱怨，咬住手腕阻止随之而来的叫喊和那些细碎的呻吟，因为他哥哥正一刻不停地撸动着他，“你也太不像一个傲罗了。我不知道你是怎么长期伪装成一个的，如果——”忒修斯的手指按在他铃口上。

纽特狼狈地呻吟出声，忒修斯的掌心还在摩擦着他，榨出他的高潮。他叫得像一窝被欺负了的嗅嗅幼崽一样。他射出来的时候，穴口控制不住地紧紧一吸。

忒修斯咬牙射在了他的身体里，这一回真的打了他的屁股。纽特倒在床单上喘息，忒修斯的手臂绕过他的腰。他还能感觉到这个哨兵的快感在自己的脑海里回荡，那几乎让他第二次高潮——刚射过的阴茎榨取不出什么，后穴却柔软湿润，鼠蹊处的酸麻感让他喉头发紧。忒修斯把手指伸进去，懒懒地逗弄着他，引起一阵惊颤。忒修斯撑起身体，让他翻过身，纽特让这个爱抱人的哨兵把自己拥进怀里。

热潮过去了，纽特仍然忍不住斗嘴。“唔，现在你知道了。到底是哪样先发生？”

忒修斯揉了揉他的一头乱毛，像过去一样，还是把自己当作大哥哥。“那你得问我的心。”纽特期期艾艾地口吃了，说不出一句回应的话来，忒修斯笑了。

“看来，你并不真的是木头一块。”他的哥哥说。

 

特拉维斯处理公文的途中并未看忒修斯一眼，忒修斯在办公室里等了大半个早上以后，他才突然想起来似的，看了一眼这个一大早从向导塔溜出来的哨兵。

“怎么样，让你的弟弟恢复理智了吗？”

“先生，”忒修斯说，“我觉得不必操之过急。也许我们先听听他要说什么……”

特拉维斯的一瞥打断了他的话。“你到底想说什么，忒修斯？”

“我弟弟能够运用他向导的能力，通过追踪拜尔本的情绪找到格林德沃，”忒修斯更换了一些纽特的措辞，选择了一个更为温和的版本，“但他不愿意轻易透露这件事，除非伦敦塔愿意和他谈谈。简单来说，他希望能自己选择哨兵。”

特拉维斯把钢笔的笔帽扣好，重重放下那支笔，抬起了头。

“把他带到这儿来。”忒修斯听见他说。

和昨天晚上的蒂娜一样，纽特发现自己坐在一个上了锁的房间里，在桌子对面有三个人，而在这三位先生后面的一把椅子上，坐着今早起便不见人影的忒修斯。纽特酝酿着尖刻的话语，他已经打好了腹稿，但忒修斯在这三个人后面，无声地对他摇了摇头。“忒修斯已经对我说过了，但我们更希望听你亲口解释一下。斯卡曼德向导，”特拉维斯在意味深长的停顿后说，“你想干什么？”

纽特把那张桌子后面的所有人都查看了一遍，最后看了看冥想盆里的格林德沃。

“我能帮助你们找到格林德沃的藏身地，但我有三个条件：第一，我留在纽约塔，并且不受伦敦塔的约束；第二，我不登记为向导；第三，我可以选择自己的哨兵。”

他是认真的，但那三位先生互相对视了一下，哄笑起来，很快演变为恣意的大笑。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

在震荡整间屋子的笑声中，纽特渐渐不再望向任何人。

他自己也笑了一下，但不是那种受了侮辱的人通常会露出的笑容。他这么笑仿佛只是在为自己辩解，只是敷衍一下在场的人。他对自己立场的这种尖锐而顽固的申明，明显地激怒了伦敦塔的首席哨兵。特拉维斯率先沉下一张脸，观察着他。

纽特双膝并拢地坐在椅子上，只用身体的侧面面对这几个人。那只磨损了的旧皮箱搁在他的膝头，而他出于一种并不掩饰的防卫心理，两只膝盖竖得高高的，双手扳在旧皮革的包边上。他的身体勉强挨到椅子的边，如同一个惯于会遇到挑战或者危险的人。与他这种不合作的姿态不相称的，是他几乎谦恭地低垂着头。手腕上那根向导之家的丝带，本来是用来临时标识出他的身份的，此刻已不知去向。纽特的手腕是空的。不仅如此，他的魔杖始终位于随时可以抽出来的地方。

在特拉维斯打量他的同时，纽特也凝望着桌面深处的冥想盆。特拉维斯不悦地清了清喉咙。他注意到纽特望着它的眼神，仿佛马戏团的一头狮子，很不高兴地望着一个在自己前方竖起的火圈。纽特仓促将视线收回，遇上了忒修斯的目光。

“斯卡曼德先生，“格林姆森说，“是什么让你觉得你能找到格林德沃？”

这个哨兵坐在特拉维斯的右侧。纽特从忒修斯的抵触情绪，以及他目光中的警惕，得出了他对这个格林姆森的看法。“这是个问题还是场测试？”纽特评论道。

“不用我说你也知道，整个纽约塔的人都在寻找格林德沃——那就是八万七千名高阶哨兵，接近二十万名共感者。这只是一个大概估算的数字，因为临时征召的人我们还没来得及入册。这个数字还不包括MACUSA的傲罗，其中绝大部分都受过纽约塔的训练。在纽约塔的要求下，伦敦和巴黎也调动了他们的共感者。我必须请问一下，是什么让你认为，这么多的哨兵和向导都无法办到的事，你却能够完成呢？”

纽特研究了一下格林姆森的话。他点点头。“你们认为我是个笑话。”

“我在问你，斯卡曼德先生。”格林姆森加重语气以示强调。

纽特局促地笑笑。“答案是不。”

“不？”格林姆森悠悠地溢出这个字。

“不，”纽特看了看这张脸，“我拒绝回答。”

那名哨兵腾起的怒火让纽特畏缩了一下，他转开目光望着别处。与忒修斯的精神链接让他的内心深处感知到了忒修斯的不赞同，但他强自把那种情感压制下去。格林姆森阴阳怪调的话语并不比他哥哥的沉默更让他烦心。“够了，格林姆森！”特拉维斯厉声说道，“事情是这样的，斯卡曼德先生，我们确实希望尽快找到格林德沃——这件事情的紧迫性我想不需要我多说。可他并不是一个容易找到的哨兵。就拿你来说吧，从你昨天在纽约塔闹出那场乱子到现在已经过了十六个小时，足够我们了解你的一切了。你并不满足塔的标准。”

纽特对这种回答并不意外，然而“一切”这个字眼还是让他不悦。他的沉默并未满足特拉维斯，这位伦敦塔的首席还在继续说下去。

“你从未接受过向导塔的训练，你非法进入了纽约，你还放跑了克雷登斯·拜尔本——这些都不能给你的履历增光添彩。我让忒修斯去找你，是希望你能在不惹出更多乱子的情况下，离开纽约，主动回伦敦塔去，那么我可以考虑既往不咎。你擅自对一个未结合的哨兵进行精神疏导的事情，伦敦塔也可以一笔勾销。”

“克雷登斯不是一个哨兵，”纽特终于无法忍耐了，“他是一个全能共感者。”

“向导，”阿伯纳西——在座的唯一一名美国人，也是纽约塔的代表——开口了。“你是在说塔错了吗？”

纽特直觉这是个陷阱，但荒唐可笑的感觉压过了愤怒，使得他直接笑出声来。忒修斯的表情越来越不快，纽特并没有看他。

“这个世界上根本不存在所谓的全感者。”特拉维斯苛刻地评论道。

纽特无法再忍耐下去了。“既然你们不相信我，那么我为什么在这儿？”

“斯卡曼德先生，”特拉维斯的语气里有一种东西阻止他立刻站起来离开这个房间，“我必须以伦敦塔的名义要求你回答：你是否，在没有得到塔允许的情况下，擅自与克雷登斯·拜尔本结合？你声称能找到格林德沃，是否受了拜尔本指使？”

“什么？”纽特失笑，“不……等等，什么？我拒绝回答这个问题。”

意识到他被请到这个房间里来的真实目的，他本能地望向委员会成员身后的忒修斯。忒修斯的表情使得他叹了口气。“抱歉，有些话我实在是忍不住了，忒修斯，”纽特低喃，随即抬高了音量，“不，我没有与克雷登斯·拜尔本结合，但我禁不住注意到塔对这件事情的看法很有意思。它既不承认我的个人选择的有效性，但又希望利用这场子虚乌有的结合作为交易，找到拜尔本。这有点自相矛盾了，你不觉得吗？”

“纽特！”忒修斯喝道。

纽特已经把椅子往后推，站了起来，打算转身走开以前忍不住说了最后几句话。“我被告知这是一个向导事务仲裁会，在座的却没有一位是向导，我猜这也是魔法塔的特色？既然我是一个未结合的向导，伦敦和纽约塔组成的这个临时委员会，成员竟然全是高阶哨兵。抱歉，我不像忒修斯那样了解魔法部，我不得不心胸狭窄地推测……这是意图对我这样的向导产生一种威吓，甚至是围困。”

房间里面几位哨兵的脸色愈来愈难看，幸而纽特要说的话也已经说完了。忒修斯厉声叫出他的名字，但纽特转身大步离开了房间。忒修斯追着他来到了走廊上。

“纽特！纽特！”纽特不得已停下脚步，转过身。忒修斯道歉似的望着他。

愤怒渐渐平息了，涌上来的是拘谨。纽特看着忒修斯朝他走过来。

“我不会回去的。”

“他们会追捕你。你还打算跑到什么地方去，巴黎？马赛？”

“忒修斯。伦敦塔并不在乎我的看法，它只想羞辱我一顿，让我夹着尾巴逃回伦敦，在塔里度过余生，同时乖乖把克雷登斯的下落交出去。”

“他们只需要一些证明，”忒修斯却说，“你能找到格林德沃的证明。纽特？”

纽特在忒修斯没有反应过来的情况下，拧开房门，回到了那间屋子里。他在那几个哨兵的窃窃私语下重新坐了下来，快速整理了一下思路。他再次开口时把礼貌置诸脑后，口气是一个十足的斯卡曼德。“克雷登斯还活着，在巴黎，我不知道具体什么地方。”纽特的口气粗鲁而率直，“你们无法找到他，和你们无法找到格林德沃的原因一样：他没有向导。有一件事是所有那些共感者都不知道的。”

纽特不是要故意留下悬念，他必须停下来换口气。他说得太快了，这是他第一次在这么多人面前一口气说这么多的话。“格林德沃在克雷登斯的精神图景里留下了一条清晰的线索，指向自己。当阿伯纳西夫人邀请我去见这个伦敦塔认定的哨兵的时候，我在他的头脑里发现了这条线索，它的终点是格林德沃的藏身地。”

“你不能怪我们多想，斯卡曼德，”格林姆森怪异地一笑。“这个关在纽约塔下面的哨兵替你解决了的你的结合热，难道不是？”

纽特藏在外套口袋里的手指神经质地绞动着。他注视着哨兵们低声商量了几句话。

“谢谢你，斯卡曼德先生，”特拉维斯最后说，“我们需要商量一下。”

纽特愣了一阵才明白过来，他是要求自己到外面去等。纽特把门关上，来到走廊上，忒修斯马上迎了上来。“怎么样？”纽特算是很勉强地点了点头。

那扇门再次打开的时候，纽特不确定忒修斯加强了的听觉听到了什么，他突然似乎并不急着让纽特进去了。他停下来看了两眼纽特，仿佛要确认纽特是否还好，刚结合过的向导在他这种目光下面心跳得厉害。为了避免脸烧得通红，纽特抢先一步走进室内。格林姆森已经不见了，阿伯纳西手里夹着香烟，阅读一份表格。特拉维斯在桌后两手插在敞开的外套口袋里看着他。“坐吧。”纽特仍旧站着。

“接下来我对你说的话，我希望不要离开这个房间。这份协议是以MACUSA的名义与你达成的，伦敦塔概不负责。你协助我们追捕格林德沃，纽约塔给予你短期居留权。你在纽约塔居留期间，有权自主选择哨兵，也可以不注册为向导，但有一个条件：必须通过魔法塔的训练。否则，不管是纽约还是伦敦，都不会承认你的向导身份，日后即便你离开了纽约塔，伦敦塔也不会收留你。”

纽特听到训练两个字便本能地后撤，拒绝的话语到了嘴边。他转过身。他可以就这么走掉，门距离他很近。尽管忒修斯就站在门边，纽特加快脚步便能避开他哥哥的那种注视——忒修斯现在的表情和纽特告诉他自己永远也不会成为一个傲罗时的表情一模一样，这也意味着忒修斯已经听到纽特的那声的不了，即便纽特还没开口。精神连接的默契，让忒修斯读出了纽特婉拒的话语。他的反应，宛如纽特不是要抛下他离开这个房间，而是放弃了自己作为一个向导的未来。这比他开口指责纽特更让纽特感到难受，他很久以前就意识到，他做不到。他不是忒修斯的需要的那种向导：不提别的，他根本不是那块料。

他在门边站住，目光垂到门把上。“我或许……”纽特震惊地发现那是自己在说话，“……我是说我可以……试试。我不能保证任何事。我保留随时离开的权利。”

“期限是一个月，”特拉维斯似乎很高兴这场谈话终于结束了，“如果你同意的话，阿伯纳西已经起草好了文件，他会拿给你签署的。这只是一种保证，斯卡曼德。伦敦塔需要确认作为一个向导，你是信得过的，尤其是在你闹出那场乱子以后。我们不敢让一个未受训的向导替我们工作，这会让我们成为整个魔法世界的笑话。而在训练向导方面，没人比MACUSA更在行了——他们会把你照顾好的。”

那个叫阿伯纳西的哨兵绕过桌子，把文件递给纽特，纽特抽出魔杖——自从他进到这个房间里来他还是第一次用上它——它变成了一支羽毛笔。纽特把文件垫在皮箱上，浏览了一遍，整个阅读过程漫长得像一场侮辱，不比纽特刚才在这个房间里第一次遭到的侮辱逊色。忒修斯替他拉过一把椅子，让他能舒适地坐下。

纽特签下了自己的名字。他察觉到忒修斯松了口气。

“很好，”特拉维斯接过文件时朝他身后的忒修斯看了眼，“明早到MACUSA报道。最后一件事，忒修斯告诉了我你的爱好。我必须提醒你，向导之家不欢迎你的这些朋友。魔法生物的气味会扰乱你的向导素，如果你这辈子还想作为一个向导合格的话，最好把它们留在别的地方：你有朋友替你保管吗？”

纽特一脸无奈的苦笑，目送伦敦塔的首席哨兵离开。这个男人一定还没听说过，纽特从不悔改的名声。

 

“把你自己想象为一块跳板——”布拉德肖说。

“我不是任何人的跳板。”

“把你自己想象为一块跳板，”布拉德肖重申。“以便随时承接你的哨兵。”

纽特叹口气。他在抵达向导之家的第二天便与他的精神训导产生了严重的分歧，布拉德肖听说纽特从未在向导之家受训时，那戏剧性的表情，足以概括纽特对整个隶属于MACUSA的向导之家的印象。他所在的地方是MACUSA在纽约的十六所向导之家中的一个，在共感者中间，它的诨名是“笼子（The Cage）”——这个名字既概括了它的格局，也一言以蔽之它的用途。布拉德肖认为纽特必须接受最正统的向导训练，这是他们的第一个分歧。另一个分歧，也就是那个纽特自从抵达此处起便一直在尽力不使得它演变为冲突的那个分歧，就是布拉德肖坚持要让他从零开始。“我不能，”纽特强忍住再次叹气的冲动，“如果纽约塔能大发善心为我提供一个哨兵的话，也许我还能想象得出来。即便这样，我也看不出他为什么会对一个把自己想象成一块木头，而且随时准备把他往上抛的人感兴趣。”

他这番发言引起一阵哄笑，接下来他便被勒令远离所有那些比他小的，同样在布拉德肖的课堂上聆听训诫的共感者了。这些小共感者都是向导之家收留的孤儿，他们终有一日会被培养成向导，尽管纽特无法看出布拉德肖要如何做到这一点。

他的恶名很快在“笼子”里传开了。接下来，老顽固布拉德肖不见了。向导训练由亨德里克夫人接手，而且变成了单人课堂。纽特这次学到了教训，像在霍格沃兹的第一个学年一样，他闭口不语，皮箱靠在脚边，两只手搁在用工具刀刻出“哨兵白痴”，“布拉德肖大笨蛋”和“小拉尔菲是个还没有向导的木头！”的厚重的木桌上，默默地看着她绕着自己转了一圈。她像在打量一只动物园里的孔雀。

“我听说，”亨德里克说，“你就是那个自称能找到格林德沃的向导。”

“关于这个——”纽特试图为自己解释。他动了一下。

亨德里克马上抽出魔杖对准他的鼻子。纽特下意识后退的时候撞开了箱子，他并不是故意的，但下一秒他所知道的事情是，皮克特跳到亨德里克的魔杖上，把她吓得尖叫起来。她的魔杖掉下来，纽特伸手去捡的时候，从箱子里窜出了一条龙。

亨德里克病了两天，纽特还没来得及为他突然获得的清净感到高兴，这件事情的副作用就来了。一天他在“笼子”分配给他的床位上还没睡醒，一只大型猫科动物咬住他的领子，把他拽到了床下。纽特揉着脑门困惑地睁开眼，塞拉菲娜带着一众哨兵站在他的床前。纽特伸手去抓他的外套——不管他再怎么不修边幅，他还没习惯在满屋子的哨兵面前近乎赤身裸体这件事。但他还没抓到，那只体型很有威慑力的豹猫便叼住他的后领把他放到了床上，这是塞拉菲娜的精神体。

“斯卡曼德先生，伦敦塔把你托付给我，这不是一个玩笑，”这位向导说，她压低声音时你几乎能听到猫科动物威慑的低音，“两地的魔法塔都把找到格林德沃的希望寄托在你的身上，我想你还没意识到这件事情的严肃性。从现在起，我不会允许你的胡作非为了。”

纽特浑身僵硬，想到她的话语到底意味着什么让他全身发冷。“是的……可是……”纽特试图拼凑出一个完整的句子，“……我是说……”他与忒修斯分开后缺乏刺激的可怜的向导感官没能帮他的忙，在他脖子上东嗅西嗅的那只豹猫同样地让他分心。他很快意识到，在这间屋子里只有他一个人能看见塞拉菲娜的精神体，这让他在其余的哨兵看来像是个感官失调的疯子。纽特将他求救的目光望向站在塞拉菲娜身后的忒修斯，他不常这么做。令他失望的是，忒修斯刻意忽略了他的信号。

看来，纽特从忒修斯刻意压抑在喉间的低叹和他沉重的心情能够感受到，他的哥哥同意塞拉菲娜的看法。他在“笼子”里的一些事迹一定传到了高阶哨兵们那里。

“忒修斯！”纽特将感觉伸向自己的哨兵，但游隼把头挪开去，闲闲梳理羽毛。

“纽特，”只有纽特能看见忒修斯的精神体，也只有纽特能听到他哥哥在他脑海里的共鸣，“如果你再努力一些，也许我们现在已经能看到你的精神体了。”

这是劝慰的话语，但也是对他在这里花费掉的这些时间的一种斥责。纽特不知该如何解释，在他同意接受这种训练的时候，他并没有考虑到这种训练是与他的本性相违背的，实际上，他感觉到自己的能力不但没有长进反而被困住了。他更无法解释的是，他的精神体并不是一项可以通过训练克服的缺陷，它是他的一部分。

“忒修斯。”塞拉菲娜说。

“我们派去马戏团的人找到了克雷登斯在巴黎逗留过的踪迹，斯卡曼德的情报是正确的，”忒修斯现在说话的口吻纽特很熟悉，这不是他的哨兵，甚至不是一个哨兵，而是魔法塔的傲罗，特拉维斯的左右手忒修斯在说话。“伦敦魔法部开始相信纽特的能力了，夫人。我相信假以时日——”但塞拉菲娜没有等待他说完。

“阿伯纳西，”塞拉菲娜漠然地以全副威严的姿态转向另一个人，“轮到你了。”

纽特与这个哨兵有过一面之缘，他的情绪有些像一辆马车，总是停不下来，很难在其中找到一些可靠的东西。塞拉菲娜叫到他的名字以后，他从队伍里站了出来。

他对纽特吐出了分叉的舌头，纽特看见了他脚边的卓柏卡布拉。那是他的精神体。

“来见见安东尼奥，”生石灰一样的声音，顽固的哨兵，“你们很快就要变得非常熟悉了。”

刹那间，纽特转身寻找他的魔杖，另一个哨兵把它连同纽特摆在门边的皮箱一起举了起来（“在找这个吗？”他说。）纽特的心跳急速地上升，双手因为紧张而潮湿出汗了。他对于这些人要做什么有种模糊的预感……他的全部尊严阻止他后退。他的肾上腺素在升高，他喘息得像刚跑完长跑：那只卓柏卡布拉往他身上一跳！

“不。”纽特溢出一声模糊，痛苦的低语。

阿伯纳西钻进了他的脑子，他将要对纽特进行精神凝视——未经纽特的允许。汗水浸湿了纽特的衬衫，他伸手胡乱抓着，想把那只属于哨兵的精神体从自己身上甩下去，却被它短小有力的腿紧紧地盘住。它那沾满唾液的滑腻的舌头扫过他的脸，好像把他当做一只飞虫。纽特竭力回想起他能运用在这种情况下的无杖魔法，换做别的任何时候，纽特都不会对一只魔法生物这样干的。但它弄得纽特的神经隐隐作痛，它往所有的区域里乱钻。很快，阿伯纳西发现了什么。

“瞧瞧我发现了什么……一头龙……斯卡曼德家的向导……居然与龙为伍……”

阿伯纳西天真的笑嘻嘻的声音似乎只存在于纽特的头脑里，但那细小的尖锐的笑声像锥子一样钻着他的头。他在地上猛力蹬着双腿，希望任何一个共感者能够终止这种所谓的训练，可他们只是站着，躲在塞拉菲娜的后面，连忒修斯抽紧的呼吸声似乎都离他很远。纽特无法放下姿态朝他们恳求。他几乎像在和幽灵扭打。

“……不……不！”这个单调的字眼现在成了纽特唯一能吐出的断句残篇。

他朝后摔去，他的背狠狠撞到了地上。那种不断冲击着他的脑袋的撕裂停止了。

忒修斯不安地站着，他并不想在这种情况下开口质疑塞拉菲娜，但纽特几分钟前放弃了抵抗。那只吱吱乱叫的卓柏卡布拉跳到他身上以后，他起初处于一种狂乱挣扎的阶段，现在却不再动了。他眼角的泪痕和忒修斯所感觉到的那种懊悔和痛苦的回音，不像是属于一场正常的精神凝视。忒修斯很熟悉精神凝视的程序，每一个抵达向导之家的向导终将经历这个过程，这本来只是简单的能力评测而已，与魔法塔一样古老，而且绝对安全。以阿伯纳西的能力，这不会超过一分钟。

然而纽特颤抖着，他的精神产生了一阵难以预料的波动，感觉几乎像是某种崩溃的先兆。忒修斯试图通过链接探知他的情况，可是他过不去。纽特倒在地上以后，忒修斯意欲靠近他的头脑，总会被一阵白噪音挡在门外，他不得不撤出来——强行绕过去在现在一屋子哨兵在场的情况下是不明智的，特别是在有塞拉菲娜这样级别的向导在场的情况下。纽特头脑里的其中一部分对他封闭了，忒修斯注意到他额上的冷汗，他失焦的瞳孔和他的呓语。卓柏卡布拉从他身上跳下来，阿伯纳西蔑视地收起了魔杖。他默念了一个咒语，忒修斯起初没有意识到那是什么。

直到愤怒充盈了他的感官。在场的所有哨兵都看见，鲜血从阿伯纳西的魔杖上滴了下来。“怪不得他无法接受向导的训练，”阿伯纳西伸出分叉的舌头，舔去魔杖顶端的那颗血，卓柏卡布拉跳到他的怀里。“全完成了，主席。我杀了他的龙。”

忒修斯必须动用全部的自制力，才不上前揍这个杂种一顿。“纽特！”他俯下身拍了拍那个昏迷向导的脸，“纽特！”塞拉菲娜把他的一切举动全都看在眼里，但忒修斯并不在乎。“主席，”忒修斯忍不住说道，“如果我们用这样的手段训练向导，那么我们与格林德沃又有什么区别。阿伯纳西他没有权力——”

“注意你的措辞，”塞拉菲娜冷冷扫了他一眼，“我知道特拉维斯回伦敦了，这里的事务由你全权负责，但是你要小心，哨兵：这里是纽约，不是伦敦塔。”

忒修斯把纽特的魔杖和行李从那名哨兵的手里夺了过来，阿伯纳西嘻嘻笑了一声。忒修斯并不在乎他是否发现了什么，强压下去的愤怒已经足以燃烧他的理智。他必须竭尽全力阻止自己说出愚蠢的话来。那位纽约塔的向导带着几名哨兵离开，门在他们的身后关上了。忒修斯知道他犯了错，他不该允许任何一个哨兵接近他的向导的，但他以为这能给纽特一个教训——为什么他轻信了MACUSA的谎言？

纽特竭力对他挤出一个微笑，试图安慰他。他不得章法地扭曲了一阵子嘴唇，立刻气喘吁吁地放弃了。他蜷起一条腿，发着抖把头靠上床脚，叫忒修斯的名字。

“……在很长的一段时间里……阿特弥斯是我唯一认识的哨兵……”纽特汗涔涔地低语，“……我知道，我知道这样说很怪……但它不在乎我没有精神体，忒修斯……它不认为我是个怪胎……我是它的人类向导，我们一起……一起找到过陨石……”

纽特陷入了昏迷当中。忒修斯抱着他的弟弟，开始怀疑整个计划兴许是一个错误。


	7. Chapter 7

集中精力，纽特，这不是一次演习。

他们是伦敦塔派来的哨兵，他们在和你的父母说话。你从花园里跑回来的时候他们就在这里了，他们带来了你哥哥的消息。这是威尔金森和特纳。高个子的威尔金森瘦削，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，勋章上的月亮已经快要磨损，变成了半透明的银色，这意味着他在塔里工作了很长时间。特纳更平庸，也更和气，他是个笑嘻嘻的人。肩章上的纹饰表明他是威尔金森的向导，他拄着向导之家的拐杖。

纽特藏在门后，他曾经收藏过一套伦敦塔发行的邮票，那是他八岁时忒修斯送给他的圣诞礼物。所以纽特对它们很熟悉。一共十套的邮票上列明了所有哨兵和向导的勋章纹样，涵盖了所有不列颠境内的魔法塔，就连维尔京群岛上仅有的那一座也在其中——它的向导纹样是一座灯塔，纽特喜欢它的孤寂和坚韧，它那衬着海水的孤单的白色背影，陪伴他度过了许多个忒修斯不在家的晚上。纽特观察着特纳的手杖剑，屏息向脑海中的那座小小的灯塔求救。他藏得很好，但要不了多久他们便会注意到他的。阁楼并不是一个理想的藏身地点。这是忒修斯离开家到哨兵塔去受训的第八个夏天，纽特不愿意步他的后尘。起码不是现在。

“他进步得很快，夫人，”特纳说，“到下个月他就可以参加高阶哨兵的选拔了。”

“我希望那不会很困难。”

“两位大可以放心，”那位向导又笑嘻嘻地说，“他可是从将近两百名哨兵中脱颖而出，这一批通过高阶哨兵选拔的不超过十二个人，您的儿子是其中的一个。”

在他的向导发言的时候，威尔金森站起来，背剪双手，在起居室里踱步。在他快要走到通往阁楼的那条又长又窄的楼梯时，纽特匆忙地往后撤。他撞到了阁楼的门框。为什么你忘记了自己已经长大了，再也不适合躲在这里了？纽特斯卡曼德你这个笨蛋。纽特咬住下唇，对于即将被一个老资格的哨兵摸清底细的那种恐慌，在他的胸腔中乱撞。空气中起了一丝波动。纽特的魔杖从口袋里挑了出来，在半空中浮起来，询问似的朝纽特弯腰。不是现在，纽特冲它摇摇头。威尔金森已经踏上了一级台阶，并且把头探向纽特所在的阁楼。“谁在那儿？”他喝问道。

纽特的精神屏障完好无损，这是他新近学会的一项技能，能够让他在伦敦闲逛或是跟随父母去巴黎旅行时，不被任何一个站岗的哨兵所发现，也能让他在拯救麋兽的幼崽时，逃脱防备心非常强的麋兽母亲的注意。他担心的不是这个，而是别的。他看见了威尔金森的精神体，那是一条喜乐蒂牧羊犬，威尔金森朝栏杆俯身时，它顺着地毯往前嗅，把两只前爪搭在了已经开裂的木板上。一只棕背伯劳站在它的颈背上，它褐色的眼睛的深处倒映出墙上的一幅照片：斯卡曼德两兄弟的合影。“纽特，亲爱的，”他父亲在叫他了，“只是共感者而已，他们不咬人。”

纽特急促地呼吸，视线紧盯虚掩着的阁楼房间的门。他能够藏起自己的向导素，甚至气味，但他无法藏起自己的精神体。如果他的精神体被这两位塔里来的使者发现了的话，他就再也无法否认自己是个向导了。纽特为什么能够看见所有共感者的精神体？这不公平。他为此诅咒梅林。在这件事情过去以后，忒修斯的一封言辞简短的回信解答了他的疑惑：少数的向导能做到这个程度，大部分的向导只能看到与自己结合的哨兵的精神体。但在当时，纽特以为，既然他能看见所有共感者的精神体，他们必然也能看见他的。他疯狂啃咬着自己的嘴唇，意图想出一个办法。“纽特！”现在是母亲在叫他了，“下来吧。你不想知道哥哥的消息吗？”

“真的非常抱歉，”母亲在解释，“我这个儿子比较害羞——”父亲叹了口气。

纽特鼓起勇气，硬着头皮推开那扇门。他下了一级楼梯，心几乎从胸腔内跃出。所有一直以来抑制住的情感倾巢而出，他快要控制不住它们了。出于向导的本能，他预感到有什么即将发生。他偏过脑袋望向那张合影，忒修斯在照片的右侧对他微笑。“不要有精神体，”纽特如此用力地想着，想到头都痛了，他每下一级楼梯就在心中重复那句祈祷，那句单调的咒语。“你没有精神体。你只是一块木头，你的精神体不存在。”

他对上了站在楼梯底部的威尔金森的眼睛。年长的哨兵抬了抬眼镜，像要补偿什么似的对这个少年笑了。“您的小儿子不是共感者？他一定有别的才能。”他说。

这种话纽特已经听过无数遍了。在话语的背后，威尔金森与那位向导偷偷交换着眼神，对他的判决尘埃落定了，纽特甚至能听到一记法锤落下：在这个家里，没有别的共感者。纽特暂时逃脱了危险。他深吸一口气，假装没有听到威尔金森语气里的惋惜，快速跑下楼梯，他直接跳过了那只牧羊犬的背。它昏昏欲睡地趴在楼梯的一角，舔着自己爪子上的毛，并没有注意到他。

纽特一直跑到花园尽头，跑出这所屋子的范围，跑到他和忒修斯小时候经常玩耍的那棵树下，还是不敢相信自己这么轻易就愚弄了两名共感者。皮克特从衣领后面冒出来，凝视着他。它在用它的方式表达担忧。

“成功了，”纽特对它灿烂一笑，“我自由了。我不会有精神体的，就这么定了。”

“纽特？纽特？”有一个声音在喊他。

他很勉强地睁开眼睛，活动了一下僵硬的颈部。他的嘴巴里有种苦味，仿佛曾经品尝过什么烧焦的东西。他试图动弹，但他的头立刻疼了起来，头脑深处的紧张感几乎把他撕开，迫使他停下来。有那么一瞬间，他没搞清楚自己在什么地方。

他呻吟着，迟钝地尝到了舌尖上一处咬破的地方。他的身体像是经过一场搏斗一样疲软无力。在通常能够寻找到自我明亮回声的头脑里，他现在找不到任何东西，没有一个声音回应他。恐慌感升起来的时刻，纽特动了一下手指，他的指尖碰到了另一个人的皮肤。他在那一瞬间全都想起来了：阿伯纳西的笑声，阿特弥斯濒死的凄厉叫喊，他像溺水一样忽然掉落进一股庞大的，掐住他咽喉的精神力里。忽然间，他整个人再次被挣扎其中的困顿和无力感没顶，他克制住自己破碎的呼吸。他不是个合格的向导，他自视过高了，什么样的向导会任由他们杀死自己的龙？挫败感灼烧着他的双眼，汗水再次浸湿了他的后背，他仿佛在某种深不见底的情绪里无止境地陷落下去。他感到一阵坠落的晕眩，慌忙闭上了眼睛。

他感受不到这个房间，他的向导意识变成了一片白茫茫的沙漠。它起于何处，终于何地？纽特不该嘲笑忒修斯的情绪像一块木板，因为他自己眼下也强不了多少。除了一片包裹着他的嗡鸣，他什么也探测不到，它像锯条来回铲开他的脑袋，每一次拉伸都引起纽特本能的畏缩。他无法屏蔽掉它，他的能力现在连固定自身都办不到，更遑论成为任何人的向导了。他在呼吸，但更像是在苟延残喘。

纽特从未感觉到如此虚弱。

抓住我，有个声音在他脑海里说。纽特还没来得及领会这句话的意思，便被一股精神力环抱住了，在他陷落挣扎的大海上，突然漂来了一个救生圈。有人稳稳地托住他，抱紧他，把他带到了岸上。纽特一开始仍在挣扎，但这个哨兵有清晰的声音。纽特认识他的固定标志，他的温和而稳定的情绪，像一股拂过草丛的微凉的风，安抚了纽特的悲伤和沮丧。他用自己的能力搀扶着纽特，帮助他重新找到平衡。纽特稍微放松了一些，他的神经松弛下来，虽然还没有恢复如初，但他对事物本身的感知回来了。他渐渐能够平稳地呼吸，那个惶恐的声音——那个不断地指责他的软弱和失败的声音——变弱了，阿伯纳西幽灵一般的脸不再出现。

纽特无意识地伸出手，向那个哨兵求援。他听到了一声叹息，但这并没有渗入他疲惫的神经，否则，这本来应该朝他提示这个哨兵的真实身份的。纽特以为自己冒犯了对方，他下意识地后撤，但那个怀抱把他更紧地环住了，一双手温柔地抚着他的背，抚平他所有的颤栗。纽特低叹着全然放松下来，任由自己挨近那双似乎具有魔力的手，那一阵又一阵地锯开他脑子的尖锐噪音，被这个哨兵为他竖立起的屏障排除在外。纽特惬意地眯起眼睛，把头埋进对方的肩窝里，他很想用语言表达自己的感谢，但他无法把理智调动起来，他仍然感到很累，只想放任自己沉溺在这短暂的遗忘里。这就像是暴风骤雨过后的一个避风港，纽特甚至能听到慵懒的浪花轻击船舷的声音。他在错觉中以为自己回到了家，从打开的门能够瞥见母亲的背影，能够看见坐在沙发上皱眉阅读魔法塔投进他们信箱的共感者征召手册的父亲，而如果纽特加快步伐，他就能看到忒修斯，刚从魔法塔回到家，风尘仆仆，脸上却带着装出来的惊讶，打算嘲笑纽特和他的新爱好。

纽特往前快跑两步，躲开准备迎上前来拥抱他的忒修斯，转身跑上阁楼——

“纽特？”有人接住了他。这是那个哨兵，他的身影和忒修斯重合在了一起——

纽特皱起眉头，他不安地动弹了一下，但那只在他脑后轻抚的手让他重新安定下来。这很舒服，这样温柔的抚触不可能带有恶意。纽特放下防备，把自己的信任交付到这个哨兵的手上，一个吻落下来，引起了他低声的呻吟。他动了动，找到一个能够安全地被对方环抱住的姿势，安心地闭上眼睛。他脑海里的噩梦停止了。

他不知道自己睡了多久，早晨的阳光映入室内，他不情愿地睁开眼睛。他感觉到的第一个精神实体让他过分紧绷的神经几乎跳起来：哨兵！但他很快意识到那不过是他的哥哥忒修斯，忒修斯还在睡眠中，他似乎很累。纽特心情复杂地观察着他，一定是纽特在噩梦中的挣扎把他身上的衣服弄得皱巴巴的，头发也乱着，下巴上的胡子也没有刮，纽特从未见过忒修斯这样不修边幅的模样：他总是完美的，也许完美得过了头了，让人忘了这个傲罗也有弱点。纽特盯着忒修斯被阳光勾勒出的轮廓，过了两秒才意识到自己现在的处境。忒修斯的双手环抱住他的腰，而他趴在这个哨兵的胸口睡了不知道多久，还套着对方的睡衣。纽特的第一个反应是挣脱忒修斯的手。他挪下床，在不吵醒忒修斯的情况下找到自己的行李和外套。

他用了很少的时间穿好衣服，检查了一下随身物品。幸好，魔杖还在——兴许MACUSA现在不认为他是个多大的威胁，特别是在阿伯纳西“教导”他以后。纽特轻手轻脚打开自己的皮箱，找到了他仅剩的的一点复方汤剂。他又伸手去摸大衣的口袋，邓布利多给他的地址还在里面完好无损，他放心了些。

作为一个刚恢复感知能力的向导，这种时候在塔里乱跑是相当危险的，这一点纽特当然清楚。有很长一段时间，他站在床边没动，就那样提着行李，凝视着忒修斯的脸。他问自己，究竟是希望忒修斯醒过来，还是相反。但他找不到答案。

他已经听到了外面走廊的嘈杂，一些共感者开始苏醒了。在底部几层，护卫已经开始换班。要不了多久，这座塔就要开门迎接访客。不能再拖延下去了。

纽特深吸一口气，走到门边，他把手放到门把手上，随即匆匆倒回来，走到床边，吻了一下自己的哥哥。像是道歉，又像是告别，纽特自己也说不清是为了什么。

谢天谢地，忒修斯没有因为他大胆冒失的举动而醒过来，梅林毕竟眷顾了他。

纽特走向门，用围巾裹住门把手，把它悄无声息地拧开，毫不犹豫地走了出去。

到走廊上，他藏在一个偏僻的角落里吞下了复方汤剂，他将短暂地扮演一下忒修斯，只有这样他才能逃出去。他乘坐电梯抵达了塔的一楼，有几个哨兵认出了他身为高阶哨兵的哥哥，朝他致意。纽特内敛的，躲避他们目光的回应引起了他们的诧异，但纽特没有停下脚步。他必须要快，复方汤剂的作用持续不了多久。他进入了访客区，这里今天有许多小共感者，他们都是来参观塔里的向导博物馆的。纽特加快脚步，一个孩子撞到他身上。他的母亲朝他道歉，但纽特像一个没有教养的人那样躲开了。他已经出了纽约塔的大门，只差一步他就能走出塔的警戒区域，混入普通人当中，只差一步他就能把他身为向导的短暂而屈辱的生涯置诸脑后，永远地脱离纽约塔的控制——“先生，”一个声音从身后叫住他。纽特浑身一冷，极其缓慢地转过身去，他的勇气并不能阻止他双脚发软，“你掉了东西。”

一个高阶哨兵好奇地打量着他的脸色，纽特勉强对她一笑。她把那枚被孩子撞掉的勋章交到他手里时，纽特接收到了她防备的情绪。“谢谢。”纽特匆匆接过它。

他把它别到翻领上，动作不尽如人意：他的手指因为过分紧张而有些发抖。那个哨兵对他安慰地笑笑。“你不是忒修斯·斯卡曼德。”她用只有他俩听到的低语说。

纽特的心提到了嗓子眼。她会向瞭望台的向导揭发他，然后他就完了。只需要一声小小的口哨——或者甚至不需要发出声音。那些向导能接受到哨兵发出的讯号，哪怕是一个遥远的眼神，瞭望台雇佣他们就是干这个的。他捏紧了皮箱。

“拜托了，”纽特词不达意地吐出这些字眼，“我必须离开这里。”

“发生什么事了？”她的情感反馈里关切多于敌意，纽特稍稍放下了心，“你是那个向导？斯卡曼德提到过的……他的弟弟。你这样会暴露自己的，跟我来。”

纽特无法判断她是敌是友，他也没有时间停下来做判断。她穿过人群，脚步很快，但始终在他前头带领着他。纽特紧跟着她的步伐，不再去想护卫们就在自己身后，瞭望台距离他只有一步之遥。在不知不觉中，当她停下来时，纽特发现他们已经离塔很远了。纽特朝自己的周围放出小小的探测仪，塔的存在已经探测不到了。

“我只能帮你到这里了，斯卡曼德先生。我还有任务在身，”她心事重重地对他笑了一下，明显心不在焉，“蒂娜·戈德斯坦。不握手？好吧，你哥哥对我提到过你对哨兵的看法，看来他并没有夸张。在我走之前，你也许想要——”

纽特竭尽全力才在她按住自己手腕时不后退，她的拇指用力摁住纽特曾经绑过丝带的那只手，指甲掐下去，用力得好像要挖出什么东西，一阵剧痛袭击了纽特的神经。他差点叫出来，她坚硬如铁的虎口让他无法缩回自己的手。一枚小东西从被她抓住的地方掉到了地上，她松开了纽特的手腕，拾起它，翻过来给纽特看。

它像蚂蟥一样拱动着身躯，有一个丑陋的长着触角的头。

“是跟踪器，”蒂娜解释道，“所有未结合的向导体内都有。那条丝带被下了咒。”

纽特感到一阵反胃，她却忽然毫不礼貌地盯着他的脸。纽特本能地伸手去摸自己的脸，复方汤剂的效用过了。“那么再会，别被抓住。”她话音刚落就消失了，移形换影让地上的落叶还在旋转。纽特把手腕缩回衣袖内，环视自己的周围。

他不能再去科瓦尔斯基夫妇的家，经验告诉他，魔法塔的人很可能就在那附近等待他自投罗网。那么，只剩下最后一个地方可去了。纽特走到一个邮筒旁，在他的手里出现了一张明信片，他并没有打算不负责任地走开，有些承诺他还要遵守。

“我必须离开。我会定期送达关于格林德沃的消息——N·S。”

纽特把明信片投入邮筒，它把绘有纽约四塔的卡片吞了进去。

 

忒修斯再次确认了一遍地址。

准确无误。这栋屋子位于第七十街和西端大道的拐角处，距离上城的方向不远。一个街区以外就有一个哨兵的岗哨，不过格林德沃上次造访把它废黜掉了，目前还没有完成重建。早些时候，忒修斯勘察过这条街，他的游隼做了一次近距离飞行，掠过沿街的几栋房屋，一直飞到哨亭的尖顶，它随即在那栋建筑物的顶部栖息下来，俯瞰整个街区。它尝到了白蜡的气味，那是晨雾，它聆听到了沸腾的人声，那是城市，它还看见了在整个街区纵横交错的痕迹残留，那是昨天夜里搜捕格林德沃的护卫们留下的——在所有这些线索里，它唯独没有发现共感者。

忒修斯推门进入这栋房子。起居室寂静无声，地板细微的断裂声仿佛在嘲弄映入室内的晨光。有那么片刻，他甚至怀疑这栋屋子的结构即将在他的脚步下四分五裂，因为它看起来是那样古老。屋内的每一件家具都蒙着厚厚的灰尘。忒修斯侧过身，把门扣上，起居室另一头的楼梯映入了他的眼帘。然而哨兵的直觉告诉他楼上同样是空的，没有一丝的脚步声响起，没有倾倒茶杯或是交谈的声音。

他走到壁炉跟前。在壁炉一角的沙发上，挂着忒修斯的外套。外套的一角拱了起来。忒修斯听到了某种熟悉的叫声。他拈起衣服的一角，嗅嗅的目光凝滞在它抱着的哨兵勋章上，连外套被掀开，忒修斯把它抱了起来都浑然不觉。

他身后响起了某种轻快而连贯的脚步声，听起来像是一个跑得很快却只挪动了一小段距离的人。忒修斯抱着嗅嗅转过身，一个年迈的老人和善地对他搓着手。如果他是个共感者的话，他的能力让忒修斯心惊：忒修斯不仅丝毫没有察觉到他的气息，也没有分辨出他在靠近自己，他还掩盖了嗅嗅的叫声和纽特曾经在这里待过的证据。

“恐怕我们没有茶了。”他这样想的时候，对方却为微不足道的事情道起歉来。

忒修斯为自己的不礼貌愧疚地微笑。他不知道该说什么好，这时，对方露出了悟的表情，朝他伸出了手。“尼古拉斯·勒梅，”他眨了眨眼，好像他刚刚和忒修斯达成默契为他保守一个秘密，“这么说来，你就是那个哨兵。”

“他在哪？”

“他不在这儿，”勒梅笑了笑，仿佛他的回答解释了一切，“你瞧，向导之家的训练，对他损害很大。这个年轻人来向我寻求帮助，而我无法拒绝，因为邓布利多是我的一位老朋友。对于向导最好的训练，是街头。向来如此，也始终如此。”

忒修斯看了一眼脚下。纽特把他的行李，魔杖和朋友都落下了。他到底想干什么？

“喔！对了，你的问题，”勒梅望向他的目光里多了一丝同情，“他在布鲁克林。你现在去的话，应该还能找到——”他没说完，那位年轻人便一溜烟地消失了。

移形换影使得他喘息未定，但这并未阻止他发现，自己来到了纽约城中他不熟悉的一个角落，这里的人形迹可疑，而且不全是共感者。他的傲罗身份在这里不但没有帮助，而且可以说是帮倒忙了。忒修斯从口袋里搜出纽特寄给他的明信片，用魔杖的一端轻点了一下，明信片腾起到空中，朝人群中飞去，忒修斯立刻跟了上去。它在人潮中钻来钻去，有时候停下来辨认方向，没多久，它在一片空地上停了下来。忒修斯赶过去，它钻进了他的口袋里，忒修斯在人群的另一端发现了纽特，纽特站在空地中央。欣喜很快被疑虑所取代：柱子上有绳索绕过的痕迹，空气中残留着喘息的余响，沸腾的情绪此起彼伏，计分板上残留着粉笔的白印。

这不是一场游戏，这是一个擂台。

忒修斯从未想到过，有在这种地方见到自己弟弟的一天。纽特讨厌暴力，他惯于避免和人正面冲突，他不经常直接表达自己的想法，他遇到难以解决的问题的第一反应是迂回。他不是软弱，忒修斯一向认为，只是过于在意他人的感受了。

他从旁注意到了纽特的目光，那双眼睛里闪烁着坚定的神情，不像是打算做一个旁观者。自从塔里的那场意外事故发生后，他们的精神链接就出了问题。有时候，比如像是现在，忒修斯无法读懂他的下一步。他闹不清纽特是否只是在开玩笑。

一阵过于响亮的铃声打断了忒修斯的思路，他过载的感官尖锐地刺了他一下。他闭上眼睛定了定神，仿佛一个人从黑暗中来到阳光下。他睁开眼，为了控制住自己使劲攥紧魔杖。人群中已经有几个人察觉到他是个哨兵了，忒修斯最不愿意的就是引起一场争端。他往后退了一步，让别的看热闹的人的后脑勺遮住自己的脸。从人群中的缝隙望去，忒修斯好笑地看到，那个利落地脱掉外套，把袖口卷上去并且踏入了场地中间的年轻人，是纽特·斯卡曼德。没有魔杖，这等于是去送死。

在纽特的对面站着一个哨兵，从身量来说，纽特根本没有胜算。这一点，纽特一定也能从那个哨兵傲慢的情绪上感觉到。他是如此傲慢，在纽特站到他对面的时候，他甚至没有费心换个姿势。他是个纯血统，忒修斯无法控制地注意到。

他是格林德沃会征召的那种人，纽特选择他作为对手，这实在是太幼稚了。忒修斯一开始以为，这不过是为了给纽约的魔法塔一个耳光，但在纽特的目光里有种更深的东西，不是好胜。纽特结结巴巴地向对方问好，他的窘态引起围观人群的一阵讥笑。他的对手双臂懒洋洋扳住绳结，没有费心答话，只是把下颚一仰。

“三，”敲铃的那个男人喊道，比划了一个往下划的手势，“二，一——”

忒修斯应该就此离开这里，他预见到了这场比斗的结局。鬼使神差地，他停住了脚。

嗅嗅哀叫了一声，捂住了眼睛。忒修斯拍拍它的后颈，放任它把头埋进自己的怀里。这确实很残酷，他能理解嗅嗅的心情。如果可以的话，忒修斯也不想看下去。

那个哨兵朝纽特扑了过去。他抱住纽特的腰，用额头的力量抵在他胸前。纽特被他一直推到了场地边缘，绳索抵挡不住两个人的力道推挤，忒修斯听到了纤维清脆的断裂声，俨然如同战争开始的号角。在他加强的五感下，空中迸裂的每一颗汗珠都很清晰。纽特的手指陷入了对方肩背的肌肉，但他的力量不足，忒修斯厌恶地看见那个哨兵对纽特腰部的抓握变得下流，几乎转变为某种求偶般的碰触。纽特利用了那个哨兵短暂的失神，给了他侧肋一拳。忒修斯嘴角短暂泛起笑容，狡猾……他不知道纽特的性格里还有这个方面。忒修斯听到那个哨兵被牙套闷住的喘息，短暂的晕眩，但这不够，不足以让哨兵放开对他的钳制。

纽特被逼到角落。如果纽特有精神体的话，忒修斯急遽地呼吸着，愤怒地想道，他能够让这个哨兵尝到一种锥心刺骨的痛苦，只要往他的精神领域一钻——以纽特的能力，他能打破任何哨兵的屏障。但他没有精神体。他为什么要冒这种险？

忒修斯紧咬着牙关，只差一点便要以纽特的哨兵身份出手干预。纽特被掀到了地上，他的肘部夹住了那个哨兵的头。于是占上风的哨兵以不雅的姿态倒在了他的身上，与他额头抵着额头。纽特的精神力在混淆他的方向感，他把纽特摁倒在地上以后甩了一下头，好像头脑里飞翔着一窝蜜蜂似的。但忒修斯深知，尽管纽特已经尽了全力，对方摆脱他用不了多少力度，在纽特再一次后撤，那个哨兵揪起他的脖子往地上掼时，忒修斯闭上眼睛，不愿看下去。他肯定会听到骨头被击碎的声音——不管是他这个胆大妄为的弟弟身上哪根骨头——他都不忍心往下看。

他等待，但他预料之中纽特重重倒在地上的声音并没有传来。忒修斯睁开眼睛。

纽特倒在擂台的一角，上身倚在绳索上，忒修斯用目光确认他并没有大碍，放下心来，随即拿眼睛望向那个哨兵。古怪的事情发生了，那个哨兵发生了难以理解的事情。纽特没有碰到他，没有对他造成肉体上的伤害，但他捂住自己的头跪在了擂台中央，发出像是有坦克从他的身上碾过的呻吟。忒修斯看到了他的精神体——通常只有在哨兵奄奄一息或是无力战斗的时候他们才愿意主动袒露精神体。那是一条断了尾巴的鬣蜥，它溜下擂台，在人群中瘸着腿消失了。

“斯卡曼德胜，“有人抓住纽特的手举了起来，纽特像一个不知道别人约定好了为他举行生日派对的孩子那样站在那，不知所措，不习惯于周围的人为他欢呼，他的脸上有种稚气的微笑，仿佛在为自己的险胜道歉。“你可以拿走刚才那个哨兵的任何东西。你要什么？”

纽特讪笑，对别人的这种过誉他仍然未能习惯。他蹒跚着走下擂台，走出绳圈的范围，往忒修斯这个方向走来。忒修斯几乎以为他发现了自己，但他只是走向一个铁笼子。笼门的锁链上残留着鬣蜥的臭味，它的主人不言而喻。纽特掀开了盖着铁笼的那块布，在乱草下面，一只奄奄一息的白孔雀幼崽对他怯生生探出了头。

“我会带走这个，”纽特提着笼子站起来，回过头，“其余的我一概不需要。”

忒修斯看清了他的脸，而他过去，从未像现在一样觉得纽特这副样子极其荒唐。他弟弟脏兮兮的，浑身沾着灰尘和泥土，头发里面全是草屑和粉笔灰，淤青和鲜血几乎毁掉他的脸。他的嘴唇有一块地方裂了，弄不清是擦破的还是被哨兵咬的。他看起来像那种他喜欢捡回家的被遗弃的动物，忒修斯辨出他身上脏兮兮的汗味，鬣蜥的恶臭，还有干燥的尘埃，绷带和血。

他的弟弟看起来就像个笑话。

但忒修斯无法形容他在那一刻的感觉，就好像第一次被一根刺刺破手指的时候，你才真正看到了玫瑰。纽特就是那根刺。忒修斯此时仿佛第一次认识自己的弟弟，不是作为一个向导，而是作为纽特。纽特·斯卡曼德从来不仅仅只是一个向导。忒修斯认定这是他的向导，因为在这个世界上没有人会这样把他扎出血来。

勒梅是对的，对向导最好的磨炼是在街头。忒修斯悄悄把嗅嗅放到地上，让它朝纽特走去。纽特把它抱起来，回头搜寻着人群。忒修斯藏起了魔杖：他得走了，纽特会发现他的。

“对不起。”

在纽特接收到这条残留在空气中的讯息的时候，忒修斯已经走远了。他必须赶在其余哨兵找到纽特的踪迹以前回到魔法塔，想方设法瞒住纽特已经离开向导之家这个事实。


	8. Chapter 8

有两名哨兵已经搜查过这里。道格拉斯，染发剂和鞋油的味道，但只持续了很短的时间。他在门口停住了，那儿有个向导把他给迷惑了，以至于他没嗅到与他相隔一扇门的共感者。这不足为奇，塔里的低阶哨兵本来就是为这种事情跑腿的，相当于苏格兰场的巡查官。但另一个哨兵留下的踪迹让忒修斯大惑不解。那是阿伯纳西。纽约塔的次席哨兵本人按理来说不应当出现在这里。

忒修斯望向自己脚下。在公寓的门厅，安东尼奥留下了半只清晰的脚印。前脚掌。这里发生过一场争吵，安东尼奥有明显的自截反应。它留下了一些软骨横隔细胞，这些仍然保持原有组织特性的细胞还在忒修斯增强的视觉下不断分化，黏连其上的鳞片排列也与原结构不同。

这是格里尼治村的谢里丹大道，在这栋公寓里，有一个向导是他们要找的人。他的假名出现在邮箱上。忒修斯按过门铃了，无人应声，然而就算他错了，风向，涡流和气压也绝对不可能出错，它们正把那个向导的气味送回他的鼻子里。他们要找的人就在屋子里。门铃惊动了对方，这个格林德沃的探子估计正在寻找路径逃跑。忒修斯一共带来了五个共感者，西姆和罗塞尔守住后门，霍奇斯和安德鲁留在前厅，唯一的向导不仅是通讯兵，还要充当他们的联络官：凯瑟琳·威廉姆斯。以防万一，她还得为他们竖起屏障，免得公寓里哪个住户突然起了好奇心出门张望。戒严状态下，理想的部署是给每位哨兵配备一个向导，然而向导太稀有了，特别是在非常时期。忒修斯最后确认了一遍所有人的位置，抖擞精神调高了自己的感官阈值，他不是第一次干这个。他将头探入公寓外墙，这个动作他做起来像把手伸进一件属于自己的外套里那样自然——水泥融化变形，他进去了。

他的呼吸抵着薄薄的墙纸。曼陀罗与蛇毒草。白色的小花点缀其间。

他屏息，迅速地平复情绪以便与古色古香的家具相适应。一个木做的摇篮距离他只有一步。

那个向导在屋子里踱步。忒修斯虽然看不见他的身影，但能侦测到他的存在。他焦灼的情绪，就像抵在他后脑的硬领一样寸步不离。他头脑里狂热的浑浊，如同阿伯纳西夫人手帕上的香水气味一样挥之不去。他咬着手背，在屋子里来回踱步。他的恐惧在整间屋子里膨胀，如同吸满了沉甸甸水滴的雨云，在酝酿一场毫无征兆的暴雨。忒修斯从他毫无规律的，几乎是暴跳如雷的呼吸声中，判断出他正处在惊慌失措的情绪边缘。这就是门铃声造成的后果。但这个向导仍然心存一丝侥幸，求助于他的保护色，力图在一整队哨兵的眼皮子底下掩藏自己。他漫无目的地在房间里踱步，抵达另一侧时快速地转身，转瞬间，忒修斯失去了他的位置。

这不对，有什么发生了变化。忒修斯再次调高他的感官阈值。他处在过载的边缘，他已经能够听到凯瑟琳遥遥的警告声了。她的精神动物——一只海鸥——在他的意识边缘尖利地怒斥。忒修斯置之不理，把全副心神放在搜捕那个向导。他移动，墙体像热奶油一样在他的周围融化。墙纸在他的动作下起伏，窗帘因为一股微风而拂起了，现在他距离那个隐形的向导很近，梅林在上，只要对方再犯一次错误——

忒修斯的目光落在了屋内的婴儿摇篮上。他无声地取出魔杖。

摇篮开始晃动。那个向导的精神屏障出现了一丝裂痕，他把屏障打开一道缝，探出头来窥探着。在这短短的一秒内，忒修斯找到他了，他全部的神经因为激动而如针尖般竖立。他的目标在卧室的大衣橱里，在他让忒修斯恍神的一瞬间，他藏了进去，孤注一掷地打开了屏障。

屋内的吊灯有一丝轻响，除此以外，一切都归于沉寂。衣橱里的向导听到了那个哨兵离开的脚步声，然后是公寓房门被用力关上的声音。他呼出一口气，擦掉额头上渗出的汗水。他从屏障中小心地探出头来，寻找闯入这栋公寓的几个共感者的踪迹——四个哨兵，一个向导。她不足为虑。他们全走了，精神力变弱了，他们一定已经离开这里前往下一个街区了。他安全了。

二等向导克劳推开衣橱的门。室内被一阵狂风席卷，天花板上的灯猛烈地跳跃起来，所有的曼陀罗花图案对着他倾覆下来。麻瓜们留下的东西在打架，就连婴儿摇篮内的那个小娃娃也跳起舞来。一朵曼陀罗花在他的眼前变大，它的枝叶仿佛无穷无尽……向导狐疑地睁大了眼睛。他嗅着，他把潮滋滋的额头抵在墙纸上，不仅拿眼睛观看，还拿向导的共鸣能力寻找着回声。他放心了，没有哨兵。他迟钝地转了个身，想把衣橱关上，但马上意识到自己犯了个错误。

一个哨兵站在他身后，手里的魔杖抵住了他的后心。“二等向导克劳，你被伦敦塔逮捕了。”克劳嘴唇都抖了起来，这是一个圈套，他想说。他蠕动着嘴唇想要大吼，你们相信我，这是一个圈套！然而这个哨兵却没有望向他，他的声音低微而清晰地传到楼下的前厅。

“霍奇斯，给纽约塔捎个信。纽特的情报又一次对了——我们找到克劳了。”

 

纽特正趴在地面上。

他降低身体，下颚抵在地面上，颈子朝前伸着，两手扒住沥青以稳住自己的重心。一个岗哨亭的哨兵，穿着漂亮的巡查官的制服，在他身后百思不解地摇着头。这个哨兵第四次看了一眼自己的怀表，并且把那双穿着漂亮军靴的脚不快地挪动了一下，距离纽特远了些。他叹了口气，天气不怎么样，他很想回到距离这里只有几码远的岗亭里去看完他的球赛，喝完他的咖啡，可是眼前的这个木头偏偏要碍他的事。他不悦地在纽特的身后踱步时，纽特读到了他的不耐烦。巡查官桑德斯，这是他注册为哨兵后的第一份工作，他有两个孩子。纽特出于道德底线没有窥探其它的，尽管这个苦着一张脸的男人像一张摊开的白纸那样易懂。他出现在纽特身后时，纽特已经在这里守了半小时了。他到现在还没把这件事向塔汇报，显然因为纽特看起来像疯子。

“先生，”巡查官重重叹气，“我必须警告你，如果再不从那里出来的话——”

“嘘。”纽特说。他必须集中注意力。

“先生，”巡查官不高兴地加重了口气，“我告诉你一百次了，那里面什么也没有！”

“你会吓到它的，”纽特放轻声音，好像在顾虑某个在场的人的感受，他再次压低身体，望向那个挖开的大洞。桑德斯也看了一眼，里面什么都没有。“再给我一点时间。”

“我给了你整个世纪的时间了。我还要解释多少遍，先生，市政修路工程，这个洞是自然形成的，不管把你那木头的脑袋伸进去多少遍，你都不可能——“

纽特俯身把耳朵贴在地面上聆听了一会，把一只胳膊伸长，探进了泥浆里，桑德斯摇头。

“我要报告塔了，你听见了吗？”桑德斯拿起了哨子，“他们会有办法对付你的。”

巡查官把嘴唇凑到哨子的前端，就在他即将吹响一个尖利的长音的时候，纽特直起上身，呼出口气，他注意到桑德斯的目光，抱歉地笑了笑。他想拿袖子擦掉脸上的泥浆，结果却只是把衣袖的泥浆抹到了脸颊上。桑德斯挪开哨子，想要提问，纽特摇头阻止了他，他的视线盯着洞内的深处，桑德斯低下头。那里有一点亮光，越来越明显了，是绿色的。梅林啊，那是动物的眼睛！巡查官差点喊出声，这时候，纽特从口袋里摸出什么，再次把胳膊伸进那个讨厌的洞里。

“是蚯蚓，”他对巡查官解释道，“当然，还混了一些别的东西。”

那个男人嗓子里哼哼，表示自己不想知道。纽特再次趴下身，一个东西攀住他的胳膊。那个滑溜溜的东西在地上留下了长长的影子。巡查官本能地缩了一下自己的脚，纽特往前捞了一把。

他接住了某样东西，他张开双臂做出迎接的手势，桑德斯惊愕之下忘了动弹。他听到了叫声。

“那是什么？”他咕哝，自以为声音很低。

“某个向导或哨兵的精神体，”纽特抱着一个沉甸甸的东西，单膝跪在地上抚摸着它的两个头，他把十分荒谬的解释说得一本正经，“格林德沃的残害让它逃走了，它一直躲在这里。”

他站起来，桑德斯现在看清了，那是一个有着两只头的怪东西。他喘息着，伸手去摸他的魔杖。他现在后悔早餐吃下的甜甜圈了。那只东西一只头凶悍地朝他叫着，另一只头却舔着纽特的手掌心。桑德斯希望自己看错了，他闭上眼睛，再睁开，不，他没错：它还在那里。

“你不是在开玩笑，是吗？”巡查官心有余悸地说。

“呃，事实上，”纽特的恭维很蹩脚，“你能看见脱离了主人的精神体，这意味着你有潜力做一个高阶哨兵。也许你下个月就能通过考核了。我知道这样很冒昧但是……能不能把你的精神力喂给它一点儿，桑德斯？它很虚弱了，需要一点帮助。”

在本就狭小的岗亭里，桑德斯望着纽特和被他的围巾裹起来的那个凶恶的小东西。他的目光始终无法从它身上离开，它的一个头正恶心巴巴地舔着桑德斯的手腕，桑德斯不愿意去想到底哪件事情更诡异：一个刚认识的麻瓜居然能叫出他的名字，还是他在为这东西喂养哨兵的精神力。“梅林在上，这到底是什么？”

“如尼纹蛇的幼蛇，”纽特很少碰到人对这个感兴趣。他解释的时候有点讷讷的，看来他今天早上的运气不错，至少不用担心被关进塔里了，“他的主人应该被格林德沃重创过。你看，其中的一个头被砍掉了。”他翻开那个已经枯萎的伤口给巡查官看，桑德斯连连摆手。

“呃，我就相信你好了。伙计，我真的不想看。”

纽特笑了笑。

“它见过格林德沃？”桑德斯来了兴致，这个话题在塔里就像在更衣室里谈论赛马结果一样热门，“那它一定知道关于格林德沃的事。等等，它好像有事情要告诉你。”一种类似于汽车车胎刮过路面的叫声高频率地响起，巡查官堵住耳朵。

巡查官把指头挪开。空气中还残留着余震，纽特的那杯咖啡冷掉了。他抱着那只幼蛇走神了。你这个时候真像一个向导，伙计。桑德斯漫不经心的想法在纽特的脑海里共振，纽特好一阵子才回过神来。桑德斯脸涨得通红，喃喃把哨子收回到制服里。他知道他的想法被纽特听见了。

“它说了什么？”

“一个关于格林德沃的秘密。”

纽特紧张地站起，怀里抱着那只幼蛇，它的能力在增强，桑德斯已经看不见它了。纽特还没有走出这个街区，桑德斯便会怀疑整个故事的真实性，纽特从他心里涌起的自我怀疑，看出自己不需要使用一忘皆空。即将离开这个小小的岗亭时，他有些不舍，除了忒修斯和蒂娜以外，这是他遇到的第三个对他怀有善意的哨兵。近一个月来的经验让他意识到，哨兵并不可怕。他们也不全都是令人反感的自我主义者。纽特带着歉意掏出魔杖，用一个咒语斟满了桑德斯的咖啡，算是提前为使用移形换影道歉：“对不起，我得走了，我必须把这件事告诉我的哥哥。”

“把什么事？”那个哨兵的喊声在他离开的空气中回响。

 

忒修斯想念纽特。时间和地点都不合时宜，在巴黎，在设下陷阱抓捕格林德沃的关键时间点上，他却想起了自己的弟弟。“没有怪异的生物，只有险恶的人。”这是纽特说过的话，忒修斯不知道自己为什么会想起它。梅林站在他们这边，这是最后一役了，克劳与魔法部达成了协议，帮助他们在巴黎设下抓捕格林德沃的陷阱：这个向导交待了格林德沃与他会面的地点。三地魔法塔的人，今晚都在这个桥洞附近守候着。只要格林德沃一出现，他们就会把他戴上枷锁，送至南塔为他准备好的监狱里。忒修斯属于距离桥洞最近的两批傲罗之一，他同样在等。

已是凌晨，格林德沃仍然没有出现。克劳的精神体在桥洞下眺望着远处的天空，他孤寂的情绪就像黑夜里的一盏灯一样清晰可闻。那个向导的意志正像燃烧过后的灰烬一样缓缓碎裂。忒修斯的本意是给克劳做一次精神疏导，以免他过于动荡的情绪泄露出他已经被魔法塔截获的事实，然而，特拉维斯拍来的电报却指示了另一条路，忒修斯无法形容自己读到电报时的失望。

“无此必要。直接使用一忘皆空。“特拉维斯粗鲁的语调如同落在忒修斯意识里的一个句点。

桥洞下泄露出一丝幽暗的天空，忒修斯觉得自己心中的郁结也有着同样的色调。在这件事情上，他和纽约塔的傲罗们发生了激烈的争吵。这种事最近经常发生。忒修斯已经习惯了，克劳被带到他面前，经历了几个小时可疑的关押，这个向导判若两人。他的呼吸里残留着结合的热度，忒修斯在他余热未退的喘息里找不到任何东西。他的屏障结实得像是用焊铁烙上了。

“你们给他找了个哨兵？”忒修斯冲上前质问阿伯纳西，“在距离收网还有几个小时的情况下，你现在强迫他结合？我以为我们已经同意过不使用武力，这会传达错误的信息——”

“斯卡曼德先生，你的弟弟违背了与MACUSA的协议，至今仍不见人影，这——”阿伯纳西在登上马车的中途，停下来凝视着他的眼睛，“——才会传达错误的讯息。”

“他并没有违背，他一直在送达关于格林德沃及其党羽的消息——”

阿伯纳西猛力挥了一下鞭子，打断了他的话。奔驰的马车疾驰，转瞬间便消失得无影无踪，只有凌空的一道闪电映衬出高空中的那抹雪白。忒修斯在南塔的瞭望台上，望着那队傲罗远去。

“格林德沃不会来了。”突然间，威廉姆斯说道。她的声音比掠过桥洞的风大不了多少。

没有傲罗响应她，但大家心里都是这么想的。约定的时间过去了一个钟头。格林德沃不会出现了，因为他刺探到了刚结合的向导改变的气味？忒修斯脑子里已经拟好了一份以特拉维斯的名义发给纽约塔的公文，措辞激烈，把行动失败的责任全都归咎于——“忒修斯，别往前走。”

他全部的感官立刻处于警戒状态。忒修斯回头望了一下自己的身后。他的身后只有他自己的影子，他的防护范围内没有共感者，但他脑海里的那个声音还在继续。忒修斯认识的向导里只有一个有这种能力，那个人不该在这儿才对。忒修斯沉默不语，以为自己过载的感官发生了幻觉。他正努力让那种被盯上的感觉退出自己的大脑的时候，同一个声音又响了起来。

“忒修斯，如果格林德沃出现在那个桥洞下面，别去。相信我的话。”

——阿不思·邓布利多。唯一能和格林德沃匹敌的共感者。

忒修斯来不及给出一个回答，事情起了变化。在桥洞下方，空气中有一丝微颤，几乎察觉不到，如果忒修斯能骗过自己说那不过是错觉，那么下一个征兆则确定无疑了，塞拉菲娜打开了她的屏障。她的愤怒倾巢而出，准确无误地指向格林德沃的方向。她引起的共鸣让每一个哨兵都奋不顾身地朝前冲去，忒修斯听到了凯瑟琳。这姑娘勉强赶在塞拉菲娜的屏障关闭前逃离了出去，那些小的共感者被困在这样强大的屏障中是非常不幸的。她呼吸里还残留着侥幸，无心兼顾忒修斯的安危。忒修斯分出一半心思搜寻邓布利多的位置，另一半心思去留心桥洞里的人。洞内的光影发生了变化，一直躲在角落里的克劳这时站起来走到了桥洞中心，他的呼吸由于他渴望的哨兵靠近而变急了。在桥洞的另一侧，一个熟悉的身影脚步从容地走到了光线里。

是格林德沃。

黑暗哨兵的强大能力一瞬间似乎要把所有人都裹挟其中，忒修斯的脑袋嗡地一声，失去了凯瑟琳的方位——现在，他仅能得到的那一点儿向导的支持也不见了踪影。有几个哨兵情况比他严重，它们的精神体胡乱地朝前冲，争先恐后地撞在障碍物上。忒修斯的游隼还在沿着航道低飞，既没有离得太近也没有距离太远。他试图探听格林德沃和克劳在交谈些什么，可是他的头火辣辣地燃烧起来，那个黑暗哨兵的能力让他像是失明了一般跌跌撞撞，在一片漆黑中摸索。邓布利多的忠告在他头脑里响了起来。人生中的第一次，忒修斯觉得也许邓布利多是对的。

但责任心和荣誉感让他把那个想法抛到了脑后。

对格林德沃的包围圈分为三层，在最外层，是巴黎魔法塔派来的一些共感者，他们只愿意负责联络和外围的警戒工作，他们中的大部分是向导。中间，则是像凯瑟琳这样的，MACUSA派出来的傲罗，塞拉菲娜在其中安插了一些哨兵，这些哨兵主要归向导之家调配。而在最里层，则是像忒修斯这样的高阶哨兵。他们的精神体本该非常显赫，但格林德沃在场的情况下，他们的精神存在变得渺小了，近乎于难以察觉到。所有的哨兵都察觉到了这一点，现在，空气中涌动着怒火和受了伤害的骄傲。突然，霍奇斯的精神体——一只蝙蝠——狠狠撞到了灯柱上。

霍奇斯倒下的声音，成了发动对格林德沃追捕的号角。忒修斯嗅到了空气中的血腥。

他呼叫他的精神体。它向下滑行，贴着桥洞的顶端飞行，在克劳的精神体跳向它时，它巧妙地倾斜下身体，用喙叼住了无法接近的黑暗哨兵的后颈。与那个哨兵的感官相接让忒修斯心神不定，他的头脑好像被吸入了一个巨大的空洞——“忒修斯！”塞拉菲娜的命令让他回到了现实。恰好就在此时，格林德沃抓住这只鸟儿往桥洞坚硬的壁身上摔打，但它还是指出了他，给了一队傲罗冲进去的时间。忒修斯的移形换影失去了准度，阿伯纳西抢在了他的前面。有那么几秒钟他看到阿伯纳西杀死克劳，就像捏死一只虫子那样简单，他从背后靠近阿伯纳西时，傲罗们已经把格林德沃按住了。游隼嘴里叼着格林德沃的魔杖，它飞过去，把魔杖交给塞拉菲娜。她站在桥洞的另一端，伸手抚摸了一下鸟的羽毛。她毕竟是向导，忒修斯的感官缓慢地复归于平静，但一切过于响亮，过于精细，成倍地放大了……他没有发现自己的异样。他上前帮忙按住格林德沃，格林德沃手腕上的镣铐碰撞着，撞击着他的鼓膜。一只凤凰停息在高处的屋顶上，俯视着下面发生的一切。也许是哨兵的视觉和共感力作祟，忒修斯看到那只凤凰的眼睛里有种悲悯。后来，按住格林德沃站起来时，他的一只耳孔流血了。

“你干得很好，”塞拉菲娜的话语遥遥地传来，“他们会给你一个傲罗向导的。”

忒修斯本该为此高兴，他一直以来的目标，他做到了。可是，不知道为什么，他不愿去想这件事。他的心底有种怪异的感觉，仿佛这一切都不太真实。在回程中，他坐在马车里，格林德沃就在他的对面。在对上这个黑暗哨兵的眼睛的忒修斯的头脑里，纽特的话又响了起来。

“没有怪异的生物，忒修斯，”纽特说，“只有险恶的人。”

纽特气喘吁吁地停住脚，按住手里的皮箱。许久未使用移形换影让他生疏了，他刚落地站稳便发现，今天南塔的氛围不太对头。他有大半个月没有见到忒修斯了，他花了大半天的时间，追踪忒修斯留下的情感痕迹，在这条通往南塔的道路上找到了他和他的同伴们。奇怪的是，队伍里没有忒修斯的身影。那些得胜而归的哨兵的情绪已经掩盖不住了。在格林德沃的事故发生后，哨兵们很少这么轻率。他们其中很多甚至摆脱了自己的向导，肆意挥洒着自己的感官。这给纽特带来了难题，他无法从这么多嘈杂响亮的情绪中锚定忒修斯的位置。在队伍的前端，他看到了一个头顶缠着绷带的哨兵。纽特悄悄打开屏障，钻进这个男人的脑子。

喜悦。后怕。然后是如释重负的感觉。对另一个比他功劳更高的哨兵的嫉恨。

然而在所有这些情绪里，回响着一种自信。“我们总算找到格林德沃了，这回他跑不掉了。”

纽特不敢相信自己所听到的。他转了个方向，皮克特被他忽然的一动几乎甩下去，纽特匆匆对自己的朋友道了声歉。他知道忒修斯在哪了，他开始奔跑起来，抛下南塔跑向北塔。在幼蛇告诉他那个关于格林德沃的秘密时，他真心实意地相信，忒修斯会遇到危险。纽特把所有他们曾经有过的分歧抛诸脑后，想要尽快在那之前找到忒修斯。他太急切了，甚至忘了使用魔法。

 

忒修斯走下马车时头重脚轻，摔了一跤。他们放了他半天的假，让他去看看自己的伤。其实没有什么好看的，忒修斯不过短暂地失去了方向感而已。平衡感的丧失来自于精神体的受损，这种事情经常发生在哨兵身上。没什么大不了的。

一个身影朝他伸出手，把他拽了起来。忒修斯道谢后才看到对方的脸。

“纽特？听我说，我们找到格林德沃了。你与塔之间的协议结束了。”

“我来是为了告诉你……不，也许只是错误的情报。忘了它吧。”

忒修斯看上去并不理解他的话，纽特在他的目光下找起别的话题。“你还好吗？”

“如果你能——”

忒修斯把他拽过来抱在自己怀里，纽特闻起来就像是下水道，忒修斯的拥抱让他僵住不动，像是忒修斯对他用了统统石化。“——现在好多了。”纽特把仍然沾着泥浆的脸转向忒修斯，尽量不去推开他的胳膊，忒修斯把仍然浸润着格林德沃所带来的黑暗的心灵，像一个学游泳的人那样探入纽特意识的水面，与向导的冥想连接。纽特察觉到了，但并没有拒绝。直到现在，忒修斯才稍微摆脱了对这场比他想象的更为荒诞的追逐的质疑，还有内心深处的迷雾，他放开自己的弟弟，端详他的变化，纽特把一只脏透了的袖子往身后藏，但没有藏起自己的疑虑。

“那真的是格林德沃？我没有别的意思，只是——”

邓布利多的阴影短暂地掠过忒修斯的脑海，但他将它驱逐开去。邓布利多不可能在巴黎，他不可能特地前来警告自己。“我知道你不相信塔，”忒修斯笑了，“但你也该对我有点信心。”

纽特没有再说什么了。“祝贺你，忒修斯。”他衷心地说。

“是我们。”忒修斯纠正道。

一切的障碍都扫除了，一切的困难都被克服了。然而，他却没有得到纽特的回应。纽特望着映衬着北塔的那方天空，那里似乎还残留着格林德沃所带来的阴云。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

这个早晨很安静。五十码开外，有个刚换岗的哨兵在阅读丹尼斯·罗宾斯的平装本小说，但他的阅读并不专注，并且即将被一个沿路推来婴儿车的女人所打断。她有一张静谧的脸，仿佛把伦敦十月的寒雾带到了六十六街。接下来，她会向这个哨兵问路，他们简短交谈几句关于天气的看法。为了给她以深刻的印象，他很可能会提到格林德沃被捕的大新闻，而她像其余的共感者一样惊叹一声：多可怕！

忒修斯把目光从窗外收回，不再注意那一幕哨兵和向导通常相遇的悲喜剧。鲍里斯·穆勒，三等哨兵，他以为自己今天早上只是运气好，一个落单的向导对他青眼有加。他不知道那是艾莉森·托利佛，二十六岁，上个月刚在向导塔注册。为这对爱侣准备好的爱巢就在一个街区以外：是塔安排了他们的相遇路线以及结合。

艾莉森·托利佛的哨兵在追捕格林德沃的那晚牺牲了。用塔的措辞来说，小康普顿街又赢了——康普顿街上有一家殡葬之家。过去，在共感者的存在还不能公开的那些年代里，有许多哨兵的遗体都是在那里火化的。忒修斯听说，格林德沃买下了那地方，那儿现在是这名黑暗哨兵的可疑产业之一。怪异的幽默感。

“她还在伤心。”纽特说。

“我知道。”

“她以为她的哨兵还在瓦特福德公干——”

“我知道，”忒修斯终于转过头去，望着他的弟弟，“我很抱歉，纽特。”

纽特站在特拉维斯的办公室里，如同一盘被很不识相的侍者端上桌，硬要挤入威灵顿牛肉和斯蒂尔顿奶酪中间的苹果馅饼。关键在于他自己也意识到了这种格格不入，这种不适就写在他的脸上，写在他皱起的眉头，紧绷的肩膀和肢体语言（就像一堆纠结的拉丁字母）之间。他从不费心去掩饰，否则他还是骗得了人的。这就是斯卡曼德家两兄弟不同的地方。纽特快速眨动眼皮，就像知道忒修斯在看什么。“我们为什么在这？”

“我解释过了，纽特。协议——”

“我知道，”纽特迅速打断他，“但我问的是你没说出来的那些。”

纽特总是这样。好像他们还是十七八岁的少年，可以随意粗鲁地打断彼此的话。忒修斯回想起巴黎的哨兵塔，传说罗伯斯庇尔就是在那里的瞭望台上被缴的械。纽特给他的感觉很像他离开巴黎前从瞭望台上看到的那个夜晚，不过忒修斯知道自己只是把不相干的事情比喻到一起：他并没有他弟弟在这类事情上的才能。

纽特突然转变了话题。“传闻是真的吗？特拉维斯把这一层的哨兵都赶到了南塔，以便为他自己腾出一个在纽约东塔的房间？”忒修斯像一个美国人那样耸了耸肩。

纽特忽然无法忍受了。“请别……忒修斯，它还在流血……不，别动，让我……”

忒修斯注视着纽特朝他靠近，把拉扎尔接了过来，让它停息在自己的手臂上——他的弟弟当然会给他的精神体起名字，为什么他到现在还会感到惊讶？也许，忒修斯想道，我会感到意外是因为纽特对待它们就像它们是真实存在的，就像它们是他那群在霍格沃兹认识的朋友。自从受伤以来，忒修斯已经习惯了在纽约塔出出入入，没人把拉扎尔身上那个可怕的伤口当一回事，除了在争夺格林德沃时伦敦塔的专员提到“我们勇敢的小伙子所付出的代价”的那些时刻。纽特把它一条腿上的纱布用向导那种特有的神情注视了一会，将它小心翼翼地抱在怀里。“溃烂了，”纽特肯定地说着忒修斯说不理解的事。“你最近都没有时间和它独处，这对它的伤口不好，忒修斯。你的医生所使用的治疗方法并不适合它。”

“是吗？”他的本意并不是嘲弄，他看到纽特畏缩了一下，“如果它的向导能多点来看它，可能它会感觉好点的。可怜的拉扎尔，它上次见到对方还是在——”

“你知道我有事要忙。”

一场即将爆发的争吵被推门而入的特拉维斯打断了。特拉维斯的第一个反应是把帽子放到桌子上，把《塔中快讯》——一份忒修斯十分厌恶的报纸——甩到了帽子的旁边，然后给自己倒了杯威士忌。“这倒是奇怪的一对。有事找我？”

纽特望向忒修斯，对自己的哥哥将他拽到此处来的不满，从他的姿态中沉默地表达出来。他对特拉维斯的看法，也渗入了这份缄默里，它几乎是沉甸甸的，和特拉维斯写字桌上的那叠吸墨纸一样。“如果这是关于协议，”特拉维斯开口前观察了一下他俩，“那么你是白跑一趟了。你对塔的义务抵消了，斯卡曼德先生，我们不在乎你接下来打算干什么。如果纽约塔要你，随你的便，我不是你要找的人。”

一些不客气的话语已经在纽特的胸腔中酝酿，但忒修斯把他拦住了。他上前一步。

“我意识到我已经错过了抗辩的最后期限，但是根据Hedger诉Mauler一案，伦敦塔属地的哨兵在结合确立前，还是有最后的宽限期的。根据Hedger一案，服役期的共感者，包括在结合期间被抽调参与突发任务的共感者，其任务的优先权凌驾于结合的责任，并给予四十五日的宽限期。我想我适用于这种情况。”

纽特在微笑。特拉维斯不耐烦的情绪一定被他弟弟接收到了。“忒修斯。”这时候叫他的名字有警戒意味。首席哨兵坐在办公桌后面的那把椅子上，还没到中午已经第二杯威士忌了，那群巴黎来的共感者没让他好过。三地魔法塔的人都是为了格林德沃而来，谁不想把他带回到自己的国家呢？这是特拉维斯最需要他的时候，如果说忒修斯对于利用这一点有丝毫内疚，也被特拉维斯轻蔑的一哼驱散了。

“我已经有向导了，”忒修斯把要说的话一口气说完，“他正站在这间屋子里。”

纽特震惊地望着他。特拉维斯把酒杯搁回桌面。“所以，你弟弟愿意成为一个傲罗？他终于打算接受伦敦魔法部为他提供的职位了？”

“什么？不，”纽特对此的反应倒很快，快得差一点让忒修斯伤心，“我不接受。”

特拉维斯一脸厌烦。好像他已经打胜了一场看不见的战争，而胜利来得太轻易了，他简直没有品味到大肆屠戮的乐趣。他把目标转向忒修斯。“我以为你和莉塔·戈德斯坦已经进入到了稳定的阶段，我听说你们俩的精神评估进行得很顺利。””

纽特重重地吸了一口气。“戈德斯坦小姐想要留在美国，而我还要回伦敦塔服役，我们不合适，特拉维斯，”忒修斯有一种很不舒服的感觉，他很清楚提到这一点让特拉维斯看到了他手里全部的赌注：也就是没有赌注，“这里面可能有某种误会。”

“你的意思是说，在你弟弟没有像拉撒路一样起死回生以前，听从塔的安排，只是你的权宜之计。我现在倒闹不懂你们俩之间谁更狡猾了。等待你的弟弟成为整个格林德沃案子的大红人，然后才对我们宣布他是你的向导这个消息，这一切是你计划好的吗？”

“我想忒修斯肯定没有这种想法，先生。他仍然是效忠于塔的，自从他成为哨兵以来，塔就是他唯一谈论的事。这个世界上，没有比他更不可能背叛塔的哨兵了。”

“是吗？”即便纽特的这番话打动了特拉维斯，忒修斯也没有看出来。

“你的柏拉图游戏我不感兴趣，忒修斯，”年长的哨兵在漫长而冰冷的沉默后说，“你仍然需要一个真正的向导，最好是一个傲罗。纽特·斯卡曼德没有精神体——别这么看着我，这种事情我还是分辨得出来的——他也没有正式的向导身份。”

纽特默默地咽下侮辱。现在，忒修斯一直等待的时刻终于到来了，他甚至怀疑从他抵达纽约起，他就一直在期待这个时刻，期待看到特拉维斯脸上会出现的表情。即使格林德沃被锁进南塔时那一刻，忒修斯所感觉到的快意都比不上此刻。

“这不是什么柏拉图游戏，”忒修斯对那位哨兵说，“我们结合了。”

纽特抬起头，震惊地望着他，然后他转头望着屋子，好像在他们的周围寻找一个小小的按键，能够让一切回到还没有发生时的状态。“对吗，纽特？”忒修斯说，他仍然盯着特拉维斯的脸，首席哨兵像是要从喉咙里清理出什么东西一样咳嗽了几声，纽特被那声咳嗽唤回了现实，然后他这个弟弟才看到了特拉维斯的神情。

“……呃，细节也许……但……”纽特的口气几乎有点害羞，却没有歉意或是辩解的味道，如果忒修斯对他的了解是正确的话，他差点要发笑，“……是的先生。”

“《土块和石子》（1），”特拉维斯责备地说，“我以为我离开雷丁大学（2）就再也不会读到这种东西了，但人生你永远说不准。我们可不是格林德沃，即便是在战争时期，我们也从未允许这种事发生。你也许认为塔的标准已经回不到过去了，然而自打格林德沃把纽约塔闹得天翻地覆以来，我们还没闹出过这种丑闻呢。”

“但MACUSA和我有协议在先，”纽特打趣道，“我可以选择自己的哨兵。”

那个男人看了纽特一眼，好像他是一只会说话的博格特。现在轮到忒修斯想要发笑了，不管这件事情的结局如何，这是他过得最痛快的一天。尽管如此，向导之家对那个悲痛的遗孀艾莉森·托利佛使用了一忘皆空这件事，还是如同某种不幸的阴影，盘踞在他的心头。谈论爱有时候像是谈论一个污点，忒修斯无端想道。

“给我一点时间，”特拉维斯最后说，“我考虑一下这件事。”

这意味着暂时的休战。胜利来得太容易，忒修斯看得出来，纽特和自己有着相同的看法。他带领自己的弟弟离开这栋了无生气的办公大楼，他现在已经对北塔非常熟悉了。在电梯行驶到某一层时，忒修斯才想起他约好了去拜访一下他的医生。哈格里夫斯医生的办公室就在这栋大楼的一角，每天接待无数在麻瓜们的医院看来毫发无损的共感者。他是个执业二十五年的向导，特拉维斯办公室里的插曲差点让忒修斯把他给忘了。至于纽特，自打他们出了那间办公室的门，他就一直沉默不语，忒修斯不想现在透过连接刺探他的脑子。刚才在特拉维斯面前，忒修斯没有提到他们之间的绑定所出现的问题，那不是无心之失。忒修斯不想碰到那个他无法进入的角落，那个自从阿特弥斯死了以后，他的弟弟就不再对他开放的角落。

“我猜你要回安全屋，”忒修斯找了别的话题，“勒梅还好吗？”

“我已经不住在那里了。我在松树街与威廉街拐角租了个地方。”

“原来是这样。我得走了，哈格里夫斯在这层。”

“你的心理治疗师？”

“很好笑，纽特，”忒修斯露出有些夸张了的无奈表情，“我的医生。共进晚餐？”

“不了，我晚上还有事，”忒修斯一点也不意外，他已经习惯了纽特的拒绝了，“但我和你一起去。我是说见见你的医生。走吧。忒修斯，别那么看着我。”

他不知道自己露出了什么样的表情，不过纽特上前抱住了他，把他搂在自己的怀里，然后在他反应过来以前放开，怕生似的扭过了头。忒修斯叫住他走开的弟弟。告诉他正确的路径在相反的方向。纽特一下红透了脸，忒修斯假装没有看到。

“你不能把我的精神体也塞进你的箱子里。”

“闭嘴，忒修斯。”

“我是认真的，你不能——”

斗嘴一直到他敲响哈格里夫斯的门还在继续。

两天后的一个晚上，忒修斯发现自己坐在纽特所住的地方门外的台阶上，而他不知道自己是怎么来到这儿的。他站起来，观察了一下纽特的前门，就在他打算逃走的时候，行色匆匆走在人行道上的纽特看见了他。他停住了脚。“我记得我们同意了不共进晚餐的。”纽特说道。

“你记得？我记得的是我从来没有问过，因为我知道你会说不——”

“忒修斯，我不想站在外面吵架，”纽特叹息着，“如果这就是你来的目的。”

目的。这真是太可笑了，目的这个词从纽特·斯卡曼德的嘴里说出来，忒修斯应该为此狠狠嘲弄他一顿。忒修斯猛地回过身，针锋相对的字眼即将脱口而出，纽特却换了一种表情盯着他。“忒修斯？”纽特走近了些，“忒修斯？你还好吗？”

一千种响声同时注入他的头脑里，他迷失了。他应当把感官调到零，不过他能做的只是尽量保持住呼吸。他没有中心，他的注意力像一条被人扯断的珍珠项链那样到处乱蹦。水泥，现在感觉像是让他陷落其中的沙丘……忒修斯大口喘着气。

在松树街与威廉街拐角处，一辆道奇正在拐弯，然而这件微不足道的小事已经足以给忒修斯带来感官上的灾难——它变成了一座由排气管，连动杆，轴承和合金轴衬组成的监牢。在这个感官受损的哨兵的意识里，它拆成了无数的分子。哪怕是一小块铁片，一根螺丝，一滴落到轴承座上的机油，一小块刮蹭掉的油漆，都和那噗噗作响的发动机里面的汽缸一样，在忒修斯的头脑里宣示它们的存在。他觉得自己就像那辆道奇其中一个后轮上那块补缀过的橡胶：越磨越薄，越来越不顶事。可以想象得到，很快它便会被一颗等候在路面上的钉子割破。

他像醉汉一样晃了一下，纽特搀住他，把他扶上了台阶，腾出一只手去开门。

“出什么事了？”忒修斯说。他醒过来了，这是床。纽特的呼吸离他很近。

“看起来我们还是得共进晚餐。”他弟弟告诉他。

忒修斯忍不住笑了：纽特有种讨厌的幽默感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. the Clod and the Pebble：威廉布莱克的一首诗，来自《天真与经验之歌》：https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43655/the-clod-and-the-pebble  
> 2\. University of Reading


	10. Chapter 10

“可能只是负疚感。”第一个医生说。

纽特勉强笑笑。忒修斯转头看着他。纽特的一只手在口袋里笨拙地翻找着，想找到什么能让皮克特冷静下来的东西。麦克弗森还在滔滔不绝，他在奥尔德马斯顿待过，觉得所有的共感者神经都很脆弱。难以相信为了得到外出就医的许可，忒修斯还特地给特拉维斯留了个条子，就为了到这儿来见麦克弗森这样的人。据说麦克弗森在桑给巴尔服过役，是塔里登记在册的少数几个受过资格核查的医生之一。麦克弗森把手伸向他的便签簿，纽特紧张地后退了一点。又来了，忒修斯接下来只需要等——

麦克弗森已经谈到了感官过载与神经紧张的关系，有一些病例证明——

“抱歉，打断一下，”纽特颇为神经质地把头前倾，“你能停止想鳟鱼吗？”

忒修斯对这个红脸膛的矮个子产生了同情，不过只在短短的一瞬间。接下来麦克弗森看到皮克特从纽特的外套口袋里钻了出来，他脸上的滑稽表情让忒修斯对他的好感——如果说有那么一点儿的话——也消失了。“鳟鱼？”他重复纽特的话。

“对，我不是有意要窥探你的想法，我知道这个季节钓鱼很吸引人……”纽特磕磕绊绊地把“你走神得很大声“这最后几个字说完，不像他的本意那么客气。每次他想顾全别人的感受的时候，他做到的效果只是适得其反。但麦克弗森的脸色一下子涨得通红，他慌张地环顾整间办公室，想知道是什么出卖了他。

“我弟弟是个向导。”忒修斯解答了对方的疑惑，并不掩饰自己的自豪。

麦克弗森还不是最糟的，在下一个医生快快活活地建议“这是目睹了哨兵被杀的后遗症，一种逆行性的感官衰退”的时候，纽特默默站起身，直接走向了门。他把门打开，等忒修斯和他一起走出去。忒修斯还没反应过来。这个医生办公室的墙上挂着几幅米罗的画作，忒修斯正饶有兴致地分辨那是赝品还是真迹——身为哨兵的小小乐趣，就是你能看到画布上别人看不到的蛛丝马迹。然而纽特把他的皮箱提在手上，既不抬头看他也不看着霍利迪医生。“忒修斯。”纽特说。

好吧，忒修斯只得和他一起走了出去。一开始忒修斯以为那是冲动导致的怒火，因为霍利迪建议加大吗啡的使用剂量，并且（颇为大胆地）对忒修斯建议他有一些相熟的关系人，他们一起在牛津基督学院上过学，那些家伙可以帮有麻烦的哨兵搞到……不，纽特的脸色打消了忒修斯的想法。那不像是为了这种小事。

“我没发疯。”纽特突然说道。

“我看得出来。所以，”忒修斯说，“到底是为了什么？”

纽特停下脚步。忒修斯看到了他眼中的神情。忒修斯突然明白了：就好像他自己正坐在台下，而最后一幕的幕布提前拉开了。“我们今天见的，全是与塔有联系的医生，”纽特告诉他，“他们不会认真对待你的病。说不定他们早就接到了塔里的通知，不要把共感者的伤亡小题大做。因为塔给他们转介病人，他们绝对不会告诉你你的症状的真相。这才是我想要说的。我们浪费了时间，忒修斯。”

自从忒修斯成为哨兵以来，还没有哪一个假期过得如此漫长。在纽特的公寓里，他感觉到自己像是前任主人留下来的一件过于笨重，而无法被清理出去的家具，这间屋子里唯一和他处境相似的是科瓦尔斯基夫妇送给纽特的那只个头挺大的，没有什么实际用途的沙拉碗。晚上，他和纽特一人占据沙发的一端，他在阅读特罗洛普的时候，纽特在一个和他的脑袋一样大的容器里搅拌着什么，那是饲料，或者是药膏，取决于纽特当天究竟拯救了谁或者惹恼了谁。不过忒修斯也考虑过另外一种可能性，那玩意很可能两者都不是，纽特用那把长木勺不住地搅拌，发出那种黏答答的恶心声音，只是为了把他哥哥尽快从这间屋子里赶出去。

忒修斯把这本皱巴巴的平装书翻过一页，楼下，一样东西响了一下。纽特停住动作。他挽起袖子忙活了大半天了，全身散发的味道像个马厩。纽特的手悄然离开了长木勺的柄。“只是嗅嗅的幼崽又跑出来了而已，”忒修斯在纽特找借口起身前说，“邦缇就能够解决。我是个哨兵，纽特，我能听到哪怕是再细小的声音。”

纽特不情愿地又坐了回去，忒修斯的手指停在书页上。所以他弟弟刚才是真的松了口气，这可有点伤人了。他把书放到一边，抬头看着那个坐立不安的向导。

“你就这么不想和我独处？”

“我——”

“那个夏天我回家的时候，梦见过一个和我完全契合的向导，那是你，对不对？”

纽特手上的活儿慢了下来。“觉醒以后，”忒修斯追问道，“你到底为什么要跑？”

现在搅拌的动作完全停下了。“忒修斯，“纽特明显地不愿谈论这个话题，“你可以通过连接发现我的任何事。你何不自己进行下去呢，并不需要我的允许。”

“真慷慨。我差点就要感动了。”

忒修斯放弃和纽特正常交谈的愿望，继续拿起那本书。沉默再次落了下来。

敲门声突兀地响起。一个共感者。花粉过敏症，哨兵，还有右后口袋里的左轮手枪。也许忒修斯过于敏感了，但他不喜欢未结合的哨兵突然出现在家门口。门上方的菱形玻璃映出了这个闯入者的面部轮廓，在雕花的折射下稍微有些变形。不速之客又敲了敲门，用力很轻但慌乱，忒修斯辨别出逃亡的气味。他拿起自己的魔杖的时候，纽特却已经打开了门。一个男人蹿进门厅，手上的公文包差点撞到纽特的腿上。纽特与他低声交谈了几句，把他让进了起居室，他看见这儿还有另一个哨兵时吃了一惊，转头望向纽特。忒修斯的哨兵等级引起了他的警惕，但他的第一个反应是向纽特求救，让忒修斯哭笑不得：他还是第一次被当做坏人呢。“他没问题，”纽特有些发窘地对这个哨兵确认，“这是我的哥哥。”

“也是他的哨兵，”忒修斯不悦地补充，“阁下是——”

“尤瑟夫•卡玛，”那个哨兵掏出手帕擦掉汗珠，“您也许听说过家父，他来自法国一支纯正的哨兵血统。很抱歉打扰你们，先生们，我在马戏团的联络人告诉我，如果不想被执行任务的巴黎塔哨兵们找到的话，斯卡曼德先生这里能供我藏身。”

质地优良但旧了的外套，边沿破损的高领帽，无一不表明了他落魄贵族的身份。帽檐上的羽毛还残留着巴黎塔印章上的印泥：精神体刚被归册，这是个刚被送进塔里的哨兵。忒修斯暂时相信了他的说辞，但他的这些客套话并没有把事情说清楚。“他从巴黎来的纽约，需要地方住一晚，”纽特替他解释，“他逃掉了结合。”

忒修斯本来一直狐疑地琢磨着这个不请自来的哨兵，听到纽特的解释收回了目光。“你说你最近正在忙的事，就是收留这些不愿意接受结合的哨兵和向导？”

“这间屋子对我来说太大了。”纽特给了他一个标准的纽特式解释。

“纽特，”忒修斯摇头，“那是些骑士。法国魔法部的高阶哨兵，不是你能轻易愚弄的对象。还有这位——”

“尤瑟夫·卡玛，”那位先生再次报出了家门，“劳伦娜·卡玛是我的母亲。”

“上帝，”忒修斯捏了捏眉心，“你的家世对美国佬来说没有意义，先生——”他用的法语让纽特好笑地看着他。“——那不能阻止巴黎来的共感者冲进这间屋子。更糟的是，他们在这里没有执行权，他们会派来的是探子，而不是正式的哨兵，那些家伙做事至少还讲点规矩。”他语重心长地解释这些事情的时候，纽特竟然抓住他的手，用他的魔杖快速弄干了那人身上的雨水。忒修斯感到难以置信。

“只是一晚上而已，忒修斯，”纽特捏了捏他的手心，“走吧，我带你去看看卧室。噢，晚上你可能会听到一些叫声，别担心，那只是动物而已。绉吾不咬人，我想。大多数情况下。那块怀表你也许想要收起来，先生，因为嗅嗅的幼崽——”忒修斯盯着纽特一边解释一边带着那个哨兵往前走，这家伙和陌生人倒有很多话说。

话说回来，那个哨兵有些奇怪的地方。他的神志不是很清醒，而且，忒修斯不知道纽特注意到了没有——“牢不可破的咒语。”纽特的声音在他脑海里响起，“我知道，忒修斯。在我们离开的时候，你能帮我个忙吗？站在——”

“站在门口以防那些家伙进来。我知道，纽特。”

从纽特突然停下的脚步，忒修斯知道他读到了自己没说出口的回答。纽特的思绪七零八落的，忒修斯追踪他的记忆，看到了一些微弱的线索，一些模糊的片段，它们拼凑不成一个完整的故事。纽特的脑海里闪现了某个夜晚：雨水，哨兵制服前胸上的一颗纽扣，上面雕刻着伦敦塔的首字母缩写，然后就是一根断成两截的魔杖，孤寂地躺在台阶之上。从视线高度来看那是孩童的记忆，从地点看来是在斯卡曼德家的寓所里。但忒修斯无法窥见全貌，他的感知能力还没有完全恢复，比如现在，外面雨水的声音时断时续地传到他的耳朵里，和尤瑟夫·卡玛低声的喃喃自语一样浑浊不清。纽特把那个哨兵带往卧室的方向，然而尤瑟夫在通往卧室的门口停了下来。他把帽子摘下搁在胸前，回头望向忒修斯。忒修斯点了点头。

两个共感者交换了心照不宣的眼神。感应到了什么，纽特推门的手缩了回来。

“他们来了。”忒修斯说。

尤瑟夫立刻走向地下室，忒修斯拦住他。他和纽特都同时想到了一个问题。“不，”忒修斯没想到这些日子里他的哨兵能力还能派上用场，他在纽特的公寓里快要待到发霉了，“那会是他们第一个搜查的地方——如果他们进得来的话。”尤瑟夫停下脚步，把询问的目光投向纽特。纽特点点头，不情愿地同意了他。

“你在想我在想的东西吗？”忒修斯说。

纽特和他对视了一眼，他的沉默说明了一切。

他们躲在纽特的箱子里，听那几个闯进来的共感者在屋子里乱翻。军靴，向导之家的魔杖，单片眼镜。其中一个哨兵有一条跛腿。纽特在掩盖卡玛留下的痕迹。

一共四个家伙，和忒修斯预料的差不多。他们谁也没佩戴勋章，忒修斯私下里用葡萄酒给他们命了名。勃艮第有明显的军人气质，而梅多克和圣艾米里昂更像是服从者。这里面有瓶私酿，那就是他们的向导，一个美国人。那位先生听上去更像是一个银行职员或者保险公司的业务员，他用荧光闪烁点亮了门厅，然后很不高兴地站在那里，拿手帕抹掉脸上的雨水。他的单片眼镜闪烁着光亮。卡玛没提到这是一次联合搜捕行动，这可以解释为什么这些家伙有胆量闯进来。

“听说了吗，”这是其中一个哨兵——梅多克先生——的声音，“克雷登斯·拜尔本在纽约。”

尤瑟夫•卡玛听到这个名字呼吸声一颤，纽特用以掩盖他的共鸣失去了同步，忒修斯马上捂住他的嘴。那个领头的哨兵狐疑地在他们头顶停了下来。

尤瑟夫用力地换气，他的情绪变得格外激动，忒修斯不想对他使用武力，但这种情况下他们瞒不了多久。尤瑟夫想挣开忒修斯的手，纽特按住他的肩膀。向导的能力起作用了，卡玛稍微平静了些，好像纽特的碰触给他打了一剂吗啡。纽特保持和他的目光接触，并且暗示忒修斯松手。忒修斯不是不相信纽特的能力，但他必须做两手准备。他把捂在尤瑟夫嘴上的手松开，另一只手探向魔杖——

“你在吹牛，”梅多克先生的同伴回答，“上星期还有人说他在巴黎呢。”

“不，真的。据说他单枪匹马去探望格林德沃，带着他从马戏团捡来的女妖。”

“没有向导发现他？”

“说不定他还在南塔。想知道更大的笑话吗？美国人把他看成是一个全感者。”

就在那一瞬间，尤瑟夫突然挣脱了忒修斯的手，躲开伸手抓向他的纽特并且使用了移形换影。忒修斯在他消失的身影背后看到了纽特的表情，突然间，他弟弟为什么要冒着危险帮助这些共感者的原因不言自明。纽特的第一个反应是上去，但忒修斯拦住了他。他死死抱住纽特的腰，任凭他在自己怀里挣扎。尤瑟夫的声音在他们头顶，隔着一层薄薄的楼板再次出现了，他站在那群人的跟前。

“我是尤瑟夫·卡玛，你们要找的哨兵，”尤瑟夫说，“把我带到南塔去吧。”

忒修斯聆听着楼梯上的那片静默，抱着一丝希望，其中一个人会大笑起来，脱下帽子道歉说这不过是个玩笑。但他只等到脚步声响起，纽特的太阳穴随之一跳。有人手中的伞柄敲了敲地板，就像胜利的宣告。一个哨兵掏出了手铐——很可能是勃艮第先生，他是个执行者。精钢制成的薄铁在他的手里晃动了两下，倒扣在了尤瑟夫·卡玛的手腕上。美国人低喃了一句什么，忒修斯努力捕捉那句从他意识里溜走的话语，就在这个时候，这栋公寓的大门总结似的一响。

这声重响撞进忒修斯的意识。他不再拦住纽特了，他和纽特被同一个咒语拽到了门廊前，无法分清是谁先使用的移形换影，因为大家的目光都看着同一个地方：

尤瑟夫·卡玛帽子上那根羽毛，现在孤零零地留在了门廊前的台阶上。

纽特弯腰拾起那根湿漉漉的羽毛。“纽特。”忒修斯说，带着劝慰的口吻。

纽特站起来，走向他。“还想知道我为什么逃跑吗？” 

忒修斯既没有点头也没有摇头。纽特把那根羽毛递到他手里，然后用自己的手掌盖住他的手，五指与他的缠绕在一起。

“你也在那儿。”纽特说。

 

那是纽特还没去霍格沃兹之前的事情了，纽特之所以记得那个晚上，是因为那天晚上的气氛从一开始就不对头。父亲在读报纸，这份报纸他在外面俱乐部吃午餐的时候就已经读过了，他从来都不会把报纸带回家来读的。而母亲那天显得格外地心烦意乱。那时候他们刚发现忒修斯是一个共感者，欣喜过后没多久便是担忧。纽特已经习惯了自己不是餐桌上的焦点，可是，那天晚上连忒修斯也格外地沉默。

“他还在上面吗？”忒修斯说。

“谁在上面？”

“把饭吃完。”父亲说。

但他自己都没有把饭吃完，纽特看到他早早就离开了餐桌，去给自己调一杯干马丁尼，一般来说，他不会这么早就求助于酒精的。母亲站在窗边，撩开窗帘往外面的街道看了几次。忒修斯一定知道发生了什么，忒修斯不像纽特这样满脑子问题，但忒修斯朝他摇头，让他别问。纽特又听到那种声音了，楼上一个偏僻的角落里，一块木板响了一下。“有一颗心在那里砰砰跳，”纽特心想，没有预料到自己把心里的话大声说了出来。“萨米来了吗，妈妈？”萨米是邻居家的狗。

“别吹牛，“忒修斯捏了一下他的鼻子，“你才不可能隔着楼板听到一颗心呢。”

“忒修斯，嘘，”有人在敲门了，妈妈把窗帘放下，“一会什么话也别说。”

她打开门。纽特跳下忒修斯的腿跑过去，他看到了那个男人，站在他们家的门口，纽特对那张脸没有多少印象了，只记得那身制服上的一颗铜纽扣闪着亮光，上面是伦敦双塔的缩写字母，两个花体字交缠在一起，由于浮雕工艺微微凸出。这个男人对自己挡住了通道有些抱歉，挪开了些，于是纽特看到了他身后雨下得很大。

“他在里面吗？”对方说。

“我不知道你在说什么——”母亲说。

“斯卡曼德夫人，所有被塔征召的共感者都必须在期限内前去报道，你是知道的。窝藏他们实在是不明智的行为。”

他的口气乏味，并不吓人。只是一种公事公办的姿态。但纽特还是听到自己的母亲吸了口气。与此同时，二楼拐角处的那颗心似乎跳动得更加厉害了，它很惊慌。纽特试图让自己的心与它同步跳动，如果再给他一点时间的话，他也许能找到诀窍，不过一个声音打断了他。他的父亲回来了，站在母亲身后，马丁尼调好了。

“他有伴侣，看在上帝份上，”父亲无可奈何地说，“而且他们还领养了孩子。”

“斯卡曼德先生，如果你不介意的话，”那个身影往屋里踏了一步，“我们得进去看看。”

“进去吧，”父亲叹了口气，让出了道路，“忒修斯，把你弟弟带走。”

他们躲在树屋里，看着那队哨兵冲进了他们的屋子。他们都和那个敲门的人穿着同样色调的衣服，沉闷的海蓝和灰蓝，但只有第一个人翻领上佩戴着勋章。纽特专注地看着那个方向。大门关上了，最后一个共感者的身影消失在门廊里。忒修斯在他身边翻看一本关于黑魔法的书。“可不能让他们知道我让你看这个。”

“他真的只带了一个小提包吗？”纽特回过头问他。

忒修斯放下书，点点头。他那时候已经有一种比同年龄人更懂行的神情。“我听说他连护照都没带，”纽特还没来得及问他什么是护照，“不过这条街没人知道他是共感者，他一直隐姓埋名，生活了二十五年了。他过去的名字不是这个。”

“他们会把他怎么办？”纽特更关心的是这个，而不是那片沉寂，那盏在雨中闪烁的车灯。门廊上留下的脚印，纽扣上残留的光亮，那些是属于大人的谜语。

“送进塔里。”忒修斯趴到他身边，拍拍他的头，“不然你以为他们为什么在他超过可结合的年龄前把他抓起来。他犯了个错误，他在杂货店买东西的时候，漏下了魔杖。没有魔杖，他的精神体就会到处乱跑，这下子梅林本人都救不了他了。”

屋里传来一声叫喊，打断了他的话。那声喊叫像是一个一无所有的人最后一点东西被碾碎了一样，实际上发出的响声并不大，而且很快就消散在了空气中。纽特等它平息以后，再次试图寻找角落里的那颗心，但他什么也没有找到。房屋西侧的一扇窗户忽然像火一样红，忒修斯捂住他的眼睛，但从眼皮下面的缝隙里，纽特看到一团带着血的羽毛落到了地上。本来是一只漂亮的蜂鸟。他颤了一下，忒修斯望过来，他假装没有任何异常。他也许只是出现幻觉了而已。

“我不可能是——我不要是——”纽特的脑海里掠过一个想法“——不，你什么也没看见。忘了它——就这么办，忘了它。”忒修斯松开了捂住他眼睛的手。

门打开了，那群人鱼贯而出。纽特在他们中间看到了那个男人，他比纽特想象的要瘦小，他脸上的表情好像别人已经对他作出了判决似的。忒修斯拍拍纽特的肩膀，我们下去吧，他说。纽特仍然没能挪开视线。忒修斯不知道的是，纽特看到了连忒修斯都没注意到的一幕，有人把那团带血的羽毛摸了一把，惋惜地擦了擦手，然后掏出魔杖在上面打下了魔法塔的烙印。“残疾，”那个傲罗对一个负责记录的，拿着厚厚卷册的家养小精灵说，“记下来。”哨兵们把希斯先生按进车里，车队开走了，在这条街道上似乎什么都没有发生过。

他们从树屋下来，走回家去。在家门口，纽特踩到一样东西。他停下来。

那是一根魔杖，断成了两截。纽特把它捡起来，上面刻着字。贝拉米，他读出来，那更像是个咒语而不是人的名字。你想让我把它修复如初吗？忒修斯注意到了。

“不，”纽特很清晰地记得自己当时的回答，“就只是……不。”

纽特缓慢地把手掌挪开，夹在他和忒修斯掌心里的那根羽毛掉在了地上。忒修斯看上去需要喝一杯，而那恐怕是纽特造成的，自从他们结合以来，纽特还是第一次让他看到这个角落。“我并不是有意要让你看到——”

“我知道。”

“我那时候不知道你是个共感者。”

“忒修斯，我知道。”纽特突然毫不相干地说，“我想要帮助你。”

“你已经在帮助我了。”

“不是以你需要的方式，”纽特深吸口气，总结般说道，“你知道我这个月来在干什么吗？我走街窜巷，寻找那些被格林德沃重创的精神体，那些连他们自己的主人都无法找到的迷路的精神体；我用自己的地方收留魔法塔追捕的叛逆分子，不愿结合的哨兵和向导。那蜂鸟死了。我不想成为你的贝拉米。”

忒修斯走近前然后吻住了他，打断了他的话。“去他的塔，”忒修斯低语，“我要你。”

一个微笑在纽特的唇边扩大，他从未想过忒修斯会让塔去他妈的。如果说忒修斯除了梅林还有尊敬的东西，那就是塔了。实际上这还有点性感，如果纽特不是急于从这个吻里脱身的话。忒修斯惩罚似的吻住了他的笑声，纽特终于从他怀抱里挣扎脱身，但他只是歪头打量了一下忒修斯的表情，随即再次吻住那男人的嘴唇。

“纽特？伙计？”一个熟悉的声音在纽特意识的边沿处响了起来。

“糟了。”

纽特摸遍身上的口袋才找到魔杖，忒修斯还没来得及问出一个问题，纽特便把他拽进自己怀里然后使用了移形换影。时间正好，当那个熟悉的声音的主人敲响他的公寓门时，他们及时地回到了门后。忒修斯抱着双臂，很不高兴地替他打开门。

“噢，嘿，你好，纽特的哥哥，对吗？纽特！朋友！帮我个忙：奎妮不见了。今天下午我回到家，她失踪了。这份东西钉在我家门口，我搞不懂这是什么意思。”

忒修斯接过那张纸，看了一眼抬头便递给了纽特。纽特从忒修斯的表情基本上已经猜到这份文件的内容了，为了不让雅各布担心，他还是匆匆读了一遍。

“奎妮·戈德斯坦被纽约塔征召了。”纽特心情沉重地宣布，“她现在在南塔。”

“纽特，”忒修斯读出了他脑海里的计划：“别。”

“别开玩笑了，”雅各布笑着捶了一下纽特的肩膀，“奎妮不可能是个共感者。纽特，你不能跟我开这种玩笑——纽特？”纽特掏出魔杖，指向那份文件的最下端。一个立体的印章——老鹰的浮雕图案——出现在了空气中，纽特抬起魔杖。

“恐怕这是真的，雅各布。那是向导之家的纹饰。”

他把那张纸叠好收进口袋里，忒修斯按住了他的手，对他摇摇头。“我必须得去一趟，忒修斯，”纽特努力用目光打动他，让他放开自己的手，“她一直隐瞒了自己的向导身份，也像我一样没有注册，他们很快就会给她分配哨兵的。”

“什么？不不不不，”雅各布的脸色变得苍白，“我和你一起去。”

纽特顿住动作，抬头看了一眼忒修斯。忒修斯无奈地点点头。纽特紧张地眨了眨眼。忒修斯走上前，把自己衣领上的哨兵勋章摘下来，扣在纽特的衣服上。纽特抛下一句“雅各布就交给你了，忒修斯“，然后便用移形换影匆匆地离开了。

当他终于自己一个人独处的时候，当雅各布的喊叫在他耳畔消散的时候，他才终于有时间想到忒修斯。在尤瑟夫的事情上，这是他们第一次并肩作战。忒修斯作为哨兵，他作为忒修斯的向导，他们首次步调相同。纽特从未想过有这么一天。

“他为什么选择躲在我们家里？”回到家以后，纽特问自己的哥哥。

“哨兵逃跑的时候会本能地跑向有向导的地方，但我们这条街上没有向导，可能他只是被恐惧冲昏了头脑。他过去挺喜欢你的，不是吗？你喜欢他的那些书，那些关于魔法生物的奇怪的大部头，全是古怪的插图——我听说他当过中学生物教师。”

纽特攥紧自己的魔杖。卡玛的羽毛从他的口袋里冒了出来，在空中写字。

“我很感激你的帮助，”卡玛说，“先生，我要告诉你一件别的向导们都不知道的事情来回报你。格林德沃从来不和自己的精神体一起出现，他的精神体是隐形的。”

不管奎妮的失踪是不是一个陷阱，纽特要亲自去看一眼格林德沃的真相。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

 

没有哨兵喜欢接近南塔。当那些感官加强的共感者走近这座繁杂如管风琴一般的建筑时，地下十五层的被捕者的叫声会闯进他们的脑子，使得他们的大脑拥挤得如同西班牙的奔牛节。正是由于这个原因，任何一个打算拜访它的共感者都会变得惹眼。纽特绕过怀特街拐角，向一排电话亭走去，寻找一部位于七十五街和麦迪逊大道转角处的公用电话——倒不是说它在这座城市为数众多的电话亭里有什么重要性，只不过它刚好是纽特要找的那部。他找到了，他投进一枚加隆。机器把硬币吞了进去，齿轮咔哒咔哒转动起来，电话亭的门在他身后关上了。

像在月台上等待一样，现在这个小盒子载着他下降。他只需要等待那阵隆隆作响，使得他的脚下快要裂开的颠簸停止。然后，他便顺理成章地来到了南塔的最顶层。和其余三座塔不一样，这栋建筑是向下生长的，由于关押着不同身份的共感者，有时候纽特觉得它就像巴别塔，只不过这一座没有失败，正相反，它成功得足以供养一大批巡逻护卫。其中两个正顺着走廊朝他走来。

护卫都有一感的缺失，这让他们永远被困在了这份工作上。一个个子瘦高，小胡子像铜版画上的一只海鸥的男人正在和他的同伴讨论俱乐部的问题。“我更喜欢猎马人。”他说。

“你当然喜欢了，”他的同伴摇了摇头。他浑身上下散发着雪茄味，“而我，对任何允许麻瓜进来的俱乐部评价都不高——共感者和木头们一起喝酒，想想看！“

他们看见了他。“对不起，我迷路了。我需要一份今天入册的向导名单，你们知道我该去找谁吗？”

“入册？你是说入狱吧。”哈瓦那先生和他的伙伴一起大笑了起来。

纽特没附和，笑声停止了。瘦高个儿看到了他斜纹软呢大衣翻领上的哨兵勋章。纽特从他的眼睛里看到，习惯正在起作用。他不再发笑，反而抬手拍了拍哈瓦那雪茄的肩膀。“高阶哨兵，哼，”蔑视在这个瘦高个头护卫的头脑里一闪而逝，“不知道这一个想要什么。”他鄙夷的情感如同一句箴言，在纪念册的扉页上褪了色，辨别不出最后几个字。那阵笑声停止了。

“你得去找斯皮尔曼，”哈瓦那雪茄说，“内维斯·斯皮尔曼。他在角落办公室里，但千万别因为这样就把他当做是一个无关紧要的小人物——他负责整个南塔的运转。”

“好极了。”纽特回答。

离开这绝妙的一对时，纽特暗自琢磨，究竟是害怕复方汤剂的作用失效，让他飞快地离开，还是他担心自己控制不住对哈瓦那先生的那番言论的反感，而最终做出难以挽回的事。

内维斯·斯皮尔曼坐在办公室里，正在阅读一份报告。纽特敲了门，但斯皮尔曼依然一副被人打扰了的冷漠面孔。他是个年纪挺大的哨兵。当他看人的时候，眼睛里的光亮，仿佛一支镀金钢笔转动到合适的角度会折射出的亮光一样。在那种威严的气势后面，是某种对自己目前地位的不满——斯皮尔曼显然认为自己属于北塔，而不是南塔，尽管近来格林德沃的被捕让他大出风头。格林德沃目前仍被关押在南塔，而斯皮尔曼希望尽可能延长这一期限，直到那群不识相的英国人——这点无法避免——把他带走。他的这些情绪，全被桌子对面那个闯进来的向导尽收眼底。纽特望向斯皮尔曼的身后，格林德沃被捕的一份剪报装在镜框里。

“有事吗，哨兵？”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，长官。特拉维斯先生差我来取今天入狱的向导的名单，我们从69800截取到的一份情报显示，这里面很可能混入了格林德沃的同党。”

斯皮尔曼从报告上方抬起头。他的思绪刚才飘向了别的地方……也许是欧洲的一条战壕，也许是一丛打人柳。纽特判断着他留下的线索，一不小心陷入得太深，当他回过神来时，发现这个老兵已经观察他好一阵子了。纽特对上他的视线，他却又把目光收了回去。这种奇怪的交流方式让纽特想到了某个人，诡谲的是，那人现在应该不在这间办公室里才对——剪报里的格林德沃冲他狡黠地眨了眨眼。如果斯皮尔曼还没忘记他哨兵的技巧，此刻应该能听到纽特的魔杖。它在来回轻颤，由于感受到纽特潜意识里的召唤而蠢蠢欲动。斯皮尔曼还在盯着他看，目光冷酷中带有一丝玩味。为了让自己镇定下来，纽特把手深埋进衣袋里。

“托奇尔·特拉维斯，”斯皮尔曼愉快地说，“我记得他。生于埃塞克斯郡，在比利时的魔法塔受训，加入过远征军。伊普莱斯哨兵俱乐部的成员。他现在是伦敦塔的首席了，不？”

纽特对此不置一词。“你不太喜欢说话，对吧？斯卡曼德哨兵？”

“只是履行我的职责，长官。”

斯皮尔曼拽开一个抽屉，往里面傲慢地瞅了一眼。纸张因为无杖魔法而依次翻飞，就像一群被惊扰的鸽子。他关上抽屉，踱到放有各色待客用酒的柜子边上，打开自己的公文包：它像一具等待被搬走的尸体那样安静地遥望着衣帽架。在他转过身去时，纽特寻找着他的精神体，然而，斯皮尔曼显然没有精神体，如果有的话，也绝不在这间屋子里。纽特注意到，在斯皮尔曼站起身来的椅子上，留下了一小簇玛戈达猫（matagot）的毛发，纽特想要走近些细看，斯皮尔曼已经从公文包中抽出了那份文件，递给他。让纽特不解的是，他还吻了一下手上的印章。

“祝你今晚愉快，哨兵，”斯皮尔曼咧了咧嘴对他叮嘱，“你该走了：别迟到。”

名单不长，纽特在其中找到了他要的那个名字：奎妮·戈德斯坦。待入册向导，罪名：与非共感者通婚，隐瞒向导身份，然后是一长串电话和地址，属于魔法塔辖区内的一个办事处：“如有异议，请在九十天内联系……”之类的套话。名单下方的一行小字引起了纽特的注意。这两行小字列出了一系列临时措施，全都是针对塔里那名新住户的：

“任何人不得在未经允许的情况下进入G ·G关押范围。擅与G ·G交谈者，按MACUSA章程第四十五章第二十一节论处。与G ·G相关囚犯或未经确认的联系人，按相同规则处理。”

纽特回过头，透过门上方的玻璃镶板望过去，斯皮尔曼的注意力已经转向了另一份文件，纽特迅速地把这张薄薄的名单叠好放进自己的口袋里，并且快步地往前走，尽可能远离这间让他不舒服的办公室。等到他来到走廊拐角处的时候，他才再次掏出那份名单来看了一眼：他还是不敢相信自己的好运气，这上面列出了奎妮关押的位置，这在他的预料之中，然而，根据那行小字，不难判断出格林德沃的牢房所在地，这才是纽特始料未及的。纽特边读边按住胸前口袋。

“不，皮克特，进去，”纽特轻声自言自语，“这件事情你还是不知道的好。”

皮克特还在争论，纽特的颧骨下面的皮肤已经震动起来，牙齿不受控制地咯咯作响。好像有人把他的眼睛当做一扇可以推开的窗户，并且急于从里面逃生。纽特抬手按住面部一侧，然而另一侧很快也起了相同的变化。他低下头，无奈地看向皮克特，手指扒开衣袋。皮克乖乖藏了起来。纽特情不自禁地加快脚步，但这无法阻止他恢复纽特·斯卡曼德的样貌穿过走廊的命运，他硬着头皮转了个方向，转入过道中间宽阔的档案室。如果说南塔几乎没有访客，那么档案室更是门可罗雀，只有一个老向导在里面弓背推着一辆滑轮车，上面高高地堆满了积尘的档案。纽特抱着没被发现的希望，低头匆匆往里走，随时准备拿出魔杖应付任何一个闯出来的傲罗。

他走得太快了，他撞在了一个人身上。纽特抬起头，看到了自己的脸。另一个纽特·斯卡曼德，提着他的皮箱，穿着他的大衣，戴着同样花色的领结。

“梅林的胡子。”纽特哭笑不得地望着对方。

“怎么，只允许你装成我，我就不能装成你吗？”

忒修斯显然没掌握到扮演他的第一个诀窍——那就是别这么混蛋。纽特腹诽的时候，有人经过走廊，忒修斯把他拽到档案柜后方藏了起来。纽特屏住呼吸，忒修斯听到走廊里的脚步声消失，然后对他点了点头。“你的计划是什么？”

“我引开他们，”忒修斯说，“你去救奎妮·戈德斯坦——只是救奎妮·戈德斯坦。”

“尤瑟夫·卡玛不在这儿，我看过了。他不在名单上。如果这是你所暗示的——”

“纽特，我指的不是卡玛，”忒修斯加重了语气，“你知道我指的是谁。”

纽特怔住片刻，随即点了点头。忒修斯拍拍他的肩膀，然后举起了魔杖。Mobiliarbus，忒修斯说。一个档案柜猛地飞起，横挡在档案室入口，引起了一队行经的护卫的注意。借助他们向忒修斯喊叫的契机，纽特从另一个出口溜出去，闯进电梯，它像一个可靠的老向导那样感知到了他头脑里的目的地。

令他惊讶的是，雅各布守在奎妮的门前，穿着护卫的制服，焦急地搓着手。

“纽特，嘿，”雅各布看见他，拽着他的胳膊把他拉过来，“你瞧，忒修斯让我在这儿等你，可我实在看不出有什么这么做的必要性——这儿可真冷，你们共感者从来都不关窗的吗？不？这儿能看到瞭望塔是吧，你确定？”

“雅各布，故事留到以后再说吧，”纽特背对着走廊压低声音，“奎妮在里面。”

“奎妮？我们的奎妮？”雅各布睁大了眼睛，“喔天哪，我不喜欢事情的发展，老弟。这地方人来人往的，他们早晚会发现我不是共感者——你在干什么？”

纽特拍了拍胸前口袋，皮克特从里面冒了出来。雅各布大声吸了口气，也许太大声了。纽特立刻用眼角余光制止了他。他低下肩膀，皮克特顺着他的袖子爬到了锁上。两个护卫经过走廊，纽特老远接收到了他们的情绪：杜松子酒与调班值夜的愠怒混合在一起。

“铐上我。”纽特低声说。什么？雅各布像看疯子一样看着他。纽特把他腰间的手铐取下来，在自己手腕上扣上然后转过身。那两个人的交谈声已经可以听清了，雅各布反应过来，抓住他的肩膀挡在他身后，两人一起转过九十度对着门。

“……讨厌的活儿……大老晚的还得去抓逃跑的向导……我最讨厌这种破事了。”

雅各布大声自言自语。纽特的呼吸打在门上。那两个人在远处停下来。

“又来了一个啊，”其中一个人向雅各布喊道，“哎，在哪儿找到的？”

“东六十六街的一栋公寓，他在荷兰人的俱乐部里弹钢琴！”雅各布喊道。

他们越来越近了，似乎还想追问些什么，或者抓住雅各布闲聊几句。雅各布很紧张，他的情绪如同一档嘈杂的晨间节目，短暂地盖过了忒修斯传来的讯号。纽特悄悄往外挪了一步，这样只要那两个人叫住雅各布他就能迅速做出反应。他已经把魔杖后倾，做好了最坏的准备。突然间，皮克特发出了只有他能听到的叫声，攀上了他的手腕。纽特赶在那两个护卫走近之前，抱着听天由命的心情推向挡在他面前的门。“你很面生啊，”那个护卫在问雅各布，“新来的？”

纽特往里跨了一步，拽住雅各布的袖子让他跟进来。门重新锁上了，他俩不敢大意地听着那两个护卫来到门边。其中一个试探着推了推门，然后心照不宣地与另一个同伴说了句下流话，他们大笑起来。笑声遮掩了雅各布的心跳。纽特松了一口气。直到那两个人走远，雅各布还没有反应过来。“你刚才——”

“我用屏障遮住了你，他们发现不了你不是共感者，”纽特解释道，“但效力只能持续几分钟，因为非共感者和我们很难同步。幸亏皮克特及时把门锁打开。”

“你的世界真复杂，伙计。”雅各布衷心地说。

分开口袋让皮克特钻进去的纽特僵了一下，低头望着别处。“不，”雅各布安慰地说，“我的意思是精密的复杂，好的精密。就好像我在一个集市上看到过的那种机械座钟的内部——”

鞋跟打在石板地上的清脆声响，打断了他的话。“雅各布？那是你吗？”一个窗边的身影站起，朝他们走了过来。纽特不擅长应付这种场面。他站在原地一动不动，拘谨地看着雅各布与他的妻子重逢。奎妮毫发未损，只是有些过于激动，纽特处在矛盾之中。他没有看到奎妮的精神体，他不知道是否该问。

“它被带走了，”奎妮对他解释，“您的精神体需要入册，夫人，blablabla。我问一个家伙，我能把它要回来吗？噢，那个哨兵说，我不是负责这个部门的，夫人。它被打上了魔法塔专属的印章以后，自然会回到你身边。全都是些废话。”

“奎妮，亲爱的，”雅各布按住她的肩膀，“你是怎么被带到这儿来的？”

“有个家伙上门来找到我，说我姐姐受了伤——她是个傲罗，我姐姐——急需见我一面。我跟着他到了塔里，但没有见到蒂娜，反而被他们关了起来。”

纽特下意识抬头与奎妮对视。（蒂娜·戈德斯坦是你的姐姐？）（“很抱歉，纽特。我以为我告诉过你了。”）“雅各布，”纽特狼狈地避开奎妮的目光，这个读心能力很强的向导也许能够嗅出他结合的对象，这个想法使得他脸红了。“我得走了，我得去找我的哥哥。”

雅各布朝他敬了个礼。

纽特匆匆离开，忒修斯就在出口处等待着他。他已经到了电梯跟前，但他停住了脚步。他像打开一把扇子一样打开自己的向导雷达，刺探了一下这栋建筑，有一个地方他摸不透，那个地方躲开了他的注意。每次纽特梳理自己的感官时，它总会从角落里偷偷地溜过去。这意味着加强的魔法屏障，而如此强大的防卫只意味着一件事：那是关押着格林德沃的地方。纽特把注意力收回，在顶层，忒修斯在等待着他，回到自己哨兵身边的本能被一项更迫切的任务取代了。

纽特折返身往回走。

他搭乘向下而不是向上的电梯。他到达的地方，连胆子最大的共感者也不会来。

盖勒特·格林德沃的囚室在南塔的最底层，眼前所见的一切让纽特想起囚禁拜尔本的地方。但这是一间空荡荡的屋子，被同样寂寥的走廊环绕着。纽特的脚步声在过道回响，使得他不禁放慢了速度。他肯定自己来对了地方，克雷登斯·拜尔本到此拜访所造成的破坏还清晰可见——这一层的北墙上有个大洞。然而，这样空旷而寂静的环境，不像一个关押重刑犯的囚牢，更像是一座乡郊别墅的书房。纽特越走越好奇，越走越想知道这一层的守卫究竟在哪，就在这时，他听到了那只卓柏卡布拉的声音。阿伯纳西的精神体正在走廊上巡游，晃动着身上的锁链。

纽特这回找了个可靠的地方藏起自己：守卫的值班室。值班室是空的。一本读到一半的《巴切斯特群塔》和一杯冷掉的咖啡放在值守台上。纽特将箱子抵住下颚，蹲在值守台下面。阿伯纳西独具特色的脚步声从窗外经过。不需要一个哨兵那可靠的感官，纽特也能清晰地听见他：皮革大衣走动时的窸窣，皮鞭和手铐的碰撞，还有安东尼奥弹动舌头的声音。有人和他在一起。

“全都完成了吗？”阿伯纳西问对方。

“完成了，”这是一个女人的声音，“彻底打扫一下，这地方就适合居住了。”

“好极了。”阿伯纳西说。微醺的自满情绪——像一只脱掉手套的手抚弄丝绸——让纽特吃了一惊：“我们上去吧。”

等到那两个人离开这一层后，纽特才敢稍微把自己的精神屏障送开一点儿，但他的第一个反应是冲向走廊尽头，走到格林德沃的囚房前。他镇定了一下心神，确保自己的情绪变化不会被忒修斯发现。紧接着，他打开了门上的方形窥视孔。

盖勒特·格林德沃望向他，他的眼睛被沿着窥视孔渗进室内的光线照亮了。

换作任何一个共感者，处在他的位置上，大概会好好品味一下这一刻，或者琢磨一下盖勒特这个人。但纽特关心的不是他。他必须用向导的本能确认一件事。他寻找着，不仅用目光而且用感知力，在整个囚牢里搜寻格林德沃的精神体——

它在那儿。颜色如同一面旗帜那样醒目。

“纽特！”

纽特回过头，看到了走廊尽头的忒修斯：恢复了本来面目，一群傲罗手中的魔杖对准了他。

 

他们又回到了一个月前的那间屋子里，只不过现在门外有一大群愤怒的傲罗，一个暴跳如雷的伦敦塔专员，一个皇家委员会派来的调查小组。这次坐在桌子对面的不仅仅是他自己，还有忒修斯。他们坐在特拉维斯，斯皮尔曼和塞拉菲娜对面。“斯卡曼德先生，给我们一个解释。”塞拉菲娜像一个准备核对数目的稽查员那样说道。纽特有一个很有意思的发现，当他们叫出斯卡曼德先生的时候，通常指的是他，而不是忒修斯。

忒修斯对他摇了摇头。看来纽特今天是无法对称呼这件事做出抗议了。“斯卡曼德先生，你不仅擅闯南塔，而且未经许可接触了格林德沃。你有什么想为自己辩解的吗？”塞拉菲娜还有话要说，但特拉维斯做了个阻止的手势。

“上次我说会考虑的事情，我考虑过了，”站在特拉维斯的立场上，他哥哥似乎更容易攻破，“忒修斯，你的向导从未通过训练，我们没必要遵守协议。你们的结合对塔来说是无效的。现在，如果你们不把这件事情解释清楚，恐怕连你的哨兵身份也快要变成无效的了。”

忒修斯正要开口，纽特动了一下。他在椅子上前倾身体，把一直搁在膝头的皮箱放到了地上。他站起来，两个守在墙角的傲罗冲上前，但忒修斯低低咳嗽了一声，他们不再动了。纽特感觉到一种几乎是不自然升起的怪异的自豪感。

“大概三十七天以前，我救下了一个哨兵的精神体，那是一条如尼纹蛇的幼蛇，其中的一个头被砍掉了。它告诉了我一个关于格林德沃的秘密，”纽特停下，等待有人发出可疑的笑声，因为他已经习惯了，但谁也没笑，他只得硬着头皮往下说，“它呃……它告诉我，从来没有人……见过格林德沃的精神体。”

“胡说八道！”特拉维斯斥道。

“昨天晚上，”纽特无视了他，“我从其他的情报来源获知，格林德沃的精神体从不与他一直出现，他的精神体是隐形的。消息来源恕我不能透露，先生，但我相信对方所说的话——这一层的守卫全被更换了，我认为这是一个陷阱。首先是格林德沃被捕，大量的共感者受伤，守卫被撤走，然后是像奎妮这样的共感者被成批地关进同一个地方，同他们的精神体分开，憎恨的情绪会积聚起来，这使得格林德沃更容易招募他们。我认为有一件可怕的事情将要发生。”

塞拉菲娜与斯皮尔曼对视了一眼。“你认为那是什么事呢，斯卡曼德先生？”

已经到了最后的关键时刻了，纽特觉得自己就像一个战地医生，不得不撕开伤口上的旧纱布以便让它暴露出来接受治疗。“你们抓住的这个格林德沃是个假货。”他说。

在那一瞬间，屋子里所有人的敌意强烈得几乎不需要展开向导的能力就能感觉得到。纽特却在望向忒修斯，他控制不住自己。这个被他挑上的倒霉的哨兵是爱他的，也许太多了，对他自己并没有好处。纽特从未想到他会在这种时候感知到忒修斯的爱，仿佛面对凌晨时分的街道，一个丧失睡眠的孤独者看见了白天看不到的景致。忒修斯的外套里面有一个毛茸茸的脑袋钻了出来，这只小东西一身绒毛皱巴巴的，发出了一声与严肃气氛极不相称的可怜巴巴的尖叫。拉扎尔叼住它的后颈帮助它站稳，它踢着两条光秃秃的腿像在求救。

“祝贺你，”斯皮尔曼一语双关，“看来你毕竟不是个哑炮，你的精神体诞生了。”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

接下来是一段长时间的沉默。

特拉维斯转头盯着斯皮尔曼，如同一个成年人发现儿子在自己的再婚典礼上只在乎餐巾套环的式样。塞拉菲娜的心思已经不在这间屋子里，她盯着桌子中间的冥想盆，在那儿，格林德沃的面容不住地从阴霾中浮现。对MACUSA来说，这缕讨厌的阳光总能找到办法刺破遮蔽自己的乌云，这真是件麻烦事，她的这种情绪像一根卡在纽特喉咙里的刺。她发现了，纽特在对她使用向导的能力。塞拉菲娜的精神体低低地怒吼，在它跳上桌子以前，特拉维斯适时地终止了这场会面。

“这件事不需要你来操心，斯卡曼德先生。格林德沃马上就要被送回伦敦了。至少这是我们明天的首要任务。睡个好觉，关于格林德沃的一切都与你无关了。”

纽特还想要说什么，斯皮尔曼的指关节敲了敲桌面。他这种仿佛暗地里和纽特达成了共识的表现，令纽特狐疑地停了下来。斯皮尔曼无声地微笑了。

“至于你，先生，”特拉维斯转向忒修斯，“明天一早跟随押送格林德沃的车队回伦敦去，这是命令。至于你的弟弟，他被禁止离开纽约，直到得到进一步的通知。”

他停下来一阵，观察纽特的反应。但纽特对他的判决反应冷淡，只是把头扭到一边，盯着窝在忒修斯怀里的那只雏鸟。特拉维斯走到门边，在把门打开的那一刻转过身。对忒修斯的不悦让他的嗓音变得尖刻，他甚至连塞拉菲娜轻盈地站起来走了出去也没注意到。

“忒修斯！”特拉维斯斥道。

但忒修斯仍然坐在椅子上，并没有跟上去。首席哨兵对他威逼的凝视没有起作用。特拉维斯看他一会儿，冷笑着点头，随后，仿佛这间屋子不再值得他浪费时间了，他戴上帽子大步走了出去，那群皇家委员会来的人已经在门口迎候他了。特拉维斯的背影融入到那群穿着灰色长外套的傲罗们中间。斯皮尔曼缓缓站了起来，饶有兴致地朝门走了几步，两手插在双排扣马甲的口袋里。

“你难道不觉得这很巧吗，斯卡曼德先生？”

这真可笑，纽特心想。斯皮尔曼把挡住伦敦塔的希望寄托在他这样一个小小的向导身上，哪怕他再怎么没有自知之明，也不可能螳臂当车——不对，停下。有什么重要的事情被纽特忽略掉了。他必须想一想。他的头痛起来，忒修斯发现了。

忒修斯站起身，迎上了斯皮尔曼的目光。 “伦敦塔，明天一早，”斯皮尔曼弹了弹舌头，快活地重复着时间和地点，“你猜到时候纽约塔还剩下多少顶用的共感者？想想看，纽特，想想看。喔，你的哨兵要发火了——那么明天见。”

这个哨兵离开后，那种让纽特头疼的精神紧张也消失了。紧咬着的牙关终于松开了，可是他还是没能完全地信服。他转过头，在那扇谁也没费心关上的门外头，两个哨兵守在门口，其中一个恨格林德沃，他没问题，如果那种强烈的恨意不先把他毁掉的话。兄弟会，牛津，哨兵联络处。这个哨兵转过脸来，一脸难以置信的表情喘着粗气：纽特下意识避开那人的目光，他知道了纽特在他的脑子里翻来翻去。别怯场，纽特告诉自己。他从这个哨兵转向另一个。另一个——纽特的耳膜里响起一阵尖音，他的大脑在抗议，疲劳似乎给他的脑袋上了夹板，那种偏头痛又开始了。“纽特？纽特！”他停下来，望向忒修斯，“你的能力运用过度了，是时候该停止了。”纽特混乱地摇了摇头，在迷失中寻找方向。

就在他几乎要冒失地朝另一个哨兵走去时，忒修斯按住他肩膀把他转向了自己。

“这两个人都是我亲自挑选的，他们没问题。”为了不让那个哨兵听见，忒修斯把唇贴在他耳边低语。他们还是第一次在有人在场的情况下如此亲密。忒修斯的手顺着他的后颈抚摸，纽特颤抖着，忒修斯拍拍他的后背，嘴唇扫过他的耳侧——纽特不情愿地发现自己竟然如此轻易地被安抚了，恐慌，迷惑和感知混乱都消失了。抚慰过去了，无望占了上风，他听到自己的下意识的，焦渴的呼吸声。

如果这不是他的哥哥的话，他早就吻上这个哨兵了——但是——

“真的吗，纽特？”忒修斯突然嘲笑起他来，“从什么时候起你变得循规蹈矩了？”

朝他们走来的那个哨兵的反感和厌恶情绪如同一根针，刺入纽特的意识。纽特在慌乱中伸手去掏自己的魔杖，然而他的动作被其中一个哨兵发现了，对方手里的魔杖指向了他。“忒修斯，把我放开，”他急切的抗议听起来像是对另一件事情的要求，这让他脸上发热，“我需要——”使用一忘皆空，挽回你的名誉。

“不。”忒修斯捉弄他似的说。

就在这时，皮克特突然跑下他的肩膀，纽特伸手探向它，这个动作被误以为抵抗。一个哨兵抓到了他的肩膀，另一个手里的魔杖已经高高举起。纽特把一只手挡在皮克特的头顶，忒修斯掏出魔杖的速度快得超出了纽特的预料。“云飘雾缈（Nebulus）”，忒修斯在另一个哨兵有机会念出咒语前说。云雾将他们包围了。

 

四个人弯腰看着被拉扎尔的翅膀盖住的小东西。它很胆怯，总把自己藏起来。

“也许它会长好的，”奎妮没什么把握地说，“也许它很快就不会这么——”

雅各布拿拳头抵在嘴唇上大声咳嗽，奎妮迫不得已地停下来。

“没什么的，雅各布，”纽特道歉似的辩解，“我知道它很丑。”

“呃，”雅各布快速转移了话题，迷惑地盯着那个小东西，“它到底是什么？”  


奎妮捅了他一下，雅各布理亏地笑笑。“纽特，老弟，我的意思是我看不见它，不是说它长得让人认不出来——我好像越说越糟了，上帝。我其实是想说——”

“它会长大的，”蒂娜很肯定地说，“到时候我们就能知道了。”

“噢天哪，”奎妮打了个呵欠，没什么精神地倚在雅各布肩膀上，“我都不记得我的精神体出生的那天是什么样了，那一定是很久以前了。”她没有发现她的话让纽特僵了一下。纽特飞快地站起来，把手伸进口袋里，匆匆对所有人笑了一下。

“那个，纽特，”雅各布仰起头，脸色有些为难，“你哥哥还在上面，自己一个。你看你是不是——”

奎妮朝他使了个眼色。“那我们就不打扰你休息了，”雅各布说，他受到感染也打了个呵欠，“天啊，已经这么晚了。我们得回去了，谢谢你通知蒂娜我们在这里。”

纽特笑了笑，好像觉得自己配不上这么大感激似的。雅各布走到他跟前，张开胳膊要拥抱他，但纽特躲开了，奎妮提起行李，偷偷拽了一下雅各布的衣角，把他拉走了。蒂娜走到纽特跟前，胳膊上挎着傲罗的大衣。“斯卡曼德先生，谢谢你救了我妹妹。我今晚一直在寻找一个走失的哨兵，并不知道奎妮被关进了南塔。”

“等等，你在找克雷登斯？”

“你怎么——你知道他的名字，”蒂娜分辨着他的神色，“到底是怎么回事？”

“这一切……今晚的事，是有人刻意而为，他们……”

“他们刻意引开了我带走我的妹妹，这我知道。斯卡曼德先生，到底发生了什么？”

“明早格林德沃会被押送回伦敦，”纽特用一只手抚摸着拉扎尔的羽毛，但这并不能平复他的心事，“这个格林德沃……我是说我有理由相信……他是个假货。”

“如果真像你说的这样，”蒂娜的脸色变得凝重了，“那么纽约面临危险。”

纽特报以沉默。蒂娜从他的目光中确认了什么，她匆匆走向出口，走到一半却又停下了。她回过头。“斯卡曼德先生，有件事我必须告诉你。我是被分配给你的哨兵，我是奉塔的命令来监视你的，”蒂娜抱歉似的一笑，“他们希望我能找到你私通格林德沃的证据，然后让我们俩结合。命令是阿伯纳西直接下达的，我从未向他汇报任何事，但我想我欠你一个解释：从今天开始，我不会再继续下去了。”

她等待了一会儿，但纽特并没有向她发火。在起初的愕然过后，纽特突然觉得一切都变得合理起来。不过蒂娜语气里的歉意让他听出了另一层意思，他笑了笑。

“连你都分辨不出我的精神体是什么，对吗？”蒂娜道歉似的别过了脸。

“不，这没什么，我能接受，”纽特脸上的笑容扩大了些，“对于一个已经习惯了没有精神体的人而言，这实际上已经比我想象的要好得多了。帮我个忙，蒂娜，如果你找到了克雷登斯——如果你见到他的话——告诉他明天别靠近纽约四塔。”

蒂娜心情沉重地点点头，快步跑上台阶。没多久，她的身影便从纽特的视野里消失了。纽特从恍惚中回过神，拉扎尔已经飞回到了他哥哥的身边，现在只剩下他和这个所有人都大感头疼的小东西。纽特蹲下身子，伸出一根食指逗弄着它。“你该不会现在出现就是为了让我的日子难过，对吧？”纽特对它低喃，“我还记得忒修斯的精神体诞生的时候，有个派对，在我们家。妈妈花了两个星期准备，但忒修斯没能回来，他们都很失望。后来忒修斯寄回来一张明信片，背面是一副拓印出来的铜版画。‘我知道你们都很希望见到它，’那上面说，‘希望这能让你们满意：我的精神体与这幅画相差无几’——他当时就是这么说的，相差无几……”

它发出了稚嫩的叫声。它长得其实很像渡鸦的雏鸟，纽特心想，只不过没有渡鸦的雏鸟会有这种没有羽毛的翅膀。在它两只皱巴巴的翅膀上，只有皮膜把翼根撑开。薄薄的淡红色的膜紧绷在骨头的表面。如果说它是龙，没有一只龙会有这么小的骨架，而且它也不像刚出生的龙那样能回应魔法。它的样子——哪怕用上所有的溢美之词——也只能说是朴实无华，而且它还非常怕生。

头顶传来一声重响，纽特撑着膝盖站起来。他困惑地抬头看，似乎现在才想起来忒修斯还在楼上。等到他反应过来时，他的精神体已经消失了，它又藏起来了。

……它甚至连自己的主人都躲，这可不是纽特想象中他的精神体会有的模样。

在门厅的椅子上，放着忒修斯的大衣，然而忒修斯本人却不见了踪影。纽特穿过走廊，推开卧室的门，忒修斯靠在床上，专心致志地埋头于书中。纽特看着他。

“你明天就要回伦敦去了。”纽特提醒道。

“我没忘，记得吗？我当时就在现场。”忒修斯头都没抬。

“你打算把待在纽约的最后一个晚上用来读那本可怕的小说？”

“我认为怎么样度过这个晚上是我的自由。”

纽特匆匆扣上门，好像指望薄薄的门板能挡住他哥哥的怒火。当他退回到走廊上以后，他才反应过来自己在干什么。他把门推开重又踏进房间里。他径直走到床边，抽走忒修斯手里的书，在床边坐下。他几次想要开口都迟疑了，当忒修斯想从另一侧下去时，他才下定了决心。他背对着忒修斯，不知道为什么，他觉得这样更好开口。

“我不是在后悔。”纽特说。

“随你怎么说，”在他身后传来忒修斯闷闷不乐的声音，“回到伦敦以后，我会记得给你寄明信片的。”

“拜托，“纽特控制不住尖刻地评论道，“别那么做。你在伦敦塔服役的时候，我们能得到的关于你的一切只有那些薄薄的明信片。别寄更多的来了，妈妈——”

“又来了，”忒修斯打断他的话，“你没来那个派对，妈妈很伤心。好像你从来就没有让妈妈伤心似的，至少我寄了卡片，纽特，我没有在一天晚上偷偷离开家——”（“什么叫做偷偷？”纽特不悦地插话。）——就因为被查出来是块木头——（“哦，当时你在哪儿，三百英里以外？”）——提到让妈伤心，我想你也不遑多让（“我给她留了张字条！我当时才十六岁！”）——我俩之间谁一直拒绝长大不言自明。”

忒修斯愠怒地停了下来，为自己控制不住情绪而感到明显的焦躁。纽特把那本书塞回到他手里，他却不想要读了。他把书扔到一边，书脊撞到地板上的声音让本已扭头走到门边的纽特停下脚步看着他。“你生气了，”纽特肯定地说，“对不对？”

“真的吗？”忒修斯讥笑，“你是怎么判断出来的？就因为我自己的向导拒绝在一群共感者的眼皮子底下和我亲热，因为他从不向他的朋友提及我是他的哨兵？”

“因为你生气的时候总爱冷嘲热讽的，”纽特仔细判断着他的神色，“你作为一个傲罗肯定很出色，忒修斯，因为你把省下来的那一半冷言冷语全都留给我了。”

忒修斯被冒犯了。“这指控太过分了。你才是那个自打我们逃脱后就一直躲在皮箱里的人。”他闭上嘴，对这场突然爆发的争吵感到索然寡味。纽特知道他不打算再开口了。他绕到床尾，把忒修斯扔掉的那本书拾起来，拍掉上面的灰尘。

“别管它。”他哥哥傲慢地命令道。

纽特对他的指令置之不理，照旧把书拾了起来。他皱起来那几页抚平，将它合起来递给忒修斯，忒修斯冷漠地望着他，并没有伸手来接。纽特与他对峙一阵以后，害怕自己身体里的那个向导会在忒修斯冰冷的外表下面发现那个叫做爱的弱点，因为他知道他自己也是一样。赶在那以前他把书放到了他哥哥的膝头，他的手从硬皮封面上离开时，视线与忒修斯对上了。有那么一瞬间，他忘了自己要说的话。忒修斯凝视着他，微微仰起了头。他的嘴唇能轻易贴上这个向导颈侧敏感的那块皮肤，把它咬破，纽特迷失在本能中，他倾下身，急促而迷乱地呼吸着，等待着忒修斯把嘴唇贴上去。忒修斯的目光扫过他吞咽的喉结，来到他的嘴唇上。他不自觉地颤抖了一下。他垂下视线，忒修斯呼出的气息在他颈侧流连。

忒修斯靠近了些，纽特的心跳声仓皇而荒唐。

但忒修斯把头搁在他肩窝上，玩笑似的咬了一下他的耳垂，便一手把他推开，另一只手从他手里抽走了那本书。纽特大口呼吸着，向后歪了一下身子才站稳脚跟。一阵冰冷的难堪涌上来，让他不敢望向忒修斯。“别对你自己太苛刻了，”他哥哥一板一眼地评价，“那只是向导靠近哨兵的正常反应。放过你那可怜的自尊心，它今天受的折磨够多的了——你能出去吗，我想睡觉了。”

纽特情不自禁地脸红了，他觉得自己被奚落了。他不需要忒修斯催促便匆匆逃到了门边，求救似的打开了门。他想起了一件事，回头望向那个再次把书打开的哨兵。“你知道我的精神体是什么吗，忒修斯？”

“不，怎么了，”忒修斯回答，“我也要为这个道歉吗？”

纽特改变了主意。他没有逃出这个房间，反而把门锁上了。忒修斯听到房门落锁的声音，抬头好笑地看着他。纽特匆匆走向他以防自己改变主意。他爬上床，好像小时候那样，只不过现在他不需要忒修斯给他讲睡前故事。他跨坐到忒修斯的身上，凑上前热烈地吻住这个哨兵，忒修斯溢出含糊的笑声。纽特喘息着分开和对方纠缠在一起的嘴唇，忒修斯看到了他脸上的表情。他不笑了。他伸手抚过纽特脸上的雀斑，拇指摁在纽特的颧骨上，用一种几乎要把他吞掉的目光看着他。

他随即松开了手。

纽特从他身上下来。他假装没有注意到忒修斯在看着他脱衣服，但实际上那目光让他身上泛起了一阵又一阵的颤栗。他脱掉外套，只穿着里面那身上了床。他在忒修斯身边躺下，翻了个身，忒修斯坐直了身体，有那么片刻纽特以为他打算离开这个房间——就这么一走了之，像他装出来的那副正直傲罗的样子。那样一个傲罗绝不会打自己弟弟的主意，纽特听到他撑起自己，禁不住紧张起来，但忒修斯只是把一个靠枕塞到自己的腰后，重新坐了回去。纽特安心地闭上了眼睛。

外面下起雨来了，淅沥的雨声打在树木之间。纽特在半梦半醒之间对忒修斯说话。

“我确实想要你。”

“是吗？”忒修斯说，雨水使得他的回答变得遥远了。“睡吧，纽特。”

他闭上眼，催促自己进入睡眠当中。忒修斯起身关上了灯，他将膝盖压向床，纽特能够感觉到床铺突然改变的重量。纽特睁开眼睛，忒修斯靠了上来。纽特无法在黑暗中具体分辨出来他在哪，但能判断出来他就在他身边。“你知道吗？”忒修斯的声音变得嘶哑，纽特浑身泛起一阵热潮。在那声音里有种热烈的东西。

“什么？”

“现在还能让我停下。”忒修斯说。

纽特把脸埋进枕头里，低伏下去的脖子和高耸的肩胛形成了一个角度，他以为自己做得很老练，但他还是控制不住短暂地泛起下床逃跑的愿望。抵着布料，他听见自己的呼吸不安定地抽紧了。忒修斯的手掀开他的衬衫，在他腰上按了一下。

纽特一只屈起在枕畔的手紧紧地揪住了床单。那只手离开了。

他保持着沉默，好像生怕破坏什么魔咒，只有雨声充满了这个房间。忒修斯再次贴上他的背时，他几乎放松地喟叹出声，忒修斯的胳膊环在他腰间，另一只手顺着他蜷起来的膝关节摸到脚踝处，纽特屏住呼吸，那只手从布料下面探进去，抚上他的小腿，纽特再也克制不住，他抽紧了身子，溢出一声拔高的呻吟，忒修斯把他整个人抱紧，纽特靠进他怀里。他还在喘着气，忒修斯的手指摸到了他的嘴唇，纽特含住他的手指，牙齿稍微用点力，忒修斯另一只手报复似的顺着他的小腹滑下去，纽特急促地抽了口气。他的声音泄露了什么，忒修斯突然抽回了手。

“忒修斯。”纽特气喘吁吁，词不达意地说。他其实想说的是，相信我。

“我早就相信了。”

忒修斯谴责似的说。他脱身下床，拿了自己的几样东西，走到门边。“我回塔里的哨兵休息室去，”忒修斯停下片刻，意味深长地说，“我会给你寄不被需要的明信片的。”

他留下的关门声就像一个告别的信号。


	13. Chapter 13

想想看，如果你激怒了半个世界的共感者，你会怎么办。

显然，格林德沃所采取的办法是再激怒剩下那半个。忒修斯搭乘电梯往上，一共五个人，到了第七层又上来了两个。一对母子。电梯内鸦雀无声，她靠近忒修斯站着。忒修斯猛地咳嗽一声，掏出手帕用力擤鼻子确保她听见。她慌忙伸手去按停电梯。忒修斯放心了。她带着孩子踏出电梯门以后，剩下的共感者们又交谈起来。“我听说他们不得不割掉他的舌头，”一个说，“因为他太能言巧辩了。”

“那合法吗？”有个向导端着咖啡。在忒修斯咳嗽时，她不动声色地挪远了点。

“我们现在说的可是格林德沃，”另一个哨兵窃笑，“规则根本就不管用。”

趁笑声回荡得越来越响亮的时候，忒修斯从一人身侧钻了出去。有人发现他按的是第二十一层，他们惊恐不定地中断交谈。忒修斯迈出电梯门，即使那扇门很快就在他身后关上了，忒修斯还是能听到他们在聊个不停。刚才那家伙是个高阶哨兵；这可能吗？他根本没戴哨兵的标识。麦迪森，傻瓜，他负责格林德沃的押送；我反正庆幸这群家伙终于要滚回国王路了，说实话，我从来就不喜欢他们。

好极了，这很鼓舞人心。钢缆——往上传送，无用的信息。忒修斯不再聆听他们交谈。离开那部拐角电梯，你迟到了，然而一群人匆匆往外走了出来，告诉他他来得正是时候。这群乌合之众就是今天负责把格林德沃送回伦敦的人。没有勋章，没有纹饰，看上去像是一群普通的共感者打算出门去野餐。只不过如果你看得仔细一些，他们的神色都很紧张，而且魔杖都在触手可及的地方。只有两个人除外：那个闹伤风的哨兵斯特宾斯，正在角落里强忍着吸鼻子的冲动，魔杖和手帕一起掖进衣角里；还有阿伯纳西，忒修斯反感地发现，他可真是兴高采烈。

“没时间详谈了，”特拉维斯对赶上前的他说，“路上说吧。”

忒修斯跟上去。电梯门在他们跟前打开，人太多了，空间不够。忒修斯不愿意回顾那个想法，有一些人把这次押送格林德沃视作抬升自己哨兵地位的捷径。一群家伙——低阶哨兵们，不在名单上的人，急于证明自己或向格林德沃报仇雪恨的人——跟着他们。电梯门即将关上，好几双手抓向门。“阿伯纳西。”特拉维斯如同在发出一封无需解码的电报。他说完转身背对着电梯入口，四个傲罗围在他身边，阿伯纳西朝前迈出一步，挡在电梯入口处。一些人往后退，他们听说过阿伯纳西的名声。另一些跃跃欲试的哨兵试图挤进电梯，忒修斯躲开一双朝他伸来的手，闻到另一个人身上隔夜油墨——也许就是他向小报通风报信——和黄油啤酒的气味。“让我们进去！”几个愤怒的声音嚷嚷，“你们不能把他押回伦敦！”特拉维斯阴沉着一张脸。“让你们的女王见鬼去吧！”触痛了他的神经。

不能对这些人使用暴力，纽约的情况比他们想象的要混乱得多。无论如何，消息是泄露了。一个使用移形换影突然出现在电梯里的向导打断了忒修斯的思绪，阿伯纳西揪住那向导的领子打了他一个耳光。那向导往后栽倒，电梯门在半空中打开，另一个傲罗补了一脚把他踢回到了走廊上。在一片哗然声中，特拉维斯始终没转过身来，现在终于没有人敢于靠近了。忒修斯松了口气，神经仍然没能放松下来。他低估了自己今天早上对暴力和混乱的胃口，对魔法部的绥靖态度的宽容，以及对整个局势——显然比他想象中要严重得多——的忍耐力。

电梯稳步下行，然而他们漏掉了一个倒霉鬼：那个因吞了感冒药剂，一直在昏昏欲睡的高阶哨兵斯特宾斯，他被起哄的人群挤到了后面。阿伯纳西注意到他了，忒修斯抢在阿伯纳西前头停下电梯，想让斯特宾斯上来。特拉维斯却抬手一挥。

特拉维斯的无杖魔法让电梯继续运行，预料到会发生什么的忒修斯吸了口气。

斯特宾斯反应慢了半拍，他的手碰到电梯门边沿的时候，阿伯纳西抬高皮鞭向下一甩。那个共感者发出一声轻微的尖叫。他本来还不至于掉下去，但卓柏卡布拉扑到了他的脸上，抓住他的头发，像一块卷尺那样弹出去的舌头狠狠刺进他的鼻腔粘膜。他大叫起来，抬起一只手摸向自己的脸，他眼看着就要失去平衡，掉进电梯井里去。钢缆不堪重负的拉扯声传进了忒修斯的耳朵，清晰可辨。忒修斯把一只埋在大衣口袋里的手伸了出来，摸了摸眉毛。拉扎尔从电梯里斜飞出去，叼住斯特宾斯的后颈领子，把他放回到了走廊上。斯特宾斯两手扒住地板，心有余悸地往回望。拉扎尔飞回到忒修斯的胳膊上，忒修斯用架鹰的姿势把它接住了。阿伯纳西把鞭尾往回一荡，与鞭梢握在一起，作势朝拉扎尔挥来。假如他动手，那么电梯快速下降的阴影会遮挡他的暴行。忒修斯的那只手从口袋里伸出来，无声伸向魔杖。然而特拉维斯开口了。“够了。我可不想自己人先打起来。”

“你手下的哨兵需要冷静，”纽约塔的次席说，“别忘了他还有个弟弟。”

愤怒上升，被忒修斯咬牙克制住。纽特还在纽约，这是赤裸裸的威胁。忒修斯改变了一下肩膀的姿态，拉扎尔高展双翅，眼看就要朝安东尼奥扑去。特拉维斯漠不关心地抬起手，挡在拉扎尔面前。他的精神体——一头老狮子——在电梯后壁的光影里若隐若现。安东尼奥扭动着头甩着涎液，这头卓柏卡布拉终于胆怯了。

“他的弟弟轮不到你操心，”特拉维斯阴沉地说，“我们对他另有计划。”

忒修斯皱起眉，他不喜欢特拉维斯的口吻。电梯到了，特拉维斯扭头看着他。“打起精神来，先生们，”特拉维斯的语调就像在毕业典礼上致辞，“秃鹫们来了。”

他的幽默感令人厌倦。他们被涌上来的记者包围了。忒修斯在一片混乱中环视着人群，在嘈杂的环境下，很难判断出是否有格林德沃的喽啰混了进来，确保周边人群的安全就更别提了。他避开镁光灯的闪烁，望向另一个方向，然而，眼角余光瞥见的一个人影让他吃惊地将头转回。他刚才似乎看到了纽特，站在人群中，一只手埋在大衣口袋里，另一只手提着皮箱，默默地看着他，眼睛里有种悲伤。

可是当他回过头去时，人群中却并没有纽特的身影。

 

在塔内的医疗区，进出的共感者络绎不绝。蒂娜和纽特并肩坐在一张椅子上。“你确定今天这里会有事发生？”蒂娜悄悄地说。

“是的……不，事实上……不是很确定，”纽特把皮箱搁在膝头，手肘并排抵在上面，尽可能低头藏起自己的脸。他不知道这地方还有多少人记得他昨晚闹出的小插曲。“我们换个角度想，如果什么事也没发生，那么至少我们都能回家了。”

“好吧，”蒂娜为他的说法一笑，“你的计划是什么？”

“等在这儿，”纽特喃喃地说，“看看是否会有什么奇怪的事情发生。实际上这不算是个计划。不过我想……我觉得……如果真的格林德沃要攻击纽约塔，他会选择眼下这个时候，因为假的格林德沃恰好——”

“——恰好在此时被送走。我明白了。”蒂娜抬头困惑地望着头顶，“那是什么……那算是奇怪的事情吗？”纽特顺着她的目光望过去。塔的穹顶上漂浮着一团黑雾。

“克雷登斯在这儿，”纽特说。他下意识地站起来，抬头朝上望：“这比我想象的还要糟。”

“你认为他想要什么？”

“他见过格林德沃了，牢里的那个，”纽特一边思考一边补充，忒修斯——他在想——然而——，“他愤怒地意识到那是个假货。我想他知道真的格林德沃在哪。我们只需要跟着他，或者她，但是她在犹豫，”纽特探向她，悄悄裹住她，理解她的情绪，“他们在的那一层都是纯血统的哨兵。‘他们平日里的娱乐就是杀害我们，’她在想。恐惧的气味。’”

蒂娜马上收拾好东西站了起来。“十七层以上全是纯血。我带你去，我知道那地方的入口在哪。你在干什么？”

“给我哥哥送信，”纽特艰难地说，“他需要知道格林德沃在这儿，准备毁掉纽约。”

它到底在哪儿？在他需要它的时候？纽特绞尽脑汁地回忆。试着想它，这没用。他用全部的焦灼呼唤着它，可是他的精神体连个影子都没有。也许这对它来说要求过高了，毕竟它还只是只幼雏……纽特觉得自己在试着拽动一个锈得厉害的滑轮。铁链在艰涩地腾挪，滑轮在那一点微不足道的拉力下左摇右摆。他不得不用上自己的体重，才能让整个设备顺畅一点儿。停下来，呼吸，再试一遍。这不管用。所有的方法都试过了，它就是不愿出现，蒂娜拍拍他的肩。

“你尽力了。”她委婉地说。纽特的喉咙里一阵刺痒，就像有人用刀搔刮他的声带。“也许它会出来的，”蒂娜安慰他，“在适当的时候。我们谁也不能操之过急。”

纽特尴尬地听见了自己刺耳的呼吸声。他放弃了。他跟在蒂娜后面穿过走廊，尽可能地不让自己看起来可疑。但是一根柱子迎面撞了上来，上面格林德沃的招贴变成了纽特的画像。“警告，警告，纽特·斯卡曼德出现在纽约塔警戒范围内；警告，警告，纽特·斯卡曼德未经许可进入纽约塔范围内。”纽特盯着招贴上自己的模样，还在发愣，蒂娜一把将他拽到了墙角。“我成逃犯了。”纽特不敢相信地说。

“你以为呢？”蒂娜抽出魔杖，对他使了个噤声的眼色，“你本来应该在西塔的向导结合区，可你却在这儿乱闯——我们不全是心胸宽广的。现在别说话。”

她躲开人群，快步走到对面，在一个地方藏好后，对纽特招了招手。纽特在人群中找到一个未结合的哨兵，迅速地与他共鸣，太迅速了以至于那人猛地抬起头来狐疑地嗅着空气。纽特躲在对方的公文包和雨伞后，装作在嘈杂的上班人流中被挤向蒂娜的方向。他的气味掩盖住了，那个哨兵重新埋头阅读新到手的《意乱情迷》。纽特只差一步就可以和蒂娜会合，他往前跨了两大步。“嘿先生！”一个声音在他身后喊道。纽特置之不理，埋头朝前走。“先生！”那只手从后面搭上来。

不，纽特心想。他心跳加快，背部肌肉一阵痉挛。他使眼色让蒂娜别过来，她望着他的表情像是全身的血液都冻住了。别，纽特发出更强的讯号，摇了摇头。

干扰那个哨兵的脑子，让他以为只有自己一个人？纽特下意识地咽了一口唾沫。

他缓慢地转过头，与那个哨兵对视。“抓到你了。”那个哨兵沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，虽然他还没说出声来。纽特皱了皱眉。他后退一些，对方伸手去摸手铐，纽特捏紧手提箱——如果在这里反抗的话，他有没有把握不伤到非共感者？他犹豫着，那个哨兵把手铐打开了，他放弃了。这里的人太多了。他举起手腕并拢，伸到那个哨兵跟前。他只不过眨了一次眼，那个哨兵突然惊呼起来。一个小东西跳到了那哨兵的手腕上，咬了他一口，他痛叫着甩了一下手。纽特趁这个机会后退，那个哨兵看他的表情变了，变得友好了，和善了。一种对陌生人的亲切。他突然不那么确信纽特就是他要找的人。“对不起，”他爬起来以后道歉说，“我认错人了。”

纽特捞起那只小动物，藏进大衣里快步走开。和蒂娜会合后，他才打开衣服下摆。是它，他的精神体，它抖抖索索地爬上了纽特的手掌。还是那样地摇摇晃晃的，瘦小而且目光懵懂。尽管有事实为证，它看起来根本不像刚运用过向导的能力。

“纽特！“蒂娜在叫他了。纽特仓促间回头，电梯门已经在他身后打开了。

纽特别无选择，只能相信它了。他跪到地上，小心翼翼地把这个小动物放到地板上。它哀叫了一声，纽特摸了摸它的头。“找拉扎尔，”纽特嘱咐它，“你能做到的，对吗？我希望能等你长大一些，可是我们没有时间了。我只能寄望于你了。”

“纽特，”蒂娜为难地告诉他，“就算它能找到你的哥哥，它也无法离开这座塔。”

纽特又遇到了那种窘境：他不知道该如何向别人解释他接下来要做的事。他把皮箱打开，蒂娜焦急地等待着。纽特取出一个摇铃，把它拿在手上，然后确保箱子开着。他站起来，直到他已经离开箱子足够远。他晃了一下手上的铃：地板在震动，塔在摇晃，所有的玻璃窗硌啦硌啦响了起来。一只大大的爪子踏到了他跟前，长长的尾巴扫过他的脸。纽特听到蒂娜猛吸了一口气，讷讷地不知道说什么好。这只庞然大物蹭他的脸撒娇，共感者们议论纷纷。绉吾低下头，尾巴横扫过大厅，有人尖叫起来，一些来不及跑掉的哨兵僵在了原地，胆战心惊地望着这一幕。一些护卫扳开他们朝纽特冲了过来。“呃，纽特？”蒂娜说。没时间了，纽特把自己的精神体放到了绉吾跟前。绉吾嗅了一会，把它叼到自己背上。

纽特拍拍它的前爪。绉吾转过身去，尾巴绸缎般飘扬起来。它冲了出去。

气喘吁吁，仿佛刚和怪兽搏斗过的纽特，看着站在他对面的蒂娜抬起了眉毛。看来，这个哨兵没有料到纽特还有这一面。她挥舞魔杖，纽特说“我以为我们不能在纽约塔使用移形换影——”话音未落，他们已经从绉吾造成的混乱中消失了。

“以前是，斯卡曼德先生，以前是，”蒂娜在他站稳以后回忍俊不禁地说，“不过你刚才闹出的乱子比移形换影大。我想他们不会介意的。你总是这么——”

“——出人意表？”纽特好心地接话。

蒂娜摇摇头。“我是想说举重若轻。”纽特不好意思地笑了，她逗乐了她自己。

 

所有的重要人物都在南塔顶端迎接他们：纽约四塔的灵魂人物塞拉菲娜·皮克里，南塔的驻塔牧师亨利·肖——长手杖和一身黑西服——那副副主教的做派让忒修斯很不舒服，以至于他望到这个男人就把目光挪开去。好几个高阶共感者在场，就连哈格里夫斯医生也放弃一日的执业到这上面来看热闹。阿伯纳西夫人甚至还在衣襟上别了一朵白玫瑰。“我母亲以为自己是在格林德沃的葬礼上。”阿伯纳西讥讽地对特拉维斯耳语。（“闭嘴，凯文。”特拉维斯回答。）

忒修斯环顾人群，唯独不见斯皮尔曼的踪影。塞拉菲娜迎了上来，特拉维斯和她交换了几句客套话。她的表情表示，代替斯皮尔曼出席这种场合，是对她的侮辱。

“我希望我们下次别在这种场合再见。”特拉维斯吻了一下女士的手。

“我听说这个男人的向导就在伦敦，”塞拉菲娜的声音传到忒修斯的耳边，“阿不思·邓布利多，这件事情你知道吗？不过那是你和魔法部长的问题了。祝你好运。”

如果纽特在这里，说不定会悄悄告诉他特拉维斯把塞拉菲娜的手放下的时候的想法。（“这个婊子。”纽特悄悄地对他说。“嘘。”忒修斯赶紧制止他。“不，是真的，他心里真的这么想的！”忒修斯嗤之以鼻。“对麦格教授？快闭嘴。她会对你使用闭口不语的。你别再说他坏话了，他是个不错的老师。不是人人都像邓布利多——”纽特低头望了一下自己的脚尖，过一会又嘁嘁喳喳咬着他的耳朵说：‘不过他想和她结婚。他对自己发誓，如果夏天结束前能娶到她——’）忒修斯突然笑出声，特拉维斯皱眉回头看。忒修斯马上换回正经面孔，抿住嘴唇。

特拉维斯的视线扫过一排站在自己身后的哨兵，没有发现那个始作俑者。阿伯纳西凌空打了个唿哨，马蹄声凌空腾起，格林德沃今天的座驾出现了。“伪装成了普通马车，”塞拉菲娜解释道，“我们不能冒被格林德沃的爪牙发现的风险。”

“非常好，”特拉维斯的表情看不出鄙夷还是赞许，“那么主角本人？”

塞拉菲娜轻蔑地做了个手势。他们把他带上来了，盖勒特·格林德沃，被看不见的魔法束缚在空中，以一种与其说是缓慢不如说是公开展览的速度朝前移动。阿伯纳西打开马车门，特拉维斯和一个傲罗坐了上去，塞拉菲娜右手轻柔地一挥，格林德沃被送进马车，落座在他们中间。忒修斯耽搁了片刻，确保自己的感官没有在南塔的任何一个角落里找到斯皮尔曼的踪影向他回报。拉扎尔飞回来了，小股气流划过他的耳边：不，没有找到。

马鞭挥响，第一对驽马的四蹄离开了瞭望台。忒修斯赶在车门最后关上之前，跳上了车，在特拉维斯的对面坐下。他的目光情不自禁对上了格林德沃的眼睛。

这个格林德沃精神不振，比忒修斯想象中的模样要更为缄默。他的一双眼睛在看人的时候流连于目光的表面，像是害怕有损于他肆意妄为的名声。他的精神体是一只猎豹，即便是在人才济济的哨兵塔中这样的精神体也是醒目的，当你注视格林德沃那只异色的眼睛足够久，就能看到那只瞳孔的深处掠过猎豹的影子。

“救救我。”一个微弱的声音说。

忒修斯动了一下，特拉维斯看过来。忒修斯转过头。在特拉维斯没注意到的时候，他悄悄把头转回。格林德沃的嘴唇没动。另一个哨兵死握住那个盛有格林德沃魔杖的箱子，他很紧张，不可能是他。更不可能是特拉维斯。“救我。”同一把声音，衰弱而苍老，再次在忒修斯的耳边响起。

有什么事情不对头，忒修斯还来不及细想的时候，特拉维斯抬起手杖敲向马车顶部。一下，两下。塞拉菲娜和瞭望台的身影被远远地抛在了后面。他们出发了。

 

在第十九层，所有的共感者朝他们跑来，蒂娜与纽特对视。他们本能地跑向与人群相反的方向。在其中一个上锁的房间外面，在角落里，蒂娜看到那条扭动的蛇。她的第一反应是举起魔杖，纽特拦住了她。纽特不顾她的阻拦走过去，伸手碰到了蛇身上的鳞片。共感者的共鸣——纽特意识到这个悲哀的想法从她脑海里一闪而逝——我都忘了，就是这个让我们离开了家，因为奎妮不能被人发现……因为我无法看着塔把她抓起来……纽特像是窥探到别人的私事那样缩回了手。蛇皮扭动，拱动着墙角，他们眼前的图案向后翻腾——蛇消失了，一个女人抱着双膝蹲在墙角。她抬起泪水模糊的眼睛望向他们。“救救他……救救克雷登斯……”

“发生什么事了？”蒂娜问。

“他发生了结合热——他躲在里面——他不愿让我帮助他。他要去找格林德沃。”

“他是个全感者……难道我的判断是错误的？”蒂娜诧异地望向纽特，纽特硬着头皮说完后半句，“他没有……他不该有结合热，即使有……格林德沃也帮不了他。”

“我说服不了他，”她摇着头，泪水模糊了她的眼睛，“我能帮助他的只是把这一层的所有人赶走……自从他到南塔去见过格林德沃以后，他就有什么不对头。”

蒂娜把她扶起来，她离开了门。纽特推门进去，看见克雷登斯确实在里面。一眼看上去，这个悒郁不乐地坐在墙边的青年确实有一切结合热的症状：他眼角发红，喉咙干哑，身体以不自然的姿势蜷缩起来，汗水湿透了他的脸，他不自知地啃咬着自己的下唇。纽特被自己感知到的渴望吓了一跳。他走近一些，克雷登斯认出了他，但克雷登斯的目光从他身上挪开，移向了他身后那道终于打开的门。纽特顺着他的目光看向身后，克雷登斯趁这个时候撞向他，冲了出去。纽特倒在了地上，从动荡的视野里看到蒂娜举起了魔杖。纽特想要警告她，但默默然把她手中的手杖缠紧，蒂娜整个被它举了起来，抵上了墙。“克雷登斯！”纽特喊道，跑到走廊上。

蒂娜被放下来，呛咳着。纽特伸手把她拉起来，他们追踪克雷登斯的去向，来到了北塔的最顶端——在这儿，象征权力的标志，一只雄鹰的雕塑俯瞰着下面的芸芸众生。他们几乎迷路了，蛇妖的嗅觉救了他们。“在这儿。”她小声说，一手挽起裙子，一手向他们招手。她推开了一块重石，一个入口在他们面前打开了。

他们进去了，他们谨慎地往里走。纽特震惊地在人群中看见了尤瑟夫·卡玛的身影。艾莉森·托利佛——那个寡妇，桑德斯——那个他认识的哨兵，纽特的目光被一个向导的背影刺了一下，那是她，他哥哥曾经认定的向导，码头上的白纱。几乎半个纽约的共感者都在这儿，入册的，未入册的。“梅林啊，”蒂娜吃惊地低语：“那是——”

“盖勒特·格林德沃，”纽特苦笑，望向人群的中心，“还是内维斯·斯皮尔曼？”

那个终于出场的黑暗哨兵，仿佛听见他的问题似的，朝人群鞠了一躬。


	14. Chapter 14

伦敦塔矗立在前方，高耸入云。忒修斯跳下马车，然后才开始羞赧起来——他无意用少年人的欢快去映衬老哨兵的迟缓。威尔金森拄着拐杖下车，掏出怀表看了一眼。“正好，”他说，“如果我们早到一点，还能听到塔里的布道。我们有个小教堂，就在塔内的东北角。格姆里是个不错的驻塔牧师。”这个老哨兵神色疲惫，一张脸的面色如同放陈的奶酪，忒修斯不知道他是否意识到，他说的这些对一个初到塔里的哨兵来说毫无意义。但他顾全礼节，不好意思说自己对这些不感兴趣。马车夫把行李递下来，忒修斯在威尔金森的示意下给了他五个加隆。

威尔金森领着他朝塔走去，他在半途中停了下来。威尔金森回头不解地望着他。忒修斯抬起头，仰望这座威严的建筑。他屏息伫立，像要探测胸中抱负的深度。

“我们什么时候开始？”他问威尔金森。

“你到了自己人手里。道森会是你的导师，他在加尔各答服过役。”

“不，我的意思是，”忒修斯仍然没有朝前挪动脚步，“我们什么时候开始？”

在一阵短时间的沉默过后，威尔金森有些诧异地回答：“你会知道的。”过了一会儿，在他们穿过塔的前门，走进铺着土耳其地毯的门厅的时候，威尔金森又补充道：“在你倒地死亡那天以前，忒修斯，每一场仗都不会是你最后打的仗，等你到了我这个年纪就清楚了。到时候，你就不会这么欢欣雀跃地期待它们了。”

“就像你和关节炎？”

“是弹片，”威尔金森说，但是他微笑了，“我的小腿里有块金属，但医生无法把它取出来。你一定经常被人夸赞是一个聪明的孩子，对吧？绝对是块哨兵的料。”

“那是件坏事吗？”忒修斯快速回答，他后悔了，他从威尔金森的脸色看出自己问了个不该问的问题，不过那个老哨兵的脸色仍旧和蔼，“你也很聪明。”

“哦，”这个哨兵眼睛里闪烁着愉悦的光芒，“但是答应我，别让他们发现你比他们中的大多数人都聪明，这是值得的，如果你还想和你的向导一起活到我这把年纪——”他还唠叨了许多其他话，但忒修斯无法全都记清。和许多老式的伦敦俱乐部一样，一系列共感者们的肖像高悬在头顶，暗淡的金色画框映衬着陈年的红砖。画像中的共感者们或睡或醒。随着他们拾级而上，一些摆放在拐角处的雕像也苏醒了过来。一个青铜向导对着忒修斯扬起裙裾，少年红着脸别过头，他看到了雕像下面的名牌，除了生卒年份外的名字全被涂去。他想要问威尔金森的时候，一声尖叫从塔的顶部传来，两个哨兵同时抬起了头。威尔金森按住他的肩膀。

“结合出了岔子，”威尔金森说，“这种事情常有。别往那儿看，我带你去——”

已经太晚了，忒修斯听到木头碎片的飞溅。衣襟在飞扬。威尔金森一定比他更早听到了某种前奏——也许是一声喘息，也许只是一块砖头错误的移位。他迅速扳住忒修斯的肩膀带着他使用了移形换影。那个人影飞坠而下时，他们已经在二楼的栏杆旁边了。忒修斯拿眼角偷看，可是他只看到一角染血的衣服。威尔金森用一只手固定住了他的头，使得他无法看到更多。人群从楼上跑下，越来越多的人，他们绕过了这一老一小，奔向那具尸体。忒修斯想要趁乱回过头，威尔金森对他摇了摇头。“别逼我对你使用一忘皆空，”他压低声音说，“继续往前走，我们还要到入册处去报道。让他们知道你瞧见了这个，你会被送回家的。”

忒修斯顿时安静下来。威尔金森把他带进电梯，这个雕花的铁盒子动了起来。威尔金森再次拿起怀表打开，忒修斯看到，他的衬衫上沾着一个血点，而他自己没有注意到。忒修斯开始不那么喜欢当一个哨兵了。他们总能看到别人不想看到的东西，听见别人不愿意去听的事。“他自杀了。他死了。他到底为什么要这么干？”

“有的人无法适应塔中的生活。”威尔金森回答得很生硬。

忒修斯脑子里掠过那尊雕像。“第一个高阶向导，”威尔金森能读他的脑子一样诠释道，“她后来被处死了——你知道，那时候人们还不承认有高阶向导这回事。”

“所以抹掉了她的名字？”忒修斯问道。他抑制不住好奇心。

他们的那层到了。“欢迎来到魔法塔。”威尔金森讥诮地说，他伸手拉开门——

忒修斯在飞快行驶的马车中悚然一惊，睁开眼睛。梦境远去了，窗外只能看到奔驰的闪电。忒修斯下意识地望向自己的对面，闪电不时映亮格林德沃的侧脸。特拉维斯清了清喉咙。“做了个好梦？”他平淡地问。

关于特拉维斯这个人，忒修斯永远搞不懂他是真的关心，还是只是想让自己显得更难以摸索：他不像是处心积虑与同僚拉近距离的那种人。忒修斯停止打量格林德沃，抬手捏了捏眉心，极其不情愿地坐直了身体。“不算是，”他回答，“我梦见了威尔金森——把我带进塔里的信差。我听说他后来死于心脏病。他葬礼那天，我没去拜访他的向导。我成为哨兵的时候，他送了我一本丁尼生的诗集。”

“啊哈，”特拉维斯说，“‘他爱过，也受过无穷苦难’。你怎么看，格林德沃？”

格林德沃了无生气，只有眼珠偶尔的转动表示他还活着。忒修斯满心希望，拉扎尔不会在这程旅途中去把他的眼珠子啄出来——尽管这会让拉扎尔高兴好几天。他说谎了，威尔金森根本没送过他什么丁尼生的诗集，那是威尔金森的向导在一个大雨天派邮差送来的，扉页上写着“我想他希望把这给你。”几个宵小蟊贼在他回家的途中结果了他，至少传闻如此。如果威尔金森真的干过那种事，如果他真的用另一个向导去换了阿不思·邓布利多，并且导致那个向导的自杀——在一半写回家的信件里，忒修斯没提到自己真正的所见所闻，在另一半里面，他不知道该如何告诉他们真话。邓布利多自由了，而威尔金森和那个向导死了。

又是一阵雷鸣。

马车夫突然拽住缰绳。阿伯纳西高声咒骂。整个车队颠簸了一下。特拉维斯将头探出车窗，却因为自己看到的东西而重新回到了座位上。一只动物爪子刺破马车的后窗探了进来，那个后领被戳破的傲罗跳起来举起魔杖。特拉维斯却只意味深长地看着忒修斯。然后他们都听到了那阵叫声。高亢而清亮。“唔。”忒修斯说。

“有时候，”特拉维斯板着脸表示，“我一想起你弟弟会是纽约塔的麻烦，而不是我们的，我晚上就能睡得好些。把魔杖收起来，阿诺德，那只是他的弟弟。”

叫声又响起来了。忒修斯皱起的眉头渐渐松开。那是一只很大的头——两只又大又圆的眼珠有点儿像猫——这东西挡住了马车。它的尾巴色彩鲜艳，如同一道火焰，在他们周围盘绕飞舞。阿伯纳西脸上的表情，足以让这成为忒修斯一生中最快乐的一天，因为安东尼奥被他弟弟派来的信使满不在乎地用尾巴拍开，然而格林德沃仍然面无表情地坐着。“那是绉吾，”忒修斯像纽特那样解释，“一种中国的古老生物——”特拉维斯喉咙里哼了一声，忒修斯强忍住笑意。他下了马车，绉吾从背上叼下一只小东西，往他怀里放。忒修斯刚接过来，绉吾便猛地一窜，尾巴扫过他的脸：这个庞大却惊人地灵活的家伙消失了。

这是纽特的精神体。它爬上忒修斯的手心，一副似醒非醒的模样。拉扎尔俯下头聆听了它一阵——尽管在忒修斯看来它根本不像有话要说的样子——拍动翅膀对忒修斯发出了警告。忒修斯把它放进自己的口袋里，转身登上马车。

“如何？”特拉维斯说。

“我们得回去，”忒修斯说，“纽特看见他了，长官。格林德沃正在纽约塔。”

特拉维斯打量了他一会。“你知道你在说什么吗，哨兵？如果这个消息是错误的，你知道这会带来的后果吗？”

“我知道，”忒修斯坚持自己的立场，“但我相信纽特。”

特拉维斯盯着他半晌，摇了摇头。“好吧，”他说，“阿伯纳西，把车掉头，我们回去看看。”没有一个声音回应他，特拉维斯狐疑地抬高了音量：“阿伯纳西？”他与忒修斯交换视线。忒修斯扳住车顶，探出头去。阿伯纳西已经不见了踪影，只剩下无人驾驶的马车疯狂朝前奔去。忒修斯打算开门看个究竟，特拉维斯却发出一种声音。忒修斯回过头，另一个傲罗竟然纵身从车窗里跳了出去，他的身影消失在车底，只剩下笑声在他们耳边回荡。“先生，”忒修斯的声音紧张起来，“我想我们被设计了——”他还没说完，车门外那些金色的咒语猛然挨个儿栓死。忒修斯扑到门边，用力推向门，然而车门无法打开。整架马车疯了一样朝前行驶，只听到耳边飒飒的风声。特拉维斯掏出魔杖指向格林德沃，格林德沃脸上的骨骼响了起来，他的一只眼睛的颜色变了，他的长发转眼间消失了。

转瞬之间，坐在他们对面的是斯皮尔曼。一个浑身湿冷，仿佛刚被放上救生艇的老人，他从未看上去如此刻一般衰弱。“救我，”这个可怜的人质说，“格林德沃拿走了我的魔杖，杀了我的精神体。玛戈达猫，你们谁见过我的玛戈达猫吗？”

可是谁也没有心思回答他的话了。特拉维斯想起那个傲罗留下的装有格林德沃魔杖的箱子，扑上前去。他把箱子摔开，一条响尾蛇朝他扑了过来。“我的天，”老哨兵粗哑地咒骂了一句，抓住蛇头下面绳结一样粗的部分，“我还以为没有什么能让我惊奇的了。”蛇头扑向他，忒修斯想要过去帮忙。“别管我，”特拉维斯粗喘着说，“上去！去驾驶马车，不然我们都得完蛋！”完蛋这个词刺激到了已经疯了的斯皮尔曼的神经，他嘿嘿笑了起来。忒修斯的头痛又回来了。

他站起身，尽力在动荡的马车上站稳。门是出不去了，他看见了那个绉吾留下的洞。“看样子，弟弟，”忒修斯抽出魔杖说，“你总算做了件好事。”魔法让洞口不规则地扩大，忒修斯在洞口大小能够容许一人出入时停下魔杖。他扒住洞口的同时诅咒了一下梅林，狂风横扫在他的脸上。他出去了，他摇摇晃晃地在马车顶上站稳。接下来他只需要跳到其中一匹马的背上——像个西部牛仔，或者货真价实的傻瓜。特拉维斯在咒骂和摔打那条蛇，唯独斯皮尔曼在角落里痴笑，流着涎水，低头看着万丈深渊。忒修斯滑了一下脚，在猛烈的心跳声中找到平衡。

“妈的（Bollocks），”凌空吹来的风扬起他的衣角，“我讨厌纽约。”

他毫无把握地估算了一下自己和缰绳之间的距离：它在空中悬荡，如同绞架上的吊索。有个声音在叫他，忒修斯低下头，看见了纽特的精神体，他刚才都把它给忘了。忒修斯摸了摸它的头。“给我点启示，纽特，”肾上腺素的飙升让他完全哑了嗓子，幼雏舔了舔他的手心，也许这就是它的安慰方式吧，“我要跳了。”

忒修斯大略计算了一下距离。如果他落在马车夫的踏板上，不算太糟，至少他能从那儿爬回到马背上去。他纵身一跃。他有好一阵子感觉不到自己在呼吸，随后他听到了皮革拍打的声音。那是飞马的翼膜，就在他的耳边。他成功了——虽然他差点在一落下的同时立刻从快跑的马背上掉下来，但他眼明手快抓住了缰绳。

“特拉维斯，你在那吗？”忒修斯喊道。他决定等级关系可以见鬼去了。

“还活着，妈的，”首席哨兵探出头，手上揪住蛇头，“我们需要邓布利多。”

看来他也决定让上下级关系见鬼去了。从他说话的口气来看，一时半会他还陷入不了危机。忒修斯放松了些。斯皮尔曼哼起了一首曲子。在广袤的云层下，音乐听起来格外孤独。忒修斯回转身，望着眼前的阴云密布的天空。他坐稳了身子，扬起缰绳，对马打了个唿哨。“不，“他轻声反驳特拉维斯，“我们需要回到纽约塔去。”仿佛响应他的话，天空深处回响起雷声。

 

闪电打下来。一扇高处的窗户被点亮了。格林德沃的眼睛深处燃起了亮光。“我听说了许多关于纽约塔的伟大故事，”格林德沃的声音不高，但响亮，当他说话时他的目光环顾人群，好像没有漏掉任何一个共感者。“我听说，在1875年的时候，十二个共感者从伦敦塔逃了出来，他们逃到了费城，波士顿，查尔斯敦，其中四个人来到了纽约——他们创立了纽约塔；我听说，北塔塔顶的雄鹰，是为了纪念第一代伟大的哨兵，他们中有许多人为了维护自由而死；我听说，在纽约塔最初建立起来的时候，不少连名字都没留下的向导为它立下了汗马功劳；只可惜，眼前所见的，配不上我听到的故事。告诉我，我的兄弟姐妹们，你们感觉到了自由吗？”

一些人笑了起来，有人吹起口哨。一个嗓音喊道：“不！”那声尖锐而粗哑的声音中的仇恨让纽特浑身一震。格林德沃点了点头。“我还听到了另一些故事，一些配不上魔法塔名声的故事：在莱克星顿，克拉丽丝·布莱克布恩——仅仅因为拒绝与一名非纯血哨兵结合——被当地的向导塔处以私刑：绞死，先生们。“纽特的周围响起一片嘘声。“在克利夫兰，菲尔·厄班尼克申请当地的魔法塔办事处重新处理他的结合申请，结果是什么？一群傲罗到他家里抓走了他，把他抓进了塔里，和十五个共感者关在一起，四周以后他得到了两个选择：精神病院或是军队。”人群再次发出了哗然之声，格林德沃笑意吟吟地停顿了片刻。

“我不喜欢事情的发展，”蒂娜对纽特耳语。“我认为这是个陷阱。”她突然倒吸了一口气，死死盯着一个方向。纽特顺着她的目光望过去，看见了奎妮和雅各布。

“在伦敦，在纽约，在慕尼黑，诸如此类的事情还少吗？”格林德沃的目光恰在此时有意无意地扫向他，纽特皱起了眉头，“有人说我反对塔，我不反对塔，我只是认为塔的管治已经过时了。我不把塔看作敌人，但塔把我视作威胁。它把我关了起来，折辱我的朋友，谋害和我意见一致的人。你们可以去问问那些知情的人，听听对角巷口耳相传的消息，是的，他们会告诉你有一大批共感者被南塔关了起来，被和自己的精神体分开。是的，他们会告诉你是傲罗们先动的手。暴力的从来都不是我们，而是塔，即便是这样，我仍然对他们怀有善意。我之所以会出现在纽约，是因为MACUSA有意与我谈判，他们派人传信来，说愿意与我商讨一系列纯血共感者的待遇问题，可我发现这是个陷阱——”

人潮沸腾了。格林德沃假装被打断了一会儿。他道歉似的笑笑，两手扳住自己的领口。他好像在回忆一桩无可奈何的往事。“一个向导——他就在哪儿——纽特·斯卡曼德先生，”格林德沃朝纽特走前一步，挥手向人群介绍了他，“错误地相信了MACUSA给他的甜头。他急切地想要找到我，以至于他相信了我留下的用来迷惑纽约塔的线索，导致了这么多共感者的伤亡。我没有想到我无可奈何的策略——用以逃生的计谋——会导致斯卡曼德先生的鲁莽。为此，我必须向他道歉，也向你们道歉。我希望在抓捕我时受伤的共感者们能原谅他。”

在人群中，有好几张朝他望过来的面孔怒气冲冲。“糟了，”蒂娜小声说，“他说的不是事实，对吗？这当中好些人的亲人在追捕格林德沃那晚受了重伤，他们不会放过你的——纽特？”纽特避免与人目光交流，他的精神屏障一下子变得岌岌可危，他慌乱地转动视线，想找到一个立足点。然而他仓促中移开的视线对上了艾莉森的，她含着泪水看着他。纽特浑身直发冷：他不是完全没有责任的。“事实上，”纽特被迫回答，“其中一些是真的……但是……”格林德沃彬彬有礼地朝他点了点头，退回到人群的中心。“下地狱去吧！”有一个声音在人群里朝他喊叫。纽特咬紧下颚，蒂娜不动声色地挡到了他的面前。

纽特挪不开视线，他注视着艾莉森的眼睛。他的凝望其实是愧疚，然而在狮子般愤怒的人群看来意味着另一种意思。

“噢，”格林德沃发出了受到伤害的声音，“不要怪托利佛小姐。你不是故意的，对吗，亲爱的？”他走到艾莉森面前，托住那位女士的手吻了一下。“你感到悲伤，但不知道为什么；你觉得忘了一件很重要的事，可是你不明就里。你是无辜的，你并没有背叛任何人。你所感觉到的那种撕心裂肺的痛苦，是因为纽约西塔的向导之家对你使用了一忘皆空。”人群中的哗然声更响亮了，纽特把目光挪开，不忍心去看她的表情。几个女士掏出手帕捂住鼻子，好像闻到了某种臭味。艾莉森·托利佛把脸转向格林德沃，俨然有人宣告了她的死刑。

一直以来，纽特并不知道自己属于这场战争中的哪一方。直到现在，他对格林德沃利用艾莉森的行为起了无穷的反感。“如果你能允许我，亲爱的，”格林德沃掏出魔杖，轻点艾莉森，“咒语移除（Surgito）。”她猛吸了一口气，醒了过来，惊惶不定地望着在场的人。“你的哨兵早就死了，”格林德沃说着看了一眼纽特，“死在抓捕格林德沃的那天晚上。塔一直在欺骗你，这个人不是你的丈夫。”

艾莉森挣脱了那个她一直挽住的哨兵，她使用魔法离去，化成一道腾空而去的黑烟。格林德沃转身望着人群，他对所有人的反应一笑。“没错，”他说，“他们就是这样对待我们的。十七年前当我离开哨兵塔的时候，他们抓住了我的精神体，我听说，一个哨兵没有了精神体是活不下去的。但是我活了下来，女士们先生们，我活了下来。我不仅活下来，我还变得更强大了，我告诉自己，是让塔付出代价的时候了。”

群情汹涌。欢呼声几乎与呼喊声一样高涨。如果此时有人提议烧死一个傲罗，纽特也不会感到奇怪。他觉得自己不是在一栋建筑物里，而是在一艘海盗船上，四面都是汹涌的浪花。“我看不下去了，”蒂娜控制住自己的呼吸，“你觉得距离失控还有多久？”

纽特急促地换气。他看到了克雷登斯，在角落里望着格林德沃的背影。他看见奎妮，因为格林德沃的这番演说而流下了热泪。他看见桑德斯偷偷地转身想要离开，但两个格林德沃手下的哨兵拦住了他。他看见雅各布在人群中警觉地四顾。即将发生的事情无法挽回，纽特意识到，不管是什么，它的步伐越来越近了——

“纽特！”一个熟悉的声音在喊他。纽特回转头，忒修斯带着一群傲罗闯了进来。

忒修斯的出现引起了一阵骚动。“我的兄弟，我的姐妹，让他们进来，”格林德沃说，“让他们看到，我们的意愿是和平的。我们甚至愿意站在这儿，等候被他们带走。”

“我去找其他人，”蒂娜匆匆告诉他，“我们必须得马上离开这儿。你不去吗？”

“我得留下，”纽特看到自己的精神体从忒修斯的口袋里钻出来，终于放下了悬着的心，“我会想办法和你们会合的。”他转过身，希望上前去与忒修斯会合，一个格林德沃的追随者挡在了他面前，纽特躲开他，另一个格林德沃的追随者——这一位掏出了魔杖——拦住了他的去路。纽特不知道如何是好，他不能使用魔法，不能运用共感者的能力，他不想成为这场集会的导火索。

“急着到哪儿去？”拦住他的男人冷冰冰地说。忒修斯一步步往下走，纽特对他摇头，他却置之不理。纽特上前一步，对方掏出魔杖，纽特抬起箱子打算去挡的时候，四周的人惊叫起来：纽特放下皮箱。那个男人倒在他脚下，忒修斯的手里举着魔杖。纽特最担心的事情发生了。

“看，“格林德沃惋惜地查看着尸体，“暴力的并不是我们。尽管我们处处受到不公平的待遇，我们始终希望与魔法塔的人和平共处。我恰好认识这个男人，替魔法塔卖命了二十年，有两个孩子。可惜我们无法替他报仇了。”

一些人朝他冲过来，拉扎尔从忒修斯的肩膀上飞起，它的翅膀拍开了一些要为刚才那个哨兵报仇的人。纽特不得不伏倒在地，他靠皮箱的掩护往前爬，从人群的缝隙中看到，忒修斯也遭到了攻击。情况如果继续这样下去，只能想象到最糟糕的结果。纽特的目光越过一个向导的肩膀看见了忒修斯，他突然有种不好的预感。“我才是那个傲罗，我才是那个抓住格林德沃的哨兵。”忒修斯突然清晰地开口，“他不是你们要找的人。”人群的目标变了，纽特回头望向格林德沃。

格林德沃冷着脸鼓了鼓掌。“你，先生，是那个进行逐门逐户搜捕，把每一个支持我的人，送进伦敦塔的人吗？”

“我是。”

“你，先生，是那个找到克劳，强迫他在追捕我前的一个小时结合，迫使他和MACUSA达成交易，最后导致他精神错乱而死的哨兵吗？”

“我是，”忒修斯盯着他的眼睛，“你需要一个傲罗来以儆效尤，你来找我。”

格林德沃皮笑肉不笑地看了看忒修斯。“如此高的道德标准，先生，可是你自己，却和你的弟弟结合了。你唯一的向导是你的亲人。这件事你也不否认？”

纽特在发抖，他失去了思考能力。他从未想到事情会发展到这种地步。他集中全部的注意力，如此用力以至于整个头都痛了起来，他用尽所有他所知道的向导技巧，挡住忒修斯即将脱口而出的那句话。“我不否认。”忒修斯的声音平稳而坚决。

格林德沃脸上浮现一丝笑意。他转过身去，沸腾的人群朝忒修斯冲了过来。纽特无法拦住他们，人数太多，他无法与每一个共鸣。有人在暗地里帮助他，人群里的一双看透一切的眼睛——是那个向导！他哥哥本该拥有的向导！她帮助纽特建立起了一道墙，他们联手拦住了一些疯狂的哨兵，可是纽特来不及向她道谢。“呼神护卫（Expecto Patronum）！”他回忆起一个邓布利多教过他的魔法。拉扎尔必须尽快回到忒修斯身边。“你不能，”她说，“那些不是普通的共感者，他们是高阶向导。格林德沃在控制他们。”拉扎尔发出凄厉的号叫。

人群把他们分开，纽特无法赶到忒修斯的身边。等到他看到是格林德沃在举起魔杖已经太迟，蓝色的火焰朝忒修斯扑去，忒修斯的魔杖无法抵挡它。火焰将他吞噬，纽特的精神体一瘸一拐地爬了出来。纽特想要冲向他，被莉塔·莱因斯坦拦住了。

格林德沃轻蔑地收回了魔杖。“到世界各地去传话，这就是我们给魔法塔的信息。”

他使用魔法离开。他的身影像艾莉森·托利佛一样消散。留下倒在地上七零八落的尸体，失去了主人的精神体，还有一个六神无主的纽特·斯卡曼德。纽特抱着昏迷过去的忒修斯跪在地上，链接受创让他的头脑如同被锤子不断地敲击。他试图平复自己的心情，他腿软得无法站起来。不知过了多久，一个身影走到他身边，朝他出示了一份文件。他扭头盯住那双皮鞋。“斯卡曼德先生，”那个声音冷漠地解释，“我们怀疑你与格林德沃合伙策划了此次事件——你被逮捕了。”


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

汗水浸染着他。他的口腔里尝到了一种苦味，好像有人往他的嘴里划过一根火柴。他的箱子变轻了，除了他以外没有人察觉到。在通往霍格沃兹的必经之路上，他不再担心，一旦踏入那厚厚的外墙，所有人的情绪将会不约而同地袭击他。他已经逃亡了好几个月了：巴黎，爱尔兰，南加州。最终，他还是回到了这里。

晨光熹微，邓布利多在远处等候的身影变得醒目。朝他走去的那一小段距离长得就像对纽特已经结痂的良心的另一种考验。邓布利多搭住纽特的肩膀，对纽特随之而来的僵硬佯作不知。他这种装出来的欢乐情绪，蹩脚然而有效，一定常在他人生的各个阶段起作用。纽特忽然意识到，从未有人见过邓布利多的精神体。

“告诉我，传言是真的吗，”邓布利多刻意压低声调，仿佛这是说给纽特一个人听的悄悄话，其实全无必要，“忒修斯真的——”

为了截断随之而来的那个形容词，纽特迅速点了点头。“纽约塔确认了他的死讯。”汗湿的手指深深地埋进口袋里，从他嘴里说出死讯这个词让他精疲力竭。

邓布利多低低叹了口气。“我很抱歉，纽特。”

纽特的脑海里闪过一个念头：也许他不该来。

“如果我的到来会让你惹上麻烦——”或者霍格沃兹，他想。但他没有说完。

邓布利多对他笑了笑。就像纽特告诉他我在一只匈牙利树蜂上运用了我的向导才能时他的那种笑法。“接到你的电报以后我就开始筹备了，我知道有一个地方，魔法部不会找到你，等你安顿下来了，我们可以来谈谈在纽约发生的其他事。”

这就是纽特一直踌躇回到霍格沃兹的原因。和邓布利多谈谈这些比和伦敦魔法塔谈谈还要糟糕，邓布利多自己显然也知道这一点，他带着歉意按了按纽特的肩。

纽特不知不觉中停下了脚步。他把皮箱往上提了提，借此汲取勇气。他也许应该等待一个更好的时机，而不是一来就据实以告。然而，跟着邓布利多不确定地往前走的时候，他突然明白他早就决定好了。

“教我怎么去做一个向导？“纽特说。这种乞求的声调撬开了他的牙齿。他喉咙发干，这种语气震动着他的声带，强迫他张开嘴唇，然后驻留在他的喉咙里。

回答真诚中带着惊奇。“我真希望我知道，纽特。”

“塔没有教会我任何东西，除了不断地逃跑。城市教会了我一些——城市和街道——但那不够。我过去曾经以为，不需要训练也能成为一个向导……”纽特没有说下去，过了一会儿，他说：“如果我不是那么固执己见的话，他也许还活着。”

邓布利多的眼睛里流露出一种表情，如同纽特的话打开了一道尘封已久的门上的插销。纽特不太确定地望着他。他终于把这番话说出来了，他想。期待已久的释然却并未有到来。在轮船上，在马车的车篷下，这番话一直折磨着他，那时他还不清楚自己用以表达它的确切词句。如今，他感觉自己的嘴唇仿佛徒劳地蠕动了一番，吐出了一些他自己不认识的句子。他真正想说的是：求你了。

邓布利多叹息着。就在纽特以为他会被委婉地拒绝的时候，邓布利多点了点头。

“跟我来。”他说。

房间暗了下来，映出靠在窗边抽烟的那个傲罗的俐落的剪影。他擦亮一根火柴，甩手把它扔掉，他嘴边的烟斗亮了起来。硫磺的气味顺着走廊被晚风吹过来。他的面孔处在暗影里，他梦呓一般哼着歌。纽特知道自己正在被看管着，但他没有抬起头来。他在角落里，双手抱紧了皮箱，坐在那里等候。他的目光茫然地望着自己的脚尖，什么也不寻找。另一个傲罗跑上楼梯，与这个看守他的人交谈了几句。后者哼了一声，打量他一阵，拉开了纽特对面的那扇门。“走吧，斯卡曼德先生，”一把仿佛也被硫磺熏过的声音，“时间到了。他们准备好了。”

那个后来者走过来，他的阴影笼罩住了纽特，他伸手去拿纽特的皮箱。纽特挣扎了一下，那人猛力把箱子朝自己的方向一拽，箱子从纽特手里脱开去。陌生人的嘴唇附上他的耳朵。“如果我是他们，我会任由你被楼下那群愤怒的共感者绞死，”纽特顽固地保持沉默，这加重了对方的鄙夷，“我们对你够客气的了。别惹麻烦。”

他进去了，时间变得愚蠢而漫长。桌子对面那几张没什么表情的面孔看向他。

“斯卡曼德先生，这只是场初步聆讯。鉴于你的特殊情况，如果你希望得到媒介人的支援，你可以通过魔法塔向向导之家申请，只不过那样做通常需要时间，而我们没有时间了。所以，如果你不反对的话，把这看做朋友之间私底下的谈心好了。”

“我的情况？”纽特的目光这才触及到他们，每一张面孔都是对他的一记耳光。

没有人说话。纽特听到守在屋外的那个傲罗在寂静之中又划亮了火柴，他几乎带着罪恶感审视着眼前的每一个人，他们脸上的表情就像是在猎鹿（stag）时不得不开枪打死一头动物。急切再次攫住了他，纽特唐突地打破屋内的缄默。

“我不能留在这里，我有地方要去。忒修斯还在昏迷当中，我得回到他身边去。”

有人清了清嗓子。然后是那个声音，因为不情愿而格外粗鲁。“忒修斯·斯卡曼德已经死了，先生，”战栗滚烫地掠过纽特的身体，“纽约塔在七个小时以前公布了伤亡名单，我们知道你是他的向导。”那把嗓音意味深长地停顿片刻，为接下来的侮辱腾出位置，“这就是我所说的特殊情况。当然，他的遗体会被送回伦敦，按照通常情况。如果你在接下来的一系列调查中合作的话，也许他们会追封他为哨兵。”

纽特不知所措地望着他们，过了好一会，他神经质地动了一下。他笑起来。

他们警惕地望着他，仿佛怀疑自己的听觉出错了。纽特又笑了一声，他当即拽开椅子站起身，大步朝门口走去。他快速地思考。没有皮箱，这没关系，他会把它要回来的。也许他能找蒂娜帮这个忙。但当务之急他得离开这里，甩掉跟踪他的人，然后去找忒修斯。让他惊讶的是没有人阻止他。由于过度紧张，他的手在碰到门把时不住地颤抖。他停下来缓口气，小心地将手按在门把上。

“你有权离开，“那个声音叫住了他，“如果你希望他以这种名声下葬的话。”

纽特停下来，强迫自己转过身，现在，那张被拽到屋子中间的椅子——那把他刚才还在上面坐过的椅子——在他看来仿佛电椅一样。他双腿发软，但他还是走回去了，从门边的阴影里回到了皇家委员会的目光下。这是另一些哨兵和向导，不是他惯于对付的那些。他们对他了如指掌，而纽特却对他们一无所知。他隐约意识到自己在对付一堵高墙，这堵高墙开口说：“现在，斯卡曼德先生——”

邓布利多将门推开，纽特从回忆中惊醒。他机械地转过头去，对上了邓布利多的目光。他发现自己已经木然坐在床边一段时间了，连黑暗吞没了窗外那角天空都不知道。照料完所有的魔法生物以后，他一直坐在这里。邓布利多躬下身，踏着吱呀作响的地板走了进来，把蜡烛放到了桌子上。烛光映亮了他所在的那个房间角落。纽特望着他转过身。他结巴着，想要找到一句轻松的话说，但没找到。

“你还没睡，”邓布利多温和地说，“我猜到了。一会恐怕有客人要来。不管他们说什么，别下来。”

纽特勉强露出个微笑，一个为了礼貌强自做出的微笑。“恐怕就算我想下去，”他看了眼邓布利多靠在阁楼上的梯子，开了个玩笑，“我也找不到下去的出口。”

“好极了，这正是我的目的所在，”邓布利多冲他眨眨眼，“提醒我别忘了把梯子收走。”

纽特再次羞怯而困扰地笑了笑。邓布利多带进来的蜡烛散发的硬脂酸的味道，让这个不大的房间再次变得逼仄起来。也许正是因为察觉到了这点，邓布利多才对他露出那种道歉般的宽慰笑容？还是因为他打断了纽特的走神？纽特实际上并没有解释自己像个逃兵一样藏匿在霍格沃兹的原因。在一天清晨火急火燎地从苏黎世一个小车站发给邓布利多的电报上，他只写了寥寥几个字。邓布利多差猫头鹰给他送来回信。纽特打开它：一幅霍格沃兹的地图。这里面其实有种粗鲁的友好，一种古怪的坦率，这让纽特想起他躲在西班牙一所修道院里的日子——没人在乎你是一个哨兵还是向导，没人理会你是否在魔法塔的通缉名单上，只要你会干简单的农活。纽特教会了一条赫希底里群岛黑龙替他们看守葡萄园，为此，他们把做好的奶酪留给他，并且在镇上的向导塔派人来搜捕时，把他藏到地窖里。

他们同时听到了脚步声。纽特站起身，一个箭步冲向自己的皮箱把它藏到床底——数月以来的逃亡生活已经使得他驾轻就熟。当他还打算进一步抽出自己的魔杖时，邓布利多按住了他的肩。纽特抬头看他，邓布利多无声地对他摇了摇头。在邓布利多的目光和他对上的片刻，纽特安静下来。邓布利多在与他共鸣，霍格沃兹变得清晰起来，它的一砖一瓦从未变得如此生动，所有的房门在邓布利多引导他看去的方向打开，安抚了纽特神经中不断增加的紧张和焦虑。这是一种难以忘却的感觉：知道你被一个比你能力强得多的向导信任着，他在用意识引导你，他并不介怀你看到他头脑中最隐秘的部分。纽特顷刻间懂得，站在邓布利多的立场上，如果不想把纽特交出去，他除了下去迎接这几位客人外别无选择。邓布利多在几分钟之内与他被同一个目的绑在了一起，纽特的右手渐渐在魔杖根部松开。

邓布利多会心放开了按在他肩上的手。他吹熄了蜡烛，好像明白纽特更情愿在黑暗中待着，而不是在邓布利多的保护下继续心安理得地享受这个房间里的一切。在他离开房间以后，纽特悄然抽出魔杖，指向桌上那根蜡烛的余烬。“Avenseguim。”一滴烛泪飘起来，从门缝溜出去，顺着邓布利多离开的方向，跳进了邓布利多的马甲口袋里。纽特将魔杖放到耳边，另一端抵住地板，仔细听。

事隔这么久，再次听到特拉维斯的声音，让他心中五味杂陈。“我们需要谈谈。”

“你几乎带来了一支军队，特拉维斯。”邓布利多戏谑地回答。

“纽特·斯卡曼德在伦敦，”特拉维斯说，“我需要知道他是否联系过你。”

“如果你来只是想要知道这个，那么你未免小题大做了。他并没有找过我——不管你监视我和我的朋友们多久，你也不会通过我找到他或者是格林德沃的。”

“我们怀疑他是格林德沃的同谋。”

“我从来不知道他是个向导，”邓布利多说，“如果我知道的话，你认为我会让他跑到纽约去吗？你知道我对魔法塔的看法，特拉维斯。”

“塔需要你回来，”特拉维斯的语气越来越生硬，“我们需要你来对抗格林德沃。”

纽特听到邓布利多向前探了一下身。“我不能。”

“那么，你和格林德沃互相托付精神体的事情，是真的了？”似乎在搬动一件很重的物品，特拉维斯咬牙切齿地把剩下的话说了出来，“不管格林德沃的精神体是否还活着，我们会找到它。即使他是个黑暗哨兵，失去了精神体也无法存活。邓布利多，我最后再问你一遍，你到底愿意不愿意帮助我们？”

纽特从接下来那阵漫长的静默中听到了答案。他脑子里出现了对峙着站在一起的两个人，彼此都相信自己的方式才是正确的，彼此都被同一种倔强捆绑着，这让他们几乎像是某件事情的同谋。“把这个地方彻底搜一遍。”特拉维斯吩咐他带来的傲罗，他随后转身走了出去，和来时一样粗鲁，他被邓布利多叫住了。

“我听到的那些关于忒修斯的事情，”邓布利多压低了声音，“都是真的吗？”

纽特慌忙跪直身子，将魔杖收回。他的动作太快，魔杖的另一头抽出来以后戳进了旁边的一道裂缝里。预料到了接下来会听到的对话，他想要撤回魔法却已经来不及了。在这个摇摇欲坠的，仿佛建造于光荣女王年代的阁楼上，纽特被困住了。

特拉维斯嗤了一下鼻息，好像邓布利多转移话题的伎俩很蹩脚。“忒修斯·斯卡曼德死了，”某种僵硬而疲惫的语气——像在雨中淋得太久——从伦敦塔曾经的首席口中说出十分荒谬，纽特把脸扭向一边，藏了起来，哪怕知道特拉维斯看不见他，“问问你的高徒吧。我们甚至无法把他的尸体弄回东芬奇利，因为他的弟弟逃跑了。”

有那么一刻，纽特只是跪坐在铺着一层厚厚尘埃的地板上。然后，仿佛从他的意识深处，传来了特拉维斯重重的关门声。纽特蹲坐在那里，他的精神体不知何时从皮箱里跑出来了，它一直不见长大，一幅瘦小的身躯拖着软绵绵的腿。它也从未学会真正的飞翔，也许向导之家的亨德里克小姐对他的判断是正确的。（“就凭你？”这个曾经短暂当过纽特老师的向导轻蔑地说道。）它跳到纽特的怀里，纽特抱住它，他想起几个月前他疯狂地找过拉扎尔，抱着一丝希望，他觉得他哥哥的精神体——不管别人向他保证情况多么糟糕——也许还活着，在伤亡者名单上，他们并没有附上忒修斯的精神体的种属，至少纽特读到的那个版本没有。然而，理智告诉他，在人数众多的死伤者当中，也许他们只是把它忘了。这种事情总是有可能的。

纽特迟钝地听着楼下那些傲罗们在这栋建筑物里翻找，空气中有一丝可疑的波动，纽特的精神体藏进了他的外套衣角里。窗户重新打开了，邓布利多回到了他身边。

“我知道，“他说，“我也失去过哨兵。”

“他死了吗？”纽特轻轻地问道。

“让我们这么说吧，”邓布利多安静了一会，“他变成了另一个人。”

“你和格林德沃立下过血誓，”纽特垂下眼睛，错开与邓布利多对视的眼神，“你们交换了精神体。这就是为什么从来没有人见过他的精神体。当我逃往纽约的时候，你知道格林德沃也将出现在纽约，因为你和他之间的精神链接仍然在起作用……邓布利多，是你用向导的能力暗示我选择纽约的吗？”

邓布利多低声叹了口气。“我确实有过微弱的希望，纽特，也许你能找回我的精神体。” 

“我……我不知道它在哪，”纽特感到一阵苦涩，“我所能找到的一切只是这个小东西……我甚至不知道它是什么。”

邓布利多用某种让他难以忍受的目光看着他，仿佛在纽特身上发生的一切，并没有超出他的预料，仿佛所有的这些——反抗，失去，自我怀疑——他都曾经在自己生命中的某个阶段经历过，而他看着纽特时，就像在看着自己过去人生中某个阶段的缩影，一个并不能完全用原谅两个字概括的阶段。“睡吧，纽特。”

他被独自留下来，在这个栖身之所。一个又一个凌乱的梦境缠绕着他，他好像在霍格沃兹的课堂上，用小刀在课桌上胡涂乱刻，他好像抬起胳膊拦在所有准备冲进他的宿舍的哨兵面前，阻止他们打破他偷偷藏起来的装有格林迪洛水怪的水罐。不过纽特抱着水罐跑出去的时候，在石砖地上绊了一跤，玻璃打破的声音让他猛地闭上了眼睛。他爬起来时，发现自己仍然被关在纽约塔的一个无窗的房间里。

“咒语只能持续几分钟，”站在门边朝他伸出手的人是蒂娜，“赶快！格林德沃已经跑了，克雷登斯找不到人，调查的结果到目前为止都对你不利。过了今晚，等到他们把你移送到更高规格的地方，我就难以把你救出去了。”

纽特从床上爬起来，提起皮箱走到门边。他伸出手，在拽住蒂娜的手之前迟疑了片刻。“蒂娜，他们说的都是真的吗，”纽特急切地问道，“在忒修斯受到攻击昏迷过去以后，我就被送到了这里。他们告诉我他已经死了，这件事是真的吗？”

在她没有开口以前，她的表情已经告诉了纽特一切。他的胃一阵拧绞。

“我很抱歉，纽特，”蒂娜那天晚上回答他的口气他还记得，“忒修斯已经死了。”

纽特呻吟了一声。他感到自己在发烧。他醒过来了，抬起一只手覆盖到眼睛上。手是凉的，他扭过头，看到皮箱还放在桌子上，邓布利多留下的蜡烛已经烧完了。

纽特揉了揉眼睛，坐起来。有人在他睡着的时候给他送来了一张明信片。它飞过来，跳到了纽特的膝盖上。雅各布的字迹。纽特仿佛不认识字一样盯着它看了很久，似乎那些字母会跳起来咬他一口，控诉他为什么不回信。这是第三张了，这一张上面的景色是国王十字站，纽特在看到图画的那一刻像被烫着一样把它再次掉了个个，几行字跳进了他的眼帘：“我到了伦敦，伙计。我们需要谈谈。”

和前几次一样，纽特把它塞进了箱子里面的夹层，让它和蒂娜三个月前寄给他的一张明信片，连同忒修斯死讯的剪报待在一起。他用向导的能力追踪过了，这张明信片字里行间没有危险的情绪。雅各布不需要回信，雅各布只需要有人和他谈谈奎妮。而纽特——在所有人当中——是最不适合和任何人谈谈的那个人。

“告诉我，”邓布利多说，“你看到了什么？”

邓布利多看破了他的神经紧张，即使有云雾咒的掩护，伦敦塔的前门就在与他们一街之隔的地方，纽特甚至能够看见站岗的两个哨兵的毡帽，这可起不了安慰人的作用。上次被抓进塔里的滋味还很鲜明，纽特搞不懂邓布利多为什么带他来这儿。“呃，伦敦双塔？”纽特迟疑地说，“我也许错了，可是我们不该来这。”

“错误的答案，“邓布利多扳住他的肩膀，示意他往头顶看，每一扇伦敦塔内共感者居住的窗户透出了灯光，“是每一个个体的心灵，纽特。他们都是和你一样的。如果你不得不马上想个办法躲过那两个哨兵，你的第一个办法是什么？”

“与他们共鸣，”纽特说出了他想到的第一个答案，“左边那个似乎比右边的容易些，因为他还没有向导。”

“对，但你很快会被抓住，因为这种共鸣持续不了多久，”邓布利多带着他转过身来，沿着街道走去，好像他们是两个慕名而来观赏伦敦塔建筑的游客，“你当然还可以使用魔法，但你也很快会被抓住。想想看，除了这些，你还能干些什么？”

纽特想起忒修斯说的“他们会把你关在阿兹卡班并把钥匙扔掉”，一种不合时宜的伤感涌上来，他随即用一个困顿的笑容掩饰。“我不知道。”他老老实实地回答。

邓布利多好奇地观察着他，仿佛想知道他这番答案有多少是认真的。纽特突然想到了什么，他望向邓布利多，后者像打开一封信那样读到了他的想法。“现在告诉我，”邓布利多并没有畏惧那两个与他们一街之隔的哨兵而放低声量，他的屏障把他们两个裹得严严实实，两个哨兵还在闲谈，“你犯的第一个错误是什么？”

“我弄反了。”纽特回答。

他不再专注地去与他们共鸣，他把注意力放在自己身上。他全神贯注，并没有注意到邓布利多何时撤掉了魔法。两个哨兵中断交谈，朝他望过来，纽特对他们笑了笑。他们狐疑地打量他一阵，兴趣缺乏地挪开了目光。纽特成功地——在第一次没有树立起精神屏障的情况下——让他们以为他是个被塔放出来的，已经成功结合了的向导。他所做的只不过是伪装成一颗被困住的心，一个失去了所有希望并且不对未来期待什么的心，这对现在的他来说并不困难。他们甚至没有多看他一眼。“你想要借用我的方法？”邓布利多惋惜地点头，温和的目光中不无自我调侃的戏谑，“这就是我的方法——我曾经希望你永远不会用上它。我从来不妄想打碎他们，有人告诉过我，我们只需要打碎自己。现在，你还想要学吗？”

“让我试试看。”纽特给了他一个肯定的答案。


	16. Chapter 16

  
一个哨兵提着公文包伫立在站台上，手上的报纸挡住了他的脸。纽特侧头望向他已经有一段时间了。第六版，安琪拉·博尔特——哨兵，MP，慈善家。共感者权益积极活动人士。一整页的主题专访；第三版，议案受阻，共感者家庭究竟能否获得部分的税收宽免？头版头条，盖勒特·格林德沃——领袖还是骗子？所有这些消息像一群马蜂一样绕着这个哨兵打转，这个略微有些谢顶的男人一定对这些都不感兴趣，他一直盯着一幅文达·罗西尔的照片：前纽约塔的媒介人因为暗通格林德沃而正在遭到通缉。火车抵达站台的时候是七点三十五分，纽特跟着这个男人走进一节车厢，等到在车厢里坐下来时，那份报纸已经到了他的手上：那个哨兵公文包里的则是《饲养有翼两栖动物的注意事项》。火车驶出月台，纽特浑然不觉，他的注意力被报纸角落里的一则消息吸引住了，有几个哨兵抬头朝他这边张望，他立即埋头躲进报纸里，像邓布利多教的那样隐蔽自己：他的向导素有一瞬间的失控，在他读到那个标题，以及标题旁边附有的那张言简意赅的照片以后。  
  
    出站台时他和那个哨兵撞了一下。《饲养有翼两栖动物的注意事项》再次回到了他的皮箱里。纽特步履稳健地走出站台，在遇到一整队巡逻的哨兵时也没有停下来。他步入一栋褐石建筑，名牌上写的是：共感者之家。服务台后面，一个女孩在阅读最新版本的《意乱情迷》，她很不情愿地在纽特按铃时抬起头，把口香糖黏在内维斯·斯皮尔曼的死亡讣告上，将纽特带到了地下室的一排笼子跟前。从外面看不出来，可是在人造天空下，这地方几乎有一个教区那么大。纽特取出魔杖再放平皮箱耽搁了一些时间，她抱着双臂，一条腿屈起来踩在柱子上看着。  
  
“我想那个你在这里用不上，”她冲纽特一扬头，“我不会去向魔法塔报告的。”  
  
“噢，”纽特把魔杖叼在嘴里，腾出手把箱子的皮扣打开，“我这不是为了——”  
  
她笑起来，一只松鼠出现在她的肩膀上。它和那只榛子较劲的样子和她咀嚼口香糖的模样很像。纽特欣喜地发现，过了七个月以后，除了自己的精神体，他终于恢复到可以看见别人的了。“你真滑稽，”她说，“我还是第一次看到有人对被遗弃的魔法生物感兴趣。我们这里什么样的动物都有，只是恐怕没有你要找的那些。”  
  
她扔下这句展现自己向导能力的话，笑着走开了。纽特回过头，那只松鼠和她一起蹦上了台阶。纽特把头转回来，那张他留下的剪报——那个哨兵会发现自己的报纸缺了一块吗？——从皮箱里飘起来，冲向他的脸，仿佛在说：看看我。它靠得太近了，一下子就贴住了纽特的鼻梁。“不，不是现在，”纽特把它扒下来，害怕它抗议似的迅速塞进了皮箱的底层，“来吧，我们到这里来是有任务的。”纽特站起身，皮箱晃动起来，左右猛摇，最后整个地面都开始震动。一只爪子踏出了箱子，嗅嗅顺着那只爪子溜到地面。随后纽特的精神体钻了出来，它的已经有鹰头马身有翼兽的幼崽那么大了。嗅嗅盘腿坐在地上，爱不释手地打量着一片从它身上偷偷摘下来的鳞片。贝拉米朝它所坐的地方喷出一道火焰，嗅嗅转瞬间逃往纽特的裤腿，只在它刚才坐过的地方留下了一声抗议的尖叫和一块金币。  
  
 “嗅嗅，”纽特把将鳞片揣在怀里的小东西抱起来，“我说过什么来着？”  
  
嗅嗅给了他一个无辜的眼神。纽特把它放下来，魔杖刚指向它，它抱着鳞片一溜烟逃进了箱子里。纽特望向贝拉米，无奈地摇摇头，贝拉米的鼻孔里喷出一道气。  
  
“有事情会发生，”纽特不知所措地聆听着它，“你确定？”  
  
贝拉米展开翅膀，空气的热流扫过纽特的脸。它的体型已经像一头小熊了，可是它仍然不会飞，纽特最近一次训练它飞翔的努力以它最终掉下山坡而结束。“别管它，”邓布利多告诉纽特，“它自己会回来的。如果你还希望它能学会飞的话，最好别去管它。”纽特做到了，那天晚上他一直努力去想别的事。他给卜鸟洗过澡，给Pinky递过药水以后爬上了床，几分钟以后，他听到一种声音，就像有人在地板上拖动一个大箱子。他睁开眼睛，贝拉米就在那儿，一只翅膀以怪异的姿态折起，浑身湿淋淋的，模样极其狼狈。纽特跳下床抱住它，他的手臂环绕过它，小心地不碰到折断的翅膀，他听见“嘭！”的一声：这只害羞的动物消失了。  
  
这就是他的精神体：不愿意与自己的主人发生肢体接触，而且有时候还和他对着干，至今纽特如果碰到它的话，它还是会逃跑得无影无踪，半天都不愿再出现。  
  
“好吧，”纽特意识到自己正因为这些想法露出一个笑容，“我相信你。开始找吧。”  
  
纽特在地板上踱来踱去，在每一个笼子前面稍作停留。他有时候停下来，跪在某个笼子面前，把头贴近地面的砖，聆听着，或者侧过身子，把手中的魔杖尽可能地伸进笼内深处。如果遇到危险，贝拉米会用一种声音警告他——那听起来像是一个玩具里的机关被触发了，弹簧送出来一个小丑。纽特于是当即缩回身子，将注意力转往下一个目标。在这个地下室，在魔法创造出来的布满星星的天空底下，贝拉米栖身在唯一一扇能看到人行道的拱形窗的窗台上，挡住任何可能突发好奇心朝里看的行人的目光——其实很可能一个也没有，因为外面下起雨来了。  
  
那个女孩半跑半跳溜下台阶时，纽特正在自言自语：“不，不是这个……那只是狼獾，贝拉米……脊背龙，还是罗马尼亚角龙？……你没有危险，你只是快要生孩子了……抱歉，抱歉，借过……贝拉米，别那样……什么问题？“然后他开始模仿起雷鸟的叫声，“……我见过她，我想。你说的是她吗？”他模仿起了另一种叫声，女孩捂住耳朵。纽特反应过来，贝拉米消失了。拱形窗的光线再次透进来。  
  
“天啊。”她说。“当邓布利多提到你是他朋友的时候，我该猜到的。”  
  
“抱歉。”纽特——抱着一颗抢救出来的绿龙的蛋，嘴里咬着魔杖——说道。  
  
“找到你哥哥的精神体了吗？”  
  
纽特慎之又慎地站起来，用外套一角裹住那颗疯狂摇动的蛋，悄无声息地走到皮箱跟前，珍而重之地把它放了进去。他拍掉手上的巢泥，竖起手指示意她别做声，从嘴里抽出魔杖，迅速点向箱子：它飞快地在蛋逃出来以前合上了。纽特松口气望向她。“威尔士绿龙的蛋，”纽特解释，“它的妈妈快死了，恐怕我得把它带走。”  
  
她眨眨眼。纽特在反应过来的同时摇了摇头。“也许拉扎尔在别的共感者之家，”纽特安慰她道，“伦敦塔旗下的我已经全部搜寻过了，不属于魔法塔的，这儿是我找的第一家。邓布利多建议我到这里来看看，他说这地方过去属于萨福克教区。”  
  
“曾经是，”她狡黠地一笑，“不过如今大有不同。把我们看做麻瓜世界里的流浪动物收容所好了。你知道吗，格林德沃的精神体也在这儿待过。要见你的人来了。”  
  
纽特在拱形窗前转过身，楼梯上响起了他熟悉的脚步声。蒂娜下了三级楼梯以后停住了。倘若换做另一个向导，看到这一幕，一定会认为这个哨兵决定在进入向导的能力范围之前稍作休整，进入精神上的防御状态，以便藏好自己头脑里的秘密，可是蒂娜·戈德斯坦不属于那类型的哨兵。她也不属于临阵怯场的的类型。她在那级台阶上停留的时间长度，以及她与纽特对视的方式，只能说明一件事：  
  
纽特无声叹了口气。“雅各布？”他抬高了声量。  
  
一个身影出现在了蒂娜身后，站在台阶顶端，靠在栏杆上朝下望。栏杆发出不堪重负的呻吟。那张脸在蒂娜背后一晃便缩了回去，继而雅各布快活的，具有标志性的大嗓门响了起来。“这不能怪蒂娜，伙计，”他说，“是我非要跟着她一起来的。”蒂娜已经来到纽特身边了。“抱歉，纽特，”她轻声说，“我实在阻止不了他。”  
  
雅各布喘着气来到他们中间，依次看了看两个人。“啤酒，谁要？不？咖啡加羊角面包，我请客？好吧，在这个阴冷潮湿的地窖里谈也行。蒂娜发誓无人跟踪。”  
  
“我再三确认过了，”蒂娜确认。  
  
“你们被跟踪了？”纽特没想到事情还有这方面的转折，“我希望不是因为我。”  
  
“不，你瞧，”蒂娜好像急着把事情说清楚，“自从奎妮失踪以后——”  
  
纽特看了一眼雅各布。意识到自己失言，蒂娜收住了话。雅各布笑起来，捅了一下纽特的胳膊。“嘿，没关系，已经六个月了，你们用不着害怕在我面前提到她。我早就想通了。我们还是说回正事吧，有件事要告诉你。关于忒修斯，你的哥哥。”  
  
纽特等待雅各布说下去，他却踌躇起来，他清了清喉咙。“咳，要不还是你来吧，”雅各布左顾右盼，突然对那些笼子里的精神体起了兴趣，“你知道，从你嘴里说出来比较有说服力，魔法部的傲罗啦，受过表彰的高阶哨兵啦，诸如此类的。”  
  
蒂娜像在人群中突然被人从后推了一把。她回头望向雅各布，雅各布却在一个笼子跟前弯下腰假装逗弄一只雏鸟。蒂娜眨眨眼。她往前走了一步，犹如自己正站在悬崖边上，她咬牙沉默了一阵，深吸口气。“斯卡曼德先生，事情是这样的……”  
  
“典籍飞来。”纽特却低声说。皮箱打开了一道缝，一张纸片飞了出来。  
  
剪报逃了出来，插进雅各布和蒂娜中间，让他俩同时倒吸了一口气。即使那篇报道他们也许还没有读过，那张上面的人物仍在接吻的图片却是不言自明的。  
蒂娜想抓住它，它偷偷掖进雅各布的外套口袋，雅各布眼疾手快地捉住了它，把它藏到自己的身后，像是害怕纽特读到它似的匆忙地把它团成了一个纸球。  
  
“我已经看到它了，雅各布，”纽特又是感激又有些无奈，“我知道你们要告诉我什么。忒修斯·斯卡曼德准备与莉塔·莱特斯兰奇订婚，我在火车上读过了。”  
  
“什么？”雅各布失声叫道。他看了看蒂娜，后者别开目光。雅各布掏出那个纸团，用手把它撑平，低声读起了第一段：“在七个月前那宗骇人听闻的恶行里，莉塔·莱特斯兰奇将身受重伤的哨兵斯卡曼德从死亡线上拉了回来，为了表达自己对她的感激——噢，上帝——以及在塔中的疗伤过程中对这个向导所产生的爱慕之情，斯卡曼德先生决定在本月12号与莉塔小姐订婚——天啊，这不是——我以为我们只是来告诉你忒修斯和奎妮还活着的消息——蒂娜，帮个忙？”  
  
“纽特，”蒂娜终于说，“我在纽约塔找不到他，他们一定是把他藏在了别的地方。如果这能让你感觉好些的话，塔也骗了我，塔骗了我们所有人。”  
  
“我没事，“纽特告诉她和雅各布，“至少他还活着。往好的方面想，说不清我会收到请柬的，至少他会请我做伴郎吧，那样我们就能见他一面了。”  
  
在蒂娜做出反应以前，纽特转向雅各布。“请我喝一杯？”  
  
雅各布愣住了。  
  
  
有人甩开房间的门，风风火火地冲了进来。黄铜门栓因为这人粗暴的动作而撞上了墙。壁炉架上的座钟也由于门朝后反弹的冲力而轻微震颤。“至少，”忒修斯的视线固定在天花板上，没转过头去，“你能把门关上吧，格林姆森。”这个穿着灰色长大衣的傲罗跨过一个从壁炉架上掉下来的小摆设，闯进屋子里，任由门在他身后敞开着。他带进来了雨水的气味。忒修斯把那股味道吸进肺里，再沉沉地吐了出来。他睁开眼，格林姆森摘下帽子，站在床头，俯瞰着他与台灯紧邻的面孔。  
  
忒修斯感到累了。他重新闭上眼睛。“你打算什么时候念？”  
  
“念什么？”格林姆森说。  
  
“葬礼致辞，”忒修斯说，“你不是为这个来的吗？你以为我死了。”  
  
格林姆森笑了。“还是那个斯卡曼德，他们真不该给你这么好的静音室。”  
  
“你也能拥有它，只要你死了，”忒修斯看他一眼，“你可以开始了。那篇你准备好了在我葬礼上念，可是最终没找到机会的致辞。我正在听。”  
  
“听听这个怎么样：你声称见过邓布利多交托给格林德沃的精神体。”  
  
忒修斯没有回答。他聆听着自己的呼吸。周围的一切对于他来说都一片混沌，在这段时间里，只有他自己的呼吸是清晰的。这足够他想清楚很多事，尤其是那些他过去没有注意到的事情。“我就把这理解为是了，”格林姆森说，“你想要什么？”  
  
“一个保证。”  
  
格林姆森嗤笑了一声。“谁不想呢。”  
  
“关于我的弟弟。”忒修斯补充道。  
  
格林姆森皱起了眉头。如同他突然见到一条虫子在他的脚面上爬过去。“我还以为这是关于你自己的，”他抬起一只手，把手指摁在了床头柜上的那盏陶瓷台灯的灯罩上，“你无药可救了，对吧？你是唯一一个见过格林德沃手中的精神体的哨兵，这不代表我们会答应你的条件。事实上，你对魔法塔来说还不如死了呢。”  
  
“这我知道。”  
  
格林姆森走近了些。忒修斯一手揉皱床单，竭力坐起来，可是精神体的缺失以及极度的虚弱让他又倒回了床上。格林姆森啧啧弹着舌头。一头胡狼出现在忒修斯的床边，格林姆森扯紧了自己精神体脖子上的项圈。它吐出舌头，贪婪地等待着。忒修斯支起一个肩膀躲开它，它俯下头去嗅忒修斯身上是否还残存着拉扎尔的气味。“瞧你闹出来的乱子，“赏金猎人嘻嘻一笑，把他大狗一般的精神体拽住以后又说，”我想特拉维斯再也不想见到你了，这就是为什么他派我来和你谈。格林德沃不见踪影已经三天了，你那个弟弟是他的同谋。你知道这意味着什么吗，斯卡曼德？给我一个让你弟弟安然脱身的理由。”  
  
“我是你们杀死格林德沃精神体的唯一希望，这个怎么样。”  
  
“不够好。”  
  
“让我的向导安全离开。”  
  
“在你让魔法塔颜面无存以后？”  
  
“找一个向导来，一个不属于伦敦塔的向导，”忒修斯咬牙说，“就能证明我的话。”  
  
五天以后，在忒修斯状况最糟的一天，格林姆森回来了。他打开门，特拉维斯和莉塔·莱因斯坦在他身后依次走进房间。忒修斯在发烧，他看出莉塔一眼看穿了他的状况。她想朝他冲过来，忒修斯对她摇了摇头。泪水浮上她的眼眶，她咬住嘴唇，努力不让特拉维斯察觉到。特拉维斯进来以后一直盯着墙上那幅画，两手插在口袋里。忒修斯下意识地舔了一下干裂的嘴唇，就连他呼出的气息也是炽热的。  
  
“所以你们把他关在这里，这合法吗？”莉塔讥讽地说，“在我听说过的所有那些关于伦敦塔的善行里，我从未想过我会有一天亲眼见证到——”  
  
“莱因斯坦小姐，”格林姆森打断她，“别忘了你的真名。如果你不想让纽约塔查到是谁杀了考乌斯·莱特斯兰奇的话，我建议你马上着手开始工作。”  
  
她走上前，握住忒修斯的手。忒修斯吃力地适应着她刺探进他的脑子，但她的手坚定地放在了他掌心，这起了作用。忒修斯的呼吸不再艰涩，然而他的注意力仍然无法聚焦。他既无法控制莉塔看到什么，也无法控制她朝哪儿看。她在床边坐了很长时间，直到偏头痛在忒修斯的眼窝后面炸开，他差点咬到自己的舌头。莉塔潜入得太深，忒修斯无意识地挣扎起来。他在半昏迷中掐住了莉塔的手腕，她吸了口气但没有叫出声来。她在适应他的情绪变化，给他支持，忒修斯的下颚肌肉一直紧绷着。也许他对自己估计过高了，经历重创以后，他不该如此轻率的……他痛苦地低喊出声，伸手抓向空气，一只红蜂虎逃过他的抓握，敏捷地脱身飞到了莉塔的肩膀上。向导和他之间短暂建立起来的共鸣消失了，红蜂虎不见了。  
  
莉塔握了一下他的手腕，这是一个告诉他盘查已经结束的讯号。她站起来，转向格林姆森。忒修斯大口呼吸着，重新汲取静音室的空气。他的头脑松弛下来，考乌斯·莱特斯兰奇……他在哪儿听说过这个名字……特拉维斯的皮鞋在静音室里踱来踱去。莉塔的裙裾朝他转过去。“他说的是真的，”她说，“在抓捕格林德沃的那天晚上，邓布利多的精神体出现过，警告过他。这说明格林德沃当时就在附近。”  
  
“你能看见那是什么吗？”特拉维斯说了进来以后的第一句话。  
  
“他现在太虚弱了，我进不去，”莉塔说，她面对两个比她等级更高的哨兵，毫不畏怯，她表现得好像她才是这里的女主人似的，“现在给他点水喝，你们需要他活着，如果你们这辈子还想找到格林德沃的话。我建议你们听完他的条件。”  
  
他们走开了，莉塔留在了静音室里。他们出去商量了一刻钟的时间，静音室隔绝了他们的对话。有个人给他端来了水，忒修斯挣扎着要坐起来，莉塔按住了他的手臂，把水端到他的唇边。“纽特·斯卡曼德被关押在了南塔，我从他们的对话中偷听到的。我想你不需要太担心。”她喂他喝了几口水，忒修斯机械地吞咽着。  
  
他现在觉得他对一切都不太了解了。“你是谁？你为什么要隐姓埋名来到纽约？”  
  
莉塔猛地缩回了手。像是有什么刺痛了她。她即将开口时，门打开了，那两个哨兵回到了房间里。“纽特·斯卡曼德将会自由地离开纽约塔，”特拉维斯说，“去哪儿，我们不关心。他会以为自己是逃走的，我想这结果你总该满意了吧。我不能容忍更多离经叛道的行为了，忒修斯。最后一件事：莉塔·莱特斯兰奇才是塔分派给你的向导，两周内我要看到你们订婚的消息登在报纸上，这样我们才可以信任你——莱特斯兰奇家族毕竟是纯血；二来，这也能掩盖你闹出来的那桩丑闻。”  
  
特拉维斯像个生意人那样伸出手来，忒修斯忽略格林姆森的窃笑和他对莉塔下流的打量，隔着帽子握住了特拉维斯的手。“很好，”特拉维斯说，“给伦敦塔发电报吧。格林姆森，去找个医生，这地方太肮脏了，怎么能让一个高阶哨兵居住呢？”  
  
他的口气仿佛他不是把忒修斯送进这里的始作俑者。后面的事情都在忒修斯的记忆中模糊了。他依稀记得莉塔说“你至少……牢不可破的誓言……”格林姆森回答了句什么。“我们这里不兴这套，小姐。”特拉维斯最后走到床边看他一眼，忒修斯朦胧中注意到他看自己的目光。“说实话，小子，”他戴上帽子，“你还不如死了呢——让我们寄望于你的新向导能治好你。我向你保证纽特会安全离开纽约，这是我起码能做的了。一想到你过去是我最喜欢的哨兵，我就向梅林祈祷。”  
  
然后门砰地一声关上了。  
  
“忒修斯？”他的思绪从七个月前的那场闹剧回到了现在，莉塔在甲板上望着他。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
“我的精神体，”忒修斯勉强笑了笑，对他的未婚妻说，“它很可能已经死了。”  
  
“集会已经是七个月以前的事了，它会复原的。你准备好回到伦敦了吗？”  
  
忒修斯所想到的却是在他们登上这艘轮船时，他的能力弱到检票员无法相信他是个共感者，不管莉塔如何说服他，他坚信哨兵勋章是忒修斯偷来的。他叫来了码头上巡逻的哨兵，这些美国兵把忒修斯的随身行李检查了一遍，将他的哨兵勋章也拆下来反复检视。莉塔觉得这是侮辱，其实忒修斯倒无所谓。让他真正难受的一瞬间是当船上的大副接到特拉维斯的电话，终于决定把他们放行时，那群在船长室里喝茶的哨兵其中一个放下了茶杯（船长是个操一口考克尼口音的英国人，害怕这群人待在甲板上引起恐慌，于是把他们都请到了船长室）。“我倒是认识一个斯卡曼德，”他说，“他是个疯子——他拦住我舅舅的车，硬说他的车尾箱里藏着一个被格林德沃杀了的向导的精神体。我舅舅差点没把他揍一顿。那傻瓜给了我舅舅四十加隆，求他打开车尾箱。这疯子不会和你有什么关系吧，长官？”  
  
（“没有关系。”忒修斯回答。）“我猜也是，旅途愉快，先生。”  
  
他摘下哨兵勋章扔进了大海里，望着它随波浪远去。“我准备好了。”他说。  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

“……四年。”雅各布说。

纽特猛地转过头去。“不好意思，”他回过神，干巴巴地笑了笑，“你说什么？”

“我说，我们本来应该言归于好的，不是吗？可是我们从塔里回到家那晚就吵了起来。‘奎妮，’我说，‘你是个向导，我不能这么做。’ ‘报告我为失踪人口吗，为什么不能？’我从来没见她这么激动过。‘那是因为他们会找到你的，甜心，’我告诉她，‘我可不希望你成为逃犯。’那就跟我一起走，她说，我已经筹备这件事情四年了。”

纽特低头凝视着啤酒。“你压根没在听，对吧，”雅各布叹息，“你的啤酒还一口没动。我是说，四年！她存了钱——将近一百镑现金，她在阿伯丁认识一个介绍人，给他一点钱，此人能把我登记为共感者。我！共感者！疯狂的计划！她还告诉我，我们可以跑到更远的地方去，不一定乘坐火车……我真不敢相信。”

“雅各布，”纽特突然说，“蒂娜告诉过你她为什么来这儿吗？”

“和我一样，为了找到她的妹妹！怎么，难道你怀疑……”

“她的气味变了，她的情况正在变糟。感官游离症，雅各布。她需要一个向导。”

“该死！你觉得——”

“——她会本能地趋向有向导的地方。我不知道塔是否知道这件事。或许知道，或许不，或许它之所以默许蒂娜来伦敦，是因为它认为蒂娜会在结合热的作用下会把我带回去。”

“这真的太糟了，”雅各布由衷地说，“你刚才就是在想这件事吗？”

有几个哨兵沿着街道的一侧走过来，纽特背过身藏起了脸。“我们该走了，”他果断地说，“最好还是分头走。你沾上了我的向导素，这能短暂地迷惑他们。你沿另一条路回家，不要马上去找蒂娜。你们的旅店在哪？好，我想我知道了。”

雅各布目瞪口呆地望着他，好一阵子才回过神来。“你知道吗，你变得有点不一样了。”抱歉，纽特下意识回答，我应该在窥探你的脑子前先得到你的允许……

“不，我指的不是那个，”雅各布喝下一大口啤酒，抹掉嘴边的泡沫，从吧台的椅子上站起身来，“我也不知道怎么说，朋友：只是你好像不再犹豫不决了。”

纽特把自己那杯啤酒朝雅各布推了过去，雅各布笑了。

纽特与雅各布告别以后加快了脚步，他走到酒吧所在的这条街的尽头，转身躲进拐角处，避开了一队巡逻的护卫。从酒吧里跑出来的一个哨兵和领头的护卫打了个招呼，从他们寒暄的方式，可以看出他们认为彼此都是出于同一个原因来到了这个街角。纽特把屏障调高到警戒程度。“你也听见了，对吧？”那个哨兵说道。

护卫点了点头。“这一个梦得太大声了，我想附近的哨兵都听见了。”

“我想知道谁有这种能力，”那个哨兵递过去一根烟，给护卫点着了火，“沃什伯恩，这附近是你的地盘，你每晚在这里巡逻。见过这家伙吗？一个能在一群哨兵眼皮底下做梦的向导？”

“我知道了。”领头的护卫吸了一口烟，把肩上的枪带调整以后说。

纽特把魔杖悄悄捏紧。“快说啊。”

“伟大的邓布利多，”这话引得护卫们都笑了起来。“他就是你要找的向导。”

“去你妈的，杰。”

“说真的，我不知道他是谁。他做梦的时候太忘我了，邓布利多不会犯这种错误。他能把幻视投射到这么多人的头脑里，就算我们抓住了他，以他的能力，恐怕也轮不到你做他的哨兵吧。我听说他们又削减了下层哨兵的领地。”

“对，但我可不像你们这些可怜虫，”这个喝醉酒的哨兵说，“我还是有希望往上晋升的。现在，要是你们这帮傻瓜不介意的话，我要继续去找我的向导了。”

他撞开两个护卫，从队伍里穿了过去，引起一阵嘲笑和怒骂。有个护卫转身揪住他胳膊，沃什伯恩把他拦住了。纽特趁这阵短暂的混乱走了出去，拐进了另一条路。“别管那傻瓜，”他听到沃什伯恩对手下的护卫说，“他酒喝多了。如果我们这几条街有这么一个向导的话，早就被塔找到了。傲罗们可比我们在行。”

“可是我真的看见了——”那个护卫不服气地说。

“不，你什么也没有看见，”沃什伯恩把他拽回来，他回到了队伍里，“专心执勤。”

那一群护卫再也没有一个人掉队，他们脑子里所想的事情也不再对他感兴趣以后，纽特才再次挪动脚步往前走。他刚才并不是在做梦，他只是在走神。如果说他那很长一段时间的恍惚与任何一个梦有相似之处的话，那是因为他在走神的时候感觉到了某种东西，如同亲身经历一样清晰：他看到拉扎尔了，它还活着。

有一阵子纽特脚下的砂石在滚动。他低下头，地面距离他已经很远了。从俯瞰的角度望下去，一切在变小。他的身体以一种难以想象的轻盈承载着自己。他不确定自己在什么地方，飞翔的喜悦和坠落的可能同时压迫着他。他的心不由自主地变得沉甸甸的，仿佛喘不过气来。浓密的绿荫低下去了，悬崖呈现在他的眼前。

他以为自己已经掌握这么做的诀窍了，可是深谷在他的下面旋转，令人头晕目眩，他只能先把速度慢下来——平缓地拂过他的翅翼的气流证明了这一点。心脏是暴风之眼，翅根的膜紧贴在他的肋骨上。雅各布仍然在他的耳边说着什么……关于一个误闯进他们家的哨兵的趣事……可是纽特的心思已经不在这上面了。贝拉米小心地盘旋，它没忘了自己是一个初学者。大片的粉状灰岩掠过他的视野边界。

它在崖边发现了什么，猛然间朝下俯冲。纽特还没来得及适应飞翔的感觉，整个人被硬生生拽向地面。他落地时摔了一下，嶙峋的碎石刮擦过他的皮肤。他踉跄着站稳，随后紧紧抓住了砂石下面的地面。他艰难地爬起来，贝拉米已经绕到了一块岩石的后面。纽特跟上它，心脏砰砰跳动：他开始明白他为什么在这儿了。

拉扎尔躺在那儿，被铁链锁住。它看上去奄奄一息，副羽上沾着血。

纽特试着把它抱起来，可是两条链子穿过了翅膀下面的喙肱骨与肩胛骨的接合处，血就是从这里来的。纽特无法挪动它，它目光中安静的悲伤似乎也在说明这一点。纽特环顾四周，想要找到锁链的终结之处。他看见了：链条深深扎根在悬崖里。

他跪下来，寻找一块能够砸开锁链的石头。他的手指陷入悬崖上的沙土之中。狂风刮过他的脸，他握住了一块边沿锋利的石头，贝拉米却在这个时候朝后退去。纽特连忙喝住它，可是风声盖住了他的呼喊。在混乱中，他的呼吸再也无法与他的精神体同步。他的膝盖一阵剧痛，视野在半空中旋转。如同一只被鞭子抽中的陀螺，纽特掉了下去，他气喘吁吁地挣扎了一阵，在差点叫出来以后才明白掉下来的是他，而不是贝拉米：他和他的精神动物分离开来，不再被困在另一副躯壳里。贝拉米仍然在往后退，纽特的视线从拉扎尔的灰色下腹覆羽上抬起来时，贝拉米已经退到了他的身后。它发出一种叫声，似乎在警告纽特：纽特顿时明白了它想干什么。

“你每天都到这里来？”纽特禁不住问道，“多久了？你在这里发现它多久了？”

贝拉米喷出一道火焰，它精准地计算过距离：火舌舔舐上拉扎尔身后的锁链。

火苗猛地腾起来，窜得更高了。熊熊的火光染上纽特的双眼。纽特想要走近些，他的脚踩空了。他抬起手，手掌正在逐渐变得透明。周遭世界的嘈杂变得清晰起来：酒保把一杯啤酒推向吧台，啤酒轻微地溅了出来，一个向导正在把二十加隆叠在一起，两个硬币碰撞着发出脆响。“……你真该看看那个哨兵当时脸上的表情！”雅各布笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“他说‘对不起，夫人，我没有想到——’”纽特竭力集中精力，然而悬崖上拉扎尔的身影逐渐消失。他的屏障像一道深渊一样横亘在他们中间。在幻觉中，火焰烫到了他的手指。纽特猛吸一口气抽回手。

他发出的声音太响了。那队即将绕过街角的护卫发现了。这就是事情的全部。

“我不认为那是他。”邓布利多对纽特说。

“真的吗？”

“我对你说过谎吗？”

问题就在这里。“我不知道，”纽特不希望过于肯定的回答会伤到邓布利多的心，“这取决于——”

“你现在不能接近魔法塔的权力范围，你的训练还没完成，”邓布利多斩钉截铁打断了他，“也许以后可以，可现在不行。我不能看着你冒这种风险。”

“我要到外面去，”纽特知道他是对的，可是，“去找它。在一切都变得太晚以前。”

邓布利多想说什么，又停下来笑了一下。他转头望向炉火。“我说什么都阻止不了你，对吧？我们的计划是你留在这儿，直到我想到办法破解血誓为止。在那以前，跑出去对你来说是极其危险的。你得考虑这样一种可能性：因为你是忒修斯的向导，这对忒修斯来说也是极为危险的。”

“我出去过。”

“对，但从未接近过魔法塔的范围，”邓布利多毫不客气，“从未自己独自一人。忒修斯恢复了哨兵身份并且回到了伦敦，也许你应该等待他来找你，纽特。”

纽特勉强抬起头与他对视。邓布利多到底知道了什么？纽特能够感觉到他屏障比往常要深……关于忒修斯的，也许是关于拉扎尔的，但他不愿意告诉纽特。为了保护他吗？为了照顾他的感情。邓布利多的茶壶推了推纽特的手腕，提醒他挪开胳膊好给他倒茶。纽特吞咽了一下，挪开了视线。“好吧，也许你是对的。”他说。

他看出来邓布利多松了一口气。

等到向导的直觉告诉他霍格沃兹的每一个活着的灵魂都睡着了以后，纽特带着皮箱和魔杖，站在阁楼黑沉沉的出口处，它是墨蓝色的，仿佛邓布利多把天空剪下了一块放在此处似的。“我不知道邓布利多把梯子藏在哪了，”纽特对自己说，“但我上次在梯子上粘了一块金币。开始找吧，嗅嗅。”它对这个新任务很开心。约莫过了半个钟头，嗅嗅从下面的某个地方发出叫声。“荧光闪烁。”纽特点亮魔杖，把它往黑暗中伸过去。嗅嗅挂住了木梯，梯子在半空中摇摇欲坠。幸亏纽特及时把魔杖指向它倒下的地方，梯子朝他飞过来，头朝下搭在阁楼的入口。

纽特提起箱子走下去，在其中一级上停住了脚。怀里抱着嗅嗅，他回头望向简陋的阁楼房间。那上头又是漆黑一片了，比起塔来，这里更像是他的家。

他给了自己一分钟时间，然后头也不回地走了出去。

 

纽特在一间办公室里度过了大半个早上。这个房间里的一切逐渐变得熟悉起来。萨拉·艾伦医生把她和上一批康复出院的共感者的合影镶在镜框里，摆放在了显眼的位置。纽特正在仔细辨认第二排的其中一个哨兵，门开了，萨拉走了进来。她看到办公室里有人以后吃了一惊，关上了门。“先生，你不能就这么闯进来。”

“我只想知道一个受了重伤的哨兵是否被送到这儿来了。我是他的向导。”

“即使是这样，你也不能……”纽特安抚了她的情绪，这个哨兵渐渐平静下来。责备的口气变得舒缓了，“……也许我能帮你的忙。你的哨兵叫什么名字？”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德。他刚从美国回来。”

她确实是个哨兵，纽特能够感觉到她在注意着陌生访客身上的蛛丝马迹。纽特抬起手按在她的肩膀上。向导素起了作用，她有一瞬间的恍惚。纽特在她反应过来以前迅速地收回了手，于是她的目光只是疑惑地扫过纽特的脸，望向他的身后。

“从未听说过此人。”

“但你是伦敦塔的驻塔医生，”有个护士经过走廊，纽特压低声音，“所有的共感者都被转送到你这里，尤其是那些受了重伤的。”

萨拉摇了摇头。“先生，”她转向门，把它打开，“如果你再不出去，我就喊护卫了。”纽特没说什么。他走到门边，回头看她。她的紧张出乎他预料，或许，她发现了纽特是一个比她能力高的向导；又或许，纽特暗想，她知道些什么。

“第二排中间的那个哨兵，”纽特提起另一件事，“桑德斯。他怎么样了？”

“你是他的朋友？”

“算是，”纽特回想起岗亭里的那个哨兵，“他成为高阶哨兵了吗？”

“美国人把解决不了的病例都塞给我们了，他的情况并不乐观。等一会，如果你说的那个哨兵是在格林德沃集会上受伤的，你也许该到哨所去看看。”

纽特把门推开一半，观察着空荡荡的走廊。这个名字倒是很新鲜。纽特绞尽脑汁回想是否有人向他提到过此类情况：不，没有。“哨所？”有个哨兵在走廊盯着值班表看，纽特重新把门掩上。“麦金泰尔很快就会走了，五分钟后有个病人来拜访他，我听到了马车在拐过街角。你不是这座塔里的向导，对吧？”纽特有些不知所措。“正式的名称是哨兵疗养院。在沃里克，距离斯特拉福不远。如果你的哨兵真的受了重伤的话，会被送到那里。你到底怎么混进来的？不，别回答了。”

“事实上……”纽特指了指自己的口袋。皮克特爬出来回答了最后那个问题。

“去问问吧，”萨拉已经坐回了桌子后面，翻看起了一本病历，“如果你的哨兵真的被送到了那儿，那说明他是个战斗英雄，或者他们真的想从他那得到什么。”

纽特找到了那个地址，那是一间书店，橱窗里摆放着一些不引人注意的魔法杂志，一些过了时的预言书和咒语字典，藏在麻瓜们会购买的书籍后面。纽特在人行道上犹豫了很久，不确定这里究竟是不是他要找的地方。他最终还是推门进去了，店内空荡荡的，只有一个老人背对着他整理架子上的书。纽特把手里提的皮箱放到地上，老人转过头来。“萨拉·艾伦介绍我来的。她说这里能买到我想要的绝版书。”纽特拿出了那个哨兵勋章，那是皮克特转移艾伦的注意力时，嗅嗅偷偷从艾伦的身上顺走的。

“把你左手边架子上的那本书拿下来。”这个老人说。魔法消失了，他的耳朵变长了，在仿佛粗毛线一样的鬓角白发下面，两只尖耳如同蜗牛的角一般伸进空气里。

纽特刚把书抽出来，地面就开始晃动。脚下的木板裂开一个口子，而他掉了进去。灰尘漫进了他的眼睛里，他呛咳着，一只手抓到了一把泥。他掉进了一个花园里，远处有几个共感者在交谈。一个护士打扮的人推着另一个年长者的轮椅，顺着卵石铺成的小径往这边走来。他躲了起来，树干把他遮住了。他希望在这里能够找到忒修斯，可是他并没有感觉到连接被拉近，与忒修斯的感应在他的意识里不曾加强。纽特沉浸到自己的意识深处，脑海里的那个声音告诉他：周围的感应区域内大概有十五个哨兵，大部分能力都很弱。他们集中在那栋建筑的左翼。

纽特在两个热烈交谈的向导的掩护下进到了这栋被称作哨所的建筑里。他刚拐进一条走廊，就不得不躲进洗手间里。直到他能稍微控制住自己的心跳，他才敢把头探出去，他的眼睛确认了他刚才看到的景象：是莉塔，他哥哥的未婚妻。

纽特跟在她后面，尽量不让她发现。她沉浸在自己的心事里，因此做到这一点并不难。可是她在走廊上停下来，和一个医生打起了招呼。纽特这才意识到，她是准备离开了。“我知道，”莉塔疲倦的语气仿佛在摆脱某种纠缠，“我希望不到万不得已都不要用上那些。”

“向导素？”对方有些惊讶，“那是合法的。听着，莱因斯坦小姐，你不可能这么一夜又一夜地守在这儿，我们都知道斯卡曼德先生的情况……”纽特心跳得如此剧烈以致于没听清之后的话语：“……我想那些把他送来的先生们会理解的。”

“他们只是想给他下药，以便他能尽快交代最后一次见到格林德沃的——对不起，”莉塔收起了尖锐的，几近控诉的口气，“道森医生，我会考虑的。”莉塔的口气暗示了什么，对方不再劝说下去了。

纽特按捺住自己，等到这两个人干巴巴地交换了两句关于天气的看法，用礼貌的口吻互相道别。纽特跟在这个男人后面，与莉塔擦肩而过，她没有注意到他。纽特感到片刻的伤感——他知道自己该为向导能力的长进而欢欣雀跃，但他更想知道是什么让莉塔疏忽到了这种程度。看来忒修斯的情况不容乐观。

根据那个男人顺着过道走去，在每间病房门口停留的时间长度来看，第三间就是忒修斯的病房。道森医生巴不得从他的病房前脚底抹油溜走。纽特在门口做了一次深呼吸，休整片刻才推门进去。他踢到了门边的一样东西，忒修斯睁开眼睛。

“这是个梦吗？”忒修斯说，用一种纽特认不出来的疲惫嗓音。

一阵酸涩涌上纽特的鼻腔。“恐怕不是。”他又重复了一遍，这次声音大了些，能够听清了，但仍像是在嗫嚅，“我想不是。”他还没说完第二句话便过去抱住了忒修斯，皮箱掉在脚边。忒修斯将脸埋进他的肩窝里，纽特用手环绕着他：现在他终于不需要压抑住自己的低泣了。

 

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

一队哨兵经过他们的窗前。纽特从床上欠起身。他从被窝里伸出手，把调频电台转到他唯一所知的循环播放白噪音的频道。听上去如同音乐，哨兵们听不出此中的区别，但是任何一个向导都深谙此道。让他们祈祷这队人马中没有向导吧。白噪音给出时间让纽特加强自身的屏障，如今它必须变得更加可靠，因为它要兼顾两个人。他在那队哨兵的情绪里这儿戳戳，那儿捅捅，然后迅速撤了出来：他们并没有刻意在寻找什么人。纽特正在考虑是否应该冒着冻僵的风险下床去，把窗户关上。但这个动作引起哨兵警觉的危险同样大。他顶着一头蓬乱的头发，半个身子探出被窝，还在犹豫不决，忒修斯伸出一只胳膊，重新把他拽回了床上。

忒修斯的手搭在他的后颈上，懒洋洋地抚摸着。纽特用冻僵了的嘴唇擦过他的下颚，落在他的喉结上，忒修斯声音嘶哑地吸了口气。他侧耳聆听街道上的声音。

“小博伊德都长大到可以巡逻了。还记得他过去是怎么欺负你的吗？”

“你怎么知道那是他？”

“让我们这么说，”指尖在纽特的颈侧停下，“他有一种独特的打喷嚏的方式。”

“哨兵。”纽特责难似的说，但一个掩盖不住的微笑在他的脸上流露出来。

“这个街区又不大，纽特。谁都认识谁。这附近是我们长大的地方。”

“那是对你来说，”纽特反驳道，“那时候可没人认识我。博伊德太太每个圣诞节寄来的卡片，上面写着：祝斯卡曼德先生和太太，以及你们出色的哨兵圣诞快乐。总共两行字，用羽毛笔写的。她每年都让我提心吊胆。因为他们家的猫头鹰总是狐疑地绕着我们家的烟囱飞，怀疑里面有渡鸦的蛋。或者巢，或者幼崽。”

“它很有见地，”忒修斯抿唇微笑，“我是说那只猫头鹰。”

“好吧，既然这么多年过去了，我还是老实告诉你吧：里面确实有。”

“我从来没有怀疑过。”

他说这话的语气让纽特想要吻他。不过得等那队哨兵过去以后再说。忒修斯看出了他的迟疑，他的手从纽特的睡衣探进，抚上了他的背。纽特吸口气，嘴唇稍微分开，喉结不由自主地咽了下。他不赞同地望着忒修斯，后者在他开口发难以前把一个吻印在了他喉结下方的凹陷处，纽特仰起头喘息，忒修斯挑眉望着他。无辜，一本正经，仿佛他不是始作俑者似的。“在一群哨兵经过的时候？”忒修斯故作惊讶地说，戏谑地望着纽特，“你的道德怎么了？你对这群还没结合的哨兵太残酷了，弟弟。”

纽特堵住他的嘴。过了一阵，忒修斯喘息着伸出手去，关掉了电台。纽特从他的肩膀后面探出头，忒修斯把他推了回去。纽特倒向床，忒修斯回来了，凝视着他的脸。纽特抬起一只手抚摸他的脸，被忒修斯抓住那只手按在了枕头上。纽特咽下一阵叹息，他的隐形屏障在哪？他必须关上它，把他们两个裹进去。紧张一定让他的面部表情暴露无遗，忒修斯靠上来，把他的腿挤进纽特的双腿之间，他们的下身贴在一起，一次过于亲密的摩擦成功引发一次惊喘，纽特的思路完全中断了。忒修斯又做了一次，纽特无措地吞咽着，手背垂到了床单上，两腿却下流地朝他大张。纽特满脸通红，他的肢体动作基本上在朝这个哨兵大喊：快来操我。

“别折磨你那可怜的屏障了，”忒修斯朝他耳侧低语，“我们很安全。光是你地下室里那些不同种类的叽哇就够他们抓耳挠腮的，那些可怜虫巴不得离开这里。”

“‘不同种类的吱哇’？”纽特用质疑的口气说。他正在努力制止自己在一队巡逻的哨兵耳根底下上演儿童不宜的戏码——更别提他们两个都是逃犯了——而忒修斯根本没在帮忙。糟糕的是，他的混蛋本色居然让纽特的阴茎又起了几分兴致，那种随意的口气让欲望爬上纽特的脊椎，“那是些魔法生物，忒修斯，不是下水道里面的爬虫。就算是下水道里面的爬虫，你也不能用叽哇来形容它们。”

“很显然我能，”忒修斯腾出一只手，隔着睡裤攥住了他，“看看谁变得更硬了。”

纽特颤抖着。忒修斯的欲求正在影响他，他的腹股沟被欲望拽扯着。他刚把忒修斯劫走——没错，他劫走了一个傲罗，纽特•斯卡曼德犯罪生涯的顶点——的时候，他是制定了一个计划的，针对眼下这种情况：遇到哨兵，不是说上床，谢天谢地。可是现在他把那套程序忘得一干二净了。这都是忒修斯的错。纽特把他揽过来，忒修斯的手正在对他的阴茎干一些让他头晕目眩的事情。纽特弓起腰催促着那只手，他将头偏斜，露出颈侧向导素最容易被咬破的地方，他太生涩了并没有意识到这是一种引诱。他的动作让忒修斯咒骂了一句，咬了一下他的嘴唇，在纽特吃痛张开嘴时再次覆上来，用一个深吻延长了彼此的欲望。从今天早上睁开眼睛起就一直被纽特警惕地注意着的那个岗亭，它的轮廓在纽特的头脑中熄灭了。

“来得正好，”忒修斯漫不经心地吻咬着他的下颚轮廓，让他的欲望生疼，“我可受不了你的脑子里有别的哨兵。”

他是带着喘息说出这番话的，黯哑的声音明显昭示了欲望。那声音直击纽特的小腹。尽管如此，纽特还是没能抑制住自己轻嗤的冲动。

“你听起来只有十一岁。”

“嗯哼。”忒修斯含糊地回答，他的嘴太忙了没法说出有效的句子。纽特忍住一阵大笑的冲动——现在可不是时候——抬手脱起他的衣服。他一团糟的脑子里还残留着一两件他要对忒修斯做的事情，而且他很想知道忒修斯会发出什么样的声音。忒修斯的嘴唇还由于刚才那个吻而殷红，这太让人分心了。他俩像被结合热席卷了一样，纠缠在一起，把床单搞得皱巴巴的。忒修斯笑着俯下身却猛地停住，他从纽特身上支起身子，头转向窗外。纽特把手按在他肩侧的一点，用指腹轻柔地摩挲。忒修斯终于缓缓放松下来。是谁说他刚才过分紧张来着？

“不是他，”纽特解释道，“不是那个领队。只是小博伊德落在了队伍后头，想偷偷溜出去买包烟。我感觉到了他对尼古丁的渴望。放松，忒修斯：我们没事。”

忒修斯长长地叹了口气。他回到了纽特的怀抱中，纽特抱着他，一言不发。忒修斯把头埋在他的颈侧，缓慢而深沉地呼吸着。不知道为什么，房间里欢快的气氛消失了。纽特尽可能不显得心事重重，但是忒修斯察觉到了他的沉默。他抬头注视着纽特，纽特试着摆出一个笑脸：太笨拙了，他放弃了。忒修斯把手搁到他的肩膀上，来回抚摸，就像纽特刚才安慰他那样。纽特颤抖了一下，朝那只手侧过身，他紧紧地抓住了那只手。他什么也没有说，忒修斯却好像什么都明白了。

忒修斯侧身躺下来，将纽特拉到自己身边，一只手搭在他的腰侧。纽特靠住他的胸膛，听着他的心跳声。那个哨兵——博伊德家最小的儿子——还在这条街上徘徊，寻找一个能买到酒的地方。纽特安静了一会儿。他们听着他。确切地来说，是忒修斯听着他。纽特想起，当忒修斯知道他给自己的精神体起名叫贝拉米时，他脸上的表情。他没有哭，忒修斯鲜少流泪，但当时他脸上的表情是如此脆弱，纽特不得不马上将他拉到自己的怀里抱住，才能止住他的用力抽泣和颤抖。

“忒修斯？”纽特低声说。

“嘘，”忒修斯既安静又专注，“那不是博伊德，你弄错了。”过了一会，他放下心来。“是一个偶然路过的哨兵，从塔里面出来的。他身上有封盖了印章的信件，印戳留下的印泥还没干。是个信差，不是赏金猎人。你是对的，我们——”

纽特转过身望着他，他忘掉了自己要说的话。纽特凝视着他，安静地，热烈地，带着全部的眷恋和渴望。忒修斯的目光在短暂的惊讶过后，变得深沉，他有一种沉默无望的骄傲，即使处于现在这种情况下也没被完全抹去，它击中了纽特的心。

“你为什么那么做？”纽特说。

“什么？”

“在集会上，”纽特回想起那一幕，“为什么要站出来，承认你是我的哨兵？”

“我不能只让你一个人承担责任，”忒修斯头一次显得笨拙，“这件事情上我也有相同的责任。”

纽特脸上的热度因为他每说出的一个字便增加一分。他的胸中洋溢着温暖的好笑情绪。这就是忒修斯，他有很多缺点：过于保护，执着于责任和义务，甚至有点儿过时了，但是纽特有时候很庆幸他是一个哨兵。“说到这个，只是检查一下，”忒修斯开起了玩笑，“你打算留着这个哨兵，对吗？你该不会现在才想要退货吧？”

纽特却没有回应这个玩笑。他抿了一下嘴唇，把视线挪开去。“纽特？”

忒修斯抬手抚向他的眼眶，被他躲开了。可是他藏不起自己眼睛的湿润和发红的鼻子。他用力吸了一下鼻子，偷偷望回去。忒修斯没说什么，只是拍了拍他。

“唔，”忒修斯的五感突然捕捉到了什么，“想要捉弄一下那个哨兵吗？”

“哪一个？”

“穿中士制服的那个，”忒修斯像面对一幅近在眼前的地图那样轻易地把那个五百英尺直径范围内的哨兵指了出来，清晰得就像他就站在斯卡曼德家的门前，“他对你来说一定像一座亮起来的灯塔那样清楚。他刚才把烟头按在了小博伊德的精神体上，故意的。可怜的博伊德现在还没察觉到什么，晚上他一定会做噩梦的。”

“就他了。”纽特毫不犹豫地说。过去他一定会反对这个主意，可是现在他需要什么事情能让忒修斯振作起来，一部分原因是这个，另一部分原因么，尽管纽特从未喜欢过博伊德家的小儿子，可是纽特讨厌仗势欺人的家伙。忒修斯一定知道。

纽特选中他以后，让他注意到几英尺外的一个未结合的哨兵。这个共感者马上把那个哨兵误认为是一个向导，并且在他路过时朝他献起了殷勤。纽特关上屏障，没有留下来查看结局。忒修斯几秒种后笑出声。“——喔。”他含义深远地说，“有人今天晚上需要包扎一下那只鼻子了。你邪恶极了。他就像一条腊肠犬，看到路边有一棵合适的树打算抬起腿撒尿。只可惜那不是树，而是他在塔里的长官。”

他看到了纽特的表情。“怎么了？”

“你有几个星期没有笑过了，”纽特指出，“没有真心地笑过，我是说。”

忒修斯看上去想要道歉。随后他换上了满不在乎的口气：“那不是真的，我每次看到你的魔法都想笑到不行。只不过我是个绅士，而且——”

“混蛋。”纽特插进去。

“——而且我很有教养，”忒修斯无视他继续说下去，“我还有个很棒的向导，显而易见。”

他的语气变得温柔。纽特犯傻凑近前。他钻进忒修斯的臂弯里。他不能做得再明显了，然后——他咬了一下嘴唇——然后他把嘴唇凑近忒修斯的耳边。“操我。”他说，几乎马上就为此懊丧起来。他的耳根染上了一抹红色。“我没听清。”忒修斯十足混蛋地宣布，“恐怕你得再说一遍。”纽特挺动胯部蹭向他，他呻吟了。

纽特停下来，望着忒修斯，困惑着。“我以为这是你想要的，你的情绪里——”

“向导。”

讥讽的语气拖得很长，残留着一点傲罗的样子。忒修斯责备似的完成了这个词语，然后一把把纽特拽了过来。

一阵气喘吁吁地摸索后，纽特从被单里钻了出来。他跨坐在忒修斯的腿上，一副大胆的样子。但忒修斯稍微一动弹，一丝隐约的变化掠过他的脸，他的神色由于欲望而变得动人，在些微眯起的眼角残留着脆弱的痕迹。他的眼睛茫然地睁大了。

“天啊，“纽特叹息着，把手按在忒修斯的肩膀上，“我从来没有想到会——”

忒修斯重重地撞向他，他战栗不已，绷紧身体呻吟。他在不自觉的情况下夹得更紧，忒修斯低喘了一声，按在他臀上的手捏了一把他的臀肉。纽特跌进他怀里。忒修斯知道干哪儿能让他爽翻天，能让他忘掉所有理智，他能辨别出纽特身上最细微的敏感变化，这是身为一个哨兵的便捷之处。但这次不一样，忒修斯宁可慢慢来。他宁愿不借助那些。他挺动着腰，纽特感受到他整个的硬度并因此而吞咽。

“会？”忒修斯的声音挺哑的，这并不是他的本意。

“会有这么一天，”纽特对他露出个笑容，“我以为你死了，结合失败了。”

“唔，”忒修斯说，“它接下来是否会失败取决于你。”

纽特摇摇头，虽然嘴角的弧度意味着他不是真心的。“你真是无药可救。”他感叹。

忒修斯抓住他的腰，把他往自己身上带。在几次深深的顶弄后，纽特的声音变得柔和嘶哑，那种声音让忒修斯心里发痒，让忒修斯想要把他操透，听到更多的声音。他垂下眼睛，视线落在忒修斯的脸上。有片刻，那双眼睛里流露出一种表情，忒修斯以为那是腼腆，但它们比单纯的情欲多了几分认真，比起羞赧更像是一种确认。

“欢迎回来。”纽特说。这个字眼让他难以承受，只有他们知道那意味着什么。

纽特紧张地等待着他的答案，忒修斯握住他的手。“你不该和我拴在一起，”突然的良心发现，让他的声音变得生硬了，“我的精神体……我是说，拉扎尔，它……”

纽特的嘴唇堵住了那个词。忒修斯有些感激地回应了这个吻。不管过去多少时间，他的精神体始终是一块心病。纽特支起身，他抬起一只手坚定地覆在了忒修斯的眼睛上，手心微凉。忒修斯先是愣住，随后笑了出来，他的肩膀抖动着，一阵感动涌上来。他想到他们现在的处境，他们走了多远才来到这里，笑意渐逝，自我嘲讽般的明晰涌了上来。仿佛察觉到这个时刻会到来似的，纽特挪开了手掌。

他俯向忒修斯，忒修斯将他抱住。他吻上向导气味最浓烈的那一点，啃咬着，纽特在他怀里，因为欲望的迷乱而紧贴着他，忒修斯咬了下去，纽特在一声激烈的呻吟后弓起了脖子，他抚摸着忒修斯的后颈，以向导的方式回应着他，他的情绪稳定地将忒修斯包围：忒修斯舔吻自己留下的咬痕，伴随而来的高潮让他紧紧地用手臂禁锢着纽特，几乎会留下痕迹了。“哨兵，”纽特咕哝着抓住他的腰，把头埋在他胸前平复呼吸，忒修斯大笑起来，把他捉住，挤压着他的阴茎直到他在自己的手上高潮，然后他笑着攀下忒修斯的身体，在忒修斯把白眼翻向天花板的时候含住他的阴茎，为了证明他用嫌弃的口吻说出“哨兵”时的那个结论，他愿意做到什么地步。温热的口腔缠上，忒修斯边喘边笑，把手伸下去揉乱纽特的头发。

忒修斯有种预感他们会为此争论个没完。

不过他喜欢这样。


	19. Chapter 19

纽特进门前看见它了。在最上面那级台阶上，一个湿漉漉的脚印，来自一头丛林狮的前脚掌。它在纽特走近后隐匿。前门廊留下一道水渍，很可能来自于访客的雨伞，但一个向导能从水珠落下的形态判断出，这是那头狮子在一跃而入以前摇摆头颅，以甩掉狮鬃上的雨珠。纽特望向临街的那扇窗户。窗帘拉着，然而一个身影被灯光勾勒分明。在窗边，一只雄狮的面部轮廓清晰地显现。

“别又来了。”纽特自言自语，叹了口气。

皮克特在叫他，告诉他锁已经开了。纽特抱着食品袋，胳膊弯里挎着皮箱，用肩膀推开了门。进门后他被地毯绊了一跤，一颗紫甘蓝从购物袋里掉到了地上，被一只手拾起来，用无杖魔法送到了纽特的鼻梁前。视线从紫甘蓝叶片上的斑点解救出来以后，纽特才看清坐在起居室里的陌生人。特拉维斯在烤火，他的精神体趴在窗边，而嗅嗅站在壁炉架上，把一只烛台举得高高的，与他们对峙着。

“你能告诉它停下吗，”特拉维斯说，“告诉它，谁也不会抢它的财产。丛林狮虽然没有囤积居奇的嗜好，脾气可不怎么好。你不希望你的朋友成为晚餐吧？”

纽特走到壁炉前，从外套口袋里摸出一枚金币，引开嗅嗅的注意力以后把烛台拿到了自己手里。纽特攥住金币转过身，嗅嗅抓住他的袖子，眼睛完全被金币吸引住了。纽特悄无声息地走到房间另一端，在皮箱前蹲下，嗅嗅看一眼皮箱又看一眼他，犹豫不决。纽特把金币挪远一些，嗅嗅立刻将箱子忘到了脑后。另一只手把皮箱打开，纽特用嗅嗅挂在胳膊上的那只手将金币扔了进去，嗅嗅义无反顾地跟着往下跳。皮箱关上了，纽特转过身来，那只丛林狮睁开一只金色的眼睛。

“不错的把戏，”特拉维斯评价道，“哪个马戏团要人的话，我会记得推荐你的。”

“我不需要一份工作。”纽特回答。

这个房间里是有一台白噪音发生器的，但特拉维斯进来以后把它关掉了。首席哨兵是怎么找到它的，纽特不想知道。现在既然它被关掉了，疲惫涌了进来，对这个地方不加掩饰的鄙夷，对纽特本人的轻蔑，以及藏在所有这些情感后面的那种不轻易流露的骄傲——属于一头被打败过，被逐出自己领地的雄狮，它曾经是狮群的头领。纽特找到了那台白噪音发生器：他的魔杖。他警觉地把它拿在手上。

特拉维斯的脸上有种神情，来自于一个下定决心要从自己的皮肤里拔掉一根刺的人 。“我不是个夸夸其谈的人，我更喜欢直接动手去做。”

“感谢梅林，”纽特尖锐地回应，“否则这场谈话会长上两倍。”

“忒修斯在哪？我本来还期望能和他见上一面。”

“你很清楚他不在家，否则你也不会到这儿来了。”

年长的哨兵笑了起来，愉悦让他的眼角起了皱纹。“和你聊天还是那么愉快。”

纽特皱眉等着。他有种感觉，特拉维斯早晚会把这次拜访的来意和盘托出。“茶？”

“不，谢了，这要不了多久。“

纽特沉吟着。“好奇我是怎么找到你们的？”特拉维斯用一种几乎是亲切的语气说，“你们并不难找。向导塔的人没教过你吗？魔法生物会污染你的气味，当你的向导素被搅浑以后，你就成了全伦敦独一无二的那个向导。万中无一有时候并不是一件好事。我唯一没有想到的是，你们有胆子住在这里——这里离伦敦双塔只有不到二十英里的路程，而且就在你们长大的地方附近。”

“那么我们为什么现在没有被弄进塔里？”纽特问道。

“问得好，斯卡曼德先生，”特拉维斯赞许地说，“这全怪我，我对你那位哥哥比较心软。你瞧，我几乎是看着他从塔里成长起来的，哪怕你和我在许多事情上都有着分歧，有一点我想我们俩是可以达成一致的：忒修斯是个天生的哨兵。”

纽特不情愿地笑了。笑声刺耳尖利而粗哑。这句话从特拉维斯口中说出来太讽刺了。“你把他关起来——两次。你强迫他和别的向导结合，你让他在格林德沃集会上承担了全部责任，你为了掩盖抓捕格林德沃的真相把他推给那些受塔雇佣的医生，我还没说完……为了最大程度利用他见过格林德沃的精神体这一事实，你命令疗养院给他注射向导素。尽管他救过你的命——哪怕他救过你的命。”

“细枝末节，”特拉维斯无动于衷地说道，“像我说的，我对忒修斯总是比较心软的。否则你认为我为什么在这里，而不是直接派一队护卫来把你们抓回塔里去？”

纽特转过头不去看那张脸，他听到自己艰涩的声音。“拜托了，”纽特与其说是在请求，不如说是在下逐客令，“直接告诉我你究竟为什么来。”

“像我说的，”特拉维斯没有理会他的催促，继续用不紧不慢的声调往下讲述下去，“他是一个天生的哨兵。他应该在外面，运用他的天赋，追捕格林德沃，阻止这场即将到来的战争，而不是躲在这样一个小房间里，和你一样成为逃犯，一辈子遭受魔法塔的追捕，东躲西藏地过活——完全放弃哨兵的身份，成为平民。”

“他受伤了。”

特拉维斯观察了他一阵。“而你认为你能治好他。”

纽特蠕动着嘴唇，无声而快速，彷如在与自己争辩。他朝炉火转过去。片刻以后他说：“他正在取得进展。”

“他的精神体仍然下落不明，不是吗？”特拉维斯的语调陡然变得严厉，“我正在想方设法地恢复他的地位，斯卡曼德先生，我正在取得进展——自打婚讯宣布以来，已经没有人记得九个月以前的那桩丑闻了，忒修斯的哨兵级别即将得到恢复，他不会被当做一个傻瓜被人记住——直到你的出现毁掉了我的一切努力。”

纽特的呼吸变快了，愤怒的程度在加深。“你没有权力为他做出选择。”

“也许，但我比你更了解这个世界运行的规则。告诉我，你真的希望他就这样活下去，像一只被人四处驱赶的老鼠，不仅再也无法成为哨兵，而且他唯一的向导是他的弟弟？你们认为能隐瞒这件事情多久，在塔发出关于你俩的全境搜捕令以前？即使是在阿伯丁，人们也还没开化到这种程度，去问问邓布利多吧。”

纽特按捺住自己。他并没有感觉到自己的情绪变化有多厉害，然而特拉维斯的精神体支起前腿，回头怒吼了一声。那阵仿佛横扫起居室的飓风般的吼叫过去以后，纽特看见贝拉米飞回到了壁炉架上，它的嘴里咬着一缕丛林狮的毛发。纽特对它摇了摇头。特拉维斯背对自己的精神体坐着，既不看纽特，也没有望向贝拉米。对这个房间里真正在发生什么，他似乎并不关心。

“我不是……”纽特的话语因为激动而断成了几截，“……我不是邓布利多。我不想成为另一个邓布利多……你也许不相信，可是邓布利多……邓布利多从未提到过塔对他做了什么……他不是那种人。至于你，我认为忒修斯对你的看法错了。”

“我还没有说完呢，向导。“提到邓布利多的名字让特拉维斯的脸色变得阴沉，“关于你哥哥的境遇，关于你的鲁莽到底让他落到了什么地步。自从你把他救回来以后，你和他一起出过门吗？没有？你知道现在当他走在路上的时候，任何一个能力远不及他的哨兵都能对他肆意加以侮辱；孩子能朝他扔石块，因为他是伦敦塔的叛徒；他必须隐藏能力，任由不明就里的人把他叫做木头——这就是你想要的？我知道有些人为了自由愿意付出一切，可是这个代价未免也太大了。”

纽特咬牙止住一阵颤抖。他痛恨自己的能力。情绪分享告诉他特拉维斯并没有说谎。他开始回忆，确实，每一次出门的时候，忒修斯都把他劝住了。（ “我自己能行，纽特，”忒修斯笑着说，“我还没有残废到那种地步。晚餐你想吃什么？）特拉维斯从他的表情里判断出了什么，一个老资格的哨兵总是不需要向导在场就能办到。那头狮子恢复了平静，重新趴伏下来，下巴抵在地上，懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。

“他从来没告诉过你，对吧？”特拉维斯同情地说。

纽特站起来，深吸了一口气。他执拗地望着一旁，避开特拉维斯的视线。“我必须要求你离开。离开或者逮捕我，”纽特生硬地说，“我不想再听下去了。”

“我正打算走，”特拉维斯从容地站起来，走到他跟前，“我说了，这花不了多少时间。我只剩下一个问题要问你：你认为这种生活真的适合忒修斯吗？或者，让我重新组织一下我的问题：忒修斯·斯卡曼德看上去真的快乐吗？”

纽特快步走到门边，把门打开，逐客的意愿不言而喻。特拉维斯点点头。他把帽子戴上，做了个手势，雄狮无声无息地跟了过来，地板上重又留下了纽特看到过的水渍。“不过，”特拉维斯补充道，“你能看到利亚姆，这点还是让人感到惊讶的。看来邓布利多确实教了你不少东西——不是所有人都能看到我的精神体。”

纽特猛地抬头，闪烁的目光里有一种东西让特拉维斯不再往下说了。也许他觉得今天造成的损害已经足够了，他已经摆放好了最后一张纸牌，只等着整个结构不堪重负倒下。他走到门廊，停下脚步，回头看了一眼纽特的身后。这时，纽特意识到，他不是在看自己，而是在望向走廊深处的贝拉米。利亚姆在做同样的事。

“把你的龙拴好。”特拉维斯轻蔑地说。“利亚姆在全盛时期对付过不少龙。”

“你已经不是伦敦塔的首席哨兵了。”纽特突然说道。特拉维斯的脸色变了。

纽特总算找到了一句能伤害这个男人的话。他的情绪振奋起来。实际上，他太心烦意乱了，没有心思细想特拉维斯对自己精神体的预判。“而且它不是一头龙。”

特拉维斯惊讶地看着他，半晌摇了摇头。“让他回来，斯卡曼德先生，他主动回来的话，还来得及挽回一切，我不希望看到我们培养出来的哨兵就这么毁在你的手里。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的能力与你不相上下，她会治好他的，不？以为你这段时间来干得不错，是吗？你知道忒修斯每次出门去哪吗——不是去购买食品或者满足哨兵的好奇心，谢天谢地，我们塔里的探子没有你这么幼稚——他去注射向导素了，那就是他能维持到现在的原因。再找不回精神体，他的死期不远了。”

纽特的震惊一丝一毫也没有泄露出来。他平静地目送特拉维斯离开，直到利亚姆的尾巴尖儿也看不见了，纽特才关上门。贝拉米不见了，这意味着特拉维斯所说的事情很有可能是真的。纽特跌坐到那个哨兵坐过的位置上，皮克特爬到他手上。

“我没事，皮克特，”纽特喃喃着补充了一个笑容，“真的。”

皮克特歪了歪头。“我不知道该怎么做，”纽特低语，“如果我放他走，他一辈子也不会原谅我的。可是如果我把他留下，那就太自私了。他不是我——除去那份工作讨厌的一部分，他还是喜欢做一个哨兵的。那在他的血液里。”

纽特突然想到了什么，站了起来。皮克特眨了眨眼睛。“我得去找一个人。”

莉塔打开门后吃了一惊。她转身把门扣上，望着纽特的脸。“我呃……我不知道别的闯进来的方法，”纽特摸了摸鼻子，抱歉地说，“我的照片贴得满城都是，我只能这么做了。抱歉把这里弄得一团糟，外面在下雨。”莉塔仍然惊讶地望着他。

“呃，噢，”纽特在下摆上擦了擦手，递过去，“我忘了我们还没正式认识过，我是纽特。纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯的——”

“忒修斯的弟弟，”她笑起来，“我知道。那么，我为什么会有此荣幸？”

纽特无奈地笑了一下。没多久，他们并肩坐在了露台上，纽特还从未从这个角度看过塔上的风景，他待过的那些房间基本上都是没有窗的。莉塔把茶杯递过来，纽特喃喃着道了谢。莉塔坐下来，侧头打量着他。“你真的是忒修斯的弟弟？”

“我懂。”纽特说，她被逗笑了。

“他的情况真的那么糟吗？”

说到忒修斯，莉塔的表情变得严肃了。“我尽了一切力量，但情况不见好转。能找到他的精神体，当然是我们最好的选择，可是……你可能不知道这个……一个哨兵不能离开他的精神体太久，纽特。外部的感官世界会逐渐吞噬他的。”

“恐怕我知道那个，”纽特不好意思地打断，“在向导之家，他们给我上过那么一两回课程。”

“真的吗？”微笑在莉塔的目光中闪烁，她上下打量着纽特，“很难想象你不会跳窗逃走。”

“事实上，我逃了。那就是我们在这里谈话的原因。”

错愕过后，莉塔点了点头。“他的情况不好，纽特。不管走到哪，总有人怀疑他的高阶哨兵身份是偷来的，这种事情在我们还在美国的时候就已经经常发生，他没说什么，他像一个真正的哨兵那样承受了一切，但是你了解忒修斯，这对他来说并不公平。回到伦敦以后，我以为谣言会销声匿迹，可是你们……我的意思是，他的向导是你，这件事不知怎么传出去了。两个星期前我在圣约翰斯伍德附近遇到他，他从惠灵顿医院出来，看到我还吃了一惊。他什么也没有对我透露，但是你知道身为一个向导总能知道别人不想告诉你的事……”

纽特等待着另一只鞋子落下来。“他们拒绝给他打向导素，这种东西通常需要勋章或者塔里开具的转介证明。他们搪塞了他，侮辱他一番以后，把他打发走了。我所担心的是，纽特，他会去别的地方，那些不那么可靠，不需要齐全手续的地方。”纽特手里的茶杯匆忙间落到了碟子上，莉塔轻声叹息。

“为什么你会同意这种安排？”纽特提出他心中隐藏已久的那个问题，“为什么，莉塔？你不是能被人随意摆布的人——我知道，因为我们曾经并肩作战过。”

“这件事比较复杂，”莉塔低声说，“一开始是因为我需要一个新的身份，摆脱我的家族，在纽约生存下来，需要一个哨兵帮我掩饰下去。然后我遇到了忒修斯。我想从这件事里脱身而出，然而伦敦塔抓住了我的把柄：一宗过去的罪行。”

纽特等待着，但莉塔并没有详细说明。纽特悲伤地意识到——正如莉塔所说的，一个向导总会知道他不愿意知道的那些事——“脱身而出”四个字里蕴藏的爱。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇爱上了他的哥哥。“他……”纽特低下头，“……知道这件事吗？”

他从她随之泛起的苦涩微笑里看出，这是个多余的问题。纽特突然有个可怕的想法，也许忒修斯和莉塔结合并不是一个坏主意。他仓皇站起，这个想法吓坏他了。

“对不起，我得……”纽特支吾，“……我得走了。”

第二天早上，忒修斯取下自己的帽子，走出家门以后，纽特跟了出去。忒修斯并没有察觉到，这并非因为纽特是一个多么出色的跟踪大师，而是因为忒修斯根本没有运用能力——他看起来就像一个普通人，行色匆匆在赶路。纽特本来已经做好了替他隐藏痕迹的准备，结果发现并没有这样做的必要，不管忒修斯要去的目的地是哪，这条路线他肯定不是第一次走了，沿途遇上的人都对他很熟悉。

在半路上，一个哨兵和忒修斯擦肩而过。他停下来，吹了声口哨。“嘿，这不是那个爱上了自己的弟弟被塔里开除的家伙，”下流的暗示让纽特拧紧了眉头，“不再是个高阶哨兵了，长官？嘿长官，我知道哪儿有上好的向导，要去看看吗？拜托，哨兵的血统太宝贵了，可不能浪费在自己的家族里，还是说你就喜欢哑炮？”

忒修斯任由对方揪住自己的领子，只是冷漠地回望着。从他的情绪看来——而那让纽特的心揪紧了——他已经习惯了此类侮辱。纽特跟上前，忒修斯和那个哨兵却不见了。纽特用追踪咒语在房屋背后的后巷里找到了他们，忒修斯举着魔杖，那个哨兵倒在地上。一忘皆空的咒语从他哥哥的嘴里喃喃吐露出来。

纽特的心放下了一半。尽管如此，忒修斯心境里的疲倦仍然让他担忧。他看到忒修斯转身要走，地上那个哨兵爬起来，笑嘻嘻地抹了一把嘴。“麻瓜们，”他说，这个情景对纽特来说很熟悉，但对忒修斯却未必如此，“木头窝囊废。我最讨厌的就是碰上木头了。你今天早上不走运，蠢蛋。”然后他解开裤子，撒起尿来。

他的高声嚷叫吵醒了附近街道玩耍的孩子。忒修斯往外走时，他们在朝他扔石块。“麻瓜木头和哑炮，统统滚出斜角巷！”这同样是纽特熟悉的一幕——童年和青春期所经历过的一切历历在目。一块碎石击中了忒修斯的脸颊，那个孩子一溜烟跑掉了。血顺着嘴角流下来，纽特吸了口气，忒修斯站住，疑惑地望向四周。

纽特赶紧藏起自己——忒修斯差一点发现了他。

幸亏忒修斯只是停驻片刻，很快便继续往前走了。纽特在那个角落里逗留了一会，他怀疑自己没有勇气再跟上去。纯粹是意志力驱使他往前，机械地迈开步子，顺着金色的漩涡走向忒修斯。忒修斯的身影最后在一个地方停了下来，纽特在对面一栋房屋的墙根等待着，直到忒修斯下定决心往前走：他按了铃。这栋两层高的小屋的前门打开，一个人迎了出来。纽特浑身如同被抽走了力气一样，靠墙身的支撑稳住了自己。他以为自己看错了，他用能力而不是眼睛再次确认了一遍。

“斯卡曼德先生，”是奎妮·戈德斯坦，“欢迎回来。”

好消息是纽特可以回去告诉雅各布，奎妮的下落终于水落石出，坏消息是，如果忒修斯愿意到这里来，情况一定坏到了难以相信的地步。“别担心，”一个声音在纽特的耳边说，纽特回头看见的那张脸差点让他喊出来，“我现在还没有干预。还是说，我该干预？奎妮希望自己能有个地方，我满足了她这个愿望，你哥哥不知道这件事，他只是以为自己走了运。喔，你在思考了，看看你。”

相隔九个月以后，纽特再次见到了盖勒特·格林德沃：“我听说邓布利多在教你如何成为一个向导，不瞒你说，我把这看作是对我的私人侮辱。”

纽特忍耐到忒修斯和奎妮的身影走向那栋房子，关上门。“你想干什么？”

“别这么粗鲁，我有个计划能让你们这对爱巢鸟儿得偿所愿，我觉得我们应该合作。克雷登斯听你的话，你能说服他，作为交换，我能解决你的困境——只要你听我的去做。但首先，你得把忒修斯还给伦敦塔，让他和莱斯特兰奇成为一对。”

“好让你渔人得利？”

“那留给我来判断，”格林德沃微微一笑说，“还是你宁愿看着他去死？”

在成为一个向导以后这是纽特所经历的最困难的一天：恶魔和天使同时诱惑了他，他却无法作出抉择。他更想知道的是，究竟怎么做，才能让忒修斯活下来。


	20. Chapter 20

纽特坐在卧室的一把椅子上，一只胳膊支住自己的头。他的耳边响起忒修斯开门的声响，但他仍然坐在原处。忒修斯进来以后，经过这个房间走向起居室，他一定瞥见了纽特的身影，因为他又回来了。他把钥匙放好以后走到卧室门口，纽特转过头去凝视着他的脸。忒修斯的视线扫过纽特的全身，最后落在了纽特的脸上。

“我很清醒。”纽特说。

“我看得出来。”

忒修斯的回答仿佛某种导火索，促使纽特猛地站了起来。纽特把一只手的手掌按在桌子上，半个身子朝忒修斯转过去。他用力摁住桌沿，藉此理清自己的思绪。忒修斯停留在卧室的门外，好像卧室的门没有在他的跟前敞开似的，好像他没有一走进家门发现纽特在他面前浑身赤粿似的。“如果我知道你对今晚有这种计划，”忒修斯说，他做了最后一次努力，想把这种沉重的气氛转变为某种不幸的，失败的调情，哪怕他知道根本不是这样，他并未放弃那种努力——那就是刻意地用他的那种傲罗的轻浮语调把气氛弄得滑稽，“我就早点回家来了。”

“这么说，“纽特停顿了一下，注视着眼前这个哨兵的眼睛，”你能看见我。”

“我当然看得见你。”

“你真的能看见我吗，忒修斯？”

忒修斯沉默下来。在纽特的目光下，他皱起了眉头。

纽特走向忒修斯。他主动吻上这个哨兵，伸手去解对方的衣服。忒修斯在纽特摸索他的扣子的时候笑了起来，但纽特堵住他的嘴唇。纽特将忒修斯的衬衫下摆从长裤里拽出来的时候，忒修斯按住了他的手。纽特执拗地不愿意停下，他的吻愈发热烈，手上的动作也愈发急切。忒修斯断开那个吻，拧开头，纽特凑上他的耳根。“……我想试试……上次我们讨论过的事……”他的手掌伸进忒修斯的衬衫，忒修斯很勉强地笑了一下。“纽特，今天晚上不行，”声音不悦而固执。纽特的手指碰到了一处地方，忒修斯倒吸了一口气。纽特站住不动，把头抵在忒修斯的肩膀上，嘴唇紧抿在一起。有那么片刻他静止不动，他的喘息声急促而愤怒，他把头转向忒修斯的时候，忒修斯浑身僵硬。纽特望着他的脸，忒修斯将目光挪开望向别处。过了一会，纽特断开视线接触，只是抬起手，急切地想要把忒修斯的上衣解开。他快成功的时候，忒修斯推了他一下。纽特后退半步，坐倒在床上。

他喘着气，忒修斯看着他。敞开的衬衫有一半落到了臂弯上，露出了伤痕累累的胸膛。忒修斯紧紧地闭上眼睛，过了很久才重新睁开。他看到了纽特的表情。

“多久了？”

“纽特。”

纽特走过去，这一次忒修斯没有推开他。纽特颤抖着抬起手，手指摹写其中一道仍未愈合的新鲜伤痕。“只是一些不懂事的孩子干的，”忒修斯解释道，“一些刚学会魔法的孩子，还有一些麻瓜。我——唔，本来打算去医院的——但是你知道，医院里都是塔里的哨兵。没有精神体的情况下，伤口比较难以愈合——”

“忒修斯，够了。”

忒修斯把手伸给他，纽特摇摇头，没去理会那只手。“如果你的感官已经退化到连这样小的攻击都不能避开的地步，为什么你不告诉我？”纽特痛心地说，他憎恨自己的脸——他本来不想这样动感情的，那会显得幼稚，让他的理由站不住脚，但流泪的冲动还是让他的声音变了形，而且他的脸颊变得潮湿而冰凉。“而且你也无法用魔法修复这些伤口，不然你早就这样做了，这一点你也没有对我说。还有多久？如果继续这样下去，还有多久你就无法使用魔法了？”

“纽特。”忒修斯说。

“还有多久？”

一声叹息，随后是片刻的沉默。“……一个星期。”忒修斯终于说，“也许不到一个星期。”

纽特颤了一下，并不是因为他什么也没穿。忒修斯大步走过来，将他拉进自己的怀里。纽特挣扎了一下，从忒修斯的手臂下面拧开了身子，他固执地低着头。

“还有什么？”

忒修斯与他对峙了一阵，直到他无奈地发现纽特并不打算就此罢手。“还有我在红狮酒店曾经有过半打情人，”他开玩笑说，“你要知道每一个的名字吗？如果你想的话，我可以——”纽特站起身，马上就要走出这个房间，忒修斯拦住了他。

“好了，好了，”忒修斯用一种哄骗孩子的口气说，“坐下。”

纽特低头盯着拦在自己腰间的胳膊。“我可以轻而易举就摆脱你，”纽特感到一阵沮丧——他本来想说得很恶毒，却听到了自己的声音十分可悲，“你以为你还是过去那个哨兵吗？你没有力量凌驾于我之上，你还比不上我曾经打败过的那些哨兵，你不过是——”他的声音里溢出哭腔，他恼火地闭上嘴。忒修斯好笑地望着他，纽特用力吸了吸鼻子。“怎么不说下去了？”忒修斯仍旧拦住他，“我不过是什么？”

纽特再一次挣扎起来，但忒修斯将他紧紧地抓住，直到他停止颤抖，直到他脸上所有的伪装都崩塌下来。他浑身发软，不得不抓住忒修斯的一只衣袖才能稳住自己。他感到头晕脑胀。“我不过是一个废物，”忒修斯说，“我替你说出来吧。”

纽特动不了，他感到很虚弱。“把我——”他咽了一下，“——把我放到床上去。”

忒修斯照做了。纽特坐在床沿，好半天说不出话来，只是将床单的某一部分攥在手中，仿佛那是唯一的救命稻草似的。忒修斯走开一阵子，又回来了，他的手里拿着一个杯子，递到了纽特的嘴唇边。“喝下去，”忒修斯说，不是商量而是命令。

有生以来第一次，纽特没有反驳而是照办了。他接过那个杯子，机械地咽了一大口。他差点吐出来，因为那是一杯威士忌，他瞪着忒修斯，忒修斯却似乎对他的表情乐在其中。纽特把杯子挡回去，忒修斯却再次递到他跟前。“喝掉，”他对纽特说，“你最好喝得醉一点，如果你还要听完我接下来要告诉你的事情的话。”纽特迫不得已又咽了一口。第二口好多了，虽然喉咙依然火辣辣的，但至少他没有把它吐出来。他觉得自己像是嚼了一口烟草似的，酒精冲着他的眼睛和鼻子。

他自暴自弃又喝了一大口。“好了，”忒修斯在他猛灌的时候夺过杯子，“你不能再喝了。早知道会发生这种事，我就备上几支酒了。你刚才想要问我什么？”

“我……“纽特想站起来，但酒劲让他又坐倒下去，“我想问你还有什么。”

“稳住了。”忒修斯走近前，一只手按在他肩膀上，让他靠在自己的大腿上。

纽特瞪着他看。“你在享受这个，让我——出丑——”他晃了一下，赶紧抓住忒修斯的衣摆。“我只是更喜欢公平一点，弟弟，现在你也失去了向导的能力，我俩扯平了，”忒修斯居然还趁机拍了拍他的背，“你要知道还有什么，对吗？”

纽特点点头，忒修斯把他松开，后撤了两步。纽特不由自主抬头望向他，忒修斯一边说“看仔细了，弟弟”，一边抬手抹过自己的脸，他脸上的皮肤不再像他刚刚走进这间屋子里时那样光滑，他也不再是今天早上离开家时的模样。随着他的手掌放下，纽特看到，他脸侧的一道擦伤和眼睛周围的青紫清晰地露了出来。

“我的天啊。”纽特说。

“这个，”忒修斯指了指自己脸颊的划伤，“是孩子们用石头扔的，这没什么，纽特，我想他们还没分清楚什么叫做共感者，他们只是人云亦云罢了。至于这个，”忒修斯将头发拨起来，让纽特看到蔓延到太阳穴的那块青紫，“是在医院索要处方向导素的时候被人揍的——我想他是一个哨兵，大概——我占了他的位置。”

纽特想要伸手碰他，但忒修斯躲开了。“你还想继续玩这个游戏吗？”他低声说。

纽特踉跄着站起来，将手放到忒修斯的肩膀上。忒修斯侧头望向他的手，纽特的手抚过他的肩膀，沿着颈侧抚上去，逐渐接近他的伤，忒修斯在纽特即将触碰到伤口的时候绷紧了肩膀，盯着纽特的眼睛。纽特看到了他的表情，他收回手，转而把手伸向忒修斯的衬衫。忒修斯没有动，任由纽特把他的衣服解开，可是纽特把衬衫拽下来以后就无法继续下去了。是忒修斯自己抓住他的手，领着他脱掉了自己的其余衣物，当最后一件衣物也脱掉以后，纽特闭上眼睛，拒绝地摇了摇头。

“……不。”他哑着嗓子痛苦地说。他不知道自己在害怕什么。

“现在后悔太晚了。”忒修斯告诉他。

他抓住纽特的手，碰触自己的皮肤。纽特在摸到手臂内侧的针孔时猛地收回了手。“向导素，”忒修斯解释道，“从我到这里以后，一共注射过十五针——他们都说我不要命了，所以没有人愿意卖给我——我想你已经知道后来是谁给我注射了吧，至少格林德沃手下的向导并不在乎我会不会因为向导素上瘾而横死。”

纽特在用目光恳求他停下来。“我所有的魔法，都用在粉饰自己能够正常回家的假象上了，”忒修斯笑了一下，“每天当我站在那道门跟前的时候，我通常都会做一件事，你知道是什么吗？不是检查我身上有没有女人的香水气味，而是像这样，”他再次抬起那只手，扫过自己的上身和脸，“清除所有会露在外面的伤痕和针眼。”

纽特低头看向他的腿，因为现在那是忒修斯身上唯一没有被魔法修饰过的地方。  
“噢，只是一些擦伤，”忒修斯满不在乎地低头瞥了一眼，“我有方位辨认方面的问题，在失去能力以后我很容易撞上东西，医生说这种状况很常见。情况时好时坏，有时候在注射向导素过后的几小时内会好一些，取决于具体情况。”

纽特说不出话来，忒修斯看了他一眼。“别这样，”他说，“这不是你的错。”

“我很抱歉我让你失望了，”纽特说，“我应该治好你的。可是——”

“纽特，不要再说了。”

忒修斯爬上床，对他拍了拍自己的身侧。纽特迟疑了一阵，他的心里有个声音告诉他：你应该现在就作出决定。但他还是走过去，在忒修斯的身边躺下，让他把自己拽进怀里。他侧身躺在忒修斯的臂弯里，闭上眼睛。“特拉维斯来过这里。”

“是吗，“忒修斯对这件事情似乎并没有太大的兴趣。“他说了什么？”

“他希望你能主动回去成为一个傲罗。他认为那样做对你来说是最好的选择。”

“那么，你打算放我回去，是吗？你打算放弃我们，让我回到塔里去？”

纽特听到自己的呼吸。他能感觉到忒修斯的手懒懒地抚过他的头发。他做了一个让自己惊讶的决定。“……不，纽特失声说，在反应过来那是自己的声音以前又笃定地说了一遍，“……不。我已经决定了，忒修斯，你哪都不会去。我不在乎其他人怎么看——我是个自私的向导，我是个卑鄙小人，我只会为自己着想——让他们去唾骂我吧，我已经决定了。我不会把你交给特拉维斯，或者格林德沃，或者其他任何人。”他在忒修斯的怀里翻过身，凝视着忒修斯的眼睛。

“不让我去和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇结合？”

“不。”纽特说完摇摇头，“我坏透了，是吗？”

忒修斯突然抓紧了他，纽特措手不及地将这个男人抱住了。忒修斯粗重的呼吸声提醒了纽特，也许忒修斯刚才有那么一刻极其惧怕纽特给出另一种答案——那将会是一个他现在承受不了的致命的一击。“好了，好了，”纽特强迫自己笑着，满不在乎拍了拍忒修斯的背，“早知道会发生这种事，我就备上几支酒了。”

“你太可怕了。”忒修斯说，声音仍然闷在嗓子里。

“我知道。”

“你知道你即将会面对什么吗？”

“是的，忒修斯，”纽特忍不住笑了，“这我也知道。那么——你现在能看见我了吗？”

忒修斯松开他，看了看他的脸，好像他过去从来没有仔细看过纽特这个人似的。“是的，纽特，”这个哨兵说，“我现在看见你了。”


	21. Chapter 21

当那个向导凑近忒修斯，把他当做伦敦塔底层博物馆里的一件展品的时候，忒修斯以最抚慰人心的方式朝对方微笑着。高阶向导皱起眉。这个远道而来的异乡人在高顶礼帽下面昂起头，裹在手套里的右手抬起手中的拐杖，轻击忒修斯的小腿。忒修斯一开始以为这只是漫不经心的侮慢，直到他瞥见这个向导脸上一闪而逝的笑容以后，他才意识到这是精心设计的，诱他发火的策略。失控的情绪对于向导来说就像蛋糕上的糖霜一样，等同于把线索送到他们的手上。这一个也不例外。来自异国的向导用拐杖轻击他的肘弯，好像他是一头在市集上待宰的猪猡。忒修斯保持脸上的微笑，任由对方继续这场表演。他在把忒修斯的全身掂量过以后——掂量确实是字面上的意思——绕着他转了半圈，他身上那些放大过的细节由于距离过近而让站在他对面的哨兵紧咬牙关。他们是刻意从森林里拽来了一个向导吗？忒修斯能嗅到他身上的一切，所有那些层次都在造成干扰：松针，落叶，苔藓，直至泥土下面的腐殖层。忒修斯在幻觉中——当这个讨厌的，结合过的向导不紧不慢地绕着他踱步的时候——甚至听到了猎人的号角声。

对方也许感觉到了忒修斯呼吸的抽紧，那张脸凝视着他。忒修斯尽可能自然地补上一个笑容，抑制住由于本能而产生的一阵后退的冲动。他两个钟头前注射的最后一针向导素起了作用，扫除了多余的那些枝节，纽特这一个星期里一直和他待在一起的那些长时间的陪伴也起到了作用。桦树，栎树和山毛榉的渐变，森林里薄雾的气味和来源（它在这个异乡向导的外衣上留下了一层薄薄的水汽），以及新鲜菌类的气味都远去了，只剩下这个与他距离不足六英尺的男人自身皮肤的特征。向导素驱使忒修斯集中注意力，专注在几样有用的细节上：拐杖的顶部包铜上还有码头的污泥，这个男人刚下船。他对这里不熟悉，因为他在上楼时把手放在了油漆未干的栏杆上，他还用上了少量的香水，这证明他不是伦敦塔的人，并且以吸引哨兵的注意力为傲。最后一点让忒修斯一阵不适，这是一个把哨兵当做玩物的向导——他的这一种情绪变化没能逃过那人的双眼。他冲忒修斯笑笑，调整了一下单片眼镜，两手按在手杖上，回头对特拉维斯做了个招手的手势。“我猜他以为我们都为他工作，”特拉维斯说了句俏皮话。

所有站在他身后的傲罗笑起来，忒修斯突然明白过来。一阵吃惊之下，他望向那个装腔作势的外国人。这条变色龙朝他眨了眨眼。真的是你，忒修斯忍不住笑了。

“怎么样，托纳托雷先生？”特拉维斯说，“皮克里女士告诉我你是当今还活在世上的最出色的三位鉴定家之一，我希望你能告诉我这个哨兵到底有没有撒谎。”

“之一？”那位先生说。

“行了，”特拉维斯不耐烦了。“这不是照顾你的自尊心的时候。我知道你们这些纯血向导都有些骄傲，不过可不是我把你和尼古拉斯·勒梅并排放在一起的，如果你真的觉得这样有失公允，去找MACUSA理论吧。现在告诉我他怎么样。”

“我不知道你要这个哨兵干什么，”那向导漠然说道，“他完全是个废物。”

梅林啊。忒修斯禁不住想。如果眼前这家伙真的是他认识的那个人，那么这一次伪装还真是惟妙惟肖。从身上的古龙水气味，到脸颊的那道暗示着过往劣迹的长长的疤痕——一直延伸到太阳穴里——全都下了一番功夫。忒修斯也许已经失去了哨兵的嗅觉，然而围绕着特拉维斯的这群傲罗同样什么也没看出来。他是说，他们的确窃窃议论过，但没有一个认为眼前这个大名鼎鼎的向导不是他所声称的那个人。既然忒修斯已经产生了怀疑，他换了种方式。与那些傲罗不同的是，他知道该往哪儿看。他看到了傲慢微笑退去后的一丝紧张，眉间一道不易察觉的皱纹，握住拐杖的某种惯用的手势，以及袖口一小块已经褪色的墨水痕。他甚至还看到了一颗被拽掉了线的扣子：皮克特！他几乎脱口而出。如果这个人交给特拉维斯的尼古拉斯·勒梅的举荐信是真的，忒修斯知道的人里面只有一个能够说得动那位炼金术士。那个名字已经脱口而出到了他嘴边。而这个人——当忒修斯上一次见到他的时候——可从未对忒修斯透露过，他有个如此大胆的计划。

“那留给我来操心吧，”特拉维斯对答如流，仿佛忒修斯根本不在场似的，“说吧：在我们把他治好以前，他到底能不能告诉我们有关于格林德沃的精神体的事？”

“有人对他使用了一忘皆空，他只记得一个叫做莱斯特兰奇的向导，以及他还在伦敦塔时候的事。他被送到你这里来的时候，以为自己还是一个傲罗，他的脑海里铭记着一件事，其余的都忘光了——那就是他要帮助你搜捕格林德沃。”

“没有别的了？没有关于一个叫做纽特·斯卡曼德的向导的事？”

“倘若你不相信我，次席哨兵，”那位伟大的鉴定家说，“那么你去找尼古拉斯·勒梅吧，他一定会很高兴告诉你答案的。只不过以他的情况，赶来伦敦恐怕需要十个月。别忘了，他可是邓布利多的好友，而邓布利多曾经是格林德沃的向导。”

“好啦，”特拉维斯高高兴兴地说，“纯血向导真恶毒，老天保佑我不是其中一个。做你的感觉一定很糟——我是说，永生不死，还有所有的这些诽谤——维克托，送托纳托雷先生出去。请这位远道而来的先生去皇家咖啡馆喝一杯，记我账上。”

那个意大利人伸出戴着整齐羊皮手套的手，对忒修斯伸过来。“祝你好运，先生，”他用外国口音浓重的英语说，“我想你现在需要一些运气。”特拉维斯啧了一声，但没有开口阻止。忒修斯握了握那只手，在做出这样足以在伦敦塔关上十年的行为后，那只手竟然没有一丝颤抖，忒修斯暗忖这不知是让人印象深刻还是深感困扰。他刚握住对方，那只手便抽回去，一声再见，那人在两个傲罗的护送下离开了。纽特·斯卡曼德，忒修斯感触良多地望着那个背影，谁能想到。

特拉维斯误解了他的沉默。他走过来，站在忒修斯旁边，好像要伸手拍拍他的肩膀似的。忒修斯相当感激他没有真的那么做。“别往心里去，只不过是例行程序，”特拉维斯将刚才持续半个小时的盘查一笔带过，“有的自愿回来的共感者成了格林德沃的探子——我知道，难以置信，不是吗？——我们必须审查每一个人。”

“那么，”忒修斯不留情面地打断了他，好像还把自己当做特拉维斯最器重的那个傲罗——这是“忘掉一切”的好处之一：“你现在相信我了吗？”

“先不忙，”忒修斯朝他挑高了眉毛，“先不忙，忒修斯。见见你的向导。”

他做个手势，一个傲罗打开门。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇走了进来。忒修斯把手插进外套的口袋里，他现在还不准备让担忧占据他的大脑。纽特向他保证莉塔能行，然而忒修斯持保留意见，她是个出色的向导，但她对自己即将面对什么也许毫无准备。“莱斯特兰奇小姐，我把你的哨兵带来了，”特拉维斯坐在那儿说，“你是我们中的一份子，所以我也不瞒你了。对他做个精神凝视，看看那场傻乎乎的结合是否清除出了他的脑子，纽特·斯卡曼德是否遵守了协议。在我把医生叫过来以前。”莉塔望向忒修斯，哨兵紧盯着她的眼睛，在别人眼里，他看起来被她深深地吸引了，无法自拔。忒修斯找不到一个她要帮他们撒谎的理由，只除了——

莉塔走过来，她很冷静。只有哨兵才能看出来，她在不由自主地发颤，指甲掐进了掌心。从其余人的角度看这也许是受到哨兵吸引的征兆，然而忒修斯没那么蠢，他也没有自恃到那种程度。他在莉塔将他抱进怀里时猛然意识到什么。莉塔把他拉过来，两手按在他的太阳穴。她在犹豫不定。

——除了她爱他。忒修斯攥住口袋内侧的手松开了。动手，他用目光催促莉塔，莉塔的屏障很弱，但她并没有完全集中起注意力，她没有做出尝试通过肢体接触钻进忒修斯的脑子。她只是用手掌轻抚忒修斯的后颈，让其余的傲罗以为这个接受测试的哨兵需要一些时间冷静下来。但这种策略维持不了多久。快动手，忒修斯无声地对她说道。莉塔的目光与他交汇。

忒修斯一下子站起来，手掌托住她的后颈，吻了上去，情绪反噬马上将他包围，那是向导自我保护的本能，莉塔自己也控制不了。感觉就像接受了过多的向导素皮下注射一样，一切感觉远去了。比起他捉住了这个向导，更像是这个向导裹住了他。忒修斯让自己投降。说真的，这感觉没那么坏，只除了他已经结合过，属于一个向导，因此让另一个向导向他投射情绪就像被手术刀剖开一样，比起甜蜜更像是一种酷刑。他紧紧抓住她腰间裙子的布料，挺了过去，莉塔回应着他的吻。

“看来这个问题是多余的，”特拉维斯向他咧着嘴，“好了，会有时间让你们进一步熟悉彼此的。我相信你了，什么时候悔悟都不算太晚。伦敦塔才是你的家。”

“如果我先死了，它就不是了（Not if I die first）。”

这句话让特拉维斯笑了。“很高兴看到你还和过去一样，小子。我们把你和莱斯特兰奇女士的重逢推迟一些，你不介意吧？来吧，告诉我，那天晚上你看到的格林德沃的精神体是什么？我知道你把它当做你和伦敦塔讨价还价的唯一筹码，但是现在你已经不需要这枚筹码了。你会和过去一样受到器重，我保证。它是什么？”

“你告诉我你有办法治好我，我才来的。”

“放松，”特拉维斯语气尖酸，“老天，最近这段时间所有人都在讲条件。你的精神体在伦敦南塔，这总该让你感到放心了吧？梅林在上，别逼我发火，快说！”

“格林德沃与他过去的向导互相托付了精神体，”忒修斯慢条斯理地说，不愿放过哪怕最微小的戏弄特拉维斯的机会，“追捕格林德沃的当晚，一名向导的精神体警告了我——我认为有理由相信那是邓布利多的精神体。那是一只凤凰，但我没有看到它的主人。你想通过杀死精神体对付格林德沃，要么你就找到这只凤凰，又或者，你可以去拜访邓布利多，让他交出格林德沃的精神体——如果他愿意与你合作的话。”

“这不够好，忒修斯，”特拉维斯对他摇头，好像这是在演戏似的，“不够好。”

“一个共感者之家的地址，”忒修斯没理他。“格林德沃的精神体曾经在里面待过。如果你派几个人去调查一下的话，兴许能查出什么来。那是他还没有成为黑暗哨兵之前的事，如果我们运气足够好的话，那也许是他还没有与邓布利多互换精神体以前的事。这样够好了吗？我需要一个医生，特拉维斯。然后我会给你地址。”

特拉维斯盯着他几秒钟，笑了。“不赖，”他露出满意的表情，“真的不赖。坐下，我请你喝杯酒吧。不来一杯吗，莱斯特兰奇小姐？斯卡曼德哨兵回来了。”

不，他没有。忒修斯在内心轻轻地纠正他的话。现在，他希望纽特那边一切顺利。

 

纽特敲了敲门环。奎妮打开门，两个未结合的哨兵守在楼梯的底部。一男一女，纽特从未见过他们。女哨兵把长柄烟嘴挪开，扬起下颚斜睨了他一眼，她身上的轻视情绪那么浓密，简直就像另一层香水那样把纽特裹住。年轻的男哨兵懒散地靠在墙上，奎妮带领纽特登上楼梯时，他往右跨了一步，正好挡在纽特跟前。奎妮抬起手背盖在嘴上，咳嗽了一声，对纽特笑笑。

“如果能让你感觉好些的话，”奎妮说，“他对每个人都这样做。”

纽特正想问“这样”究竟是怎样，那个哨兵搜起他身上的口袋，于是纽特认为用不着问了。他举起两手，一脸无奈，配合起对方。那个年轻人把他搜了个遍：腰间，腋下，大腿外侧。“拜托，先生们，”纽特闪躲了一下，像是怕痒，他的动作让奎妮想笑，他能看得出来，“没必要这样大张旗鼓的。”

没有人理会他。纽特在那个未结合的哨兵再次靠近的时候皱起了眉。他抬手按在对方的胸膛上，施加力度将对方挡住，转头望向奎妮。“克雷登斯真的在这里吗？”纽特故意扬起声音，“因为如果他不在，格林德沃又不打算出现的话，我就打算把这当作是一个陷阱了。我也许没带魔杖，先生，但是我还是一个向导。”

“威胁？向导？”格林德沃笑起来就像在他耳边，“这就是邓布利多教你的东西？”

纽特推开其中一名哨兵，跑上楼梯，奎妮一定是用了移形换影，因为当纽特冲到那个房间跟前时，奎妮挡在了他与那道门中间。“雅各布怎么样，纽特？（你不知道格林德沃能干什么）他最近还好吗？（他的力量在说服了拜尔本以后又增强了，所以别轻举妄动）我希望他收到了我写给他的信（魔法部的人在跟着你）。”

纽特喘息着，他花了几分钟平定自己的情绪。他对她点了点头。“他很好，奎妮。”

她把一只手搭在门把手上，在纽特对她点了点头后，缓慢将门推开。格林德沃坐在壁炉旁的一把扶手椅上，纽特的视线焦点并没有首先落在他的身上，而是望着克雷登斯的背影。与他们上次见面不同，克雷登斯·拜尔本的手上现在多了一根魔杖，纽特不知道他是否满足于成为格林德沃的向导，因为从他的情绪探查不出任何东西。他唯一可以确定的一点是拜尔本仍未结合，这让他松了一口气，如果对街那个假装在买报纸的魔法部雇员能够看到这一幕，估计也会像他一样松一口气。格林德沃把骷髅搁在身侧，对纽特指了指空气中仍未消散的，由从骷髅的内部吹出的魔法组成的图案，那是一张人脸。“我看得出来你的哨兵回魔法部去了。”

纽特穿过忒修斯的面孔，走进房间。克雷登斯回头看了他一眼。格林德沃站起来，拍拍纽特的肩膀，纽特强忍住不要躲开那只手。“你不会为此而后悔，你确定？”

“像阿不思·邓布利多一样吗？”

“傲慢。让人心碎。”格林德沃笑嘻嘻地压了一下他的肩膀，“奎妮，我们走，让这两位叙叙旧。”他的态度亲切，但目光咄咄逼人。他转向奎妮，逼视着她。“和他聊聊，”奎妮在那种注视下开口，“说服他加入我们的计划，纽特。这能救忒修斯的命。”那两个人离开了，纽特等到门边的人如他的要求撤走以后，才苦笑一声。他把自己的屏障卸除——他不希望让克雷登斯以为他是敌人——才走过去。拜尔本情绪低落，一根默默然的黑色细须环绕着他的硬领，警告纽特不要靠得过近。纽特几乎忘记了拜尔本是个全感者。格林德沃把他放在这样一个无法隔绝白噪音的，普通人居住的房间里对他来说是一种可怕的折磨：这里什么也无法隔绝。未结合过的哨兵和向导在过道里来来去去，没有一个使用了气味中和剂，就连这个房间里也充满了上一任主人留下的信息素：不过这也许正是格林德沃的目的。“纳吉尼怎么样了？”克雷登斯说，“我希望她没有受伤。”

“她很好。”

“你想和我谈什么？”

“格林德沃让我来说服你，”纽特语气快速直接，并不掩饰自己的来意， “他希望你能成为他的向导——事实上的或者名义上的。我的看法是他对结合并不感兴趣，但他对有你作为向导所产生的实际利益感兴趣。克雷登斯，有你站在他这一边对他来说意义重大，这能为他募集到更多的资金，更多的追随者，更多的资源。他还需要你对付邓布利多，因为他自己不可以。”

克雷登斯默默地望着窗外。“上一次我见到你的时候，你告诉我我是个全感者。”

“关于这一点，“纽特的话语含有一种讽刺意味，“我也许错了，克雷登斯。”

“也许还是被迫？”他缓慢地转过头来，看向纽特，“这栋房子里的哨兵不值得太操心。施普林格是个废物，而只有哨兵才能引起维塔·罗奇尔的兴趣。现在告诉我你究竟为什么来。”

纽特抿住嘴唇没有说话。克雷登斯安静了一会，他的情绪没有变动，但他已经完成了对纽特的探查。“你想让我告诉你忒修斯·斯卡曼德的精神体在哪。”克雷登斯略微有些吃惊地说，“就为了这一点，你答应来。我想你猜到我会说不了吧。”

纽特还要再说什么，克雷登斯已经转过身去，用背影对他下了逐客令。“你该走了。”

一个声音从纽特的身后响起，纽特回过头已经来不及了。贝拉米扑向克雷登斯，但克雷登斯已经消失。他的声音从另一个距离纽特更近的地方响起，几乎就在纽特的耳后。纽特哭笑不得地说“不，贝拉米”，同时侧身插到两人之间，挡在克雷登斯跟前，阻止贝拉米对后者进行攻击。克雷登斯只看了贝拉米一眼，默默然便收了回去。“这是什么？”纽特听到他问道。

“贝拉米是——”这样的会面让纽特略感尴尬，“——我的精神体。”

“不，它不是。”

纽特皱起了眉。“你是说……？”

克雷登斯抽出魔杖，贝拉米仰起脖颈，发出尖锐，高频率的警告。雾气开始萦绕这个房间，纽特可以看到黑色的轻雾飘过。空气中有一丝轻微的动荡，彷如一阵微风，伴随着克雷登斯挥舞魔杖的动作落下。在贝拉米的躯体内响起了另一个声音。纽特曾经听过这个声音，但他无法想起来了。他本能地意识到有什么不同寻常的事情要发生，贝拉米发出的信号变得绵长而断续，从它的脊骨部位跳出来一个小东西，逐渐变大，当克雷登斯把魔杖收住的时候，它已经比整个壁炉还要大了。在它离开了贝拉米的躯体以后，贝拉米完全变成了另一副模样。而这个一直俯身在贝拉米体内的生物确实如同特拉维斯所言，是一条龙，尺侧屈翼肌和桡侧屈翼肌如果完全伸展开来，翼宽可能有一整个客厅那么大。纽特浑身一阵剧痛，骨骼仿如一幅扑克牌那样被人重新洗了一遍。一呼一吸之间，贝拉米的眼睛就像一枚古旧的西班牙钱币那样失去了色彩，纽特完全认不出它来了。“这是一条龙，”克雷登斯并未对房间里发生的一切表现出半分惊讶，“它附在你的精神体上以获得重生。至于它究竟是谁的精神体，取决于是谁让你来的。”

纽特走到贝拉米的旁边，跪下身，它还是第一次出现在忒修斯外套里时的样子，四不像的丑小鸭。纽特伸手想要去抱它，但它的轮廓已经变得透明，逐渐消失了。纽特穿过它的身躯碰触到的只是空气。“所以我依然是，”纽特沉默片刻，“那个没有精神体的向导。你认为是因为这个原因，所以我救不了忒修斯吗？”

房门打开，格林德沃鼓着掌——机械，冷漠的几下动作，仿佛只是为了给纽特喝倒彩。他慢条斯理走进来，脸上挂着肌肉紧绷的讥笑。“你太不了解邓布利多了，”他说。“可怜的，可怜的向导。他在你的身上寄养了我的精神体，因为没有人会想到我的精神体在这里，在你，纽特·斯卡曼德，一个长期被认做木头，被人误解的向导的身体里。在他解开血咒以前，他不能冒险让人找到我的精神体并且杀了它。”

“这就是，”纽特勉强挤出笑容，他觉得自己很可笑，“你让我到这里来的原因。”

“别往心里去，”格林德沃和和气气地说，“我只是希望印证我的一个猜测。当他们告诉我，邓布利多愿意教导你去做一个向导的时候，我首先想到的猜测。你瞧，我需要我的精神体回到我看得到的地方，斯卡曼德先生，因为——这么说吧——魔法部对你越来越不信任了。”

纽特第一个反应是把魔杖指向格林德沃的精神体，黑暗哨兵发出一连串惊叹然后微笑了，纽特的魔法并没有碰触到他，当格林德沃走向他的魔杖的时候，纽特反而仍然站在原地，他并不在乎格林德沃的魔法是否会把他击溃，哪怕贝拉米不曾真正地存在过，他觉得自己的一部分也被一同带走了。他本打算留在那个房间里，直到一股如同漩涡般的气流裹住他，形成一层黑色的浓雾挡住了他。转瞬之间，他来到了一个陌生的街角，拜尔本放下他，纽特立刻跳起身寻找他，然而克雷登斯·拜尔本已经消失了。纽特环顾四周，他不明白拜尔本为什么把他送到这里。

他突然明白过来——这是他遇见那个叫桑德斯的哨兵的地方——拜尔本翻了他的脑子。在这里，纽特第一次救出一条如尼纹蛇，并且第一次有了一个哨兵朋友。

纽特知道忒修斯的精神体在哪了。他有一瞬间的不确定。他闭上眼睛屏息站在那里。

在精神图景里，纽特朝约定好的地点走去，一个哨兵正在那里等着他。纽特加快脚步，直到那个哨兵就站在他的对面。他不需要真正碰触到他，因为他们已经紧密地联系在了一起。

他闭上眼，在自己的精神图景中与忒修斯汇合，握住他的手，然后步入了人流中。


	22. Chapter 22

纽特确认了一下门牌号码，然后点点头。“你准备好了吗？”

“加入一场战争？是的，”蒂娜说，“但是对付一个退伍的哨兵？天啊，不。”

纽特转过头望向她。蒂娜脸上的笑容很紧张。“蒂娜，”纽特说，“一切都还好吗？”

“当然了，斯卡曼德先生，为什么会不好？我上一次听到你的消息还是在共感者之家，然后你与我们所有人失去了联络，”蒂娜讽刺地笑笑，“在我们所有人都对找到你不抱希望的时候，突然之间，某个向导找到了我并且告诉我他需要一个哨兵！”

“你是我在这里认识的唯一一个不属于伦敦塔的哨兵。”纽特好脾气地补充道。

“而且——我还没有说完，斯卡曼德先生，而且！”街道上经过一队哨兵，蒂娜压低声音，“——我很肯定我们要做的一切是不合法的！你绝对没有得到伦敦塔的批准，对吧？有人知道你现在在这里吗？”

纽特耸了耸肩。“这花不了多少时间。”他说。蒂娜瞪着他。纽特再次冲她笑笑。

“你知道，”蒂娜转过身避开那些走近的巡逻哨兵，凑到纽特耳边，“如果纽约塔发现我在伦敦插手这里的共感者事务，我会被关上多久吗？斯卡曼德先生？”

纽特用力清了清喉咙，盖住了蒂娜的话，直到那队哨兵中的最后一个也从这条街离开。纽特的目光转向蒂娜，他仍然心情轻松而且愉快，蒂娜的焦虑不安一点也没有影响他。“我就把这当做你同意了。”纽特说完，猛地竖起了屏障，巡逻的哨兵也许不会再回来，不过这样总没坏处。蒂娜挑眉看他，她感觉到了纽特的屏障。

“你们向导们常这样做吗？”蒂娜说，“就像点燃一根香烟那样简单？”

“蒂娜，听我说，”纽特匆匆打断她的自嘲， “你留在伦敦的真实原因是什么？”

她抿住嘴唇，嘲弄的神色消失了，在纽特望向她的同时，她的脸上渐渐出现了一种忧虑。纽特辨认着，随即点点头。他搀住蒂娜的胳膊，朝街道两头看了看，随即带领着她快步朝街对面的一栋房子走去，他低着头，动作灵活而快速，尽量不引起注意。“别回头看，这附近是哨兵的街区，”纽特低声说，“讽刺的是，这里原本是忒修斯的领地——如果他当时留在塔里的话。我不知道他们现在把这里分配给谁了，但我们还是小心点好。请别这样，蒂娜，这件事情我早就知道了。”

“纽特，”她警告。皮克特从纽特的衣领后面露出了脑袋，不解地望向她。

“你之所以留在伦敦，是因为他们答应你如果把我带回去你就会得到向导，或者，”纽特停顿片刻，但并没有望向蒂娜的脸，“我就是那个他们分配给你的向导。”

“有人告诉过你，你是个非常让人痛心的大麻烦吗，斯卡曼德先生？”蒂娜叹气。

“时常。”纽特咧开嘴笑了。他在门廊的台阶前停下，抽出挽住她胳膊的那只手。

他望向蒂娜，后者对他点了点头。在哨兵向他确认屋内没人以后，纽特跑上台阶，在上了锁的大门前站住。他四处看看，随即抽出了魔杖，蒂娜站在他身后，无奈而又身躯僵硬，但她还是替他挡住了他明目张胆的魔法。“阿拉霍洞开，”纽特小声说道，那扇门咔哒一声，锁开了。纽特心急地推了它一下，门扇悠悠朝里打开，发出了吱呀声。蒂娜马上按住那道门，以免它来回晃动。“老天，小心点，纽特！”蒂娜头疼地紧紧按住门框，“这附近可是哨兵的街区！他们能听到最小的动静，尤其是那些老兵！”也许连她自己也没意识到她俨然成了纽特的同谋，纽特忍不住微笑。“抱歉，”他咬住魔杖口齿不清地说完，侧身钻进了屋内，“来吧。”

“呃，”蒂娜跟在他身后进了屋。她站在起居室，两手插在大衣口袋里，大惑不解地望着眼前的一切，“我们要找什么？”

“我不确定，”纽特这里摸摸，那里看看，“这是哨兵住的地方。桑德斯，他是纽约塔的人，或者说曾经是。退伍哨兵协会把他安排在了这里，他刚住了一个月。”

“这些我都已经知道了，”蒂娜摇头，“我是个哨兵，纽特，我已经判断出来了。”

“他是在格林德沃集会里受了重伤的那批哨兵之一，纽约塔无法治好他，所以他们中有一批被送来了伦敦，”纽特漫不经心地说下去，“这种掩盖是不是很熟悉？”

“我很乐意站在这里说塔的坏话，”蒂娜板着脸说，“但我快要冻死了。梅林啊，这地方没有暖气？”

纽特掀开卧室的门朝里看了一眼，又快步走了回来。“没有，不过也许是故意的。”

“你什么意思？”

“你在纽约塔执勤也有一段时间了，”纽特在蒂娜的对面站住，并且看着她的脸，好像回答这个问题很重要，而且不容有失，“听说过绑架精神体的事吗？”

她的第一反应像是要大笑，但纽特的表情阻止了她。“什么？”蒂娜·戈德斯坦说道。

“我见过拜尔本，”纽特的下一句话比上一句更让她惊讶，“他认为忒修斯的精神体——你知道他是一个惊人的共感者，蒂娜——在这里。拉扎尔在桑德斯手里。”

“这真荒谬，”蒂娜喃喃，“好吧，那么，应该让伦敦塔来处理这件事。”

“问题就在这里，”纽特抬起一只手示意她噤声，等到那辆车过去以后才说，“我不希望桑德斯因此受伤。你我都与塔打过交道，你很清楚他们会怎么处理这件事。”

“我不明白，”蒂娜走到桑德斯的书架前，弯腰看最下面两层的书，“这间屋子的主人囚禁了你哥哥——我的意思是说你的哨兵——的精神体，斯卡曼德先生。”

她生气或者困惑的时候总是叫他“斯卡曼德先生”，纽特忍不住想。“我知道，”纽特重申，“所以我需要一个哨兵。我不想毫无证据地指控任何人，哪怕一个比我强大得多的共感者认为事实就是如此。我想先来这里看看，你认为怎么样？”

“从表面上来看？没有异常，”蒂娜抽出一本书看了看书脊，又把它放了回去，“《哨兵自救手册》？孤身一人在异国他乡，他一定活得很不开心。你认为格林德沃杀了他的精神体，所以他想要将别人的据为己有？——即使是你，这种结论也太牵强了，纽特。”

“如果我错了，它才牵强，”纽特纠正。他站在通往地下室的楼梯最顶端，望着下方的黑暗，然后他转过头望向蒂娜。“那么，“他又问了一次，“你准备好了吗？”

 

莉塔在调试白噪音的收音装置，忒修斯的思绪却在跟随纽特，他的向导在一个陌生的地方，感觉像是某种居家的环境。忒修斯无法辨认出具体细节，但这地方肯定不属于塔：那里既没有厚厚的内置吸音装置的墙板，也没有白噪音，忒修斯的思维时断时续，讨厌的，嗡嗡响的白噪音在干扰他思考。但他又不能让莉塔把它关掉，他们还在仰仗这玩意保护他们最后的隐私——尽管忒修斯认为在塔里，这个词简直是一种笑话。“你认为他在干什么？”莉塔问道。

“肯定不是什么好事，”忒修斯笃定地说，“他今天早上的屏障就像蚌壳似的。”

“蚌壳？”莉塔觉得有趣。

“荒谬透顶，我知道，”忒修斯摇头说。“在精神体消失以后他应该休息一阵才对。”

“唔，他是你弟弟，忒修斯，”看到他烦恼似乎让莉塔心情很好，“他不受你操控。”

忒修斯又试了一次，纽特传来微弱的回应。“地下室，好像是某个哨兵的住所，”忒修斯站起来，缺乏耐心地在房间里踱步，“我受够了这样，为什么他们还没有治好我？如果他们不治好我的话，我就无法离开这个房间，无法离开这个房间我就什么都不能做——你听见了吗？”莉塔摇头，忒修斯转身盯着窗户。在窗玻璃外，有一只小短耳鸮在用鸟喙敲击着玻璃。忒修斯走近玻璃，它又敲了一下。

“这最好是道歉信。”忒修斯看到这只鸟儿脚爪上绑着的字条以后说。

莉塔抬起手臂，把魔杖指向那只不耐烦地拍打着翅膀的鸟儿。它毫发无损地穿过玻璃，扑腾了两下，然后掉了下来。莉塔把它抱起来，解下它腿上的字条，忒修斯这是第二次看到她使用魔法。奇怪的是，作为一个向导，她似乎并不喜欢用魔法解决一切。“好极了，”忒修斯读完字条以后说，“是纽特送来的。他——”

他皱起眉，盯着那张纸。“有好消息？”莉塔说。

忒修斯呼了一口气。“他找到拉扎尔了。”他放下字条，低头望着莉塔。

“去吧，”她点点头，“我掩护你。今天晚上我认为特拉维斯不会再来了。”

忒修斯看了看她，然后看了看这个房间。“和我一起走，”他说，“纽特和我会保护你的，你也能掩护我们。别再留在这里，莉塔，你是这里最美的向导，你应该给其余那些还没结合的向导一个机会。”他让她扑哧一声笑了出来，但她没有马上回答他。她站起来，走到忒修斯身边，摸摸那只短耳鸮的头，把它放出了窗外。

“我不想依附于你们。”她说，目送那只短耳鸮远去的方向。

“你当然不会，”忒修斯说，“我也不期望你会。我和纽特把拉扎尔救出来以后， 会在邓布利多处与你汇合，那时候，希望雅各布能够劝说奎妮脱身，如果奎妮回心转意，蒂娜能够确保他们安全离开那里。但在此之前，有一件事我要告诉你。”

莉塔望着他，苦涩的微笑让她的神色有些落寞。“考乌斯没有死，”忒修斯沉默了一阵后说，“纽特在寻找我的精神体的时候，拜访了大大小小的共感者之家，他在遇到了一位特殊的住客，他认为——我们都认为——那很可能是考乌斯。”

“忒修斯，我弟弟已经死了，记录上说——”

“我知道，但难道你不想确认一下吗？”忒修斯急切地说，“如果有机会的话？档案上说你的弟弟是在纽约塔内夭折的，如果这是真的，那么纽约塔骗了你。”

愕然片刻后，好笑的神情再次回到了她的脸上。“这是你说道歉的方式？”

忒修斯自嘲地笑笑。她脸上的笑容扩大了些。“我会去的，也许哪一天，等我有勇气的时候，但不是现在。不要误会我的意思，忒修斯，但你并不欠我任何东西。”

“我很清楚这件事。”忒修斯反驳，但他的语气却暗示了相反的意思。

他走上前并且拥抱了她，尽管这不是通常共感者们告别的方式。他有种预感，她是不会到邓布利多处与他们汇合的，他同样有种预感，这也许是他最后一次见到她，但在忒修斯走近前时，莉塔脸上有一种笑容，忒修斯过去从未在她脸上见到过。莱斯特兰奇家族的人总是让人敬而远之，这一个也许以后也是一样，但当忒修斯拥抱她的时候，这个向导的精神意识投射出白纱，它们轻柔地在室内飘动，逐渐铺满了整个房间，只有忒修斯能够看得到它，而且那是莉塔独特的，回应他的拥抱的方式。它们轻柔地飘拂，抚过他的手臂，最后在他喃喃告别时消失不见。

纽特把一只手按在墙上，聆听着黑暗中的动静。他走下一级台阶，开裂的木板在他脚下吱呀作响。他也许不该在把蒂娜打发走以后贸然闯入这里，在他和忒修斯约定的时刻前还有一点时间，他想来看看桑德斯的另外一处可能藏身的地方——这是那个哨兵登记在萨拉·艾伦医生那里的住址。这里不属于伦敦塔的产业，所以纽特已经能够听到蒂娜在他耳边冲他大声嚷嚷了。“斯卡曼德先生！你这是在非法闯入民居！你知道你这样做违反了多少条法律吗？”纽特无来由地叹口气，好像蒂娜已经对他吼过了。不，他还是自己来好了，这里并不大，这是伦敦常见的那种连排公寓中的一栋，距离金丝雀码头不远。桑德斯如果真的把拉扎尔藏在这里，应该一眼就能够看完。唯一的麻烦是纽特不是一个哨兵。

他又下了一级台阶，尽可能轻地把脚步伸到下面的黑暗里去，同时敲敲楼梯旁边的层板，想判断出墙身里是否有藏东西的地方。一只鸟儿惊飞出来，纽特朝后闪躲不及，倒在了楼梯上，它的翅膀扫过他的脸，然后消失在了他头顶的黑暗里。纽特发现它只有一只翅膀，它的全身除了那只翅膀以外已经快要变得完全透明了。它是另外一个不知名的共感者的精神体。纽特猛地转过身，另一个有爪子的东西跳向他，大小像是一只鼹鼠或是野狸猫。它敦实的下肢踩在了纽特的胸口，棕褐色的大眼睛对上了他的脸。纽特躲开朝自己挥来的爪子，但这地方被困住的精神体太多了，他很快寡不敌众。他挪开一些，靠近楼梯内侧，抽出魔杖，但他的魔杖被一头掠过头顶的龙掳走了，纽特急促地跳下两级台阶，想要追上它的时候，那只龙已经不见了，徒留下枝形吊灯在黑暗中摆荡不停，所有的水晶碰撞在一起。纽特喘息着，他突然明白过来。

如果说共感者之家是流离失所的精神体的容身之地，那么这里就是它们的监牢。

它们受困太久，已经无法共感者互动了。纽特只感觉到它们对自己抱有敌意，如果他有精神体的话，也许能够借助自己的精神体与它们沟通，可是现在贝拉米已经消失了。纽特想重新找到那条龙，夺回自己的魔杖，他跑下楼梯，追往它消失的方向，最后发现自己来到了这栋房子的另一个房间里，纽特不由得慢下了脚步。他看到了拉扎尔，困在锁链上，就像他梦见过的一样，它虚弱而疲倦，凄厉地呼唤着。纽特不知道它在这里待了多久，但它肯定与桑德斯建立了某种精神上的联系，因为它至少没有变得完全透明。缓慢地，它睁开了一只眼睛，纽特看到了在它的瞳孔里，在棕褐色，镜面一般光滑的眼睛里，倒映出了站在纽特身后的人。

“抱歉，向导，”那个哨兵说，他听起来已经完全不像桑德斯了，“但我不能让它离开这间屋子。”纽特的第一个反应是挡在拉扎尔面前，在枪声响起的时候。


	23. Chapter 23

在退伍哨兵的住处前，纽特并没有如约而至。忒修斯在此等了将近一个小时，直到夜幕落下，远处岗哨的灯光亮起来。在此期间，他只看见了一个落单的哨兵，一个骑着自行车经过的邮差和几个看热闹归来的麻瓜。落单的哨兵正在眉飞色舞地描述搜捕向导的新鲜事，几个麻瓜听得津津有味。纽特如果在场，大概会当即指出那位哨兵藏在竖起的大衣领子下面的抓痕，那也是那个小伙子掉队的原因。走投无路的向导煽动了所有附近的野猫，搜捕队今天一定经历了一场恶战，思及此处，忒修斯禁不住微笑。然而，他注意到，就在那个哨兵滔滔不绝地继续下去的时候，一个身影借此机会匆匆绕过街角，接近了忒修斯倍加关注的这所房子。忒修斯望着那个高挑的身影左顾右盼，继而踏上了房子的台阶。

忒修斯清了清喉咙。换做是个平民大概会受到很大惊吓，然而这位女士只是愣住片刻，然后皱起了眉头。“天啊，斯卡曼德先生，”她说，“你吓到我了。”

“如果你打算潜入这所房子，”忒修斯不着痕迹地挡在她跟前，“那么你干得实在不怎么样。”

 

“唔，”她耸耸肩，“不是所有人都有你弟弟在这方面的天赋，斯卡曼德先生。”

“这种口气让我不由得猜测：你见过纽特了，”忒修斯上下看了看她，“不，我看是纽特叫你到这儿来的，戈德斯坦小姐。既然你是一个哨兵，你应该和我一样很清楚屋里并没有人。那么，我就要问了，你在这里干什么？”

“是的，我很清楚里面并没有人，傲罗先生，”蒂娜叹气，“这才是问题。你瞧，纽特——噢，抱歉，我忘了你是他的哨兵。总而言之，我怀疑他遇到了危险。他和我约定好要回这里看看，你知道，在屋子的主人回来以后？但他一直没有出现。我一直在等——是的，不是只有你会藏身于此——但我开始失去耐心了。”

忒修斯端详她片刻，相信了她：焦急写在她的脸上，这对于高阶哨兵来说可不是常事。他让开路，然而，他在看见蒂娜·戈德斯坦拿出魔杖的时候挑起了眉毛。“你在干什么？”他问。蒂娜诧异地停下动作，望着他。“你有更好的主意吗？斯卡曼德？我不敢相信我会这么说，但你最好快点，”她轻声而快速地催促，“麻瓜不算问题，但那个被猫抓伤的傻瓜很可能会把整个搜捕队引来——”

忒修斯摇摇头，扬起下颚，扫视了一遍整栋房子。“你指的是快点干这个吗？”

他一脚踢开了门。蒂娜倒吸口气，迅速地举起魔杖并且用移形换影挡住了朝他们看来的平民的视线。当那个爱讲故事的哨兵望向声响发出的地方时，他们已经来到了屋内。梅林保佑。蒂娜缓缓放下魔杖。“你真该控制一下你的脾气了。”她说。

忒修斯只是笑笑。“纽特没告诉你吗？”他转身环顾着屋内。

“什么？”

“担心只会让你受两次苦。”

蒂娜无奈一笑，忒修斯却皱起眉头。他匆忙擦过蒂娜身边，跑上楼梯，在拐角处的平台上，他发现了折断的魔杖碎片。蒂娜眯起眼睛辨认那盏吊灯究竟发生了什么，因为它现在已经成了一堆破烂。“那是……那是魔杖的下半部分吗？”她眨了眨眼，犹豫不定。忒修斯已经不在楼梯上了，蒂娜听到他的脚步跑下门前台阶。哨兵的声音还留在屋子里，尽管它现在变得严肃而低沉。“留在这里，蒂娜！以防桑德斯有可能回来！”

“你认为他下一步想干什么！”蒂娜喊道。

“逃出城。”最后一点留在屋子里的回音说。

移形换影造成的漩涡消失，碎片纷纷落到地面上，还没等蒂娜辨认清晰，倒挂在吊灯底座上的半截魔杖也跳下来，钻进忒修斯用魔法开拓出来的涡流里。蒂娜走上前，但魔杖的根部已经被忒修斯取走了。那个属于忒修斯的回声也从窗户逃逸出去，像一阵微风一样消失了。

雅各布·科瓦尔斯基和一个普通的麻瓜一样，正准备舒舒服服地坐下来打开报纸，突然听到自己的厨房窗户上发出某种声音，就像被一颗石子敲了一下。雅各布放下报纸，仔细听，什么也没有。他耸耸肩，再次竖起报纸，把头埋进去。然而，第二下响声——更清晰，更不耐烦——再次响了起来。雅各布缓缓放下报纸，保持住那副听到声音时的表情走向厨房。不管是哪只闯祸的野猫，他希望对方能够看到他表情复杂的脸并且知难而退，它该马上明白他，雅各布·科瓦尔斯基，不是生来就要负责给回不了家的野猫开门的。“爱丽丝，是你吗？”那是房东的猫。

外面黑漆漆的一片。雅各布把窗打开，将脑袋伸出去好奇地张望：什么也没有。当他把头缩回来并且关上窗以后，忒修斯·斯卡曼德站在他家的厨房里，他的意思是说，就在他后面。“哇啊啊——咳！傲罗——我是说纽特的——哨不，我是说斯卡曼德，先生，”雅各布把手虚握成拳，咳嗽几下，苦笑，“这是你第二次吓到我们了，不是说我和奎妮上一次对此有什么意见……不过，我以为我们有楼梯。”

“他们在追捕我。”忒修斯说，雅各布不解地看着他：他把这说得如此简单。

“呃，”雅各布看看他身后，什么人也没有啊？“你还没说你来这里干什么。”

“我知道奎妮离开你已经好几个月了，而且你们有，”忒修斯顿了顿，谁能想到他现在会站在这里说这些？“分歧。但我现在需要你们的帮忙，科瓦尔斯基先生。”

“需要？你？我们？”雅各布摸了摸后脑勺，“哇噢，我不得不说这可能是我人生中最辉煌的时刻了。”忒修斯笑了，然后告诉他这句话让他想到了纽特。

“物以类聚嘛，先生，”雅各布愉快地说，“但很抱歉，我帮不了你的忙。我和奎妮，唔，我们不说话了。呃，主要是她不和我说话。所以我想我帮不了这个忙。”

“是关于我弟弟的，科瓦尔斯基先生，”忒修斯认真地说，“他可能有危险。我需要一切我能动用得上的人手，而且不瞒你说，在这方面塔帮不上忙。我还有一个地方要去。时间对我们来说比较紧，如果这关系到纽特，你愿意帮忙吗？”

雅各布完全没听明白，却立刻改变了态度。“当然，你怎么不早说？纽特是我的朋友，他没事吧？喔，对了，”他摸了摸自己的睡帽，“抱歉，我现在就去找奎妮。”

“她和格林德沃的喽啰们在一起，”忒修斯不在意地说，“但我想身为一个向导和读心者，她总有办法让你进去。你毕竟是她最想见的人。我还有一个地方要去，我们在码头见。非常感谢，科瓦尔斯基先生，现在我已经不是高阶哨兵了，我只能用自己的名誉向你担保，如果事情变得比想象中糟，我会亲自确保你的安全。”

他伸出手来，雅各布看了看自己身上的睡衣，不乏困惑地伸出手，诙谐地握住他。“噢，嘿，”他突然想到一件事，但忒修斯已经离开了，“我该对奎妮怎么说？”

但那个哨兵从腾起的气流中消失了，除了厨房里依然咯咯作响的水龙头以外，所有的痕迹都消除了。雅各布盯着那个漩涡越变越小，然后拧成了一股，他伸出手指碰了它一下，一样东西掉了出来。“哈！”雅各布双眼一亮，禁不住说。它跳到他的手掌上，雅各布捂住手掌。“奎妮让我给你的，科瓦尔斯基先生！”那股气流将忒修斯留在厨房里的嗓音变得比晚风拂过树梢大不了多少，在雅各布合拢掌心的那一刻，他依然不敢相信。那是一枚戒指，奎妮·戈德斯坦向他求婚了。

多亏魔法，上一刻忒修斯还在雅各布家的厨房里，啤酒的气味能够告诉他那个麻瓜究竟因为奎妮的离开有多不开心，下一秒他便已经来到了邓布利多的向导室里。邓布利多站在大厅的尽头，等候他的出现。忒修斯走向他，许多向导在这里训练过，也许正是因为这个原因，忒修斯感觉到某种独特的内疚正在袭来——他弟弟从未通过这种渠道学习该如何成为一个向导。不管头顶的烛火多么明亮，这里似乎都没有纽特的一席之地。

“忒修斯，”邓布利多转身对他一笑，“真是稀客。”

“我们需要你的帮助。”忒修斯只说了几个字。面对邓布利多这样的向导，说得太多是自取其辱，但忒修斯必须到这里来，除了请求邓布利多伸出援手以外，还有一个原因，他要看见邓布利多的表情。现在，他很确定，一件他长期怀疑的事。

“我猜如果我说不的话，”邓布利多观察着他的脸，“你是不会满足于转身走开？”

“你是否利用了我的死讯，”忒修斯突然说，“去教授纽特关于向导的技能？”

邓布利多的回答却出乎他的意料，这个比他年长的共感者在回答前自嘲地笑了笑，但并未明确表示他在嘲笑什么。“忒修斯，我从未怀疑过纽特能成为你的向导，从来没有。我是否怀疑过你能胜任纽特的哨兵？也许，但这不是因为你的能力。”

“我想你有理由这样认为，”忒修斯咬牙说，“鉴于你是唯一知道我精神体真相的人。”

“确实如此，”邓布利多低低地叹息，“但我从未告诉过特拉维斯这件事——或者任何一位魔法事务部的人，包括你的老师，你的师长，甚至是纽特。”

忒修斯沉沉地吸进一口气，他望着邓布利多的表情，良久，他转过身去，环顾偌大的，空荡荡的厅堂。“我的向导失踪了，”他最终说，“我需要找到他。单凭一个退伍的哨兵不足以对他造成威胁，但这个哨兵收留了许多无主的，失去共感者的精神体，他的情况很不稳定。加上伦敦的形势，我不希望闹出更大的乱子。”

“我很高兴你来找我，”邓布利多缓慢地点头，“我们走吧，这一定会很有趣。”他再次露出笑容，他走过来，拍了拍忒修斯的胳膊，好像那样敲定了某种交易，达成了某项协定。“我们一边走你再告诉我其它的细节。还有别的人会在场，对吗？这个桑德斯究竟是谁？忒修斯，为什么你认为纽特会在……“他的语调几乎是欢快的，说到举重若轻，没有人比得上邓布利多，但忒修斯对此开始感到习惯了。更重要的是，现在有了邓布利多提供的支持——前者再怎么说也是一个向导，尽管不是他的向导——忒修斯的感官不再岌岌可危，他开始有了信心。

说来也怪，此刻，忒修斯最担心的不是他自己的精神体，而是纽特究竟身处何地。

纽特耳朵里嗡地一阵响。他艰难地睁开眼睛，但后脑勺的疼痛仍在继续。纽特侧身抬起一只手，用力把身子翻了过来，脑袋里不断响起的轰鸣总算平息了一些。他咬住牙，勉强坐起来，把手伸向魔杖，这才意识到魔杖已经毁了。纽特用力盯住眼前的黑暗，过了好久才认出这里究竟是哪。这是他的皮箱，可是此刻里面已经与从前大不一样了。桑德斯不仅把他关进了皮箱里，还把那些无主的精神体也关进了皮箱里。纽特努力甩了一下头，嗡鸣短暂地消失，但他的脑袋依旧很痛。紧接着，他想起在他失去意识前发生了什么：桑德斯想向拉扎尔开枪，纽特的向导能力起了作用，他挡在了拉扎尔的跟前，用屏障挡住了他们俩。纽特一边回忆，一边把左手伸向右肩，他碰到一个地方让他痛骂一句，很快冷汗涔涔闭上了嘴。

他中枪了，但至少拉扎尔没事。纽特把手收回来，盯着湿漉漉的被血沾湿的手掌，居然还觉得好笑。以他的能力只能迷惑桑德斯的准度，所以幸好对方打中的是他的肩膀而不是心脏。皮克特爬到他肩膀上，纽特摇摇头。“早知道……嘶……有今天，皮克特，”纽特断断续续地取笑起自己，“他们教我那些……噢天啊皮克特别碰那里……东西的时候，我就，我就认真听了。我当时不相信这……这东西真的用得上……”他挣扎一阵，放弃了站起来的打算，“……忒修斯会说我早就告诉你了。”那只桑德斯放进来的龙飞了过去，皮克特胆怯地躲进他衣领里。

纽特渐渐皱起了眉头。“某些事情不对劲，”他低声说，“我不该受这么重的伤，这是为什么，皮克特？……我该……我该找到拉扎尔……抱歉。然后我们离开这里。”

“不，你找不到它，”桑德斯的声音从箱子外面传来，纽特可以想象得到他蹲下身子看着自己，“它现在是我的精神体了，纽特。它原来的主人抛下他太长时间，我们之间产生了情感联系——因为你瞧，我们都是别人抛下的，被世界舍弃的。”

“不，桑德斯，听我说……”纽特喃喃，“它不属于你……抱歉，我不喜欢子弹，我必须得问，你是从格林德沃那里搞到的吗？普通的子弹不会伤害精神体……而你不打算回答，好吧……所以，这会产生反噬反应，不是说，咳，不是说忒修斯对它就有多么好……我的意思是，拉扎尔，它……它对你的康复是有害的。”

但那个男人只是扣上皮箱的搭扣，把纽特的话语也一同关上了。这反而给了纽特勇气克服疼痛站起身来，尽管他感觉到自己晃得就像一条被嗅嗅拽住的表链。他平复了一下情绪以后，先放弃了离开箱子那个计划，他把注意力转到忒修斯上面。那个哨兵现在怎么样了？纽特的共感渐渐锁定了他的哨兵，这是雅各布的家吗？一个微笑渐渐浮现在他的脸上，却被疼痛掠走了。雅各布似乎过于放纵自己对于啤酒的热爱了，尤其是在奎妮走了以后，纽特漫不经心地想。他突然惊叫出声。

他一直以为是拉扎尔在向他呼救，所以他才会感觉到痛楚，但他突然明白过来，真正有危险的，不是拉扎尔。是桑德斯和其它的精神体。拉扎尔在克制自己伤害它们的愿望，但这种情况无法持续多久了。以他对忒修斯的了解，他该清楚的。

脚步停了下来，一个颠簸让皮箱里的世界几乎调转。纽特抱住皮克特，背部倒在地面上抵挡住了这次冲击。“码头，”他想道，而且这是合理的，因为如果纽特处于桑德斯的位置，他的第一个反应也是跑，然而，那意味着如果桑德斯无法控制住拉扎尔，它会造成更大的伤害，对于它自己，对于人群，尤其是对于忒修斯。

纽特想起那些明信片，那些忒修斯寄回到家里来的信，所有那些褒奖。他从未想过这个：忒修斯·斯卡曼德——高阶哨兵，备受宠爱的共感者，却也在玩这个捉迷藏的游戏。“那么，亲爱的哥哥，”纽特想道：“你究竟是在找，还是在藏？”

他们已经在码头了。奎妮紧挨在雅各布身边，脸颊上还带着兴奋留下的红晕。邓布利多几乎是隐形的，忒修斯不知道他是怎么做到的，没有一个哨兵，一个在码头的守卫看他一眼。当他穿过人群朝他们走来的时候，他的眼睛好像把这个地方看透了似的。奎妮吃惊地望着他，好像刚发现了一个匹敌于格林德沃的明星。

“从哪开始，船长？”邓布利多幽默地说，对奎妮笑笑。雅各布朝他伸出手。

“我想我们还没认识过，先生，我是——”

“科瓦尔斯基先生，找天我想尝尝你最拿手的面包圈，”邓布利多说，“你祖母的配方，我想？是的，他是，不，奎妮，他干那个只是为了激怒我：我们稍后再谈。”

她眼睛发亮，雅各布再次冒出一声“哈！”然后拍了拍邓布利多的肩膀。忒修斯必须去做那个搞砸气氛的人，他已经习惯了。“听着，在我们开始以前，”他迟疑地说，“有一件事，就是……不管是谁绑架了纽特和我的精神体……他都，我的意思是……我的精神体不是表面上看起来那样。我想我最好还是先告诉你们这个。”

“什么？”雅各布叫道，奎妮捅了他一下，“呃，别在意，反正我也看不见。只是出于好奇，傲罗先生，纽特是否知道这个？”邓布利多一定干了什么，因为雅各布突然打了个喷嚏，然后他忘了自己听到了什么。看来身为向导还是有好处的。

“只是给你们提个醒。”忒修斯含糊带过，没有继续深入这件事。

这就是全部，至少是他们在人群里发现十几个长得和桑德斯一模一样的男人之前的全部，这一定是梅林和他们开的一个恶意的玩笑，要不就是格林德沃插手了此事。每一个桑德斯都在一条不同的队伍里，挤在人群里，手里拿着皮箱，对于一个哨兵来说，这完全是灾难。从邓布利多的脸色看来，这件事对他来说也不轻松。  
“奎妮，亲爱的，你能读他们的脑子吗？”雅各布嘟囔，奎妮为难地摇了摇头。  
“人太多了，”她轻声回答，“我不能去翻每一个人的脑子，雅各布。那不可能。”

忒修斯几乎要放弃希望——或者说差一点已经失去全部信心——的时候，忽然间，他那哨兵的听觉，注意到了某个皮箱上其中一个搭扣打开，然后关上的声音。

他禁不住笑了。“有些事情永远也不会改变。”他这么说。他知道纽特在哪了。


	24. Chapter 24

忒修斯用目光锁定那个哨兵。荒唐的是，他的外表甚至没有纽特描述的一半那么能干。他看上去就是个普通人，任何人都无法在第一眼看到他时把他与任何骇人听闻的罪行联系起来。忒修斯注意到他的时候，他不着痕迹地往后退了两步。沉稳，内敛，甚至有一丝不易察觉的怠慢，这些都是从塔里退伍的哨兵身上常见的特质。但当忒修斯再一次越过两名游客的肩膀——这对夫妻正在排队等候上船——看到他时，他外套翻领上属于退伍哨兵协会的勋章已经悄然消失。懒洋洋地迈出脚步随队伍前进，他的身影在人群中若隐若现，但他始终置身于拥挤的人群中，并且用码头的嘈杂和他人的气味掩饰住自己。只有哨兵知道该如何躲开哨兵。

但忒修斯看的不是他，确切地来说，他不是在用眼睛去看。他在看的是那个皮箱，桑德斯也许做了周详的计划，但他似乎无法从另一个层面来思考问题——像纽特这样的向导的层面。忒修斯一眼便瞥见了一抹绿色，他不会再犯在认识托纳托雷先生时同样的错误了：那就是让他的眼睛欺骗他的心。皮克特细长的绿色脑袋在金属配件下面闪过，紧接着，它躲到了箱子后面。忒修斯的目光顺着皮克特消失的方向落向那个哨兵的脚，随即他猛地意识到了什么。

他停住脚步，那个哨兵也站住了。他缓缓抬起头，视线对上那个哨兵的一刹那，周围的一切声响汹涌地朝他涌来。忒修斯按住一侧耳朵，猛地甩了一下头。邓布利多把一只手按在他的肩膀上，将冷静的精神力量灌注进他的躯体。只有这时，他才意识到自己按住膝盖俯下了身。“是他吗？”邓布利多的话语在他的耳边变了形，“是是是他他他吗吗吗忒修修修斯斯……”忒修斯只听到最后几个字，每一个字都在恍惚的感官失调中被无限延长了。雅各布搀住他，但他挡住了忒修斯的视线。眨眼之间，那个被认出来的哨兵又不见了。忒修斯把掌心按在太阳穴上，挣扎了一下站起身。“是他。”他说了两遍。奎妮同情地望着他，只有这时忒修斯才注意到，他说的每一个字都像是一个在水里挣扎的人说出来的，“他还在这里。我们必须要找到他。”

“他究竟是谁？”邓布利多皱起了眉头，一遍又一遍扫视着人群。

“我现在也不确定，”忒修斯在耳内的噪音消失后咬了咬牙，寂静现在就像是某种过度接收后的后遗症。“某些事情不对劲。”他拿起魔杖，轻轻旋摆一头：“Ventus。”狂风横扫人群，所到之处引起阵阵惊呼。女士们的阳伞被吹了起来，男士则按住自己的帽子。雅各布说“喔我喜欢这个”然后松开了搀住忒修斯的手。忒修斯走近些，穿过人群，有个人没有伸手按住帽子，或抓住自己身边的人以抵挡狂风，而是继续低头赶路。他会的，因为他没有时间了。

某个背影看上去像他要找的人。忒修斯快步跟上去，对其中一个挡住他的路的麻瓜施了魔法，那个男人晕乎乎地转过半个身子，打起酒嗝来。忒修斯悄悄地在擦过他身边时收起魔杖。那个身影仍在前方，但距离他越来越近了。忒修斯继续加快步伐，把一切都抛到了身后。在不远处，他听到奎妮在小声对邓布利多说“唔，我们现在该怎么办？你难道不担心吗？”然后是邓布利多似乎知道忒修斯在听的回答：“给他一点时间，他知道他在干什么。”最后是雅各布嘟嘟囔囔，刻意显得轻快的声音，“伙计，你确定？因为有件事你得知道，这些人看起来可不像我们刚到这儿时那么友好了，我想要不了多久他们就能发现是谁在搞鬼——奎妮？奎妮？”忒修斯推开一个挡路的水手，不理会对方“嘿！”的警告，跑上前抓住目标的肩。那张脸转过来了，忒修斯一阵失望：不是他要找的人。

他回过头，站在上船的舷梯上望向雅各布站着的方向。喔这可不妙，奎妮被一群人包围了，他们都是塔里的共感者，穿着黑色的衣服，如同一群秃鹫。忒修斯骂了一句，现在使用移形换影赶回去还来得及：他不知道是谁把向导搜捕队引到这儿来的，但他们随时可以把奎妮抓回去，随便分配给哪个哨兵。雅各布无法过去帮忙，急着上船的人流横亘在他和奎妮中间，不断有人把他挤向与奎妮相反的方向。那些挡住雅各布的人都是普通的麻瓜，这让忒修斯更难以对他们做些什么。在这个关键的时刻，邓布利多却不见了。忒修斯突然有种不妙的预感：有人叫来了搜捕队，有人在看不见的地方指挥着这一切，包括那些麻瓜。忒修斯吹了一声口哨，拉扎尔在某个看不见的地方扑打着翅膀，努力想要挣脱束缚。它扑撞着，飞起一小段距离，但马上因为虚弱而落到了地面。它的翅膀沉重地打开，急急落下，忒修斯无法确定它的具体方位。

“纽特，”环顾着所有这一切，忒修斯的心情越来越沉重，“你究竟在哪？”

他看见一个男人腿间闪过什么，像是一只颜色浅淡的精神动物。那只是一种预感，但忒修斯转身已经用了移形换影，他一落到地面上便转过身，上前两步抓住了那个男人——忒修斯过于用力的手弄皱了他的船员制服，以至于他转过头来时一脸惊讶。忒修斯快速观察着他：这是一张很普通的脸。他的手上没有提着行李，他也没有精神动物。忒修斯盯着他的眼睛，骤然间被怀疑击中——他是他要找的人吗？无疑，他长得和桑德斯不一样，但他很有可能使用了复方汤剂……无论如何，精神体是无法隐藏的，但忒修斯并没有发现这个男人身上有精神体，哪怕是它存在过的微弱痕迹。“怎么回事？先生，你得放开我，”那人说，“要开船了。”

“抱歉，”忒修斯说道，却仍然没有松开手，他用眼睛来回确认着，调动所有感官倾听着——这种时候他真希望自己是一个向导，“我想……我可能是认错人了。”

他呐呐地道歉。就在他即将松开手，转身离开的一瞬间，邓布利多的声音在他脑海里响了起来。“停下，忒修斯。你没有错，”忒修斯眯起眼，他回过头，但邓布利多依然不见人影，“那就是他。你找到他了。”那人似乎辨认出忒修斯的神色变化，他甩开忒修斯的手，转身往回走。这一次，他泄露出了一点喘息。忒修斯清清楚楚地听见了。当此人的身影在玻璃窗里第二次闪现的时候，魔法给了忒修斯第二次机会：消失后重现的哨兵挡在了那个男人跟前。

“你不会想在这里干这个的。”对方告诉忒修斯，同时瞥了瞥两旁。

“我想是时候我们两个谈谈了，”忒修斯说，“以一个哨兵对另一个哨兵的身份。”

“你在冤枉我，”那个哨兵笑起来，“如果我喊叫的话，他们会相信谁？我们处于分裂的时代，看看这些麻瓜，还有那些纯血的共感者。这精神体是我的，你想将它从我手上抢走——这个故事所有人都会相信的，因为他们知道你是谁。”

忒修斯抬高了眉毛。“还有你有多么走投无路，”这人几乎彬彬有礼地对他解释道，“你看上去才像是需要一个精神体的人，先生，而不是我。我的身份和你的身份，再加上你的麻瓜朋友和他那个未注册的向导，足以在这艘船上引起一场战争。”

如果这里面有什么他忽略了的险恶暗示，也被邓布利多的沉默——那沉默仿佛就在他耳边，而且让他的胃部开始拧绞起来——所证实。忒修斯有一个主意能够快速结束这场谈话。“最后一次机会，告诉我纽特在哪，还有那些被你绑架的精神体，否则你会是那个后悔的人。“

桑德斯肩膀上有一只他看不见的东西朝他扑了过来，忒修斯闪躲不及，脸颊一阵刺痛，就像一只蝙蝠扑向了他的脸。他伸手扒开那层敷盖在他脸上的隐形的蜘蛛网，一边把魔杖高高举起以便它能够逃过此劫。他几乎不假思索便使用了咒语。

被他的咒语击中，桑德斯从船上掉了下去，落在了码头上。忒修斯听到一阵惊呼，那个身影有那么一瞬间一动不动地躺在那里，执勤的哨兵和搜捕队都被吸引住了。人群把他围住，一个男人跪下身，把手探向桑德斯的鼻子。“这个人已经死了！”他叫起来，声音响亮，但忒修斯看见他把倒地的男人的怀表顺到了自己的手里。在他不动声色地站起身，对一名执勤哨兵指了指忒修斯所站的位置的时候，他把怀表掖进了自己的口袋里。不，那不是怀表。忒修斯的耳边遽然奏响一阵猛烈的和弦，就像有人站在钢针尖端跳舞似的。他再次看向那个男人，那具“尸体”，然后才注意到朝他跑过来打算抓住他的哨兵们，已经被向导搜捕队捉住的奎妮和同样被困的雅各布。他的脑子里闪过一个念头。一个关于这一切究竟是什么的念头。邓布利多倏然出现在他的身后，就像骤然落在海面上的雨。他的魔法很稳定，稳定得像是走到了忒修斯的身边。“杀人凶手！”人群里响起了一阵喊叫，“看看他们是怎么对待我们的！杀人凶手！”

“那不是桑德斯，对吧？”忒修斯想到了纽特的警告，“邓布利多，你是故意误导我的吗？”

“你知道你的错在哪吗？”那个站在他身后的向导感慨地说，“你的一切都做得太公开公正，你想要找到桑德斯，因此你的目标就是桑德斯。这局限了你的视野。”

“看在梅林份上，邓布利多！我已经离霍格沃兹很远了！”他怒气冲冲地说。

“也许没有你想象的那么远，”邓布利多居然还笑了，“喔，他们来了。”

几个哨兵挡住他的去路，那个将他们带上来的人窃窃私语。“这就是我看见的人，长官，”那个男人戏谑地加重了语调，“我看见他谋杀了那个退伍哨兵，想要取得他的精神体。你们在他的身上可以搜出魔杖，你们抓住的那个向导和麻瓜也是和他一伙的。”咽下你的骄傲，跟他们去，相信我——邓布利多的要求太多了，忒修斯这么觉得——忒修斯，你必须得相信我，除此以外，没有别的办法能够找到桑德斯。在露天船桥上，他们堵住了他的去路，然后推挤着他穿过搬运工，乘客和船员。忒修斯几乎以为这就是结局了，望向他的一张张面孔上有着兴奋，不解和鄙夷，抓住他的哨兵们努力挤开人群往前走，但看热闹的人越来越多，这让他们寸步难前。当他们终于把忒修斯送下楼梯，眼看就要带着他下船的时候，这一行人却停住了脚步。忒修斯本来没有抬起头，他被邓布利多晦暗不明的计划和纽特的失踪弄得很沮丧，但甲板后方的人群骚动着，就连船上的电报员也抛下电报从电报室里跑了出来——他手上还拿着一份昂贵的私人电报。忒修斯抬起头，看到了邓布利多，这个向导挡住了哨兵们的去路，没有让开的打算。他两手埋在口袋里，面带笑容，就像站在自己的教室里一样。所有的共感者都很吃惊，这是他们第一次真正发现阿不思·邓布利多，这让那些哨兵踌躇起来，他们不由自主停了下来。

“抱歉，我想请问一下，”邓布利多说，“这位先生犯了什么罪？”

所有的哨兵面面相觑，那个给他们报信的男人朝前一步，从队伍里站了出来。他把一只手按在抓住忒修斯的那个哨兵的肩膀上，好像在鼓励他似的。他代替这些哨兵回答了邓布利多的问题。“他杀了一个退伍哨兵，为了夺取他的精神体。”

“我不是想挡你们的路，先生们，”邓布利多点了点头，“但难道这种事不应该当面对质？你们所说的精神体在哪？难道不该让它自己选择它的主人吗？”

“邓布利多，”那个报信人又说，“你想插手塔的事务吗？这个哨兵杀了人。”

邓布利多只是沉默着，用他的目光环顾在场的人。忒修斯看出他的能力正在说服所有的哨兵，因为忒修斯自己也快要被他说服了。这一队哨兵仿佛都沉浸在了梦境里，唯一没受到影响的只有忒修斯和那个通风报信的男人。忒修斯过于专注用共感力去寻找纽特，以至于压根没有注意到邓布利多的技巧，然而，另一个人又是怎么回事？忒修斯尝试着从邓布利多的屏障之网里面挣脱出来，观察那个陌生人——这种感觉就像要把一条陷进沼泽里的腿拔出来一样。那个男人戏谑地微笑，一定是他给桑德斯做了向导，但奇怪的是，忒修斯摸不透他。这个男人要么是个共感者，要么就是个蠢得可怕的，利欲熏心的麻瓜：他随身携带小小的阴沉，就像某种宠物。

这一切直到一只蚊子在空气中嗡嗡飞过，那个叫做朱尼厄斯的哨兵下意识地朝被咬的地方一拍以后才停下来。那一记响亮的巴掌似乎打在了所有的哨兵脸上，他们在惘然中动摇片刻，一个接一个恢复了清醒。蚊子带着朱尼厄斯的血满意地飞走了，忒修斯游移的注意力跟随它，它飞过头等舱的公共休息室，飞过木制镶板装潢起来的船长等候室，顺着烟囱，一直飞到那具仍然躺在码头上的尸体旁。蚊子绕着桑德斯低飞，随后叮了进去，在共感者的脸上留下一个血点。

“好吧，”领头的考德威尔说，今天他负责码头的执勤，“我就给你一次机会。“

雅各布和奎妮都被绑在码头的哨兵室里，雅各布的嘴被堵住了，当忒修斯走进房间的时候，他睁大眼睛，嘴里发出呜呜的声音，并且使劲朝奎妮使眼色。奎妮说“喔，这真贴心，但我没关系的，亲爱的”，她一定还干了什么，值班哨兵突然把一口茶喷了出来。但当他看到邓布利多和所有这些哨兵们进来时，整杯茶都洒掉了。他站起来慌忙行了个礼。“尸体送来了吗？”考德威尔说。

“正在送来，长官，’值班哨兵说，“我能问问这是关于什么的吗？”

“不能，”考德威尔板着脸瞪了他一眼，在他的座位上坐下，端走他的茶打开看了一眼，兴致缺乏地搁回桌子上。他踢到了桌下的一样东西，“这是什么？”

“噢，这是那个男人的行李。情况是这样的，长官：他们发现他干掉了我们的一个船员——亨利·皮尔金顿——拿走了他的衣服。这是他藏在亨利房里的行李。”

考德威尔哼了声，把那个挡住他的脚的皮箱拎了出来。邓布利多朝忒修斯看了一眼，忒修斯突然猛烈挣扎起来，使得那几个哨兵不得不用力把他按住。“老实点，斯卡曼德先生，”考德威尔一边说一边把箱子搁到了值班哨兵的桌子上，把手伸向搭扣，“那么，你不再是高阶哨兵和那个与莱斯特兰奇订婚的男人，那个死人也不是这艘白星号上的船员，这一切究竟是怎么回事？邓布利多，打开这个箱子。”

邓布利多意味深长地再次看了看忒修斯：后者突然不挣扎了。“你确定，考德威尔？”

“我他妈的当然确定，还轮不到你告诉我怎么执勤呢，”考德威尔说，“动手。”

忒修斯猛地转过头：报信人懒洋洋抱着双臂靠在门边，他的嘴角挂着一抹笑容。

打开箱子的进程因为门口的骚乱而中断了片刻：那个名叫桑德斯，或者看上去像是桑德斯的男人的尸体被抬来了。两个哨兵把他放在一副临时担架上，担架是管船上医务室的某个爱尔兰佬借来的，他们把尸体放下来的时候粗心大意，然后抱怨起被撞到的腿。其中一个哨兵朝奎妮说了句粗鲁的下流话，忒修斯趁他挡住自己的时候，伸手摸到了魔杖。邓布利多抬起胳膊，在考德威尔的催促下，将魔杖指向了那个属于纽特的皮箱。

邓布利多手里的魔杖朝下划动，所有的精神体从箱子里奔涌而出。考德威尔首先痛叫一声，跳开去，捂住自己的眼睛——谁也看不到是什么咬了他。他跌在朱尼厄斯身上，后者以为自己被什么看不见的精神体袭击了，马上举起魔杖挥向身边的人，他没有击中忒修斯，反而扫到了那两个抬担架的哨兵。那两个男人倒在地上，叫唤不已，到处乱摸自己的魔杖。奎妮惊叫了一下——在其中一个医务兵摸到她的脚的时候——然后给了他一个耳光。按住忒修斯的哨兵前去劝架，忒修斯借此机会解除了雅各布身上的绳子。雅各布站起来，抓住那个劝架的士兵的肩膀，在他转过身来以后给了他一拳。忒修斯大步走到皮箱跟前，跨进去，他用手肘抵住箱子的顶部让它保持打开，回头望向邓布利多：他犹豫了。

“走吧，”邓布利多说，“他在里面。这一次，也该由你来找到他了。”

忒修斯钻进箱子里，往下走。他有几步踩空，然后他像掉进一口深井一样滑了下去。在试探着活动了一下身体，并且终于站到一块平稳的地面上以后，他逐渐适应了这里面的光线。他顺着一条狭窄的通道往前走，来到了一片开阔处。螺旋楼梯在他跟前上升，身后的门关上了。厚厚的石头墙身和拱形窗出现在他的眼前。

忒修斯认出了这个地方。

这是他在塔里的房间，这是他初次抵达伦敦塔以后居住了将近十年的地方——在他晋升为高阶哨兵以前，他给纽特寄过一张明信片，上面有这个房间的图样。忒修斯不敢相信自己的眼睛，显然，那个房间的每一个细节都在这里重现了出来。在这里，忒修斯学会了第一个制造白噪音的咒语，在这里面的某个地方，他还偷偷地刻下了自己的名字，尽管这是严令禁止的。它藏在通风管道后面，凝望着他。

“纽特？”忒修斯绕着房间走了一圈，“纽特？”

他的弟弟从床下钻出来，嘴里咬着魔杖，床单的一角披在他的脑袋上，把他原本就乱糟糟的头发弄得更蓬乱了。纽特警觉地望向门口，然后左右看了看，在确定没人能听到他们说话以后，他从忒修斯的床下爬了出来，支着身体跳了起来。他用一只手抽出嘴里的魔杖，但没给忒修斯开口说话的时间，他又猫腰钻了进去。他把头深深地钻进床底，将一只手伸到忒修斯看不到的地方。“嗅嗅飞来！”

忒修斯听到床脚某颗钉子迸开的声音。然后是嗅嗅拉高的，无声的咻咻尖叫。整张床像要被掀翻一样摇晃了一下，纽特一手抱着嗅嗅，另一只手提着魔杖慢慢挪出身子。他用拿着魔杖那只手小心摸了摸自己的后脑勺，然后才转过来，对忒修斯敷衍地笑笑，但很快挪开视线。他开始仔细而又仓皇地审视房间。

忒修斯的心放下了一半。尽管这是十四岁时的纽特，眼前的一切完全说不通。

“你在干什么？”忒修斯说。纽特马上把食指凑到嘴唇边对他说了声嘘，然后警惕地把魔杖拿近了一点。他只把一半身子朝忒修斯转了过来，不怎么专心地站着。

“你在干什么？”忒修斯又问了一遍。这一次他没有说出声，但纽特听到了。

纽特回头拘束而腼腆地望着他，自我解嘲地笑笑。“我正在试着搞清楚忒修斯的精神体究竟出了什么问题，”他一边说，一边困惑地审视着这个房间里的一切，“因为你瞧，在拉扎尔的身上一定发生过什么，如果我没猜错的话一切应该是从这个房间开始的。某些事情在忒修斯逗留在塔里的时候发生了，你注意到了吗？”

“纽特。”忒修斯不得不打断纽特逐渐加快的语速，才能让他看着自己，“看着我。”

“什么？不，”纽特的目光躲闪，快速地扫过他的脸，“无意冒犯，但是不，先生。我必须尽快找到这个原因，然后我才能明白它究竟是什么。”

是因为这样所以你重现了这个房间吗？忒修斯只是这么想，并没有说出声来，但纽特畏缩了一下。忒修斯深深吸口气，他在想别的哨兵在这种情况下会怎么办，但他听说过的那些故事在此刻都没有参考的价值。他望向纽特，纽特像一个狂热的信徒那样跪在那张忒修斯写下那张明信片的桌子前，把抽屉拽出来抱在自己的膝盖上，吃力地轻点着里面的东西。忒修斯看着他倔强的，由于急切而动作颤抖的背影。纽特的脚踏在地毯上，忒修斯的思绪困惑地暂停了一瞬间，这个房间从来没有地毯，所有那些纤维和图案的排列组合会对哨兵的感官产生太大的干扰，就连一面小小的挂毯在这里也是不被允许的。忒修斯不由得多看了那张地毯一眼。

它的图案很熟悉。忒修斯趁纽特没有注意到，站起来，走向它，当他的双脚踏在它的边缘一角上的时候，地毯发出了某种怪异的响声，就像有人在拧绞一件湿衣服时你会听到的声音一样。忒修斯低下头，地毯浸着血，而且血还在隐隐渗出来。

“纽特，离开这里，”忒修斯抓住他弟弟的胳膊，想要把他拉起来，“你受伤了。”

纽特无可奈何地被他拽着走了两步，但不肯再往前走了。“请不要这样，我好得很，”纽特抽走被忒修斯抓住的胳膊，刻意转了一圈让他看看自己，“看？没有受伤，连一个小伤口都没有。现在如果你不介意的话，能让我继续吗？我想塔里的宵禁快要到了，而且和你——不管你的名字是什么——不一样，我是溜进来的，我不属于这里。”

“这里不是真正的塔，”忒修斯情急之下说道，“这只是你投射出来的一个房间！”

隆隆的震动在他们的脚底响起。纽特转过身，寻找声响的来源。他想要过去，忒修斯及时拦住了他。他不顾纽特的反对抓住他的手。他们适时地在螺旋楼梯倒塌下来的时候离开了那地方，当他们在房间的西北角再次出现时，房间有一小部分坍塌了下来，露出石块的断面。一根楼梯的锻铁陷进了地板里，上面雕刻的握住竖琴的小天使的半只眼睛没了。忒修斯把纽特按在自己怀里，以防房间还会再继续分崩离析，纽特迷惘的目光慢慢聚焦在他的脸上，逐渐变得不安。

“忒修斯？”他说，“这到底是怎么回事？”

“你害怕吗？”

纽特摇摇头。“那么抓紧了，”忒修斯告诉他，“等我讲完这个故事的时候，这个房间可能就不剩下什么了。”他放开了纽特，他走到那张床边上，坐下来，然后拍了拍自己身边的位置，纽特迟疑了一阵，抿住嘴唇。最终他沿着忒修斯的足迹走了过来——这是一个挺勇敢的举动，考虑到另一半的房间没了。他在忒修斯的身边坐下，忒修斯沉默了一段时间，然后才转头看着他的向导。

“当我第一天进塔的时候，”忒修斯说，“发生了一件事，我的精神体不再出现了。”

“什么样的事？”

“我目睹了一个向导的自杀。”忒修斯说，然后是大段的沉默。“当时，我并没有以为这是什么大不了的事，纽特。它是突然间发生的，也许太突然了，我就这样失去了我的精神体，在我回过神来以后，它不见了。也许它还在我体内的某处吧。”

“我以为它还会出现，但它再也没有出现过，”忒修斯等了等，但纽特并没有开口打断他，“而我不知道能把这件事告诉谁。紧接着，我的第一次评估快要来了，而我的精神体依然不见踪影。就在我快要绝望的时候，拉扎尔出现了。它救了我。”

纽特颤了一下。“是它免于让我被伦敦塔送回家。这些年以来，它一直扮演我的精神体，而且它确实干得不错，纽特，除了邓布利多以外没有人知道这件事。”

纽特抑制住自己开口的愿望，但过了一会，他终于没能忍住。“那么，它是——”

忒修斯自嘲地笑了笑。“你知道有些无主的精神体会留在塔内吗？以为自己还能找到主人？至少，你听说过传说吧。只不过那不是传说，那是真的，拉扎尔就是这样找到我的。我们之间的共感不是虚假的，因为它确实在某种程度上理解我。”

纽特转过头望着他了。“它是他的精神体，”忒修斯有些恍惚，陷入了自己的思绪中，“他的。在他落地死亡的一瞬间，只有我看到了它。它当时就在那里，威尔金森还有随后赶来的那些共感者都没有看到它。我望向死者的眼睛，然后它发现了我。我想它是在那时候选中我的，当时我并没有感觉到。它一定跟随着我，直到那天晚上。你瞧，它比我自己先理解到在我身上发生了什么事——我指的是关于我的精神体的事。那天晚上在我躺下来睡觉的时候，拉扎尔飞到我的窗前。”

忒修斯回过神，对上纽特的眼睛，掩饰地别过头望着他处。“我知道早晚会有人发现这件事，我听从了威尔金森的忠告，”他说着情不自禁耸了耸肩，“那个老哨兵说：别让他们发现你比他们中的大多数人都聪明。他死了，你知道这件事吗，威尔金森？我知道你一直不喜欢他，弟弟，但他是第一个成为我朋友的哨兵。”

“你伪装了拉扎尔，对吗？”纽特的声音很冷静，“它不是一只游隼。”

“你知道自杀者的精神体会变成什么样吗？”忒修斯反问，“我不得不，纽特。这能让我们两个都活下来。拉扎尔是一条蛇，我想也到了该放它自由的时候了。我知道你要说什么，我违背了自然界的准则，我是一个利欲熏心，自私自利，为了在塔里得到自己的地位而不顾一切，并且自食其果的哨兵和傲罗——”

纽特什么也没说，突然紧紧地拥抱了他。他环绕住忒修斯的胳膊抓得那样紧，这让忒修斯一时忘记了自己的话。“他还会回来吗，”纽特闷声问道，“你的精神体？”

“我希望我能说会，纽特，”忒修斯叹道，“但我真的不确定。”

纽特回来了，真正的他，而不是他十四岁时的模样：忒修斯现在确定了血迹的来源。他抓住纽特，他用咒语修复了他，纽特沉默地接受，并没有感谢他，但也没有开口阻止。忒修斯在咒语缓慢地凝合伤口的时候，低头吻了纽特一下。他得到抽紧的呼吸和一句低语。忒修斯意识到，纽特失去过信心，如果忒修斯没有出现在这里的话。“我们走吧，”他说。在他的声音里也有什么抽紧了：纽特点了一下头。

房间毁了，并且在他们登上楼梯的时候还在不断地毁掉。天花裂成碎片，墙上的油漆剥落下来，窗玻璃仿佛被某种不可抗拒的外力从外部敲碎。螺旋梯级还剩下的部分沉入墙体结构里，写字台被掉下来的吊灯砸碎了。但他们谁也没有回头。

纽特先钻出箱子，然后他把忒修斯也拽了出去。在所有的精神体造成的一片狼藉之中，纽特大踏步走过去，拾起废墟里的什么，掂在手里看了看，然后跪下去舔了一下地面上的土。他跳起来，拍掉手杖上的灰尘，催促起忒修斯，就好像根本什么也没变：“快，我们得找到它们！”

忒修斯长长地唔了一声。“我们？”他说。“喔，拜托，忒修斯，”纽特说，“别这么小气。我确实把你卷进了一团混乱还差点让你被当做杀人犯逮捕，但你也让我绕着一只不属于你的精神体忙活了大半天，所以我们扯平了。你想要打个赌吗？”

“我还不至于蠢到和一个能钻进我脑子里的向导打赌。”

纽特思考着，他站在忒修斯的身边，眼睛发亮。在他的目光下好像这个城市是崭新的。忒修斯问他是什么样的赌，纽特转过来，并没有解释，只是把手伸向他。

忒修斯握住他的手，他的额头抵住纽特的额头。他还能听到杂乱的，属于哨兵们的皮靴声，他们在码头朝他急急地跑来。他能够辨认出风声里杂乱的怒吼，属于那些他们还没有找到的，受伤的精神动物，但他听得最真切的是纽特的呼吸，与他自己的呼吸声混合在一起，纽特在凝视着他，现在不再有东西阻隔他们的相连。忒修斯按了按他的手心，马上就能够知道纽特即将使用的魔法，但眼下他们还站在这里，还没有被纽特的移形换影带走，纽特把魔杖轻扫过他头顶。

“修复如初。”纽特坚定地说。在没多久以前，忒修斯还会嘲笑这是一个坏主意。

这就是拉扎尔真正诞生的过程：在纽特的魔杖下面，它重新振起了翅膀。纽特说，它原本生来就会飞，但它从未真正有过机会。总之，这就是他的精神体的故事。

七个月以后，桑德斯的新闻刊登在了报纸上，包括一张纽特非常狼狈地扑向一只莫特拉鼠然后被拍下来的配图。“在码头上解救了三个哨兵的奎妮·戈德斯坦小姐拒绝了名誉向导勋章，声称自己唯一的要求是让伦敦塔承认她的哨兵——一个平民——的合法身份，”忒修斯读到一半，被卧室的动静分了心，“而蒂娜·戈德斯坦小姐因为抓到了真正的桑德斯·纳什而得到了晋升，这位美国傲罗如今负责纽约塔与伦敦向导之家的通讯事务。在这件事件背后，存在着令人震惊的阴谋，据当天在码头现场目击者声称，桑德斯·纳什受到了黑暗哨兵盖勒特·格林德沃的指使，这位令人生畏的共感者不但就在现场，还把自己伪装成了一名报信人——”卧室里又响了一下，忒修斯叹气放下报纸。“纽特？”他站起来，走向屋后，“纽特！我对梅林发誓，如果你再把我们的床用来孵化鸟蛇的蛋，或者——”

他的责问戛然而止。纽特姿势别扭地站在他们的卧室中央，怀里抱着某样非常可疑的东西。

“忒修斯？”纽特用一种事先道歉的口吻说——在忒修斯认识的人里面，只有纽特有这种口吻，“你真的应该准备好。”

“好吧，”忒修斯无奈地说，“这次是什么？事先声明，我可不干邦缇的活。”

“不，忒修斯，”纽特的声音听起来相当紧张，然后他缓缓转过身来，但依然不敢移动分毫或是改变姿势，他的一个肩膀别扭地抬着，好像新手父母抱小婴儿一样，“事实上，我想这是……唔，我们还不能确定……但我想它相当确定可能是。”

忒修斯突然明白过来，他紧张起来。他望向纽特，纽特无声地点点头，然后走近了他。忒修斯把手伸向它，它狠狠地咬了他一口。忒修斯条件反射之下一甩手，差点把它摔到地板上，但那个小家伙立刻敏捷地跳起来，然后站稳了。它张望着，用褐色的眼睛警惕地望着忒修斯，然后爬到了拉扎尔的翅膀下。拉扎尔抬起翅膀盖住这只雏鸟，懒洋洋地缩起脑袋，再一次睡着了。

“它是只鸟。”忒修斯指出，“我真不敢相信你的精神体居然是只笨鸟。”

“龙。”

“绝对是鸟。”

“我才是魔法生物学家，忒修斯，“纽特说，“事实上，我的第二本书——”忒修斯捂住耳朵，转身回到起居室，他重新拿起报纸，纽特跟了进来。他在忒修斯身后瞥了一眼内容。“而忒修斯和纽特·斯卡曼德——这两个据说是一对的共感者消失了。即使伦敦塔后来撤销了对斯卡曼德的指控，他再也没有出现。特拉维斯拒绝评论忒修斯已经全面恢复的传言，这位伦敦塔的新任首席哨兵拒绝回应他究竟与斯卡曼德达成了什么样的协议，以致伦敦塔不再追捕他的弟弟。但就和消失无踪的纽特·斯卡曼德的皮箱一样，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇也自由自在地消失了。”

忒修斯把报纸扔进炉火，纽特抓过他的手，开始嘟囔一些关于这种咬伤的治疗方法。透过皮肤的接触，他的头脑里投射出相同的画面，拉扎尔和雏鸟靠在一起，互相偎依着睡着了。忒修斯一面想象它长成龙以后的真正模样，一面发现纽特又不见了人影。忒修斯站起来，寻找他的向导，最终，他在打开的皮箱前站住脚，纽特露出一只手，朝他招了招。忒修斯蹲下身来，等待着，直到纽特因为长久得不到回应而冒出头来。纽特两手抓在皮箱边缘，好奇地看着他。

“我找到你了。”忒修斯说。

“是的，“纽特在愣住片刻后笑了起来，“是的，忒修斯。我想你找到了。”

而这就是纽特的精神体是如何诞生——以及它真正的名字并不是贝拉米的故事。

 

End.


End file.
